


Thrown In

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Mafia - Maylor [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bomb, Brian does kill a bitch, Brian is a badass, Brian will kill a bitch, Cheating, Child Abuse, Coma, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Fighting, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fluffy and Smut, Guns, Implied Cheating, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Interrupted Sex, Jobs, John and Freddie are the best friends in the world, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Plot Twist, Poker, Pregnancy, Roger is even more of a badass, Roger protects the ones he lovers, Running Away, Sexual Abuse, Smut, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, They are also cute as shit, Tim is an asshat, Top Brian, Triggers, bottom roger taylor, clare is a good sister, clare is also a bad ass, guys I suck at tags, joker vibes from brian, keep in this shit, mafia, mob boss, more tags to be added later, pregnant Roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 87,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: The Mafia life is a hard one. Brian and Roger must learn to cope with being one of the biggest mobs in London.This work is part of our scheduled, meaning it will only be worked on every couple of weeks.





	1. You Are Part of The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> Nearly every chapter has a trigger of one kind or another! Please be aware, we do not want to cause anyone harm!

Roger giggled playfully as he was pulled onto the strangers lap. The man had crooked teeth and smelled foul, but he kept his pretty smile. This was his job. He couldn't complain.

 

So he continued to laugh at the lame jokes and force a pretty whine when the man groped his ass. He knew the man would want his money's worth and if word got back to Tim that Roger didn't deliver… well. It wouldn't end well for him. Especially when this man was a high ranking goon from an alliance mafia.

 

He couldn't disappoint.

 

But as his eyes flickered across the smokey bar, he made eye contact with a tall man he'd never seen before… with such brilliant hazel eyes. Staring right at him. Studying him. Watching him..

 

Roger bit his lip as he stared right back before being pulled back into reality as he felt the man’s hand move under the hem of his pants. He snapped his eyes away from the mysterious man and back on his priority. Though he still felt that burning gaze on him. He couldn't shake it off.

 

Brian gazed around the bar, he needed to blend into this crowd. He had a deal to make, nothing more, one mob boss to another. Tim better hurry, before he let his men light this place up. His eyes scanned again and locked on a pretty blond head. He watched as the fake laugh shook bare shoulders, they were thin and narrow, glitter catching the light. Blue eyes as deep as the ocean turned to catch his own.

 

Brian had not had his breath stolen like this before. This pretty young beast in such an awful place was absurd. The eyes turned away, Brian caught a look at the man who had the beast in his lap, he shook his head. No man that beautiful should be entertaining someone so horrid.

 

“You came.” A high pitched voice said to Brian's left. Taking another sip of his drink Brian continued to watch the young man.

 

“Tim. Do you have what I was promised.” It was a demand, his voice cool and calm.

 

“Brian, I'm working on it-”

 

The curly haired man grabbed the shorter man by the throat.

 

“Say that again, and this _wonderful_ bar will be gone.” Brian hissed. “I want my money, now.” His hand tightened, his hazel eyes shining with hate.

 

In a flash, blond hair was in between the two men as Roger quickly took his place by Tim's side. Putting himself just _slightly_ in front of his man. He leaned his head on Tim's shoulder sweetly. Innocently. His eyes locked with Brian’s.

 

“Everything okay, my love?” Roger asks sweetly letting his eyes flicker up to his _lover_. Blinking his pretty eyelashes as his hand rested above his pocket where he hid a small gun, just in case…

 

“Everything's fine, _love.”_ Brian let his eyes drag over the smaller man as he spoke. “You're _boyfriend_ and I have some business.” Usually Brian would have shoved the younger man away, but not this one, there was something different about him. His hand loosened slightly around the other mob bosses neck. “Tim, tell your _pet_ to leave this to the big boys.”

 

Roger felt fire ignite inside him. Who the _hell_ did this stupidly handsome man think he was?!

 

“I'm afraid I wasn't talking to you, _sir_. I don't take orders or shit from anyone but my lover.” He spits out. Blue icy eyes _glaring_ at the older man.

 

“Shut your trap, whore.” Tim _snaps_ angrily at Roger. The younger man instantly shrinks back, averting his blue eyes and biting his lip. “I didn't ask for your damned help!” The man pushes the blond back.

 

“T-” Roger bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. “ _Master_ … Pe-perhaps we should leave for the night…” He suggests, only thinking of his _lovers_ safety.

 

The last thing he expected was for Tim to whip around and strike him across the face, making him fall to the ground with the force. Holding his cheek and keeping his face down. He didn't dare make a move to get up.

 

“I said: Shut. Your. Trap. I don't need advice from the likes of you!” Tim spits. Bringing his hand down in another harsh blow. Rolling his eyes before he glares back at Brian.

 

“ _This_ is the shit I have to deal with! Thanks to people like _this_ I have to do everything on my fucking own! We almost have everything we agreed on. I can give you what I have now.” He speaks in a lighter manner than when he was speaking to the blond…

 

Brian bit his tongue, drawing the taste of iron to his mouth. No one deserved to be treated like that by their _lover_. Brian was cold and harsh, he was the top mafia boss in all of England, he killed people with his own hands, but he never laid a finger on one of his lovers. It made him sick to see someone who just wanted affection treated so wrongly.

 

“This will cost you another 30% on top of what you don't have.” Brian said coolly, looking into the dead brown color of Tim's eyes. The smaller mans jaw worked, tension obvious. Brian pulled his suit coat back to show his pistol, he felt his second in command, Deacon, do the same behind him. “30% as well as what you don't already have. I gave you the fire power with the promise of being paid by yesterday. Now you're telling me you don't have it all.”

 

Brian stepped closer to the dark haired man, the beautiful beast still on the floor holding his face. The curly haired man leaned against the bar, bring him eye level with the abuser.

 

“When I make a deal, I expect you to follow through.” He jammed his finger hard into Tim's chest. “You, didn't do that. You made me come to your crummy bar and you made me _wait._ I could have you dead in a back alley before you could even pull that little toy gun out of your pocket.” Brian leaned in closer, letting his breath wash into the less experienced mob bosses face. “If you want to swim with the sharks, stop acting like a mino. You’re a child trying to play with big boys, we don't play _nice._ If I don't get what I need, the other will find out, and this little _hole in the wall_ will be up in flames.” Brian's voice was dark, he let his eyes show how angry he was. “30% more, on top of what you don't already have. Get me my money now, and have the rest by next Sunday. You will come to _my_ club, and will hand deliver the rest of the money to Deacon.” Brian's eyes snapped to the blond still holding his face, his head down. “And I want one more thing, the… _slut._ Do I make myself clear, _Timothy_?”

 

Roger eyes snapped up. He glared at the taller boss before his eyes flickered to Tim. They softened as he told himself Tim would _never_ hand him over. Even being threatened in such a way. Yeah Tim got a bit physical sometimes and used crude language….but...he loved-

 

“Take him. He's all yours.” Tim waves his hand dismissively before gesturing for another man to come set a briefcase on the table. “Here's what we have.”

 

Roger didn't feel the sting of the forming bruise on his cheek anymore. No. That pain was nothing to the way his heart just _shattered_. He had never felt such pain. Such betrayal. That Tim wouldn't even look at him or try and bargain for another way…

 

His blue eyes fluttered down as he allowed his hand to drop from his face. He knew there was a large mark across his cheek forming, if it hadn't formed already. But he didn't care. He turned out the rest of their conversation. All the voices. Everything as he just sat there. He hadn't felt this pathetic or useless since his childhood…

 

Brian checked the briefcase before snapping his fingers at Deacon, pointing to the blond. The second in command quickly went to the younger man, lifting him by the arm roughly, but he softened his movements when Brian glared.

 

“Sunday.” Brian snapped, turning to leave. Twenty large men followed him out of the bar, their coats puffy with guns, they had been ready to ruin this hell hole. The tall man looked to two beefy men, jerking his head back to Tim, the two smiled happy to inflict pain on the younger man.

 

“Stop.” Brian held up his hand as they came to the door and turned to Deacon. He slipped off his expensive coat and laid it over the young beast shoulders. It was below freezing outside, he didn't plan to kill the man with cold. “Alright. Everyone, back to your post. Deacon with me.” He snapped his fingers, people followed his instructions immediately, having learned he was cruel when not listened to quickly.

 

Brian slipped into the driver's seat of his Bentley, the other two sitting in the back. He drove quickly but with caution, he was always teased by his close friends for driving like a grandma. He didn't care, he was violent everywhere else besides behind the wheel. As he pulled into the drive of his modest but large home, he saw in the rearview mirror the beast tense. Brian felt guilt ping at his chest, he needed to make this man comfortable.

 

“Freddie!” He yelled as he entered his home. People were mulling around, little smoke hazed the room as Brian hated the stuff. A dark haired man came running forward, quickly kissing Deacon before standing in front of Brian.

 

“Yeah, Bri?”

 

“Take this man, get him cleaned up and in some clothes. Make sure he's comfortable and feels safe. He needs to know were not here to hurt him.” Brian nodded to the young beast Deacon still had ahold of.

 

Roger was fighting the tears in his eyes as he glares at the taller man. He yanks his arm from John with a small huff.

 

“Don't touch me…” He mutters, though he quickly averts his eyes from those hard hazel eyes. His cheek suddenly started to ache. The black haired man, _Freddie_ , walked toward him slowly, making Roger back away. He reached for his gun in his pocket. The men around the room quickly grabbing their own guns.

 

“Calm down, darling… Don't do anything drastic…” Freddie holds his hands up. Roger rolls his eyes.

 

“I can shoot all of you in a blink of an eye!” The blond snaps. Even with the baby gun in his pocket, Roger knew his skill and didn't doubt he could kill every man in the room. Freddie studied the younger man before glancing at Brian.

 

“I understand it's hard to be exchanged to easi-”

 

“You don't understand _shit_!” Roger grabs the gun from his pocket quickly, pointing it at the man in front of him. Eyes flickering around the room, calculating the possible results of him taking them all down. Freddie shook his head as he saw John's eyes darken.

 

“Perhaps we should talk before we make sure he's comfortable, Bri.” Freddie glances at his boss. “None of us are going to be safe if we try and force him anywhere.”

 

Brian studied the young man for a moment before walking forward. The gun was immediately pointed at him, pointed for his heart, but he didn’t stop walking forward. He quickly took the gun as he stared at those blue fathomless eyes. With a quick movement he unloaded it, only to find one bullet in its sleeve.

 

“Tim told you to shoot yourself if anything happened tonight, didn't he?” Brian asked, still staring hard into those blue eyes. “You loaded this yourself, but someone skimped it and took all the bullets but one. Tim doesn’t care about you, _beast_. He cares about climbing the ranks in the mafia world, but he's sloppy and is moving too fast. He doesn't have respect or the power to stop us bigger bosses. I got you out of there before he went down and you went with him… But I'm not going to make you stay here.

 

“You're still young, you're not too deep in this shit hole yet. You can walk away from all of it. I have a fund I keep for people like you, people in the wrong situation that I think would like a way out. I can get you into a flat in London with a good job, if you want to go to school I will pay for your first year. The only thing I ask in return is that you stay away from this life. Once i get you out, you’re out.” Brian said in a biting tone. “You will have to report to me how you're doing for the first few months, and if I hear your back in the mafia world, they _won't find your body.”_ He heard a few chuckles behind him, his men remembering the last girl he helped.

 

“Or you can stay here. You can work your way into our ranks. You'll be put in a flat with a few other members and sent on jobs. The better you do, the more trust you'll get.” He paused, still looking into those blue eyes. “The reason I'm on the top is I don't play like others. You will learn that quickly. I don’t hit my men…” He looked at the man's cheek. “And I don't expect sexual favors. I have a few people who would love to… _touch_ you, but unless that's the path you want to take in my ranks, no one will.” Brian took a step back, the small gun still in his hand. “Take some time, think about what I said until tomorrow morning. Go with Freddie, he will get you cleaned up and in some warm clothes, your shivering from the cold.” With that Brian turned on his heel, heading up the grand staircase to his own room.

 

“Wa-wait….” Roger curses his voice for cracking like some school boy going through puberty. He averts his eyes. “I…. I don't need to think about it…” He bites his lip before continuing. “... I'm too far in this life to turn back… I have been since I was a kid… I wish I could run, but I can't… but I'm damn good with a gun… even better with knifes… and _even_ better with my body.” His blue eyes flicker back up to the man. “To thank you… let me work for you…. I don't care what you put me on… I've done it all… say the word and I'll do it….” He looks at the black haired man. Freddie smiles softly, gently taking the younger man's arm.

 

“And _he_ didn't tell me to kill myself.” Roger makes direct eye contact with those hazel eyes one more time. “I keep that gun on me for myself. Or to shoot 8 men at once.” He turns back and nods to Freddie. The older man's eyes slightly wide, flickering to Brian before nodding.

 

“Let's get you cleaned up, darling.” Freddie smiles softly. “John, lover. Help me.”

 

Brian felt his back tense at the young man's words. He watched his two closest and most trusted friends lead the younger man away. Shaking his head Brian continued up the steps and to his study that connected with his room. He set the briefcase down on the large oak desk and began counting and separating, different piles for offshore accounts and to pay his teams. But his focus was on the young man he had taken, those blue eyes making him crave company. He shook his head and pinched the bridge if his nose, he would not use this man like Tim did. He wouldn't.


	2. Its All In The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger joins the ranks of Brians mob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Trigger warnings!!!!

Roger stared out the window of the flat he shared with a few other low ranking goons. It had been about a month since he decided to willingly serve Mr. May. It was kind of annoying though. Roger was much smarter, smarter, and skilled than the men he was often paired with. In the past few jobs, he's had to babysit the newbies instead of actually do his job. They failed because the others almost got themselves killed. Roger knew if he went out by himself, he would be able to get the job done in an hour. 

But he didn't hate the men he worked with. Most were dumb kids who needed help… though most were older than Roger. But Roger had been doing this for years. They were all pretty nice and even respected Roger, as he did save their dumbasses multiple times… but now. It was dangerous. They had to go before the boss but had nothing to give as they failed the jobs….

Biting his lip, Roger decided to make the other men stay back while he went forward to explain to the older man they had nothing for him. 

As he walked into the building, there were men drinking and talking. He sensed a light aura and as his eyes scanned the area, he saw that the older man seemed to be in a good mood… so he thanked god for that. But he didn't know if it was a good thing that he was going to be the one to turn the mood…

“Beast.” Brian hummed when he saw the young man. The nickname had been something that stuck from when Brian had picked him up. Everyone thought it was because the boss saw potential in the young man, that he could become someone in Brian's inner circle much like John and Freddie. But it wasn't. The nickname Beast was because Brian knew he couldn't control him, and that excited him. He wanted to see what the young man could do, how he could finish a job, but he knew he couldn't move the man too quickly. Showing favoritism would be a weakness he didn't need at the moment. He was sure Roger probably hated the nickname as Brian was the only one who called him that. Sebastian, a high up man, tried once, he was still sporting the split lip. 

“How did the mission go, Roger?” John questioned for Brian, as the boss was dealing cards to the table.

“... It failed.” He spoke honestly. Those hazel eyes snapped up to him. “It was my fault and am prepared for whatever punishment, Sir.” Roger looked away from the cold eyes. Tensing under the now tense, quiet room. He took his gun from his pocket and threw it on the table, along with two knives hidden in his boots. Unarming himself while keeping his head down.

“Beast…” Brian sighed looking at the men behind the blond. “Why is this only your fault? Were these bitches not helping you? What really happened out there? You're one of the top in my lower levels, there is no way this was only you.” He growled out, he knew if Roger had been by himself the job would have been done, and he was about to let the man go by himself today, he was regretting that he didn't now.

“These men aren't properly trained, sir.” Roger snaps, his eyes turn icy. “It isn't their fault and I'm not going to let their dumbasses get killed because the training program is shit.” He growls right back, all fear disappearing as he defends the shit for brains he works with. Though he quickly shut his mouth as he saw the men around him reach for their hips. “Sir.” he adds quietly, averting his eyes.

Brian smirked, his heart racing and his cock hardening at being challenged by the younger man. No one have ever even dared to talk to him like that. It was refreshing. “And what you suggest we do about their their training, Roger?” He asked, using the man's real name to add a fear factor. “If your so fucking smart, what do we do?”

Roger scoffed softly.

“Let me have a week with the new recruits and I'll show you exactly what we can do with their training.” The beast bites his smirking lip, bringing his eyes back up to the older man's eyes. Staring deep into those darker eyes. He tapped his heels impatiently and kept his hands behind his back.

“Fine. One week. If they aren't better it's going to be your ass above my fireplace.” Brian huffed, beginning to deal out the cards again. “Hudson!” He shouted. A large man brought out the small business man Roger team was meant to question and take pot from. He man was sat down at Brian's table, the hazel eyes still locked on the blue. “Leave. Now.”

Roger hummed before turning, pushing the newbies with him. Sighing as they finally were out of the tense room.

“Alright, idiots. We start now.” Roger huffs, crossing his arms and looking at the group of men with their heads down. 

And that's just what he did. By the end of day 2, all the men had already excelled greatly with their guns. Aiming correctly, hiding and shooting, reload timing, even shooting in the dark. And you damn know that by the end of the week, the men had different specialties. Knives, guns, stealing, sneaking. They all had something to give to the team. They weren't perfect. But they were sure as shit a whole lot better than what he was working with.

So good that they finally did a job correctly. They had a few slip ups, but overall they were able to help each other and get back to the plan. Roger was rather proud to watch them all execute the plan with little help. And even prouder when they got a lot more than what they were sent for. A stash of cocaine, weed, and even heroin. Stacks of cash. Some guns and ammo.

Roger was on cloud 9 as they left with full arms. Bee-lining straight for the parlor room where he knew their boss was playing his weekly game.

Walking in, he was pleased to see the man was in a slightly foul mood. Glaring at one of the men at his table. That glare shooting to him as he sauntered up to the table. He nodded at the men behind him and they threw their spoils on the table.

“There. Enough to cover the failed job and this job. No hard feelings, sir?” He smirks, putting a hand on his own hip. Blue eyes sparkling down at the older man.

Brian growled. He was losing his game and now this little blond had shown him up. He smirked slightly, proud of his beast. But there was too much tension from all parties to feel much more than that. The man to his left was another mob boss Brian was trying to team up with, and having Roger act like this in front of him was not good for business. 

“Deacon, clean this shit up.” Brian snapped, throwing down his cards. “Taylor… follow me.” He hissed, his voice low and cold, showing no mercy. He stood and grabbed Roger by the back of the neck, pulling him along. He heard the younger man cry out softly before biting his tongue. He tossed the man into one of the side room and looked around at the girls laying on his men. Doing their jobs. “Out, now.” He snapped. Everyone ran, Brian slamming the door behind them. 

Roger huffed and shot a glare back at the man. Folding his arms.

“Don't take your anger out on me because you're losing a dumb game when the other man obviously has a few extra aces up his sleeve…” Roger huffs, massaging the back of his neck. He was used to being handled like this.

Brian huffed and marched forward. He grabbed the younger and and slammed him into the wall, his left hand cradling the back of his head. Without a thought of what he was doing or the consequences he pressed his lips to the blonds, finally cooling the fire burning so hot inside his chest. His movements finally caught up with him, he quickly pulled away his cheeks red. 

“I'm sorry… I shouldn't hav- I shouldn't have done that. That was wrong of me to come on you like that.” Brian turned his back to the younger man, rubbing his lips, trying to imprint the memory if the younger mans chapped ones on his. “I didn't mean to jump you like that, I just…. couldn't hold back anymore.” Brian quickly left the room, ashamed of himself for attacking the younger man like that.

Roger bit his lip softly. His fingers came up and touched his still tingling lips. He'd being lying if he said he hadn't thought of the older, handsome man in such a way… but it was still a bit shocking. He knew he was pretty, but didn't think the more stoic man would ever…

Sighing, he quickly darted out of the room. Looking for the taller man. He walked back into the main parlor room as saw Brian snarling down at the cheating bastard at his table. His eyes flickered to the way the man's hand inched toward his belt.

Without missing a beat, Roger found himself slipping to Brian's side, hiding his own gun by pressing himself against Brian. Smirking down at the cheating man. Much like he had done the night he met Brian. His hand resting on his hidden gun.

“Hey, hey, boys. Let's not get dramatic. Perhaps we can play a clean game and keep our brains inside our bodies?” He leans his head on Brian's strong chest. Trying to keep the peace.

Brian's heart stopped when Roger placed himself between himself and the other man. Brian's far hand already held his gun, and he could hear his men turning off their safety on their own guns. His arm naturally wrapped around the blond, pulling him close and slightly behind him, not wanting anything to happen to him. 

“You have yourself a loyal one.” The bigger man laughed, pulling his hands away from his belt and putting the aces on the table. “You caught me, but I believe it was the blond.” His gaze turned to Roger with a hungry look, Brian tightened his arm, pulling Roger more behind him. “We have a deal them?” 

“We will talk about it in my library. Beast.” He looked down at the blond. “Upstair in my room. Wait for me.” He wanted to talk to the younger man, he had expected Roger to leave, but instead he had come to his aid. Brian let go of Roger and lead the large man to the library, as he shut the door his eyes caught Roger's. Excitement, worry, hope and concern passed over Brian's face before he clicked the door shut.

Biting his lip, Roger looked over at John only for the younger man to raise his hands and shrug. Sighing, he rolls his eyes before marching out of the parlor and up to the bosses bedroom.

He was hesitant, but opened the door and entered. Eyes widening at the nice, big room. He gasped softly as he looked at the HUGE bed that looked like it could easily fit 10 people comfortably.

“Damn…” He mutters. As he looked around, he wondered if the older man wanted him… like...naked… waiting for him… and if… ‘talk’ meant…. Like… ya know….

Biting his lip, he started to unbutton his shirt slowly. He wouldn't completely undress, but… 

Brian exited the library, his hand bloody, the larger man headed for the door, holding his nose. As Brian turned to the stairs he caught Freddie and John giving him a big thumbs up, he flipped them off. When he stepped into his room Roger was by his dresser, his fingers running over the expensive wood. His shirt was hanging off one shoulder, exposing his chest and neck. 

“Bea-Roger.” He caught himself. He wanted to have a real conversation with the man, not as his boss or someone to impress. But a human to human talk, he wanted to know if Roger wanted this as much as he did. “Put your shirt back on, we’re going to talk talk. No sex or kissing, we’re going to talk.” Brian stayed against the door, his hands behind his back. “I'm not your boss right now, and I'm not a scary mob boss. I'm someone who's- who is in love.” He admitted out loud for the first time. He had known he loved Roger for nearly two weeks now. 

“‘in love'” Roger scoffs softly, looking at the man. “You don’t know me… you see a pretty face and a nice ass. You're in love with what you see. Lustful for me.” He explains with a slightly bitter tone before sighing. “I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same for you. I like what I see too…”

He looks back down at the expensive wood. Fingers nervously tapping against it. Chewing at the inside of his cheek.

“Roger.” He called softly, pushing off the wall and making his way to the younger man. “Fine say I'm not in love, but I have feelings for you that could easily turn to it.” He reached the blond and grabbed his chin, holding it gently between thumb and forefinger. “I will not do anything you don't want. If you don't want this, tell me now and I will walk away. But if you say yes… I'll consume you, you'll be mine! No one will touch you and you'll be by my side always. But you always have the power to say ‘no’ to me.” His eyes searched the smaller mans. “Will you be mine, Roger?”

“I-....” Roger eyes fluttered down. His eyelashes kissing his cheeks as he bit at his lip for the hundredth fucking time. “I don't know… it's not that I don't want to, but… I don't want to get into another blind relationship… and I don't know you…” He admits softly. 

Brian stepped back quickly, his heart falling into his stomach with disappointment. He turned his back to the man for a moment as he moved away, he tried to compose himself slightly. 

“Okay.” Brian sighed sitting on the large bed. “Okay.” He said again, more to himself this time. “I can understand where you're coming from. Thank you for being honest, you can… leave if you want.” Brian knew he was probably not handling this right. Roger had said he wanted this, just… that he… didn't. “Sorry if I overstepped.” Brian let his head fall into hands, rubbing his face, before looking up. “If you want to stay here you can, and we can talk to get to know each other.” He gestured to the bed.

Roger's heart fluttered as the older man actually showed… interest and want to try and actually…. Get to know him…. To make an effort… he looked at the door, his arms folding before he slowly made his way to the bed. Sitting so there was a nice space between them, someone could comfortably sit between them.

“So, does this mean I can call you ‘Brian’?” Roger smirks softly, a little playful tone in his voice. His blue eyes sparkling softly.

“Yes, I guess it does.” Brian chuckled relaxing some. “But only in front of the inner circle.” He mentioned, just like he did to everyone else who was allowed to call him by his first name. He shifted slightly so his back was to one of the lard oak bed post. “Tell me about yourself Roger. What did you want to be when you were growing up? What were your dreams? What are your dreams?” Brian found him wanting to pull Roger close and lay his head in the blonds lap, letting those short fingers play with his curls. 

“Um… I dreamed…” To be free… He thinks as he remembers his father. “I dreamed of playing in a band, actually.” He decides to go with a lighter note, instead of turning the mood sour. It wasn't a complete lie. “I loved to play the guitar and sing… even wrote some really stupid songs when I was really young.” He giggles. “But I especially loved to play the drums. My sister would giggle and clap her hands along with the beat. And when my mother was-... when she was feeling good… she would watch me as well.” He smiles as he remembered his weary mothers face. Makeup caked on her bruised face… He missed her… and he missed his sister… He had done a lot to make sure she stayed out of harm's way… 

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and moved his head down. Composing himself before looking back up, smiling softly.

“I see you have a guitar…” He gestures to a lovely red guitar peeking from the closet. “You play?”

“Yeah, I do.” Brian senser the sour mood on the younger man, but decided to ignore it for now. “Fred and John are gonna be thrilled when they hear you can play. They've been wanting to start a band for years, but we've never had a drummer. I'm sure once you tell Freddie he’ll be begging to start.” Brian smiled. “We actually have a kit a few rooms down, if you want to try sometime…” He mumbled. “Did you ever dream of going to school? How did you end up in the mafia scene?” It was a sudden question, he knew, but he wanted to know. He wanted to listen for hours as Roger told about himself.

Roger looked down. 

“Um… My father was involved with the mafia…” He looks down at his hands. “He was… well… simply put, abusive. He beat my mother. And as she grew weaker, and less fun, he turned to me. Saying it would ‘toughen me up’.” He shrugs. “My mother killed herself. Leaving a briefcase of money for me and my sister. I was able to sneak my sister out… I got her settled in a nice apartment… school… She was so young. Too young to live alone, but… anything was better than him… Unfortunately, I couldn't completely escape him. If I really wanted to keep Clare safe… So I closed my trap and dealt with everything. Learning what I could from my father. He taught me how to use my body. Shoot a gun. It wasn't loving or anything I cherish, but it damn well made me grow. And I was able to keep my sister safe.” He smiles as he thinks about his little sister. “I haven't seen her for a hot minute, but that might be best for now…. But yeah… that's how I ended up in the mafia scene… I ended up with Tim the same way I ended up with you. My father sold me off to Tim’s father. And I was given to his son so he could start to form loyal companions and make a name for himself.” Roger looks up at the older man, forcing a smile. 

“But you asked if I ever thought about school? I didn't finish high school. But I really wish I did…” Sighing. “But hey. I can shoot like a mother fucker. Use knives. My body is great for getting men to talk. I'm pleased with my skills. My life could be a lot worse…” 

Brian held back a snarl as Roger spoke. He grabbed the thin wrist and pulled the younger man into his lap, hugging him close. “You will never use your body for that shit again. If I get my hands on your father…” He growled, wrapping his arms tighter around the man. “We can find your sister if you want, I can send out some boys to find her and make sure she's okay. We can also get you signed up for classes to finish high school. We will do everything you need, let me take care of you Roger. You don't need to worry about protecting yourself or your sister, I'll take care of you.” He whispered, wanting to tightened his hold but knowing he would probably break the man in two. 

“I-... I haven't told a lot of people this, but you trusted me, so I'll trust you.” Brian mumbled looking at the ceiling. “I was forced into this life at the age of 7. My godfather… he got in some trouble with Alex McCann.” He named off the biggest mob boss of the generation before them. “McCann came after me, kidnapped me, was going to kill me… but he took a liking to me instead. He sent me back home and contacted my parents under a false name… told them I won a scholarship or some shit, that I was to come study at a school he had control over… I killed someone with a gun at the age of 11… He put me through school, hand to hand combat, shooting, knives, accounting school, business, cleaning, pick-pocketing… anything you can think of. He liked me better than his own kids. When I was 18 I killed my 50th person, point blank through the eyes… He was so proud. McCann gave me everything that was his when I was 21… I've been running the show for five years… and I love it. I love that I can take the bad out of this world and help people. I love that people know not to cross me… My parents think I own a transportation company is west London… if they knew what I did… everyone here thinks their dead.” His chest felt lighter as he shared the information with the youngers man, still holding him close to his arms as he looked at the ceiling. “Let me take care of you, Beast. I have the resources to be able to, I want to. There are no strings attached unless you want there to be. I would not mind having you for my own, but that's up to you.” He felt like he was begging for something for the first time in his life. But Roger in his lap felt so right.

Roger smiled softly as he heard Brian's story. Yeah, the man didn't have a perfect past, but he was taken care of. It warmed his heart to think that Brian was truly happy in his situation. 

“It sucks about your parents… I hope you still see them.” He says truthfully. “It seems like you're over all happy. And I am too… I don't mind everything anymore…” A partial lie. “I want you to know, even if I'm with you… I will do whatever to keep you safe. If you take care of me, I'll take care of you. Whether you want me to use my body or not, I will. It's a skill and a way of the mafia. If it ever becomes necessary for me to give someone my body for your safety or reputation. I will choose to hand myself over.” This isn't a lie. “Of course, I'm loyal to you. My heart, brain, and soul is yours. But my body is a weapon. And I will use it.”

Brian growled and looked down from the ceiling. “Fine. But I'll never let it come to that. If there is one thing I've learned from this lifestyle, it's that you don't share what is most important to you.” He looked into those blue eyes as his hand moved to the pale cheek. Softly he pressed his lips to the younger mans, the kiss was slow and sweet, nothing more than the brush of lips, until Brian let his tongue run over Roger's. The pretty pink mouth popped open in a gasp, Brian dove in exploring and tasting, Roger's mouth was sweet, but not in a way that meant he has just eaten sugar, it was just natural sweet. 

“Say it again.” Brian panted once he pulled away, resting his forehead on Rogers. “Say you’re mine.”

“I never said I was.” Roger smirks at the way Brian's eyes narrow. “But… I think…. I'd like to be yours… So… Brian. I'm yours.” He bites his smiling lip. Even though he really didn't know Brian much more, he felt warm… like this was the right decision for him….

“BUT!” He adds quickly. “I don't want special treatment...yet. I want to continue to climb. We can't show the rest of them we're together. Let me prove myself. To the men and to you…”

Brian narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment, his head moving from side to side as he thought. “One thing.” He held up his finger. “Well two, every night you're in here with me. I was going to move you up today anyways after your mission, so you would have been living here anyways. Second, anytime we are just with inner circle, Freddie and John, and a few of the others, your in my lap. Or next to me. I want you close to me when with close friends. Deal?” He asked, his hand rubbing the mans back. 

“Deal.” Roger said quickly before pressing his lips to Brian's. Molding their lips together in a deeper kisses than their previous. His fingers threading into the thick curls as he pressed his chest closer to the older man beneath him. Humming softly, he pulls away. Looking down with a small smirk. “But I still thinks it's important for us to really get to know each other if we plan to make this a real thing… I really want us to take this seriously…”

“Then, Roger Taylor, can I take you on a date?”


	3. Nothing Goes to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates always end up awkward. But they dont always end like this... Do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just lots of badass Roger!!
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** As always

Brian slipped on his best leather jacket over his grey button down. He moved out of his room and down stair to the basement. He hadn't been nervous for a date in a long time, but his heart fluttered with anticipation now. Roger was everything he had ever wanted in a lover and partner, so he had to make this perfect. 

Like the gentleman he was he knocked on Roger's door and took a step back, waiting patiently for the man to open up. 

Roger giggled with excitement as he heard the door. His eyes shot to the couple on his bed, kissing softly.

“Hey, love birds. Tell me one more time that I look okay?” He asks, twirling with a smile.

Freddie pulled his lips away from John before looking at the blond. Eyes running over his skinny form before smirking.

“If Bri doesn't jizz in his pants at first glance, I swear on my Deacy that I will walk around in a chicken suit for an entire day.” Freddie giggles as John poke his side. Roger laughs softly before looking at himself once more in the mirror.

He had borrowed and squeezed his ass into Freddie's tightest black pants. And DAMN if his ass didn't look GREAT. He also wore his favorite black heeled boots that went up to his knees and a white button up shirt, tucked loosely in the black pants and mostly unbuttoned. He grabbed his black leather jacket before twirling on his heels and running to the door, taking a deep breath.

“Wish me luck.” Roger whispers, but rolls his eyes as he hears Freddie and John making out in the background. Shaking his head, he quickly opened the door. “Brian.”

The older man felt his mouth become dry at once, only to start watering once again. The younger man looked amazing, and his eyes shined with such happiness Brian couldn't help but smile as well. 

“You-You look stunning.” Brian smiled offering his large hand to Roger. “Shall we go, you Beautiful Beast?” He asked softly before his ears caught the sound of a moan. He peeked his head inside to see the couple practically eating each others faces. “Deacon!” John immediately jumped up, pushing Freddie off of him at his bosses angry tone. The dark haired man ended up on the ground, and started yelling curses at his boyfriend. Brian chuckled softly before saying in a more gentle tone, “Get out of Roger's room.” He looked back at his date, a soft smile gracing his lips, before leading him to the car. 

“I hope this isn't too cheesy, but I was thinking mini golf?” He opened the door of his Bentley for Roger. “It will give us time to talk.” He explained shyly, feeling like this was a dumb date idea. 

Roger bit his lip, his eyes shining at the idea of an actual date…. 

“It honestly sounds amazing…” He giggles, about to duck into the car.

“HEY!” His head snaps up to an open window. Freddie smirking down at them. “Have my boy home by 10, Mr! No later, ya hear?” He yells. Roger rolls his eyes.

“Stop trying to run my life, mom!” Roger yells in a fake whiny voice, sounding very much like a teenager.

“Don't sass me, young man!!” Freddie yells in a strict voice.

“Whatever!!” The blond giggles as he fully seats himself in the car. Shaking his head up at Brian. Grinning ear to ear.

“If he’s not home by 10 I'm calling the police!” John yelled at Brian. 

“And get us all arrested if the right cops don't come?” Brian yelled back, earning a sober look from the other couple. With a sly grin Brian got into the drivers side and took Roger's hand once again. 

As they drove Brian made small talk, asking Roger if he had been to this place or that place that they passed. Once there he made sure the coast was clear, he had men scout everything out ahead of time, and there were a few here with whores on their arms, but he wanted to be sure himself. 

“Alright, My Beautiful Beast, blue, green, or orange ball?” He asked once he had paid. 

“Blue!” Roger giggles like a child. He's never done anything like this. When he was the age to do this, he had a different type of ball he had to play with. But he had watched so many romantic movies… seen so many scenes like this… he felt… surreal to be on a date like this.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as Brian handed him the little blue ball.

“What color are you choosing??” He asked with true curiosity.

Brian put the green golf ball back on the counter in front of a bored teenage girl. “I pick orange.” He grinned taking their clubs from the same girl. They stopped before the doors that lead outside or a an indoor 3D course. Brian felt the man beside him shiver as he looked outside at the chilly February night. “Inside?” He asked, Roger nodded quickly.

The older man watched Roger set up for the first hole, he was just bringing the putter back when Brian touched his arm. Big blue eyes looked up at him. “You’re standing all wrong.” The older man moved behind Roger and wrapped his arms around him. “Bend your knees a little, keep your arms straight… pull back.” His body fit perfectly behind the younger man, his nose ended up buried in the long blond hair. “And swing.” He moved Roger arms, they watched the ball go perfectly into the hole.

Roger laughed out and jumping up slightly in happiness. His hair bouncing gently as he looks up at Brian with a giddy smile.

“It’s nothing like shooting!” He giggles. “Your turn, your turn!!” He urges Brian, moving out of his way. Roger didn’t know where this child like behavior was coming from, but it felt… good… 

He watched happily as Brian effortlessly hit his own ball into the hole. Grabbing Brian’s hand, he hurried for the next hole. He had Brian help him once again… well. For the first few holes, he allowed Brian to put his arms around him and guide him…. But he felt confident enough to take the lead eventually. 

Swinging his club, he hit the ball but pouted as he missed the hole. Moving aside and glaring as Brian made another perfect hit. So the next hole, as Brian concentrated, Roger snuck up behind him and blew gently on his ear right when the older man swung, making him jump and hit the ball completely wrong. 

Roger laughed out as he watched the ball fly and hit the wall and-...and roll. Right. Into. The. Fucking. Hole.

“What the fuck?!” The blond huffs, pouting up at Brian before a smile broke on his face. Giggling softly and rolling his eyes. “I hate you…”

“Ouch!” Brain grabbed his chest, a face of mock pain. “Can you hear that? It's my heart breaking from your words.” Brian chuckled before grabbing the younger mans ass. “And I never miss a hole if I want it.” He winked brightly before taking the man’s hand and leading him to the next hole. There was windmill at this one, Brian groaned loudly. “I can never make this one!” 

Roger pushed Brian forward, a mischievous grin on his face. Brian lined up and hit the ball, it bounced off and came rolling back towards him. He tried again, the same thing happened. He could hear Roger snickering behind him, he shot his date a glare. Taking a deep breath he lined up and waited a moment for the blades of windmill. He hit the ball again, it bounced back right to his feet. With a snarl he grabbed the ball and marched forward, held the blade and shoved the small ball into the hole with a huff.

“So forceful.” Roger purrs softly. Smirking smugly as he took his stance and placed his ball. Taking a deep breath, he really focused on the windmills movement and time. His eyes flickering from the blades to the width of the area to the hole. Completely focused, just like when he focuses on shooting accurately… 

In reality, it only took a second, but for Roger it felt like an entire minute as he swung his club and watched the ball just barely miss a blade and bounce right into the hole… His first hole in one by himself that night. 

“Huh… Maybe it is a little like shooting…” He mutters softly to himself, still in his own mindset. Everything around him blurry accept for his focused area. 

“Of course this is the one you get!” Brian huffed loudly, wrapping his arms around his date. He leaned in and kissed the man’s cheek. “Good job, I’m impressed.” He took the man’s hand and led him back the the counter, giving the same girl their clubs. “Ice cream or Hot Cocoa?” Brian asked leading them to a small shopping center across the street from the mini golf place.

Roger shivered softly, but couldn’t shake the want for the colder item… As much as he hated the cold and anything cold, he actually really loved Ice Cream. It reminded him of his sister.

“Ice Cream.” He answers with a small smile, glancing up at the older man. “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course!” Brian grinned, he had a major sweet tooth but usually kept it under control by not eating anything sweet, times like these were the only times he splurged. They entered the sweet scented ice cream parlor and went to the counter. There was every flavor of ice cream as well as topping. “Get whatever you like.” Brian hummed his arm wrapped around his date as he looked at the different options. His own childlike excitement was coming out now, he had only been to a place like this once with his parents when small, but he had always wanted to share this with someone else. 

“What can I get for you?” A boy in a paper hat asked, one hand hovering over the cups and cones, the other with a metal scoop. Brian looked at his date, giving him a happy excited smile. 

“Hmmm I want the hot fudge sundae! Extra hot fudge, add some caramel please, nuts, extra cherries.” He gives a sweet, pretty smile to the young man before gazing up at Brian.

“Double scoop of mint and chocolate, rainbow sprinkles and crushed cookies.” Brian gave his order, shrugging at Rogers cocked smile. “What I like rainbow sprinkles.” He laughed taking his cup from the boy. Together the two made their way to table in the back, Brian offered his lap for the younger man to put his feet in. “Alright, how are you liking my cheesy date?” Brian asked, somewhat self conscious. 

“I absolutely love it, Brian!” He exclaims. “I-... I never thought… in my entire life that I would experience… anything like this… It’s like a movie… I’m scared it’s going to end…” He looks down, biting his lip. “And I know it will… But for now… I just want to forget that we’re really in reality…” 

“Oh the nights not over yet, Beast.” Brian smiled. “And if you want, there can be a lot more of these dates.” The mob boss looked up shyly and gave a small smile that was full of hope. He watched Roger blush softly and look down. He quickly snuck he spoon forward and tried to get a bite of the man’s sundae.

Gasping, Roger quickly moved his sundae just out of reach. Staring at the man with wide, betrayed eyes, mouth agape. 

“You dare steal a bite?!” He gasps dramatically. “You have declared a state of war, sir!” He quickly dives his spoon into the minty ice cream Brian held and shoved the spoonful into his mouth before Brian could object. A smug smirk on his lips.

“Oh, it is on.” Brian laughed, using his long arms to get a large spoon full of ice cream and hot fudge. As he was quickly bring it back to his mouth Roger knocked his arms, making the spoonful end up on his nose. “Hey!” The dark haired man whined, he let himself go crossed eyes as he tried to lick away the sticky substance. 

Roger giggled before he shifted himself into Brian’s lap, straddling the taller man so he had to look down at him. Smirking, he leaned down and licked the ice cream off the man’s nose. Keeping eye contact as he ran his tongue over the bridge of Brian’s nose.

“Got it. I think I just won two battles.” Roger comments smugly, licking his lips and arching his eyebrow suggestively. 

“I… I think so.” Brian hummed, his free hand moving to the youngers hips. With a smirk he spooned some of his ice cream and held it out to the younger man. Once Roger had taken the milky treat into his mouth, Brian leaned forward, pressing their lips together, his tongue slipping inside to taste the mint and chocolate. “I think…” He kissed the man again, a smile curling his lips. “I just found my favorite way to eat ice cream.”

The younger man was breathless as he stared down at Brian. His eyes lidded and lips slightly parted and wet…

“Fuck, I think you found my new favorite way to eat ice cream…” He hums softly, licking his sticky, wet lips before leaning down and kissing him again. Their tongues dancing and twirling together as their ice cream began to melt.

“Ahem!” There was a cough beside them, they both looked up to see the boy that served them, face red, looking anywhere but at them. “W-we’re going to have to ask you to leave. We can’t have that kind of behavior in a family place.”

Roger rolled his eyes before reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a pistol. Cocking it toward the young boy. Turning the safety off.

“I think at this time of night you don’t have to worry about family friendly behaviour. So you can either: shut your happy little trap and enjoy the show, shut your trap and turn around, or I can shut your mouth for you. You look like a smart kid and I think you know the correct way to respond. Right, Kevin?” Roger tilted his head innoncelty, eyeing his little name tag with a smile.

Brian smirked and continued to rub his dates thighs. The boy beside them began to shake softly, looking at the gun. “Alright, My Beautiful Beast, I think you scared the boy enough, he looks like he just peed himself. Give the gun to daddy.” Brian let the word slip out before thinking. He had had many partners want to call him ‘daddy’ but it always made him uncomfortable. But with Roger it felt natural, and right. His cheeks reddened as he looked up at the blue eyed man, biting the inside of his cheek, thinking he had just ruined everything.

The blond shifted on the older man’s lap, his eyes slightly wide as he stared down at his date. He felt his entire body heat up as the word replayed in his head in that sexy, low voice Brian said it in…

“But… daddy…” Roger pouted softly. “I like scaring the silly boy.” He whines before glancing at the poor shaking boy. “He needs to learn he can’t speak to my daddy in such a tone or he’ll be punished.”

“Baby.” Brian warned in a hard tone. “This isn't our side of town, we don’t want to start a bad name, do we?” Brian asked, he took the gun into his hand and slipped it into his coat. “Anyways we have a movie to catch in five minutes.” Brian hummed catching the time on his watch. The mob boss looked the boy over, his eyes narrowing. “Stop shaking.” He hissed, the boy immediately stopped. “Tell your boss, Avery, he still owes me 5k before next week. Or this nice little ‘family place’ will be mine.” Brian helped Roger stand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders as they left. 

“Rog-Roger. I'm sorry.” He sighed, stopping just outside the shop. “I didn't mean to turn our date into taking care of the business. I just saw the ice cream shop and thought it was a good opportunity, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that.” He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets of the jacket, angry with himself.

Rolling his eyes, Roger grabbed the taller man’s coat by the collar and yanked him down in a kiss. Moving their lips together slowly but deeply before pulling back with a smirk.

“It’s okay, daddy. Work is work. You can’t help that you’re a badass boss who needs to take care of business. But you should have let me shoot a finger off to send a message~” He giggles softly.

Brian smirked against his dates lips, giving him a small peck. “Next time, I promise, baby.” He pushed the long blond hair behind the man’s ear. “But we really do have a movie to catch.” Brian laughed, taking the smaller mans hand once again. 

Once they reached the drive in movie they both went to get snacks. Roger packing up on red vines and Brian with popcorn and milk duds. The movie was Jaws, which Brian had seen before, so he spent the first few minutes just studying Roger's profile. His naturally pouty lips and big blue eyes, the lashes so very long. 

“You really are a beautiful beast. No one could ever tame such a wonderful creature.” Brian whispered, his hand reaching to stroke the blond hair.

Roger looked over at Brian with slightly shocked, wide eyes before looking back at the movie screen.

“Don’t be silly.” He laughs softly. “I’m really nothing much. I don’t know why you keep referring to me as ‘beautiful’. Or ‘wonderful’, but it isn’t necessary. You don’t have to flatter me… Though, I am curious as to why you call me ‘beast’...” He bites his lip softly. Keeping his eyes glued on the screen though he really wasn’t processing any of the film.

“Roger… you really don't know do you.” Brian said softly. He reached below him and pulled the bar that allowed his seat to slide away from the wheel. He took the man's hand and pulled at him until Roger rolled his eyes and moved into his lap, straddling him. “You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. You're so beautiful I cant put words to describe it.” He let his fingers softly trace the lines of the younger man. 

“I promise you everyday I will tell you how beautiful you are.” He whispered. “I believe you should be photographed and hung in museums so everyone can see your beauty.” His eyes flickered to Rogers lips then eyes. “I call you Beast for a lot of reasons. The main one being when I first saw you at that bar, with Tim, all I could think about was how beautiful of a man you were, almost unreal, a creature or an angel. But then I realized you were wild, you had your own spirit that no one could dampen, not even that bastard. So in my mind you became a ‘Beautiful Beast’.” His hands moved over the narrow hips. “Then I saw the potential you had, your need to be the best and to rule over what you were doing. How you didnt care what others thought as long as the job was done, a beast to finish things. So the name stuck. You are ‘My Beautiful Passionate Beast’.”

“You…” Roger blushes softly, looking down. His long eyelashes batting against his cheeks shyly. Biting his lip and chewing at it gently. “You really think that highly of me, huh…?” He felt bad. He wasn’t worth that much thought or credit. If anything, being a ‘beast’ should be a bad thing? Since his mouth often got him in trouble… But he decided not to voice his opinion and keep his eyes cast down for the time being. Jumping slightly at the sudden, loud BA DUMP from the speaks in the car.

“Jesus…” He mutters, glaring back at the movie screen just in time to see Jaws charge making him squeak out and turn back to Brian.

“Daddy's got you baby.” Brian chuckled, earning him a smack on the arm, which only made him laugh more. He felt Roger's racing heart against his chest and before he could comment he got a face full of popcorn. “Hey.” Brian roared with laughter, taking his own handful of the buttery snack when he stopped dead as he looked out the front window. “Roger.” He whispered softly. “In the back seat there three pistols. Grab them and get back in your seat. I hope we don't have to use them, but it's time to test your aim.” Brian quickly turned on his car, but kept the headlights off, watching as 4 big men made their way towards them.

Roger’s attitude instantly turned and his blue eyes got a cold, icy hue to them as he slipped back into his seat. Grabbing the 3 guns from the back while he moved, hiding them under his thighs and jacket. He was very prepared to shoot any of the men stalking toward them. Anything to protect, Brian. Anything to prove himself…

Maybe Beast isn’t a bad nickname… Roger thinks before shaking his head. His eyes scanning the men quickly. Analyzing and calculating different scenarios in his head.

Brian moved his hand to his dates, giving it a quick squeeze, before reaching to the glovebox for a walkie talkie. He switched it on and brought it to his mouth. 

“East side, drive-in, Alvin men, four. Shootout most likely. Over.” He turned the walkie off once again, stuffing it under Roger's thigh, the men now only a car away. “Ready.” Was the only warning he gave before peeling out of the drive in. Shots rang out around them, bullets hitting the car. When Roger went to move Brian grabbed his wrist. “Wait, they will chase and we need the ammo for then.” As he predicted two black cars pulled out after him.

Growling, Roger yanked his wrist away. “Keep driving.” Is all he said before cocking one of the pistols and swinging the passenger side door open. He grabbed the roof handle with his right hand and leaning out of the car effortlessly. Raising the gun with his left hand, shooting at the closest car, hitting the passenger square between the eyes before cocking the gun again with his mouth and aiming for the driver. Keeping his balance as they swerved sharply. Pulling the trigger again, he hit the driver in the throat before swinging back in the car and pulling the door close. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and smirk before uncovering and opening the sunroof just as the other car started to gain on them.

“Quick: Alive or dead.” He asked in a deep, raspy voice. Cocking the gun. 

“Dead.” Brian answered, shifting into the next gear. “Turn.” He yelled as warning before making a sharp left turn. He heard Roger's shots ring out as another vehicle came at them from the right, he swerved to keep from being hit. “Another on your 3 o’clock.” He reached down and behind his seat, pulling out the machine gun he kept for emergency. “Here.” He pushed the gut into his dates stomach making him take it before pulling another sharp turn. 

Rolling his eyes, Roger set the machine gun aside.

“We don’t need that just yet. No need to be dramatic, daddy.” He sighs as he just pulls another pistol into his free hand and poking up through the sunroof. Pointing a gun to the car behind them and to the right of them. Cocking with his flexible thumbs with a bit of difficulty before aiming and shooting at the same time. The car to their right swerving and falling back just slightly.

The younger man flinched back, biting his lip to keep the pained sound in his throat. Pointing both guns at the car behind them, he finished them off before turning his attention to the right car. Shooting the driver, killing the last of them for now.

Plopping back into his seat, he kept his face toward the road as he felt blood trickle down his right cheek. It didn’t hurt much anymore. It was just a graze, but he didn’t want Brian to flip his shit. He lets out a sigh before closing the sunroof.

“I think that was the last of them.” He comments, his voice still raspy and cold. 

Brian cut through traffic and made another sharp corner into a back alley way. He slowed some, turning to look at his date and reached for his hand, giving it squeeze before shifting the car again. He turned into another alley and up a ramp, the door lashed close behind them. Before Brian could think he went into his deep mob boss mode. He slammed the car door open, so hard there was a sound ‘pop’ and it became stuck. 

“What the fuck happened!?” He yelled jumping out of the car and turning to the men in the room. “How did they know where we were? You fucks were meant to keep shit under control.” His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. “Who was on lead tonight?” Everyone in there stayed quiet, their heads down. Brian pulled the gun from his jacket pocket and shot the closest person in the knee. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain, Brian turned to the next man and did the same. 

“I said, who the fuck was on lead?” He growled, feeling a warm hand touch his back. He glanced back to see Roger, his face bleeding. Anger boiled even hotter inside the taller man. “Who?” He screamed turning back around. 

“I did.” A smaller man with a clean shaven face and head said, stepping forward. Without hesitation Brian lifted his gun and shoot, hitting the man right between the eyes. 

“Clean this mess, now.”

Roger glanced at the dead man on the ground. He always felt a little bad for men like that, but it was his fault for not doing his job… His hand gently rubbed his tense lovers back as he urged the older man away from the shaken group of men.

“Take those two to the medic.” He comments softly, nodding to the two men on the ground, holding their knees. The other men shoot Roger a glare, obviously higher rank than him and not willing to take orders, but quietly did as they were told as Brian’s gaze was dangerously dark.

“Come, daddy…” He coos softly, entwining their finger together. Trying to lighten the older man’s mood. “We did really good together… Like, we worked amazing, daddy. That was a piece of cake for us…” He hums softly, pulling Brian to a corner. Smirking up at him, biting his lip slightly. “Imagine what else we could do… Fuck being the top mafia in England. We could take over Europe…” 

“I'm gonna kill every last one of them.” He muttered before looking down at the blond. “As long as you’re next to me…” He shook his head, his hand coming up to rub just under the bullet graze. “I want you to get checked out by my doctor.” He took the man’s hand and lead him to another car. 

“Boss-”

“What?” Brian snapped glaring over that the other man. 

“Do you want us to hunt the mob down?” 

“No, I want you to sit around in your panties and read magazines while getting your hair done.” Brian growled. “Of course!” He used the butt of his gun to hit the man across the face. He tightened his hold on the blonds hand and finished the walk to the new car. 

Brian kept a tight grip on the man's hand the entire car ride, and helped him out once they reached the dark doctor’s office. He lead the man to the back and knocked hard on the door. After a moment a blurr eyed man opened the door, his hair was grey and nearly to his shoulders. 

“Br-Brian?” He looked at Roger before beckoning them inside.

“Bri.” Roger stood rock still. “I can clean it myself, it’s just a graze.” He stared at the older man, not getting the best vibe. He knew he was Brian’s doctor, but that didn’t make him trust the old man anymore. “We have rubbing alcohol back home. Let’s just go.” He mutters softly, hoping the older man would listen to him. The reality of their life slowly hitting him as the high of the shoot out faded. 

“Never mind, Pete.” Brian muttered looking down at the blond. He took them back to the car and drove around the corner. “Roger? What's wrong?” He asked concerned, trying to take the younger mans hand. 

Roger glanced at his boss before looking down. He felt his gun digging into his hip as he sat slightly awkwardly in his seat.

“You can’t lose your shit everytime I get hurt, or you’re going to be a very unhappy man… This was just a graze. I’m not a newbie. It doesn’t bother me and I don’t need a doctor to look after a paper cut!” He snaps softly. “I’m not weak and if I’m going to make a name for myself among your ranks, you can’t treat me like a baby.” His eyes remain staring at the glovebox. Anywhere but the man beside him. He bit as his lip, shaking his head softly. He knew he shouldn’t be mad or snappy, but all he could do was think back to looks he got from the rest of the men as Brian pulled him to the car to see the doctor. 

“Beast, if you think that was me losing my shit then you’re in for a rude awakening.” Brian chuckled darkly, thinking of the time he was left with a room full of bodies to take care of himself. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have treated you like a baby, but you haven't been in my inner circle long enough to realize that's how I treat most. Ask Freddie the first time he fell down the stairs, I wouldn't let him move out of bed for a week.” He set his hand softly on the other man’s chin and made him look over. “I’m sorry if I offended you, that wasn’t my plan. I… I get caught up in the moment. We’ve been fighting that damn gang for months now. I’m sick and tired of people slacking off and me having to play for it.” He drug his hand over his face. “I’ve been slacking off in the past six months, I’ve been letting too much slide.” He sat for a moment his jaw working. “That changes today. We’re back to the old ways, everything goes through me or Deacy, no more fifth and sixth in command.” He said to himself his knuckles drumming on the steering wheel. “Shits about to be fucked up.” He finally looked back up at Roger. “Will you take over training?”

Roger kept his gaze down, nodding slowly as the older man spoke. It felt like they had completely jump through different universes in the span of an hour, and it made him feel slightly sick. He was used to this life. Seeing a man’s brains splattered on the ground, hearing of plans to better an empire. Everything. But for a moment there… He actually felt like a normal person… and it was haunting. Something he never felt before… But that didn’t matter now. Now he was back in the game.

Clearing his throat, he looked up at Brian.

“I can take training if that is what you assign me to. Just be aware, some of your men won’t be too happy about it.” He says in a quiet voice. Eyes not quite making eye contact.

“I don’t care, shit is changing, if they don’t like something they can get used to it. And most of them won’t be breathing for much longer.” Brian growled, his eyes scanning the younger mans face. “I'm sorry our date was a bit ruined there… But fuck it was sexy to see you in action.” Brian whispered, leaning in closer to Roger. “Now I have another reason to call you Beast.” He caught the younger man's lips with his own, letting their tongues tangle together. 

The younger man gasped softly at the searing way their lips met. His eyes slipping closed as Brian's words sank into his head. Leaning forward, he tangled his fingers into the brown curls and tugged Brian even closer. Suddenly, he felt comfortable in his skin and life again. 

A small moan built in his throat as their tongues twisted and spun together in a heated dance. He felt a line of saliva run down his chin before pulling away for a gasp of air. His eyes fluttering open.

Brian panted softly, his own eyes catching the blue ones. “Let me take you home, let me make you mine?” He asked softly, rubbing his nose over the other mans. “Before you say yes, I won't share you Roger. Once you're mine that way, I won't be able to turn back.” He warned, needing so badly for Roger to understand this wasn’t a one time thing. This was until they broke it off for good. 

Biting his lip, Roger shook his head.

“No. Not yet. Not while I'm a goon. So low in your ranks. You'll have and take me the night you place me beside Mercury and Deacon. And only then.” Roger pulls away from the older man, leaning back in his seat and looking out the window. “And I already told you before. My body is a weapon. You can't change that. No matter how hard you try, sir. Especially when it comes to your safety and reputation. Whether you want me to or not. Last resort. I'll use it.”

“Last resort.” Brian agreed. He took Roger's hand and kissed the back. “Stop turning away from me, please. I'm not your boss right now, I'm your date, boyfriend maybe. Please Roger.” He kissed each knuckle then tip of every finger. “Tell me what's wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, Bri.” Roger answers, looking back at his date. “... I still stand by what I said earlier…. We worked well together. A pretty badass team…” He begins to avert his eyes but quickly flickers them back up to keep from looking away from Brian. Biting his lip softly.

Brian chuckled softly. “We do, and your aim is amazing. I've heard the others talk about it, it was nice to see it in person.” He looked into those blue eyes and gave a soft smile. “Let's go home and get you cleaned up. I promise I will treat you like everyone else until you think your high enough in the ranks to be with me.” He whispered, brushing the hair out of Roger's eyes. “But, Beast, I still plan on taking you on more dates like this.”

“Are you meaning a date like before or after the shooting?” Roger arches his eyebrow and a shit-eating grin spreads on his lips. He laughs when the older man flicks his forehead. “Either way, I can't wait…” He smiles up at Brian before kissing him softly and sitting back in his seat.

Brian smiled at the younger man, trying not to laugh, before taking his hand and driving back to his house. The older man wrapped his arm around Roger as they entered the house, leaning to his whisper in his ear. 

“I promise we won't play mini golf again.” He chuckled, making the younger man elbow him in the ribs, this only made them laugh more. They both stopped short when they saw John and Freddie in the entryway, their arms crossed over their chest.

“You said you'd have him back by 10.” John's eyes narrow at Brian, his lips forming into a small scowl. Freddie hurries over and grabs Roger. Pulling the younger man to start walking up the stairs.

“You're grounded, young man.” Freddie says sternly. Roger laughs and looks back at Brian. A giddy smile on his face as he shrugs and follows Freddie. The older man turning on his heels as soon as they were out of ear shot.

“How was it?!” Freddie whisper-yells. His eyes falling on the graze under Roger's eye. He arches an eyebrow.

“It was great. Got into a little scruff with a different gang. But otherwise… it was magical….” Roger bites his lip as Freddie squeals softly before pulling the blond up to his room to squeeze every detail he could out of the younger man…

“Really?” Was all Brian said, deadpan. John held his firm gaze for a moment more before falling into giggles. “John! I didn't get to even kiss him goodnight.” 

“Oh shit, come on.” The shorter man ran up the stairs, Brian close behind. They stopped at the door for couples shared room, Brian quickly knocked on the dark wood. 

“What?” Freddie snapped, obviously annoyed someone had interrupted Roger's story telling. 

“I didn't get to kiss Roger goodnight!” Brian yelled, a cheesy grin on his lips. He could hear shuffling around and a few grunts. 

“Who says you deserve a goodnight kiss? Why are you makes a move in the first date? Aren't you meant to be a gentleman?” Freddie yelled back. 

“Who says I haven't already kissed him?” Brian sighed, his eyes rolling so hard he was sure he just saw his brain. 

“Roger Meadows Taylor! I raised you better than that!” Freddie gasped in a very motherly tone. John started giggling behind Brian, his laughter making Brian chuckle.

“Zip it, Fred! Or you don’t get to hear the rest of it!” Roger huffs before swinging the door open and practically throwing himself to Brian. Arms wrapping around the older man’s neck and pulling him down in a deep, heated kiss. A soft hum instantly leaving his throat as their tongue immediately met. Roger didn’t care about the two watching them. It didn’t make him shy or embarrassed. In fact, it kind of egged him on to thread his fingers through Brian’s curls and pull him impossibly closer.

John let out a wolf howl and clapped his hands before grabbing Freddie and kissing him in much the same fashion. 

“No-... John… I have a story I need to hear!” Freddie pushed his lover away and grabbed Roger by the waist. “Enough kissing I need details!” Brian laughed softly at Roger pouty face before the door was slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!! Let us know what you think!


	4. An Ocean Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger slowly climbs the ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**

The week had started out pretty shitty for Roger. Brian had left for America on Saturday, which left him to the dogs. The moment Brian was out of shot, the older, higher ranking men were on him like flies on shit. 

 

Though Brian had promised not to give him special treatment, he always seemed to take it easy on the blond. If he failed a job or slipped up, Brian let him off with a slap on the wrist. It wasn't long before all the men around knew their relationship.

 

Most accused Roger of using his body to climb his way through the ranks. Trying to get special treatment and use Brian for his power. 

 

It was only Tuesday and the men had already made his week a living hell. He had a busted lip, that he would blame on being injured on a job. He had ‘lost’ his best guns to an older man. His best clothes had been shredded. And he was given either shitty jobs that were bound to fail or laid off of a good job.

 

He was fucking livid, but he'd be damned if he turned into a snitch… so he kept his pretty mouth shut and told his sweet lies when he talked to Brian on the phone.

 

But now… now he was finally on a good job. It was almost all of the gang on this job. There was a lot riding on this one job, so it had to be perfect. Fortunately for him… the higher ranks needed good shooters. And as much as they hated him, they couldn't deny that he was one of the best they had.

 

It was 3 hours in and Roger had been sneaking through the shadows on the ground. Everything was going according to plan and it was nice and quiet. Sighing softly, Roger leaned against a brick wall and looked around for a roof scout. He made eye contact with one of the men he trained and smiled. Nodding to him before continuing on his way.

 

A loud bang came from one of the warehouses down the line and everything happened so quickly after that. There was shouting, gun fire, and blood. A lot of blood. 

 

He glanced to the roofs and saw a familiar body hanging down with no life… he felt sick but continued on his way to safety.

 

“ _ Beast! To me _ !” Roger heard a gruff voice. He looked over and saw the older man who took his guns a few days before. But now wasn't the time to hold grudges. He ran to the man and stayed at his side as they ran and he gathered more and more side arms. 

 

Everything was a whirl and it felt like slow motion. Like it always did.

 

But Roger felt his head spinning as commands were shouted to him. He followed the orders closely… well. As close as he could with everything considered.

 

“ _ Beast! _ ”

 

Roger turned quickly and shot to his right. Hitting an enemy man right in the chest. He shot the head for safety. 

 

Looking up, he realized men were closing in on them and they had a very, very small window to escape. He rushed to the older man in charge. 

 

“Sir. For your safety we have to go  _ now _ !” Roger tugged at his arm.

 

“ _ Beast _ , we finish the job!” The older man snapped.

 

“ _ Sir _ . For  _ their _ safety. I suggest we go.” Roger nods to the young men with them, as well as the older rude men. The man in charge looked to the men around them before looking back at  _ beast _ . Roger saw the hint of doubt and  _ fear _ in the man's eyes.

 

“Beast-”

 

Roger's eyes widened and before he could register anything, he twirled the man around and put himself on the other side of the man. The older man's eyes widened as Roger's blue eyes widened even more and a small gasp left his lips.

 

“ _ Beast _ !!”

 

Roger shook his head as the man supported his body.

 

“Walk with me! Stay with me! MEN! We're falling back!!” Roger heard the shouting but his eyesight started going in and out. He felt his legs weakly move along as they moved. 

 

He heard his nickname, cursed, and even his  _ real _ name. But he felt a strange, warm sensation in his back. It was a dangerously familiar feeling…. And he felt that familiar darkness take him over…

 

+++

 

“Sir, the phone is for you.” The bellhop interrupted, his hands behind his back. Brian looked up casually then back down at the two New Jersey men, he quickly waved him off. He focused back on the the meeting, sighing heavily when the same man came back. “Sir, I am so sorry, but they are _ insisting  _ on talking to you.”

 

“Mercury.” He snapped his fingers at Freddie behind him. “As I was saying, a load that large won't be a problem… for the right price.” The two men sighed and leaned close to each other. 

 

“Boss.” Freddie grabbed his arm. “You  _ need  _ to take this.” Brian gave his close friend a concerned look, the man only continued to look scared. 

 

“Excuse me.” The tall man nodded to the two others before leaving with Freddie. “Hello?”

 

“ _ Brian… Brian-”  _

 

_ “ _ What's wrong, Rich?”

 

“ _ The job, to get the stolen firearms and coke…. It- it failed. We lost 10 men-” _

 

_ “ _ What!?” Brian hissed, slamming his hand down on the counter. “Who was on the team? Who lead? Why the  _ fuck  _ did it  _ fail?  _ Why didn't you retreat?”

 

_ “William's was leading. We were doing fine and were on our way out when he tripped the wire. They were on us in minutes.”  _ His voice seemed to crack, he cleared his throat. “Beast  _ told him we should leave, but he didn't listen. Beast-ast was shot-” _

 

“ _ WHAT!?”  _ Brian's voice screamed. His fist clenching so hard the phone cracked. 

 

_ “He's in surgery, it was a clean pass, but it hit his hip and his appendix. There was a lot of blood, but the doctors are hopeful. He should be okay, just weak. We are still waiting for the doctor.”  _

 

“Fuck…” Was all Brian could say. “Update me every hour on this phone until I tell you something different.” Brian heard his mentors voice ‘ _ Business first, family second. Caring doesn't get you where you need in this business.’  _ Brian looked at the ground and squared his shoulders. He quickly hung up the phone and went back to his table. He would go home as soon as he was able, he needed to make this deal first. He hoped Roger would understand.

 

“Bri-” Freddie tried. 

 

“Fuck off,  _ Mercury!  _ Business first, caring second.”

 

“You sound just like him, the man you hated.” Freddie hissed. “What about Roger?”

 

“Fr _ - _ Freddie please.” He hissed, they came to the table and he looked quickly between the two men. “Have you made a decision?” 

 

+++

 

Roger’s eyes fluttered open and he was blinded by the brightness of the room. He felt a shoot pain in his lower back. Super sore. It was a sickening feeling.

 

“ _ Beast _ !”

 

His eyes snapped over and saw the older gruff man hurry to his side. His usually cold hard face was weary and he looked his age for once…

 

“William….” Roger whispers, his eyebrows knitting together. “The….jo...the job…?”

 

“Fuck the job, Beast! I-.... I'm sorry.” The older man looks away. Roger's eyes widened and he felt very awake all of a sudden. “If we left when you said… You would have never…. Never saved my ass…”

 

“....No. I wouldn't have…..” Roger agrees quietly. William looks back at him.

 

“....You-....I…  _ We _ … owe you one, Beast…. Maybe the boss has a reason to treat you so special… you're skilled. You… deserve a place at his side.” The older man clears his throat before grabbing two guns from the side table and setting them beside Roger on the bed.

 

Roger smiled as he recognized  _ his _ guns. The ones William took from him.

 

“Thanks, Will….” Roger mutters with a smile. The older man clears his throat before nodding and walking out of the room.

 

Sighing softly, Roger looked back at the ceiling. His heart ached as he thought about Brian. He knew the news had reached him by now. And maybe if he waited….

 

Biting his lip and shaking his head. He closes his eyes and let's that hope go.

 

_ He's on business. It wasn't a deadly shot… he must know that… _

 

It was just how their job was… but it still hurt...

 

_ Business first. Family second… and we're not even family…. _

  
  


+++

 

Freddie was livid. A day had passed and they were still in  _ fucking _ America.  _ Waiting _ for these men to close the deal. He never wanted to punch the fuck out of Brian so much in his life… Looking at him. Hearing him.  _ Everything  _ made him sick to his stomach. Not even John could calm him at this point.

 

And there he sat. Eating dinner with the two fuckers. And Freddie was fed up.

 

“Enjoy your dinner.” He spits harshly before jerking away from John and marching out of the room. If those two were going to sit and play nice, they could. But Freddie had plans for a plane to England. And he'd be damned if those two  _ as _ ses would keep him. They'd have to shoot him down.

 

Brian sighed as he watched Freddie leave. He put his fork down and looked at John, the mans head was down and he was swallowing hard. 

 

“You agree with him.” Brian said easily, he and John had been friends longer than most would believe. “I do as well. I just-... Roger…” He shook his head and flexed his fingers. “John go with him. I'll close this deal tonight and be right behind you. Go make sure  _ my  _ Beast is okay. Take this.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two envelopes. “One is cash for the trip, the other give to Roger as soon as you see him.” 

 

“Brian…”

 

“John, go, that's an order.” Brian snapped, he was at his nerves end. He was so worried about Roger, but the younger man had said, multiple times, ‘ _ No special treatment.’  _ And if he left now, that would be the most obvious special treatment he could do. “ _ Please,  _ John, go. Call me once your there and see hes okay.”

 

The younger man stood and nodded. “Stay safe, Brian.” The mob boss watched him leave before standing. He left the back way through the kitchen, checking he had his best gun. 

 

“Boss, where are we going?” A goon asked as he came to the car. 

 

“Were ending this deal,  _ tonight.”  _

 

_ ‘Roger,  _

 

_ Call me at 275-867-5309 as soon as you get this. I'm so sorry I didn't come as soon as I found out, but you made me  _ promise  _ no special treatment. I wouldn't have come running home for anyone else but Freddie or John.  _

 

_ I'm trying to finish business here. It should be done tonight, if not I'll be running back to London to get away from murder charges. I'll be back to take care of you soon, Beast, I promise. When you get out of the hospital have John move you into my room, there is a TV in there so that should keep you from being too bored. Anything that is mine is yours. Boss people around, tell them it's an order from me.  _

 

_ I'm sure William's will be doing whatever you want, until I make him stop breathing. Take advantage of it while you can, he'll be gone soon.  _

 

_ I need to know your okay, please call. Please take it easy until I get there Beast. And  _ please  _ call me.  _

 

_ Your Bri.’ _

 

+++

 

Roger couldn't hold the phone still, he was shaking so badly. Why? He couldn't tell. Maybe the bullet hit nerves. He sure hoped that wasn't the case. Maybe his emotions where making him jumpy…

 

But he dialed the number slowly as he reread the letter over and over. Rolling his eyes at certain sentences. He knew Brian meant well, but…

 

Biting his lip, he pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear. Closing his eyes, he listened to the ringing for about a full minute. 

 

_ He's busy _ … He thinks to himself, shaking his head and taking the phone from his ear. But before he could hit the red button, there was a click on the other side.. 

 

“ _ Beast? _ ”

 

Roger's heart ached as  _ his _ voice came from the phone. He felt himself shake even more as he brought the phone back to his ear. But he couldn't bring himself to speak. Was it wrong he was kind of salty that Brian chose work over him? He knew it was. But that didn't stop him from feeling that way…

 

“Br-Bri….” He curses at the way his voice cracks and shakes when he speaks. Warm tears formed in his eyes at a quick pace and Roger bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Trying to hold his weakness back.

 

“Oh Roger!” Brian felt like he could breath for the first time in days at being able to hear the younger man's voice. “Rog, I'm so sorry. I should have come home, I should have ran back to you as soon as I heard you were hurt. I'm so sorry, my love. I'm getting my private plane ready right now, I should be home and to you in the next 12 hours.” Brian knew he was babbling but he didnt care. All he wanted was to be back by Roger side, to hold him, to pull him close and kiss his pretty pink lips. “Roger,  _ I'm so sorry.” _

 

Roger blinked his tears away as he listened to Brian babble on. The pain in his hip was acting up, but he knew he'd have to suck that up soon and get back to work as soon as he could. 

 

“Don't kill William….” Is all he could bring himself to mutter. “I risked my life to save his life. Will you really just kill him anyway and make it so I got shot for nothing?” He asks softly.

 

Brian blinked. He hadn't expected that from his Beast. “Ro-Roger… are you telling me how to run my business?” Brian asked in a teasing but serious tone. “William's didn't listen to you, but more importantly he let that huge ass job fail. That job is going to cost me  _ millions _ !” 

 

“ _ Brian _ .” Roger hisses through the phone. “We ALL make mistakes. He's a huge man and tripped an itty bitty wire. Can't blame him. And No. He didn't listen to me. Because he didn't trust me. None of them did. Because even after  _ you _ promised not to give me special treatment,  _ you _ still did. And they caught on to our relationship. They're all protective and loyal to you. They didn't want me controlling you and using my body to make you do anything I want. I wouldn't trust me either. William had full reason to not listen to me. But now I've gained their trust and your going to fucking  _ ruin _ my efforts? That doesn't sound like a good way to run a  _ business.  _ Especially when William's is one of your most loyal men outside of John and Freddie. Skilled too. And he hasn't failed much before. It'd be  _ stupid  _ of you to kill him for such a thing.” He finishes with a huff. Slightly out of breath from his little rant. 

 

“Are you  _ fucking  _ telling me everyone knows about our relationship, so I could have come the fuck home  _ sooner?”  _ Brian growled, his free hand swinging to hit the drywall of the hotel room he was in, he left a large hole. “Roger, I'm glad they trust you now. But William  _ knows  _ how I react to failed jobs that are this big, if I don't do  _ anything  _ it will be even more proof I'm in the palm of your hand. This is where you need to trust me, I'm not going to kill him, this is his first mistake in a long time, but I have to do something. They expect me to do  _ something.  _ This is my business and you're still learning how  _ I  _ run things.” Brian sighed, slumping against the wall he had just punched. “But enough about the business, how are  _ you  _ doing? I need to know the truth, Beast. Everyone has been telling me you’re fine, but I know they are trying to cover their asses and make it seem like it's not that big of a deal. Freddie said you look like shit, tell me what's going on,  _ please.” _

 

Roger's throat tightened as he listened to Brian's words. His heart ached and brain thumped against his head.

 

“I-...” His voice cracks again. “I'm fine, Brian.” He lies. The last thing he needs is for Brian to worry anymore then he has…  

 

But the phone is yanked away from Roger before he can even blink. 

 

“He's very depressed and does look like shit, sir.” Roger's eyes widen up at William. He hadn't heard the older man walk in with the doctor and John. “You need to fucking get home and take care of him. He's more important than some American deal. He needs you beside him, sir. And I can tell you need him. So get off the fucking phone and get in your fucking plane. Cause he's going to continue to lie over the phone, like he's been doing for the past week.”

 

“ _ Week _ ?” Brian hissed, Roger was only hurt 2 days ago.

 

“Yes, sir. I'll tell you the details when you return so you can personally punch me in the face and cut a hand off or whatever the fuck you want to do. But now isn't the fucking time.” William huffs before hanging the phone up.

 

Brian let out a deep growl and slammed the phone down onto the receiver. He quickly stood and yelled at a couple of men making them get everything together as they were leaving then. Luckily the deal had closed, one a few throw away men being hurt from the Americans team. 

 

+++

 

Brian stormed out of the plane as it landed in London's dusty night. Deacy, Williams, and a few others waited for him on the tarmac. The mob boss pulled a folding knife from his pocket and sent it sailing towards William's, it embedded itself in his left thigh, Brian quickly twisted it as he pulled it out, his other hand coming up to wrap around the man

throat. 

 

“You better start talking, telling me  _ exactly  _ what happened, or those green eyes of yours will be in a jar!” Brian snarled, shoving the knife back into his thigh again, hot blood covering his hand. 

 

“Brian.” John tried, but the knife only went sailing towards his own face. 

 

“Back the fuck up,  _ Deacon!  _ I have been letting to much shit go lately. I've been soft, because you all were doing good. But now shit has gone back to all of you acting petty like you run this place.  _ Wrong!  _ I run this show. You all are going to act like a bunch of bitches, you're going to get treated like a bunch of bitches.” He let his cold hazel eyes scan everyone, they all remembered only a short year ago when he was so hard on everyone. When if anything failed there would be major consequences. 

 

“And we’re going to start with  _ you _ , William's. You're going to tell me exactly what happened while I was gone, then I'll decide if I should kill you or just cut your tongue out and feed it to my  _ dogs.”  _ Brian snarled his hand gripping tighter at the mans throat. “Get in the car, we'll talk on the way to the hospital.”

 

“About that-” John began softly.

 

“ _ Brian _ .” 

 

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the weaker voice cut through the air.

 

Roger poked his head out from the car. Arms folded. Glaring at the older man. He knew Brian had to do this, but he wasn't going to act happy about it. His own blue eyes were icy cold as he glared daggers into his  _ boss _ .

 

John just rose his hands in defense when Brian's cold gaze glared over at him.

 

“There was nothing we could do, Bri. He'd only hurt himself if we tried to force him down to stay.” John says softly. 

 

“Don't justify for yourself, Deacon. Especially something beyond your control.” Roger snaps. John keeps quiet and shrugs softly.

 

“You little fuck.” Brian hissed, his heart fluttering, melting, and hardening all at once. It only sank when he saw how horrible Roger looked, his hair was stringy, his pale skin grey and nearly lifeless, his blue eyes were cold but missed their usual fire. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes sunken in, there was a thin layer of sweat across his forehead.

 

“We’re going back to the hospital.” He saw Roger about to argue. “Shut that mouth of yours,  _ Taylor!”  _ He yelled, using the man's last name so there was no argument. “You are going to get some fluids and the doctors are going to tell me exactly what's going on. We will stay there until the  _ professional  _ say you can get that pretty ass of yours out of bed. If I have to I will cuff you to the bed, you're going to get better so we can get our best shooter back.” He said firmly, letting go of William, his cold eyes locked with the mans. “ _ You _ are going to come with us and once Beast is settled back in you're going to tell me exactly what happened while I was gone.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” The older man nodded, before looking up slightly, still not meeting Brian's eyes. “I'm glad you choose Roger to be by your side as a lover, he's a good lad.” It was a blessing, a way for all the men to say they were okay with Roger now. That they knew he wasn't using Brian. The mob bosses mood softened slightly at the words, he was still angry and there would be a punishment, but it wouldn't be death. 

 

“Get in the car.” Was all he said in response. Brian quickly moved to the door Roger was peeking out of. He slide into the vehicle, arms immediately going around the smaller man and pulling him into his lap. “ _ Roger _ .” He sighed, nuzzling his neck, hot tears falling down his cheeks. “I've been  _ so worried.”  _ He choked out.

 

Roger hisses in pain as he's pulled in his lovers lap. His hip aching.

 

“Jesus, Brian. Calm down… It's just a bullet wound. Not even in a fatal area..  only reason I'm like this is because of the blood I lost and how long it took to get to a safe hospital.” He explains. “I'm really fine… Just need to actually sleep and eat to strengthen myself. If you want to ask the doctor, go for it.” He shrugs. Trying to bite back his own tears and come off strong. He really just wanted to be in Brian's arms…. So he was perfect at the moment. Even his his hip screaming at him.

 

“I'm not calming down until I know your fucking safe and okay.” Brian heard Roger's hiss and softened his hold. “Get yourself comfortable Beast. Please, use me as a pillow or whatever you need.” Brian begged as the car began to move.

 

Roger just hummed softly as he allowed himself to relax. He laid his head on Brian's broad shoulder. His fingers were tapping and dancing against his chest as he just let himself breath for a moment. He had been so caught up in everything and worried about Brian…. 

 

Biting his lip, he nuzzled his face into Brian's neck to hide his tears, though he was sure the older man could feel the warm tears on his skin… He just prayed Brian wouldn't say anything right now…. All he wanted was to enjoy the man's presence.. 

 

The car rocked and bumped gently. Brian's arms and body were so warm… He finally felt comfortable. He couldn't keep his eyes from fluttering close. Falling asleep for the first real time since he blacked out from blood loss…

 

Brian felt the tears but didn't say anything. Instead he just rubbed the mans back, cooing softly to keep him calm. When they finally arrived at the hospital Brian lifted to man into his arms trying not to wake him. Doctors he had worked with before surrounded them. 

 

“Mr. May, let us take him.” One doctor said softly as they brought a bed for Roger. “I can see right now his stitches tore, let us get him patched up and we will take him to a room.” Brian softly set the sleeping man on the bed. 

 

“He’s lost a lot of blood. Can you give him some? Or fluids, something?” 

 

“We will do what we can.” The doctor nodded, wheeling Roger back into the operating area. Brian watched them leave but as soon as the doors stopped swinging he grabbed William's. 

 

“You're going to tell me every  _ little thing  _ that happened.  _ Now!”  _ He hissed pulling the limping man into a spare room. 

 

+++

 

Freddie wait in the lobby quietly. He knew Brian was livid at the information he was being told. For he had forced William to tell him everything the moment he hung up on Brian hours prior to now…

 

But Fred hopes Brian didn't do anything drastic to make himself the badass boss. He doesn't realize the importance of these happenings. 

 

No matter what, things like this happen in gangs. Freddie's been through it. John has. He sure as shit knew Brian went through it. Obviously Roger's been through it before and he wasn't being petty. 

 

Freddie prayed that his dear friend would open his eyes and decide against taking the man's life. If he did, other loyal men would turn against him and hell would break loose… but Freddie saw something. He hoped Brian would see. 

 

He saw leadership in Roger. And he knew that the men saw that too.  _ Beast _ was just that. A beast. Brian was doing a good job with his business… but if he played his cards right and kept Roger by his side in secret command, unknowingly to other gangs, they could have an  _ empire. _

 

But Brian needed to learn to share this command and take Roger's points into consideration…. Though Freddie doubted Brian had even thought about bringing Roger into command beside him…. And it scared Freddie to think that this future for them could be ruined by Brian being a  _ big man _ …

 

Brian clenched his jaw and opened the door. William had told him everything, the men's feelings, what they had done, what had happened on the job, everything. Brian understood where their feelings had come from, if one if them had done the shit Roger had they would be dead. 

 

“Boss…” William called before Brian could leave. “What about…?”

 

“No, I'm not going to kill you… yet. Pull shit like this again and you'll be six feet under, but not today. You are on of my top men, one of the ones I trust the most, Will.” Brian rubbed his eyes. “But I expect you to act better and trust  _ me  _ now.”

 

“You're right, boss.” Will nodded. 

 

“Go get your leg patched up.” Brian nodded to the door. “Fred, come here.” The mob boss watched as the darker skinned man came into the room, his eyes cold and face hard,  _ obviously  _ very displeased with his employer and friend. “Freddie… you've always been the one to tell me things straight, to keep my head in the game. Please,  _ tell me  _ what I'm not seeing. Why does everything seem to be falling apart around me? What am I doing wrong?”

 

Freddie looked Brian over for a second before sighing.

 

“You're trying too hard. You're trying to be a badass. Which don't get me wrong, you are. But sometimes you over look simple plans of action or ideas. No one is going to go against you and tell you to change your fucking plan. You  _ need _ someone beside you. Someone who isn't scared to tell you your plan is fucking stupid. Someone who can lead  _ beside  _ you.” Freddie looked over to the doors that led to the operating area.

 

“Someone who can act innocent and play dumb around other people but also be respected and feared in our own gang.  _ Roger _ counters your ideas. He goes against you when he sees a different path. I know you want him by your side. But you  _ need _ him at your side for different reason then company. You  _ need _ him there to kick your ass. And he needs you to do the same.” He finishes, looking at John on the other side of the lobby before looking at Brian.

 

Brian leaned against the wall. His arms folded over his chest, trying to protect himself from the truth of Freddie's words. He  _ knew  _ Freddie was right. He thought of his mentor, McCann, and his brother, Andrew. The two had fought about everything but ran the business together, McCann in the front, Andrew behind the scenes. There was special treatment for Andrew but everyone respected him because he would do what was needed for the business. When Andrew had stepped away Brian had filled that spot, he had gained everyone's approval and trust. 

 

It was obvious Roger had done that this week. He had put himself into danger to keep the team going, he had won the men over. And Freddie was  _ right.  _ He needed a companion but also someone to tell him no.  _ Too much power will only make you weak,  _ McCanns words rang in his mind.  _ Business first, caring second… but find someone who makes you want to put them first but reminds you they should be second.  _

 

“Thank you, Freddie.” Brian whispered, looking up at the brown eyed man. “You're right.”

 

“I know.” Freddie grinned before leaving the room to go sit beside John. Brian quietly followed, sitting next to the couple and a few of the other men who were waiting with them. 

 

+++

 

“Mr. May?” The doctor called as he stepped into the waiting room. Brian and the gang were quickly up, ready to hear what the man had to say. “There was a lot of internal bleeding, but we got it stopped and gave him a transfusion, he's not so grey now. He will need to be in the hospital for the next day or so, but he should be fine, walking and running like he was in about four weeks.” 

 

“Thank you.” Brian grinned shaking the man's hand excitedly. “Can I see him?” 

 

“ _ We?”  _ John corrected, knowing the other men wanted to make sure the young beast was okay. 

 

“Just 3 of you right now, until he wakes up and I can check him over.” The doctor said apologetically. There was a sigh of disappointment behind him, Brian quickly turned to the men his mind racing with ideas. 

 

“William, take a group and go find the softest blanket you can. I don't care about price. If you can't decide get all of them.” William grinned and started pulling at a few of the men. “The rest of you, guard. I don't want  _ any  _ rival mobs to step foot in here without me knowing. Got it?” 

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Fred, John, you two come wait with me for him to wake up.” They followed the doctor back into a darkened room. Roger was asleep, his hair a mess, but his color looking a lot better. He was slightly propped up on the bed, his pink lips just barely open. The boss immediately moved to his side, pulling up a chair and taking his hand. 

 

“I'm here now Rog. I'm not leaving again.” He whispered kissing across the chilled skin of  _ his beast.  _

 

+++

 

Roger groaned softly as he felt his body wake up. He felt numb and his brain was a bit fuzzy. But his eyes snapped open as he remembered he saw Brian… That was his last conscious memory.

 

His eyesight was blurry at first, but he was glad the lights were mostly off. So he wasn't blinded or anything… He let his eyes adjust to the lighting before looking around.

 

Nothing was really connecting or processing through his mind and he knew something off was in his system. Probably for the better. He didn't want to think of the pain or soreness underneath the cover of whatever drug was being pumped into him. 

 

“...br….bri?...” He tries to speak, but his voice was a bit scratchy. It hurt to speak for some reason. Probably because he fell asleep with his mouth open and the air in the hospital wasn't exactly helping…

 

“Shh…” Brian squeezed the younger mans hand before pulling away and reaching to the glass of water on the nightstand. He quickly dropped a bendy straw into the cup and stood, letting the plastic between Roger dry lips. “Take a drink, Beast, it will help.” He watched Roger's foggy eyes close as he pulled the cool liquid from the cup. When the blond let the straw go he set the cup down and took Roger's hand again. 

 

“Roger.” He whispered softly, sitting in the bed and looking over the frail frame. He quickly leaned forward and kissed around his brow and nose, being extra gentle. “I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner.” He sighed, using his free hand to push the blond strands out of the blue eyes. 

 

Roger stared at Brian for a second before a giddy smile broke on his face and shook his head softly before looking at the tube in his arm.

 

“What's the street name for this shit…? It's great…” Roger mutters, completely out of it. Not really processing Brian's words. He giggles softly before frowning a bit.

 

“Sorry I got shot… I know I can suck sometimes but Will could have  _ DIED _ !” He gasps and looks at the ceiling. Eyes narrowing. “And he's like a brother to me! I couldn't let that happen!... like… one of those brothers that always punches you in the stomach… and you're like 100% sure they would  _ literally  _ throw you under a moving bus. That kind of brother…. But  _ still _ a brother! You know what I'm sayin?” Roger looks at Brian's slightly confused face. “I knew you'd agree…”

 

“Oh dear  _ lord,  _ you are never allowed to take drugs.” Brian rolled his eyes, a smile creeping on his lips at his high boyfriend's behavior. “Sure, Beast, he's like one of those brothers who wants to  _ murder _ you.” He rubbed his thumb over Roger cheeks, the pink just starting to come back. “How are  _ you  _ feeling? Do you want anything? Another drink… a blanket…  _ cuddles…  _ to watch some tv?” He asked, wanting to hold the man. 

 

“ _ Cuddles _ …?” Roger looks up at Brian with big, foggy eyes. “I want cuddles!!!!” He whines, reaching toward the older man, trying to sit up more.

 

“No!” Brian quickly pushed Roger back down, not letting him sit up anymore. “You can have cuddles, but  _ only  _ if you stay still. Got it?” Brian watched as Roger nodded. The older man stood and went to Roger's non hurt side. He sat beside the man and lay down, his arm coming up behind Roger head. The smaller man immediately formed himself to Brian's side, snuggling closer, his hand on Brian's chest. “Shh Beast, I got ya’.”

 

“Bri…” Roger whined softly as he buried his face to Brian's neck. “Brian….” All of a sudden the younger man just starts to sob. “I-I'm so-sorry!!” He cries out. “Did you close the deal thingy? I-I hope I didn't ruin it! I'm al-always ruining everything! You sh-shouldn't keep me around! I-I'll slow you down just like I did with Tim…. A-and you deserve better!” 

 

“Hey hey hey, Roger shhh.” Brian tried to sooth, holding tighter to the man. “Baby, it's okay calm down. I finished the deal and got us more than I was expecting.” He rubbed the younger mans back. “I'm always going to keep you around, Beast, because you make me work harder. Tim is an idiot who I'm going to end soon, he doesnt  _ deserve  _ you!” Brian moved so he was on his side and tightened his hold even more around the younger man. “Shh beast.”

 

“Pro-promise…?” Roger mutters, looking up at Brian with a child like pout. Tears glistening in his blue eyes. “Like… promise promise…? Not that half ass kind of promise you tell to a kid when they have you promise they can be a mermaid when they grow up? Like a real  _ real _ promise???”

 

“Roger, I promise promise!” He leaned forward and nuzzled the at the smaller man's neck. “I'm never going to leave you, and you're worth the world to me.” He pulled the man impossible closer, rubbing his back and kissing his throat. “Why are you thinking these things, my love? What's going on in the beautiful mind of yours?”

 

“Because everyone leaves me…. My mom left me… Dad didn't care to leave… I wish  _ I _ could leave me… I'm not even that pretty. Anyone could do what I can with my body. A common whore isn't hard to find… and my skills can be replaced with training to another person.” Roger shrugs. “You should leave me too. It'd be the smart thing to do. I hold people back and just make a mess out of everything. But you can't do that now, because you promised!!”

 

“Roger, my love, those people didn't deserve to have you. I don't deserve you. But I'm going to hang on to you, until you physically have to kill me to keep me away from you. You haven't messed anything up for me. You go hurt, and that makes me livid, but it showed the men you were loyal and trustworthy. So now you can be my side.” He kissed at the man's hair, then ever so softly, just the lightest brush of lips kissed Roger's mouth. “You are  _ never  _ allowed to leave my side now. You have to keep me from doing stupid stuff, because you're the only one I will listen to. I  _ need  _ you, Roger, but more importantly, I  _ want  _ you too.”

 

“Y-you  _ want _ me…?...like...like.. want  _ want _ ….? Not like a spoiled child wanting something just because someone else has it…? You  _ want _ me….? Li-like….” Roger bites his lip. “like…”

 

“Yes, I  _ want want  _ you. I want you. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and take care of you. But I want you for more than that. You make me think more clearly, you make me want to be a better person. I want you… like a child wants and needs their certain pillow when they go to sleep. You give me security and remind me as long as I have you everything will be okay.” He again gave the softest of kisses. “I want you Roger, and I need you. Promise me you'll want me too?”

 

“I promise! Promise promise promise!! I  _ love _ you, Brian!!!” Roger whines softly, pressing their lips together is a messy, deep kiss. Their lips and teeth bumping together uncomfortably at Roger's attempt to kiss the older man.

 

Brian had to break the kiss he was smiling so hard. “Good baby, I love you too.” He ran the back of his knuckles over Roger's still grey face. “You need to sleep some more, Beast, so you can get better and we can go home.” 

 

“Yeah…” Roger mutters sleepily. Nuzzling closer to the older man. “Daddy….?” He pulls away quickly and looks at Brian. “....Really, what is the street name for this stuff??” He tilts his head with a wide smile and a giggle. “It's fuckin great…”

 

“White lady. But you're not getting any of this for  _ fun _ until you're better.” Brian hummed, his hand running over the back of Roger neck. “Now sleep ba-”

 

William's and the six other men came into the room, each holding at least one blanket. They all looked  _ very  _ soft and some look huge. 

 

“Boss, we found a couple.” William's grinned, his eyes looking sad as they landed on Roger. “Beast, we got you some blankets.” He stepped over to Roger's side of the bed and held out the three blankets in his arms. “You can pick which one you like best.”

 

“Hhhhiiiii, Willy!!!” He giggles before gasping at the blanket in his arms. Pulling and hugging it to his chest. “I love this one!!... OOOHH!” Roger reaches and pets another one. Giggling happily. “So soft!!!!!!”

 

He spent a good 10 minutes feeling each of the blankets. Giggling and hugging them close.

 

“This one…. Or this!! I can't pick, daddy.” Roger pouts to Brian, obvious to the wide eyes, slight smirks, and gasps from the men behind him. “Which do you like??”

 

Brian only smiles and kisses Roger's head, he looks over the two blankets in the man's arms. “I like this one, baby.” He pulls at the deep forest green one, it was large enough to hopefully fit his huge bed. “But let's keep them both, yeah? That way if one gets dirty we have the other.” He rubs the youngers back, seeing the tiredness in his body. “You need to sleep, baby.”

 

“Yeah…” Roger rubs his eyes sleepily before clinging to Brian. “Sleep…” He mutters, already half asleep on the older man's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!


	5. Expect The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** As always

Brian slammed the door open to his bedroom and  _ glared.  _ Roger was just in the middle of standing, his butt just off the bed, his arms still in the act of pushing him up. The younger man swung his face to look at Brian, swallowing hard when he was his boyfriend. 

 

“Sit your ass back on that bed,  _ now,  _ Roger. Or I'm going to tie you down.” Brian growled, walking the rest of the way into the room with the homemade soup he had just finished making for his the hurt man. “The doctor said you can start walking  _ tomorrow _ , not today, tomorrow. I will continue to carry you everywhere until then, you little shit.” He muttered, folding his arms over his chest, trying to keep the love and smile off his face at how adorable Roger was.

 

“UUUGGGHHH!!!” Roger sighs dramatically, flopping back on the bed. “I fucking HATE this!! I can fucking walk already!!” He hisses, folding his arms over his chest. “I'm so fucking bored, Bri!!”

 

“I dont give a fuck if you’re bored, Beast! I want you better.” Brian huffed, he leaned over Roger and kissed his shirtless belly and chest. “...The doctor said you could sit… would you… want to go play the drum?”

 

“If I can sit up and move my legs to play the drum, why can't I walk.” Roger snaps angrily before biting his lip and looking away. He knew Brian was just following the doctors orders.

 

“Nevermind then.” Brian grinned, preparing himself for the smack that was about to come. “You can just lay here and I'll go play my guitar.”

 

Roger poured softly and turned on his side so his back was facing Brian. He didn't know why he was in such a pissy mood…. Well… that's a lie. He  _ did _ know why. He just hated to act like this. Brian didn't deserve his moody lashes.

 

“Go play…” He mutters softly.

 

“Don't be like that, baby.” Brian said softly, he reached under the man and lifted him into his arms. “Come play with me.” He walked them into the spare room that had a piano, drum kit, a couple guitars and a few bases. He placed Roger behind the kit and handed him the sticks. “I'm sorry I'm being motherly, I just want you healthy and whole.” He kissed the top of Roger's head and went to get his  _ red special. _

 

The younger man pouted as he sat behind the drum set. He looked down at the drumsticks in his hands and sighed softly. Gently tapping them on his knee. He rolled his eyes before placing them on one of the snare drums and stared at one of the cymbals with a dazed, bored look.

 

Brian looked over at the younger man and sighed. “Beast, what wrong? I need to know what you need so I can fix it.” He pleaded, he set the guitar down and went back to the hurt mans side. “ _ Please,  _ my love?”

 

“I-....” Roger began before looking down. “I don't know. I'm just…. Irritated… I'm not meaning to be…. Ugh.” He puts his face in his hands. Groaning softly. “I know you're just trying to help…. And I shouldn't be acting so bitchy… it's just so… UGH!.... Does that make sense….?” He wonders mostly to himself. “Probably not… I just feel  _ so _ helpless… I can't even use a gun right now…” His hands slip from his face, but he keeps his head down. Blond hair covering his face.

 

“I get it.” Brian muttered kneeling in front of Roger. “But what can I do to help? Do you want to go out? We could go for a drive or dinner?”

 

“No….” Roger shakes his head before looking up at Brian. His heart aching at the almost  _ desperate  _ look on his lovers face. “I… maybe… would you mind…. Can we…. Just…. Cuddle…? Maybe watch a movie….?” He mutters softly, looking down shyly. 

 

“No. I wouldn't mind at all.” Brian grinned. Leaning forward to kiss the man sloppily. “And… if you let me hang onto you… you can walk?”

 

Roger eyes widened and shimmered with happiness. A huge smile spreading on his mouth.

 

“Really?!” Roger chirps happily. “Yes! Yes, please!!” He giggles. “Oh… will you bring the Red Special with us…?”

 

Brian slug the guitar over his back and took hold of Roger's hands. He helped the man stand and walked slowly backwards. Roger's focus was on the ground, watching each one of his steps, but Brian watched his face, waiting to see any sign of pain. When they were just a few steps out into the hall, Roger's face contracted. 

 

“That's enough, please let me carry you.” Without waiting for an answer Brian swing his arms under the blonds knees. He felt Roger huff and whine, but he nuzzled into his neck, so Brian didn't worry too much. He set the man softly on the bed, climbing in after him, Roger's head on his chest, their legs tangled together. 

 

“Thank you for talking to me, for telling me what you needed.” Brian whispered. His anxiety had gone down, knowing Roger would be truthful with him and explain what he needed, not like everyone else the mob boss had been with who made him guess.

 

“I don’t like it…. It makes me sound so whiny…” Roger bites his lip. “But… I know if we're going to be a real couple… I have to be truthful…” He sighs softly, looking up at Brian. 

 

“Yes, please do Rog, with me it doesn't sound whiny at all, it let's me know you depend on me, that you  _ trust  _ me.” He flexed his fingers in the long blond hair and softly pressed their lips together. “I would so much rather have you tell me, then me not know.” 

 

“Well… if you're wanting to make me feel better~” He hums softly with a smirk. His lips barely brushing against the older mans. “Will you play for me??” He pulls back and smiles brightly at Brian. Giggling at the slightly wide hazel eyes.

 

“Alright.” Brian sighed. He sat up quickly and grabbed his beloved guitar. He began to play the cords softly, closing his eyes and letting the music move him. He didn't have any lyrics, but he just let the feelings he felt move through him and into his fingers. He hadn't played so freely in such a long time, it felt nice. His body swayed slightly as his foot tapped the air with the soft beat he was following. 

 

Roger gazed at the older man with a certain fondness in his eyes as he watched how he relaxed and played… It made him feel… calm to see him like this… 

 

He quickly looked away when Brian's eyes opened and looked down at him. Blushing softly, Roger decided to just close his eyes and listen to the beautiful chords filling the air. He hummed in a few parts, adding his own little harmony here and there.

 

Brian smiled as he now watched him. After about ten minutes he pulled away from his guitar and let his knuckles drag over the man's cheek. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered, smiling softly. He knew his eyes must be heart shaped but he didnt care.

 

“I love you too…” Roger whispers back, his eyes shimmering in the light of the midday sun shining in from the window. “Put your guitar down and come here…” He mutters, reaching for his lover.

 

Brian set the instrument against the nightstand and climbed closer to his lover. He pulled Roger onto his chest and began kissing him softly. He let his hands run over the man for the first time, feeling his bare back and thin hips, his ribs moving with each breath. His fingers dipped under the waistband of his pants before skimming up his sides and to his hair. He smirked at the way Roger's breath hitched and his hips moved just slightly to grind into his thigh. 

 

“Ah ah, baby. No moving those hips until your better.” Brian chuckled, pulling away just enough to kiss down the man's throat.

 

Roger moaned softly, tilting his head back before biting his lip to keep quiet. He felt embarrassed that Brian was barely touching him and he was already making noise…

 

“Bri…” He squirms under the mans touch, giving a small whine.

 

“Once your better.” Brian hummed, sucking hard at Roger's neck. “I promise. Three weeks then I'll take you right here on this bed. I'll make you  _ mine,  _ outside and  _ inside.”  _ He bit hard at Roger's throat, where the neck and shoulder met. “I promise.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ , that doesn't help me  _ now _ …” Roger huffs softly before sighing. His fingers curling through Brian's hair. “Well, now what…” He looks around the room in thought.

 

“Well, you'll just have to practice patience.” Brian grinned, his hands moving behind his head. “Unless… you have another idea.”

 

“Well I could just take care of myself if you're not going to.” Roger shrugs, smirking softly before shaking his head and laying on Brian's chest. “Or we could watch a movie…”

 

“Mmm… movie sounds nice.” Brian grinned, one of his hands moving to Roger's ass. “ _ What  _ do you want to watch?” His hand loosened and he looked at the man intently. “What do  _ you  _ want?”

 

“I  _ want  _ your dick. But movie wise?.....” Roger hummed softly as he thought. “Oooh! Cleopatra.” The blond decided with a wide smile.

 

“Okay.” Brian softly rolled the younger man off of him and sent to the TV. He popped in the movie and looked back at the bed, Roger had curled up in a few blankets, he looked super relaxed. “Popcorn, Beast?”

 

“No, just cuddle….?” He flickers his eyes up to his lover. Batting them sweetly before there was a knock on the door. Pouting, Roger looked over.

 

“Brian.” Freddie's voice rang from the other side. “We have a problem you need to address.” Roger sighed and cuddle closer to his blankets.

 

“What type of problem?” Brian shouted back, moving to the bed, ready to ignore whatever it was. He cuddled up to Roger, shaking his head when the man gave him a questioning look. “I don't care, I'm spending the night with you.” He whispered in the man's ear.

 

Sighing, Roger shrugged away from Brian.

 

“Daddy. Work first.” He warns softly. “If you want, I can join you? I refuse to have you carry me in front of the men, but I'll sit on your lap if you let me lean on you to walk…?” He looks up at Brian.

 

“We have a  _ McCann  _ problem.” Freddie yelled through the door. Brian rolled his eyes, he was sick of cleaning up after is old boss. 

 

“Alright,  _ we're  _ coming.” Brian sighed sitting up. He ran a hand over his face before standing, he went to Roger and carried him to the middle of the stairs, where the lower floor would be able to see them. “If it hurts too much squeeze my arm and I'll slow down.” He whispered, wrapping his long arm around the younger man's waist. 

 

As they finally made it down the stairs Brian saw all his men pointing their guns are six other men. The older man shoved his hip into Roger's, even while hurt he was the best shot. 

 

“William's, what seems to be going on here?” Brian asked, noticing the large man had a gun pressed to the back of a head. 

 

“Seems these people are here for their paychecks.” William's licked his lips, his hunger to kill showing. “I don't remember them being on the payroll, but they say they work for McCann.” 

 

“McCanns dead.” Brian said simply. 

 

“He cant-”

 

“He can.” Deacon hissed. “And he is.” Suddenly all the guns from the six were pointed at Brian and Deacon. 

 

“Calm down.” Brian sighed, pressing his hip harder into Roger. He looked down at the short man,  _ protect yourself.  _ “Will!” The large man tossed Brian his spare gun as the mob boss let go of his boyfriend. 

 

Roger gripped the gun hidden on Brian's hip. His eyes flicker at all six men. He decided that the man to the far left posed the biggest threat. He could see the weapons on the big man. There was also a tattoo on his neck that Roger had recognized. 

 

It was two black parallel stripes with a red stripe crossing the two. Two black dots on either side. It was a mark that signaled a man trained to fight till the death…  _ literally.  _ They were trained almost like the  _ kamikaze.  _ Stop at nothing. They died trying, killing as many other people as they could as well. 

 

Biting his lip, he nuzzled closer to Brian. Hiding his face as if he were scared. Trying not to come off as a threat.

 

Brian felt Roger pushing his face to look at something. He spotted it immediately. He leaned down and acted like he was comforting the young man. 

 

“Take him out,  _ Beast.  _ Between the eyes.” He mumbled before straightening up. “Let's all just calm down here, why do you need McCann?”

 

Roger shifted on his feet before comfortably pushing himself off of Brian. His hand skillfully taking the gun from the older man's hip. Slipping it to his own, hiding it under his shirt. Turning the safety off as he did so. 

 

He limped forward a little, making it obvious he was hurt. 

 

“Perhaps we can talk about this like adults?” Roger asks sweetly. The man on the far left sneers at him, reaching behind him to grab a weapon… Sighing, Roger shook his head. “Guess not…”

 

Without missing a beat, Roger grabbed the gun from his hip and raised it quickly. Cocking it and pulling the trigger in seconds. The man to the far left fell to the ground but Roger noticed he had already unarmed a small ticking bomb.

 

“ _ Shit _ ! Get back, he triggered a bomb!!” Roger hisses, stumbling back awkwardly while shooting at two other men. 

 

“Fuck!” Brian yelled. He grabbed Roger around the waist and pulled him along. He heard a few of his men jumping on the man with the bomb, sacrificing themselves. Before he could make it to the front door the bomb went off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Keep Yourself Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a bomb.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Guys major trigger warning on this one. hints of sex slavery, beating, mistreatment, sex rings/trafficking. PLEASE be careful with this one!!

_ “Shit! Get back, he triggered a bomb!!” Roger hisses, stumbling back awkwardly while shooting at two other men.  _

 

_ “Fuck!” Brian yelled. He grabbed Roger around the waist and pulled him along. He heard a few of his men jumping on the man with the bomb, sacrificing themselves. Before he could make it to the front door the bomb went off.  _

 

Roger yelped out as the force of the bomb sent both him and Brian flying into the door. He hissed out as his injured hip was pressed harshly against the hard surface, under Brian's weight.

 

Tears from the pain and adrenaline streamed down his face. Smoke filled the room. Roger couldn't see anyone, friend or foe around them.

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” He mutters, trying to push the dead weight of Brian off of him. Quickly finding out the older man was out cold. He looked around quickly and saw a gun not to far from them.

 

Biting his lip, he tried to reach and grab the gun. Crying out as his hip screamed at him. He heard gunshots and footsteps. 

 

_ Fuck _ … Sucking in his pain, he stretched further and grabbed the gun before quickly returning to a more…  _ comfortable  _ position. One hand held Brian's head close to him. Blood staining his hand. He figured there was a cut somewhere from the harsh blow of the bomb.

 

With his other hand, he quickly cocked the gun and pointed it up. Ready for if he saw any movement through the smoke. And the moment he did, he shot. He saw a man charge forward and shot again, watching the shadow fall to the ground with a yell. He wasn't sure who he shot. Friend or foe. But he couldn't take the risk at the moment…

 

They sat there for what seemed like hours. He knew it wasn't, but between the pain shooting and adrenaline shooting through him, It sure felt like it. 

 

He heard footsteps and quickly cocked the gun.

 

“ _ Beast _ ! It's me!” Roger quickly dropped the gun as Freddie emerged. His hands up in defense. The blond let his arm drop and head fall back against the wall weakly. 

 

“Shit, Fred…” He mutters softly, his eyes slowly closing.

 

+++

 

Brian woke to the sound of beeping machines. He tired to swallow only to find a tube down his throat. He heard voices but blacked out soon. 

 

The next time he woke there was a wet cloth on his forehead. His eyes stung as he tried to open then. Again there was a tube in his throat. 

 

Brian continued to fade in and out of consciousness. He woke to the sound of voices or lights being shined in his eyes. There was one time someone was shaking him, screaming, but he faded out before he could answer. 

 

He dreamed of Roger. Of having the man in his arms, of kissing him and singing to him. But the dream turned nasty, the young man being ripped away. He chased after his lover, but the closer he got the slower he seemed to go. He could hear Roger yelling for him, telling him to hurry and  _ wake up.  _ He couldn't understand why the younger man wanted him to wake, he was awake but he couldn't reach him. 

 

At one point he was so close to reaching the man he thought he could feel his hand holding his. Could hear his lovely voice. 

 

_ It's been four days.  _

 

Roger voice was rough and tired. Brian ran faster wanting to hold the man so he could sleep. Brian wanted to sleep, to pull Roger close and sleep… and never wake up. He didn't want to wake up. If he woke he'd have to deal with everything, with the business and the jobs, other gangs and people trying to ruin him. But if he slept for good, it would all melt away. There would be no more worrying, no more pain, no more betrayal, no more fighting or trying to hide. It would all just go away. 

 

_ Everything _ . 

 

Even Roger. 

 

But Brian wanted Roger to come with him. He wanted to hold the man and sleep for the rest of time. To get into a big comfy bed with blankets and fall asleep, Roger's head on his chest and their legs tangled together. That sounded nice. 

 

He stopped chasing after Roger, too tired to go on. He just wanted to stop fighting and sleep. He was so awfully tired… He just needed to rest… then he'd run again and find Roger, so they could fall asleep together.

 

_ Brian, wake up, please. It's been so long, they don't think you're going to make it. You have to wake up Brian, for me, please. Wake up. _

 

Brian heard Roger's voice like it was over a speaker filled with cotton. He kept his eyes closed and focused. Why did Roger sound so worried? Brian had just stopped for a moment, he was going to continue… right? In just a moment he would get up… just a moment… he just needed to rest.

 

_ No.  _ Brian had to find Roger  _ now.  _ Roger needed him, was telling him to continue. He would fight for Roger. His aching body stood and he ran as fast as he could towards Roger's voice. 

 

+++

 

“Roger, you look like a fucking ghost. You need-”

 

“DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I NEED!” Roger hisses, raising and pointing his gun at the older man. Freddie raised his hands quickly and back out of the room. Having learned his lesson from the previous times…

 

Roger slowly brought his gun down. His eyes flickering at the wall full of bullet holes, but that didn't make him calm down. It just made him want to shoot someone even more. He had definitely tried, but he hadn't slept or even ate in 4 days. His aim was terrible. His judgment was terrible. Shit. He was just terrible. 

 

He glanced at the bed where Brian lay unconscious. His chest slowly rising and falling as the monitor beside him beeped. He didn't look bad anymore. The gash on his head was healing, and the other cuts on his body were too. But the doctor said the force from the impact shocked the brain so much it forced Brian into a coma…

 

_ You look like a fucking ghost _

 

Biting his lip, he didn't even want to look at himself in the mirror. He  _ felt  _ like a ghost. He hadn't brushed his hair properly in the past few days and took like a 2 minute shower yesterday to at least wash the dirt off his body. He hadn't eaten. Everytime he tried, he just threw it up 5 seconds later, so what was the point? And he definitely hadn't slept. He couldn't. What if Brian woke up? What if he didn't…

 

That thought made him super dizzy and sick feeling.

 

He also had been ignoring the pain from his hip. He was pretty sure he pulled something or whatever, but he didn't fucking care. He didn't want to leave Brian's side. 

 

He let John and Freddie in to talk to him about work things if they needed an opinion. But the moment they tried to talk to  _ him _ about his health, he pulled out his gun.

 

The 2 learned quickly that Roger wasn't in the state of mind to listen to reason.

 

Slowly, Roger made his way over and sat by the bed. Looking at Brian's  _ sleeping _ face. The doctors told him be may not wake up… and Roger was prepared for that….

 

His hand gently stroked the gun he held in his lap as he thought about if the monitor went dead… He had  _ this _ gun. But he also had his small hand gun in his pocket. The ne he had pulled on Brian their first night of meeting. The one with  _ one  _ bullet. The one he  _ still  _ kept for himself…

 

Sighing, Roger was half tempted to slap the older man and shake him... _ again…. _ But he shook his head and just looked down at his gun. He could see his fingers were tinted grey, and he really didn't want to see what he fucking really looked like.

 

_ God damnit _ …. He hisses under his breath before clutching the gun and closing his eyes. Everything just running wild in his brain… 

 

Brian opened his eyes and tried to speak, the tube down his throat began to choke him. He kicked his legs hard and started to throw up. He couldn't breathe, his eyes began to water and he tried to scream. His back arched off the bed and his hands came to the tube. Machine began to blare with alarms, his head spun as he tried to gasp for air, but the damn tube was blocking his airways. 

 

Doctors came rushing into the room. They grabbed his arms and held him down but he only kicked and punched harder. He  _ couldn't breathe! _

 

“Roger, get him to look at you while we pull the tube out. He has to calm down.” Brian heard a voice yell as his left hand came to his mouth and began to pull at the tube. 

 

Suddenly there was hands on either side of his head, blue frightened eyes looked deep into his and he stilled. 

 

_ Roger! He will make it so I can breathe. But what is he saying?  _ He thought to himself, trying to block out the blare of machines and hear his beast voice.

 

“Brian! Brian, my love. Focus on me. Only me, baby. You're okay… you're-” Roger bites his lip and looks down. Tears flowing from his eyes. A small sob escaping from his throat. Warm tears falling down onto Brian's cheeks.

 

_ He's okay _ …. Roger thinks, making the tears flow faster from his eyes.

 

“-You're… okay… I… I'm so relieved, Brian…” He mutters. 

 

Slowly, Brian calmed down and the doctors crowded. Roger stood back and let them do what they needed to. It took an hour for the doctors to run their tests and make sure Brian was calm.

 

They doctors left the room one by one. Roger stared at Brian from his spot by the window. His arms crossed as he bit his lip. Tears stained his face. He clutched the gun in his hand.

 

_ Four days, I've been out for four days.  _ Brian couldn't understand what the doctors were saying. There had been a bomb and he had gone into a coma, they didn't think he was going to wake up. 

 

The last doctor left the room, Brian's head was pounding and the little light was making it worse. He immediately reached out his hand for Roger. He needed the man close. He stretched out his arm without looking, his voice gone from the assault of the tube and him trying to yank it out. 

 

Roger slowly moved over to Brian. His eyes focused on the older man, making sure he was okay for himself. He took the warm hand into his own, the other hand still gripping the gun tightly.

 

“Brian….” He mutters. His eyes flickering up to Brian's hazel eyes. 

 

“R-ro…” His voice sounded like sandpaper and he had to swallow hard to keep from flinching at the pain. He pulled at Roger's hand, trying to pull him closer. He didn't care if Roger sat next to him or lay on top of him, he wanted the younger man close. “R…” He tried again. The man was grey once again, his hair a mess and his eyes dull with hunger and tiredness. Brian felt sick, worry over taking him. 

 

“Lov…” He tried. He pulled harder at Roger's hand, his own free one coming up touch the man's cold face. He saw the gun in Roger tight hold, softly he pulled it free and placed it under his hip. He let his eyes lock again with the blue and pleaded.  _ Lay with me? I need you close, please. _

 

Roger sighed softly before slowly making his way on the bed. Careful to not hurt Brian. He presses himself to Brian gently. Laying his head on the older mans shoulder, an arm laying across his chest.

 

He felt Brian relax, and he felt a certain calm wash over him as well. His mind instantly shut down and his eyes fell close. Sleep hitting him like a train.

 

+++

 

Roger was dead asleep, curled up beside his lover. His entire body was numb and was dead weight against Brian's side. His little hand gun pressed in his pocket between both of them.

 

“Brian.” John came into the room and smiled softly at the couple snuggled together. He was about to leave when the hazel eyes locked on his, fire raging behind them. “We found the gang, Freddie has been trying to get Roger to make some decisions but none of us could focus with you in such critical condition. William's is watching their main base, we have fire power aimed right on them. All we need is your signal to kill everything-” Suddenly a loud  _ thumb _ filled the air, Brian had slammed down a paper on the side table. 

 

_ I want the boss alive, find out if they have a wife/whore/children and keep them alive. Keep the ones closest to them alive. Keep the house clean. Go in and kill everyone but the boss and his close circle. They took our home so we’re going to make them watch as we burn theirs to the ground, then kill their loved ones in front if them slowly.  _

 

John read the note and swallowed. His mind was filled of the memory of how he met Freddie. As Brian was starting to take over for McCann a similar situation had happened. The end was bloody. Brian had killed the mob bosses wife slowly, slitting her throat just enough so she drowned in her own blood, making the man watch. McCann had taken the children and put them in a sex trafficking ring. John knew Brian had begged for the kids to be let go, resulting in him having a broken jaw and 4 cracked ribs. Brian thought the kids were innocent, McCann didn't see it the same way. 

 

John remembered cleaning out the house after and finding 29 people chained to a wall in the basement. Freddie had been one of them. They had been starved, covered in their own waste and other peoples. They were bruised and cut, cigarette burns and brandings covering their filthy infected skin. McCann had sold all the woman into the same sex ring and all the men into a glory hole. Brian had been able to get six girls and four boys out before the deal was made, Freddie included. John remembered his lovers frightened face and his long filthy hair caked to his face. Freddie still had nightmares and he still flinches when John touched him unexpectedly. 

 

That was why Freddie is so loyal to Brian. The man easily could have turned his back and followed what his mentor said, but he didn't. Brian had been beat and punished for what he had done, but he still wouldn't give up the ones he saved. When McCann finally handed everything to Brian he had gone looking for the ones who were sold, using Freddie's help. Most were gone or dead, but he did find one and bought her back. 

 

John closed his eyes and pushed the memory away. He hated remembering Freddie that first day, so scared and fragile. But now Freddie was strong, healthy and happy. He was by John’s side and if anyone tried to touch him again both John and Brian would kill them. 

 

“We'll get everything set up.” Deacon looked back at Brian, the fire was still there. “When do you want to go with this?” 

 

Brian tapped his Adam's apple then pointed to himself and Roger. 

 

“Both healthy?” Brian nodded. “Okay, we will watch and plan until then.” John nodded and left the room. Freddie was waiting in the hallway, biting at his nails. The younger man went to his partner and wrapped him in his arms. “I love you Fred. I'm so grateful we got you out of there.” Freddie shushed his lover and took the note from his hand, reading it quickly he understood what was wrong. 

 

“Its okay, John. I'm safe, you and Brian saved me.” He whispered letting himself be cradled in the man's arms. 

 

Brian looked down at his sleeping partner and pressed his lips to his head. He rolled onto his side and wrapped both arms around the younger man, his nose tracing the shell of his ear. 

 

“I love you.” He said softly his voice sounding like tires on gravel and feeling like he had swallowed glass. “Thank you for staying by me.”

 

The younger man stirred in his sleep but remained in his deep slumber. Muttering incoherently and cuddling closer to Brian's warm body. Dreaming of a peaceful world and time…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!


	7. Out With The Old and In With The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger are finally out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** 
> 
> Smut time!!!

Brain held tight to Roger's hands and walked in front of him. Roger was blindfolded, clutching to Brian as he tried to make his way up a flight of stair without sight. 

 

“Almost there, Beast. Just a few more steps.” Brian whispered excitement filling his still gravelly voice. The explosion had been three weeks ago, the older man being out of the hospital for two weeks now. Brian and his large mob had taken down the gang that had attacked him, it had been brutal but only one of his men had been injured, everyone was too angry to make any mistakes. Brian had killed the gang leaders wife and two teenage kids before letting Shaw have his way with him. Shaw was on Brian's team as he was skilled in torture. 

 

Now, after spending night after night in the hotel he owned in central London, he had gotten them another house for the business, and a home for the ones that lived with him. That mainly being Roger, Freddie, John, William's, Shaw and a few others. 

 

The house was four stories, two of the levels underground. It was on a four acre lot with smaller houses scattered around on the property. The ground level had a huge kitchen and an even bigger gathering area. There was a large library and parlor, little rooms leading off everywhere. Upstairs there was the master bedroom that was twice the size of the old one with a balcony to look of their estate. The bathroom had a tub that could easily fit four people, and a shower that had water coming from the walls and ceiling. He had gotten everyone a new wardrobe,  as their other clothes had been ruined. He had made sure to spoil Roger rotten, getting him new fur coats, that weren't real animal pelts, thank you very much, but you couldn't tell the difference. He had gotten him all types of shirts and shoes, and had even gotten his lover a 3k gift card so the man could get whatever else he wanted.

 

Brian had already had everything furnished and decorated so they could move in today. 

 

“Alright, you can take off the blindfold.” Brian grinned, stopping Roger just before the front door.

 

Roger quietly slipped the blindfold off before glancing up. His blue eyes widening as he gazed at the large estate.

 

“Brian… This place is… is  _ huge _ !!” He exclaims as he runs through the large doors. Looking around in awe and curiosity. Running around like a child in a new playground. 

 

“Wow!!” Roger gasps as he runs up the grand like staircase and up to the master bedroom. His mouth gaping at the  _ large _ bed. He thought their old bed was big… but this… They could probably house 2 different orgies  _ very _ comfortably. And it looked so…  _ so _ soft…

 

Biting his lip, Roger ran and jumped on the bed. Flopping on the soft, fluffy blankets. Giggling.

 

“So soft!!!” He laughs and rolls on the bed. His hip aching at the sudden movement, but the pain quickly fades. 

 

Brian chuckled as he watched Roger roll in the bed, when he stopped he began to  _ prowl  _ toward him on his hands and knees. Roger was on his back so Brian crawled over him, bending his head down to drop random kisses until they were face to face. 

 

“How is your hip feeling?” Brian asked softly, using his nose to push the younger man’s jaw up, gaining access to mouth at his throat.

 

Roger hums softly at the feeling of Brian's mouth on his neck. It just felt so... _ good _ …

 

“It's a bit sore, but nothing bad anymore.” He replies honestly. Fingers threading into Brian's curls, closing his eyes as he relaxes and enjoys the feeling of those lips dancing on his neck.

 

“Good.” Brian hummed, kissing down his chest now. Once he got where the man's clothes covered him, Brian sat up on his heels. “Beast?” He asked softly, taking Roger's hand to kiss at his palm and fingers. “Can I… Can I make you mine?” His eyes were soft, locked onto the blue one that were half lidded. 

 

Roger bit his lip shyly and looked away. A soft blush creeping on to his cheeks as Brian stared at him.

 

“Are…. Are you sure, Bri….?” He mutters softly. Keeping his eyes averted as he chewed at his lip.

 

“Of course I’m sure. But I want you to be sure?” Brian said softer, kissing and nibbling at the younger man's fingers. 

 

“I am sure, Brian… you're the first thing I've ever been sure about…. But… I want…  _ need _ you to remember my job, Brian. My purpose is to protect you. Psychically, mentally. By reputation. And I will do  _ anything _ for that. Use any means possible. Because your protection comes before anything.” Roger says sternly. His blue eyes ice cold. 

 

Brian let his head fall to Rogers stomach, he  _ knew  _ what the younger man was saying was true, but he still hated it. He wanted Roger to only be his alone, to only touch him and he could only touch Roger. He also knew at one point he might have to do the same, he might have to sleep with someone to make a deal. It wasn't uncommon in their line of work, he had done it before, sleeping with different woman and whores to get information, but he had never had someone to return to. Someone who loved him. 

 

“O… Okay, but... We don't use protection, but anyone else you are with they dont touch you without a rubber. Okay? If I ever have to touch someone I’ll do the same.” Brian sighed his eyes squeezed shut, his forehead against the mans cool skin that was showing on Roger's abdomen. “I  _ need  _ to claim you that way, inside and out. Please?” He  _ had  _ to be the only one who took Roger this way, from this moment until forever, he could be the  _ only  _ one to take him so completely. 

 

“Then take me, love. Make me yours inside  _ and _ out… Please.” Roger whispers softly, his fingers running through Brian's curls. Humming softly as he felt Brian's warm lips against his cooler skin where his shirt had ridden up. “I want this so badly… I want you… more than anything…”

 

Brian kissed his way up the man's pale chest, sucking and biting at certain areas to make Roger moan. He quickly made the man sit up and stripped his shirt off, letting his hands explore, lips not far behind. 

 

The older man soon reached the youngers pants, helping him lift his hips and shimmy out of the tight fabric. Brian palmed Roger through the thin boxers before sitting up and stripping his own clothes. He knelt above Roger, letting his eyes inspect every inch of creamy white skin. 

 

“You're so beautiful, Roger. Absolutely stunning, breathtaking. You should be carved in marble.” He whispered, leaning down to press butterfly kisses to the man's navel.

 

Roger scoffed softly before rolling his eyes. A dust of pink across his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, sure…” He replies with a soft hint of sarcasm. His hands slowly slipping from Brian's hair and down to his bare shoulders. Gently rubbing at the smooth, warm skin.

 

“Don't give me that shit.” Brian chuckled, smacking Roger's thigh softly, earning a moan from the blond. “Mmm, like that baby?” The older man hooked his fingers in the waistband of Roger's boxers, pulling them off his thin hips. The smaller mans penis stood up proud, the head weeping with want. The member was on the smaller side but was still long and thin, it was surrounded in a halo of dark brown curls. The dark haired man dipped and kissed the leaking tip, his tongue just passing his lips to taste, his hand coming up to stroke the hard member. 

 

Brian let his eyes travel up Roger's body, the man's head was thrown and his back slightly arched. His nails dug into Brian's back, trying to push him closer to the one spot he  _ needed  _ touched. The older man only smirked, instead leaning down to mouth at where thigh meets groin. Roger let out a beautiful whine, his fingers now tightening in Brian's hair, pulling gently. 

 

“Harder,  _ Beast _ .” Brian moaned, shoving his head back into Rogers delicate fingers. “Pull harder.”

 

Roger didn't need to be told twice. His fingers tightened and he yanked at the soft curls in his hands. Forcing Brian's head back even more. Biting his lip as Brian let out a low, deep groan. His eyes closing tightly for a moment before opening and looking straight up at him. Those hazel eyes almost black from lust.

 

“Fuck, Brian…  _ Daddy _ … please,  _ please _ touch me!” He whines softly. Keeping eye contact with the older man. Letting his hips buck up slightly while his fingers pull at Brian's hair again.

 

Brian's own hips pushed forward, trying to get any friction they could, as Roger pulled at his hair. With something close to a growl he swallowed the head of Roger's prick, licking at the underside softly, his hands moving to hold the thin hips down. When Roger's whines and moans became louder, Brian pulled away. 

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ baby.” He quickly sat up and shoved his boxers down, kicking them to the floor in a hurry. He then rested on his knees, drinking in the look of Roger spread out on the bed. His hair was a mess, his cheeks and chest dusted pink. Brian wanted to freeze the way he looked in a picture to keep for himself.

 

Roger’s eye widened when he saw the  _ size _ of Brian’s aching cock. Biting his lip, he looked away as his hip bucked up with want. There were very few men who were  _ close _ to Brian’s size…. But none were  _ thick _ or  _ long _ like him… He enjoyed those nights.

 

“ _ Brian… _ ” He bucks his hips up again before looking back up at Brian with want. “ _ Touch _ me…”

 

Brian let his left hand  _ drag  _ slowly over Roger's chest, to his hip then finally lifting his thigh to hook over his shoulder. Using his long arms Brian reached for the nightstand where he had already stashed lube. He coated his right middle three fingers and moved them to Roger's hole. Gently he prodded inside with his middle finger to the first knuckle. He watched the younger mans face closely, making sure there was no hint of pain as he pushed further and further into him. When the blond showed the slightest hint of pain Brian grabbed his penis and began to pump slow and loose. 

 

The younger man gasped in pleasure and let his head fall back. Nothing he could ever do to himself felt like  _ this _ . Brian’s fingers were  _ perfectly _ long. He had already imagined what those fingers could do to him, but no imagination could ever compare to the  _ real _ feeling. The feeling of his warm hand wrapped around his own cock while he had a finger working inside of him was enough to drive the blond crazy. 

 

“ _ Fu-fuck _ , More daddy~ Please, give me more…” He begs softly, wanting to feel more of Brian. Take everything the older man would give him. Everything he could possibly take.

 

Softly Brian withdrew his single finger, but quickly added his pointer. Pushing just inside and beginning to scissor them, working Roger open as he pushed. The older man leaned forward and latched his mouth over one of the blonds nipples, sucking and biting softly as one of his hands worked him open and the other tightened around his prick. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this Roger. Panting and needy with pleasure.” Brian hummed sitting back up when his fingers were fully seated. He scissored his long digits again before moving them in and out quickly. He tightened his grip around Roger's cock, jerking him off instead of teasing, as he hooked his fingers inside him just so… and hit the sweet spot deep inside his lover.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ~!!” Roger practically yells as his back arches. His eyes rolling back and his mouth hanging open from the sudden pleasure. “Fu-fuck, Brian! D-do that again, please!” He begs out, thrusting his hips against the long digits inside him, wanting to feel the  _ shocking _ pleasure again.

 

He moans out loudly as Brian hit the spot again… and again… and  _ again _ . Roger could hardly see straight. No  _ lover _ of his ever purposely sought out his sweet spot, and even if they found it they never made an effort to hit it again. Only Roger had found it on his own, but again… Having someone else  _ willingly _ find and  _ abuse _ it was fucking…  _ heaven _ .

 

“Br-Brian, st-stop!” Roger pants out. Shocked when the older man immediately pulled away and looked down at him with worry. He giggled softly as he caught his breath. “So-sorry… I-I… I didn’t want to cum just by having two fingers inside me…” He bites his lip shyly and looks away, realizing how dumb he sounded. But it was the truth… He had never cum so easily before… It was a bit hurtful to his pride.

 

“Its okay, Beast.” Brian chuckled, leaning down to suck a bruise on the milky thigh that was over his shoulder. “ _ Tomorrow  _ I will make you cum and cum just from a prostate massage.” He watched Roger shutter at the thought. He slipped his fingers out, then added a third, working Roger open only brushing his prostate every few thrust. 

 

When Roger was moaning and bucking on his fingers Brian pulled away. He quickly leaned down to kiss the younger man, his tongue exploring and tasting as much as he could. 

 

“Are you ready, Beast?” Brian asked softly, shifting so he was leaning over Roger, his hands on either side of his head, his penis brushing the open hole.

 

Roger shivered and bit his lip. Nodding softly before looking up at Brian. Eyes clouded with lust. His arms wrapping around Brian’s neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Their lips molding together perfectly.

 

“I’m more than ready…” He mutters against Brian’s lips before kissing him again. 

 

Brian smiled into the kiss, letting their lips mold and slide against each other. Using one hand to balance himself he reached down and guided his penis into Roger. The tight heat engulfed him, he had to bite his lip to keep from shoving into his lover. He rubbed his nose along Roger's, holding himself back as much ad he could. Slowly he pressed inside, his mouth falling open slightly. 

 

“Te-Tell me if I need… to slow down.” Brian gasped out, tightening his fingers in the bed sheets.

 

Roger was so lost in the feeling, he barely heard Brian. The older man was  _ definitely  _ stretching further than any other person had. And it felt  _ amazing _ . He didn’t remember when his eyes rolled back or closed, but he found himself opening his eyes to stare up at the  _ struggling _ face of his lover. Letting out a breathy laugh, he tightens his grip around Brian’s shoulders and pulls him down for another series of kisses as the older man seats himself fully into his body.

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” He mutters softly against Brian’s lips. His body shaking softly from the small waves of pleasure and even smaller shocks of pain here and there. “You’re so  _ big… _ ” He gasps when Brian moves just  _ slightly _ .

 

Brian had to close his eyes, clenching his hands and working his jaw. When Roger's hips started to wiggle, Brian looked up at him, asking silently. Roger gave a cheeky smile as answer, making Brian breath in relief. Softly he pulled his hips back and just as carefully he moved them forward. Roger bit his lip which only made Brian freeze. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked in a rush, worry filling him. The older man watched as the form under him shook, he was about to pull away when Roger let out a beautiful long moan, his whole body seeming to come alive as he let his pleasure show through his voice. “O-oh fuck, yes.” Brian panted, his hips making small movements forward. 

 

“Ro-Roger.” Brian cried out, letting his hips move on their own, only pulling out half way to push back into the warm channel. “Yo-your voice!” He growled, licking at his Adam's apple so he could feel and hear his beautiful moans. “Louder, Beast, louder. And my hair…”

 

Roger had  _ no _ problem being louder. No problem at all. It was hard for him to keep  _ quiet _ . So he just relaxed and allowed his voice to do whatever it pleased. Moaning and cursing without thinking or filtering himself. And  _ fuck _ it felt good.  _ Especially _ when he  _ pulled _ at Brian’s hair harshly. The way their voices mingled together was almost enough to make Roger cum right then and there. But he didn’t. He didn’t  _ want _ to. I wanted this to last forever…

 

“F-Fuuuck!! Brian!” He moans out even louder than before. Slightly wondering how soundproof the walls were, though he really didn’t care. He  _ wanted _ the men to hear him as Brian made him his. 

 

Brian felt like he was drooling, he hadn't felt this much pleasure in such a long time, probably even never before. His hips were pounding into the smaller body under him, but he… didnt feel complete yet. Roger pulled harder at his hair, making Brian moan loudly and his back arch. His hips changed their position just slightly. 

 

Roger cried out loudly, Brian could feel it in his bones. Roger's walls squeezed impossibly tighter, making Brian drive home with each trust. He was hitting the man prostate dead on, his penis long enough it dragged over the bud of nerves. Brian shifted slightly again and finally felt complete. He was seating himself completely with each thrust and hitting Roger's sweet spot at an even better angle. 

 

“Ro-Rog… I'm close.” Brian cried out as Roger yanked at his hair once again. He moved a hand in between them, taking Roger's penis in hand rubbing his thumb over the leaking head.

 

All Roger could do was nod quickly in agreement. He couldn’t form his own words at the moment as his sweet spot was being plowed into. Roger saw stars with each thrust, his body jerking each time Brian drove into him. And before he could register the sudden build of pleasure, his entire vision with blurry as a  _ loud _ moan  _ ripped _ from his throat. His body completely arching and tightening around Brian as he came. His fingers pulling hard enough to keep Brian’s head back as he rode out his orgasam. Muttering incoherently as he did.

 

Brian was only a moment behind his lover, the tightening around his member sending him spilling over the edge. His hips shuttering forward in quick jerky movements. His ears were filled Roger's moans, his vision going white, his back arching as his hand tightened around Roger's penis and in the bed sheets. 

 

Slowly he came down from his pleasure filled haze. Roger was panting under him, his eyes half closed, his hand loosening in Brian's hair. The hazel eyes scanned his lover, his pink chest and cheeks, love bitten neck, his own cum on his chin. Using his thumb Brian swiped the substance off his chin and brought it to his own mouth, keeping his eyes locked with his lovers as he sucked his digit clean humming at the bitter taste. 

 

Roger bit his lip and whined softly as he watched Brian taste his own cum without hesitation. Bringing his hands from around Brian’s neck and to cup his cheeks. Caressing them gently. His mind still a bit foggy from his orgasam.

 

“I-... I don’t think I’ve ever had that good of an orgasam before… Th-that was…  _ Fuck _ , Bri…” He pants out. Eyes slipping closed as he sighed with content. Enjoying the small after-shock waves of pleasure tickling his body.

 

Brian smiled brightly down at his boyfriend. He kissed along the man’s jaw, licking up the little splashes of cum that was here and there before leaning up and letting Roger taste himself as they kissed. With a soft embarrassed chuckle he pulled away. 

 

“I… ahh… I never realized I had a hair pulling kink…” Brian look away from Roger his cheeks reddening slightly. “Bu-... I do love how loud you are.” He whispered still looking away from his lover.

 

“I didn’t think you’d be so embarrassed,  _ sir _ .” Roger giggles softly, biting his lip as he lets his hands run through Brian’s hair gently. “I’m glad you like how loud I am… Not many people do. It’s hard for me to be quiet… and I hope to find even more kinks of yours~” He giggles even more at Brian’s blush.

 

“Though I’m slightly embarrassed… I usually last longer than that… But that may be a compliment to you. I’ve never had someone so… so like  _ you… _ ” He thinks, biting his lip  _ again _ . “It was really… really great…”

 

“Good.” Brian growled sucking another bruise onto the pale neck. “I'm glad I'm the only one who makes you feel this good.” Brian felt pride in his chest as he pushed the messy hair out of Roger's face. “I love you, Roger.”

 

“I love you too, Brian…” Roger mutters softly, shyly look away before taking a deep breath. This all felt like a dream. Everything. He didn’t know if it was real or not. He wanted to believe everything was real and okay. He  _ desperately _ wanted to believe that… Even if it all was real, would everything remain ‘okay’...? Probably not. They just went through a small sliver of hell, and he  _ knew _ there was more to come. 

 

Shaking his head, he looks back up at his lover. A small smile on his lips.

 

“I really do love you too, Brian… Absolutely adore you…” He whispers more confidently than his last comment. “And I will stick by you through any and everything.” 

 

“And I'll stay beside you until I draw my last breath.” Brian promised, leaning down to kiss the chapped lips. His heart felt so full at the moment he didn't have words for how he felt. So he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller hand and hugged him as tight as he could without breaking his ribs. “I just… I don't have words for what I feel!” He mumbled, hiding his face in the younger man's neck. 

 

“Then stop trying to make words for it. Sometimes the best way to express how you feel is through action.” Roger giggles, gently tugging at Brian’s curls to get his face out of his neck. Allowing him to lean in and kiss the older man softly. It was a single kiss but it lasted for a good 30 seconds. Just pure and sweet. It was a type of kiss Roger wasn’t very familiar with, but he could damn well learn to get used to it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy.


	8. The First of Many Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Clare shows up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING** PLEASE READ END NOTES
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

Brian tossed down his full house of cards and heard everyone around the table moan loudly, throwing their own cards on the table. Brian only felt a little smug, he had been winning all night taking everyones chips, cash, guns, cigars and whatever else they had thrown in to bet with. The curly haired man pulled his winning towards him slowly as the dealer shuffled the cards. 

 

“Oh stop pouting.” John sighed across from him, Brian looked up with a questioningly. “You hate poker, blackjack is your game, but your boyfriend isn't here so youre not showing off. Move to a different game and let some of us win.” If anyone else had dared to say such a thing their brains would have been against the wall, but John was too good of a friend for Brian to care. But he was right. 

 

Roger was out on a high stakes job with a few of Brian's best men. They needed the younger mans skill, plus Roger was in Brian's inner circle now, he trusted the blond haired man to get things done. So Brian sat alone at one of his many clubs play poker to pass the time. Usually he and his boyfriend would be in a private backroom doing  _ private  _ things, or they would be playing a game together, Roger in his lap, helping him count cards. It wasn't cheating when you owned the place. 

 

“Oh shut up, Deacon. Your just pissy because Freddie is beating you.” Brian shot back, inspecting one of the guns from his spoils. The younger man huffed as his lover laughed and began to sing comically, making up the lyrics and tune. 

 

“ _Love of my life, dont hurt me. You've broken my heart…”_ John stood from the table in a huff but he was smiling brightly. “ _And now you leave me.”_ Freddie's words chased after him, making the younger man throw his head back and laugh as he went to the bar. “ _Bring it back, bring it back.”_ Freddie had to stop he was giggling so hard. Brian shook his head at his two best friends. John came back with a round of beers for everyone and the game continued. Brian lost a few games to John on _accident,_ making the man's mood brighten. 

 

“Boss.” One of the bouncers from the front door called, getting Brian's attention. 

 

“Yeah Phil?” Brian yelled back, pushing all his spoils into the middle of the table. 

 

“The… Lessers are here.” Brian immediately looked up to see five people looking around, only one staring at him. These were the people he was just starting to put real jobs on, tonight was their test night. 

 

“Take them to the side room.” Brian instructed, placing his 3 aces and 2 kings down for the table to see. There was more groaning and moaning, but not as bad as Brian already owned most of the spoils. “Simpson.” He snapped his fingers at young man in his late teens. “Clean this up, put my winnings in my car.” He pulled a few hundreds out of the pile and handed it to the young teen, who was trying to get through school while working at the club. 

 

Brian walked into the side room, Deacon close behind him. He looked over the five people, three were males who looked to be in their late twenties, one female who was close to her forties and a woman who was no more than 25. Brian quickly asked each of the men how their job went,  _ fine, well, perfect.  _ Of course he had already been reported to by more higher ranked goons how things really went. The older woman was much the same. He kicked them out as they reported, he didn't like the room so crowded. The younger one had passed as well, but there was something about her blonde hair and blue eyes that caught his attention. 

 

“I heard you're a top good shot with the right gun.” Brian called as she was about to leave. She only nodded, he brought his fingers to his bottom lip, tapping softly. “What is a pretty girl like you doing running around in a mafia?”

 

“I chose my life-”

 

“No one  _ chooses  _ this life. Its thrown at them.” Brian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Now answer me, what is a pretty girl like-”

 

“I won't sleep with you.” She hissed, there was a fire in her eyes that made Brian smirk, it reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who. 

 

“Good, because I don't want that, nor do I  _ need  _ it from you. But answer my question or I'll let someone else sleep with you.” Brian sighed, his tone even and flat. 

 

“I-...” She looked away, before squaring her shoulders and looking him in the eye. “I'm looking for my brother. I haven't heard from him in 18 months. I started asking around and found out he was with Tim Staffell. I also found out my dad is on the inside with his mob, and my brother worked so hard to keep me out of my fathers clutches so I couldn't just walk in.” She paused. Brian took a deep breath trying to calm the rage that built at the bastards name. The last time he had seen Tim was 7 months ago when he had gotten Roger out of there. 

 

“That doesn't explain why you're here.”

 

“I started working for you because I was hoping I would work my way up in the ranks. Then once you trusted me you might help me find my brother.” Her blue eyes suddenly filled with tears. “I'm scared he's dead, that Tim killed him. I just want to find out if he's okay.” Something in Brian's chest clinched, he would normally not be affected by such a plea but her big blue eyes and sandy blonde hair hit a little too close to home for him. 

 

“Do you have any other information?” Brian asked softly. 

 

“Yes, I have some names and places I've picked up by talking to people.” She nodded, refusing to touch her cheeks where some tears have spilled. 

 

“Okay. I don't normally do this kind of thing, but I'll help you. Come to my house at 3 AM tonight. Make sure you're not followed. I don't need people thinking I'm going soft.” 

 

\---

 

Brian softly pulled away from Roger at 2:55. The man muttered and sniffled before going back to sleep, but Brian knew he'd be up soon, upset Brian had taken his body heat away. Roger was always cold, and Brian put off  _ a lot  _ of nature body heat, so when sleeping they were always cuddled together. 

 

The older man grabbed his clothes off the floor from the night before that Roger had nearly torn off of him. He made his way quietly to the bedroom door and dressed in the hall, not wanting to disturb his lover. There was a soft knock at the door, Brian opened it to see the young woman on the other side. 

 

“I never got your name.” Brian started as he moved to the kitchen to make them coffee. 

 

“Clare.” She smiled softly, placing a folder of papers on the counter. Brian brow furrowed as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before, but shrugged it off when nothing came to mind. Clare began to go into detail of how she had gotten all her information, the boss was surprised to hear she had used force. Once the coffee was done they moved to the breakfast table and began laying out all of Clares papers. 

 

“You have a good start.” Brian hummed finishing his second mug of coffee. He sat back in his chair and looked over everything that was scattered on the table. There were charts and notes, pictures and napkins from different bars. 

 

There was a very grumpy huff before Brian's lap was filled with the sleepy robe covered form of his lover. Brian smiled softly and wrapped his long arms around Roger, letting him tuck his blond head under his chin. Brian was still focused on the table when freezing fingers found his open collar.

 

“Shit!” He hissed, jumping slightly making the form in his lap laugh as he grabbed his hands. “Roger Taylor why the fuck are you always so cold?” Brian snarled lovingly, Roger snickered, letting him bring his cold hands to his mouth, breathing on them to try and warm them. “You're a little  _ beast.”  _ Brian chuckled, his eyes still focused on the papers in front of him.

 

“Roger…?” 

 

The blond man’s giggles  _ instantly _ paused as he slowly pull away from Brian and looked over. Across the table where  _ she  _ sat.

 

“...Clare…?” His voice cracked as he spoke. He could feel a variety of emotions swell up inside him. Worry, relief, happiness, sadness,  _ anger _ .

 

“What the  _ HELL  _ are you doing here?!” He hisses out, pushing himself up from Brian's lap. Ignoring the older man's question look as he  _ stalked  _ to the other side of the table. 

 

Clare slowly stood up as she watched her brother come toward her. She felt so relieved to see his familiar face and hear his voice… She could see the anger in his eyes but she didn't care. As soon as he was in front of her, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a close hug. 

 

“I missed you… I… I was so worried….” She chokes out. Her voice shaking softly as she buries her face into her brothers neck.

 

Roger froze as she hugged him. His heart breaking at the sound of her voice and warm tears on his neck. He was so unbelievably angry that she was here. If she was here…. 

 

He bit his lip before hugging her close. Burying his nose in her sandy locks. Taking a moment to just enjoy the  _ familiarity  _ of his sister. He felt warm tears fill his own eyes. But he pulled her away and looked down. His eyes cold and hard, even on the brink of tears.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here, Clare.” His words were harsh and he could see his sister was taken aback by her brothers tone.

 

“I… I was looking for you!” She huffs, flinching at the way her brother gripped her shoulders.

 

“Not  _ why _ .  _ What _ .” He hisses. Clare swallowed and cleared her throat softly. Looking away from the deathly gaze of her usually sweet older brother.

 

“I…” She shook softly. “I entered the gang-”

 

“You  _ WHAT?!”  _ Roger yells, pushing her away in anger. “Do you know what the  _ fuck _ you've done to your life?! What the  _ fuck I'VE  _ done to keep you  _ OUT _ of this life?!” He exclaims loudly. Tears streaming down his face as his sister hangs her head down.

 

“I just wanted-”

 

“ _ NO _ ! No excuses! I can't fucking believe you! You're  _ not _ staying!” He hisses. This makes Clare snap her head up. Her eyes turning icy like her brothers.

 

“You can't run my life!! I did this-”

 

“Because you're fuck dumb!! I can't believe you did this-”

 

“For  _ YOU _ !”

 

“Don't fucking blame this on me!!”

 

They were nose to nose now. Both seething with anger. Tears running down their now flustered faces.

 

Clare was the first to avert her gaze. Knowing she had no right to blame Roger for  _ her _ choice. Especially since he's worked his ass off to keep her safe and protected from their  _ father _ … She realized this was kind of a giant slap in her brothers face…

 

“I'm….I'm sorry, Rog… You're right…. I shouldn't have…. But…” The tears were pouring from her eyes now. Roger's heart melted and he couldn't help but bring his baby sister into a tight embrace once again.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Clare…” He mutters against her hair. “I  _ refuse _ you to have any part in  _ this _ life… I can't take it. I'm sorry. One of us can be free and I'll be a fucking monkey's uncle if I watch you throw your freedom away…” His eyes flicker to calm, hazel eyes staring at the two of them. 

 

“We'll put you back in safety.” It was less of a promise to Clare and more of a commanding statement to Brian.

 

Brian watched the sibling silently, gears working in his mind as he realized  _ why  _ Clare looked familiar. He felt annoyed at the younger girl as well, he knew what Roger had been through to keep her safe and out of harm's way. 

 

“I have a penthouse in central London, Freddie's little sister is there. You two will go to school and live a normal life.” Brian said more to Roger than to Clare. “William and his team take shifts on who watches over the flat.” He knew the mention of William's crew would calm Roger, as the two had become close. William acting much like a protective father to the younger man. “I can get her into the school of her choice, and we'll pay for tuition.” 

 

“Yes.” He looks down at his little sister before sighing softly. “Fuck, Clare… You scared the shit out of me…” He mutters.

 

“I scared you? I haven’t seen you for…” She trails off, looking down.

 

“...I know… I’m sorry. But I’ll always come back for you. I promised that before and I intend to keep it so…” He smiles softly, petting her blonde hair. “Have you seen… father.”   
  
“...I hav-”   
  
“WHAT”   
  
“I saw him! He didn’t see me!” She explains quickly, making Roger clutch his heart like he was about to have a heart attack.

 

“Fuck… You swear he didn’t notice you?” He asks softly. She nods with certainty. 

 

“I swear. He didn’t even look my way. Once I saw him and what he was doing… I high tailed it out of there.”    
  
Roger bites his lip and nods.

 

“Good… For tonight, stay with us. I’ll take you to the penthouse in the morning and get you all set up. I’m sure Freddie wants to see Kash anyway…” He decides. Clare nods silently, her eyes glancing at Brian before looking back at her brother.

 

“We have a spare bed upstairs. Come on.” Roger takes Clare’s hand and leads her upstairs. Showing her to a nice room down the hall from his own. “Get some sleep. We’ll have plenty of time to talk in the morning.”   
  
“I will…” Clare nods again before pulling her brother into another hug. “I love you, Rog…”   
  
Roger wasted no time to hug his sister back. Humming softly as they pulled away.

 

“Love you too, Clare.” He smiles before closing her door. He stood there for a moment. Just staring at the door. His head was spinning and he honestly felt like he was about to throw up.

 

There was  _ no _ way Clare was in this life without their father knowing…

 

That thought made him dizzy. He felt himself sway slightly, so he supported himself on the wall before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

 

Brian walked up the stairs and saw his boyfriend swaying. He quickly went to his side and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

 

“Come on, Beast. Let's get back to bed. We will deal with all of this tomorrow.” He lifted the smaller man into his arms and carried him to their room. “You can take her shopping tomorrow if you’d like. Get her stuff for school and her room.” He lay the man on the bed, cuddling close. “Shes be safe, she’s under our protection now.”

 

“She isn’t safe, Brian…” Roger mutters, staring up at the ceiling. “Something is going to happen… I don’t know what or when, but… There is no fucking way my father didn’t get word of her… He thought she was dead. But now… I’m certain he knows… Nothing happens around without him hearing… He may not seem like a threat… But he knows his way around the mafia and he is rich… It only takes a small request from him for anyone to do his bidding…” He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his body. What if he got ahold of Clare? What would he do? He’s seen what he’s done to his  _ mother _ and has been through the shit himself. But his baby sister… Who has been running and hiding from him really without her knowledge… Roger could have condemned her hell if she gets caught… Suddenly the feeling to throw up got incredibly worse.

 

“Fuck…” He mutters as he sits up and puts an arm around his stomach. Another covering his mouth as he was afraid to move but felt his stomach turning. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of  _ anything  _ but his cruel father and the possible fate of his sister…

 

Brian sat up and began to rub Roger's back, petting his hair and hushing him softly. 

 

“Roger… it's okay, we will find a way to keep her  _ and  _ you safe.” He pressed his lips softly to the blond hair. “If I have to murder your father myself, I will. I will slit his throat and watch him drowned in his blood. I will do  _ anything  _ to keep you safe and happy, and I'll do the same for Clare.” He pressed his chest to Roger shaking form, trying to calm him with his strong powerful presence. 

 

“You… You don’t understand what kind of man he is, Brian… He’ll stop at fucking nothing to get what he wants… and if he  _ wants _ my sister, he’ll have her… I could care less about my safety. What can he do to me that he hasn’t already. But not her… If he touches her, Brian… Even gets in her general area… I don’t know what I would do… I wouldn’t… Couldn’t forgive myself…” Roger’s voice shakes as he speaks.

 

“ _ Roger.”  _ Brian says in his deepest most authoritative tone. “You need to  _ trust  _ me. You haven't been in my mob long enough. You don't know my resources.” Brian made sure he kept his business under tight wraps. He and his mentor were the only ones who knew the true size of his power. He could make every single mob look like a group of children if he chose. But he kept everything close to himself, not wanting to be used or attacked by smaller lesser mobs. “ _ Trust me.” _

 

“I  _ TRUST  _ YOU!” Roger snaps angrily, tears slipping from his eyes. “IT’S  _ HIM _ I DON’T TRUST!” He yells out. “I may not have been in  _ your _ mob, but I know for  _ damn _ sure that I’ve seen and been in other mobs way more and longer than you! And no matter what your resources are it also depends on how you use it and about 100 more factors!! You don’t fucking know my father. You don’t know… how he works…” Sighing, Roger bit his lip and let his hair cover his face.

 

“You know what,  _ Roger,  _ all I do is take care of you and make sure you feel safe. The one fucking time I ask you to really trust me, you treat me like I don't know shit.” Brian pulled away from his lover and stood. “I may not have been fucking  _ born  _ into the mafia but I was trained by the man  _ everyone  _ feared. When I told you I was under McCann I saw the fear in your eyes! Everyone knows who he is and  _ he  _ trained  _ me.  _ So give me some fucking credit!” Brian growled, his voice no louder than a whisper. He glared at Roger's before storming out of the room. “Fuck this.”

 

Roger flew out of the room behind Brian. Grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back. Punching him square in the nose as he did. 

 

“Don’t you fucking pull that shit on me!! If you really want me to trust you then stop throwing your pride around all the damn time!! You think McCann was a man of fear, I’m sure he was, But you’ve NEVER known true fucking fear!! Yes, the man trained and beat you! But you were fucking _babied_ into this life!! You know nothing of _true_ _training_! You have the mind for the mafia life, but you don’t have the fucking skill!” He yells out, tears streaming from his eyes as he pulls his slightly bloody fist to his chest before marching past him in an angry flash.

 

Brian grabbed Roger by the waist and  _ threw  _ him onto the bed. “Don’t pull that fucking shit with me. All you fucking do is complain about how you were treat by your dad. Have you asked  _ once  _ what I went through? You think you were the only one who was raped and beaten?  _ Wrong!”  _ Brian slammed his hand into lamp on the nightstand sending it flying, it shattered against the wall. 

 

“All I hear out of your mouth is ‘ _ poor me poor me poor me’.  _ Grow the fuck up. You want to know why I have long hair you, or why I wear long sleeves? Take a look at the fucking cigarette burns and bullet scars. I was shot in the back of the head, but you don’t hear me crying about it. Unlike you who was slapped once and the whole fucking room knows.” Brian glared down at the blond. “I'm not saying you’re life  _ wasn’t hard _ , but you weren’t the only one who went through hell.” Brian let his gaze stay on the younger man before turning around and heading to the bathroom. 

 

Roger felt empty. Brian didn’t know  _ half _ of what he had been through. And he didn’t know all of what Brian went through…

 

_ But if that is how he  _ **_really_ ** _ feels _ … Roger slowly got up, his body shaking as he grabbed  _ his _ jacket from the closet.  _ All I do is complain, huh… I’ve heard that before _ . His eyes and face held no emotion as he slipped from the room quickly and quietly.  _ Grow the fuck up, like I haven’t _ … He blocks out anyone calling for him as he walks out of the house before stalking down the streets. He felt inside his jacket pocket to feel  _ his _ gun there. Still had the one bullet, Roger reminded himself.

 

Biting his lip, Roger walks to a car before punching the glass in and unlocking it. He jacked the car and got it started quickly before flying down the street. Heading toward the busy streets of London. He needed to get away. Somewhere. Anywhere… His head hurt… His heart hurt… Everything hurt yet everything was numb…

 

He talked about his father when Brian brought something up and Roger could relate it to something he learned from the man… He didn’t think he  _ complained _ , but apparently he was wrong…

 

_ This is why you should keep your trap shut _ … He thinks bitterly to himself. Weaving in and out of traffic. Ignoring the sirens behind him. He was able to lose them easily, as driving was one of his favorite skills… But that wasn’t important.

 

He found himself in front of a familiar place. Just outside the main lights of London. The ruins of the building were charred and burned. Just as Roger remembered… Sighing, he got out of the car and slammed the door. Walking up the stairs and into the broken home. The halls were all too familiar and held disturbing memories of his childhood…

 

His childhood… The torture… all of it never bothered him. He could have cared less about being raped or tortured. Shot on purpose. Beaten for saying anything slightly out of line. But what always haunted him was how he thought he felt love, but was always pushed off and sold like he was a  _ common whore _ … He went through all his training and for what? 

 

He knew his past  _ wasn’t bad _ … He just whined… It didn’t matter… He just needed to shut up… Shut up…  _ Shut up _ …

 

Roger clutched the small gun in his pocket. He could shut up forever. He knew Brian was too nice to go back on his promise to care for Clare… She would be safe now… Even safer if people were able to bring Roger’s dead body to his father…

 

He didn’t want to be a burden. He didn’t want to push his luck with Brian. He would grow tired of him soon... It never failed… Even with his talents and skill, his personality and mouth always got him in some kind of trouble…. It’s what  _ everyone  _ said… And Brian  _ thought _ it…

 

Pulling out the gun, he looked down at it.  _ Winnie  _ was engraved on the side. His mother’s nickname. She left him money, names, numbers… But she also left the gun… It originally had two bullets… He supposed his mother wanted a quick escape for  _ both _ him and Clare if they couldn’t get out…

 

Roger used one of the two bullets to protect  _ Tim _ … and he regretted it deeply… But he swore to keep the last bullet… For his mother… For himself… To use it for the purpose his mother left it if he ever needed…

 

He felt sick… So  _ fucking _ sick… Of himself… Of everyone… Of this fucking life… He didn’t want to fight or run… Not anymore… Not for a long while… He wanted a normal life… Not to worry of this stupid shit anymore… A family… A normal lover…  _ He _ wanted to be normal… Not  _ play  _ at being normal… 

 

“What a dream…”  _ Heaven could be like that…  _ But what if he went to hell…?  _ This is hell… _ He thought to himself bitterly. 

 

Silently, Roger walked up the unsturdy, winding staircase. To the higher floor. The ground wasn’t strudy and creaked with each step as he slowly walked toward the rooms. He looked straight down to the room his mother burned herself alive in… The pain must have been horrible… But he imagined it was nothing compared to her life or the pain she felt with  _ him _ … Being burned alive must have felt like a pinch when comparing it…

 

He stopped in front of one room and gazed in. Looking at the burned, slightly pink curtains of what use to be his sisters room. He turned his head and looked at the closed door of his old room. Slowly, he walked over and opened the door. Walking in, he looked around. The room was relatively empty. A burnt, cumbling desk and bed. Large open space. Everything falling apart. But there was a dirty, burned bear on the end of his bed… His mother had bought it for him. It was the only toy he ever had and he had to hide it from his father. He loved it to pieces… But he had no time to grab it before hell strunk the home.

 

Sitting himself on the crumbling bed, he took the bear into his hands and looked down at it. He felt like his mother was still here in these halls… and even with the memories of this hell, he felt a strange calm around him. Like he always did with his mother. He wondered if she was in heaven. If she was waiting… He was weak compared to her… She survived for so long… But in the end couldn’t take it anymore… He had survived for 20 years… Each day was torture and hell, and he was tired of it…    
  
_ How long did she survive… _ He wondered softly. How long she knew his father. How long she was in this life…

 

Clutching the bear and the gun tightly, he closed his eyes. He wasn’t brave enough to kill himself… He already knew that… He was a coward. And his mother would be so disappointed in him…

 

_ Poor me… _

 

His eyes shot open and he felt the tears slip from his eyes.

 

He couldn’t kill himself  _ because  _ of Clare and Brian…

 

_ Poor me… _

 

Biting his lip. He wondered how selfish he truly was… He needed to suck it up… Keep his mouth shut and just behave… Not trust anyone… but he could sure as hell act…

 

_ That’s _ what he was trained to do. And he was damn good at it too.

 

+++

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ did you do?” Brian jumped as Freddie pulled at his arm, he was washing the blood off his face from where Roger had hit him. “What the  _ fuck  _ happened to you?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked softly, drying his face. “Why did Roger let you in here?”

 

“Roger's  _ gone!” _

 

“What do-”

 

“Hes stormed out of here looking like a kicked wet puppy! What did you do?” Freddie yelled in his face, his hands flying every which way as he expressed himself. 

 

“What!” Brian heart clinched with fear, he pushed past his friend and ran down stairs, Williams and Shaw were just coming in the front door. “Where is he?” 

 

“Stole a car, police should be on him any minute-”

 

“I know where he'll go.” Brian turned to see Clare looking worried, before he could say anything she gave him an address. “It was our house, where my mom killed herself.” Brian hurried out the door and jumped into the first car he saw, Freddie's jaguar. He hurried to the address, the stolen car ditched out front. 

 

He hadn't meant to get so angry with his lover. He just… wanted Roger to understand he would take care of him. He just wanted the person he loved not to doubt him for a moment, for Roger to feel safe in his arms. 

 

Be quietly made his way into the large crumbling house. He could tell from just the look it had been a mob home, large spaces with side rooms for making deals. He searched all of the down stairs and basement silently before making his way to the upper floor. Roger was at the foot of what must of his bed, clutching a small bear, tears falling onto the charred fabric. 

 

Silently the tall man moved into the room, noticing which boards would creak and skipping them. He sat soundlessly on the floor in front of his lover who was crying so much he must not have noticed his feet in his line of sight. Brian's large hand reached out and took the small gun, moving Roger's hand, making him jump. He quickly pressed the cool barrel to his own forehead, keeping his hand around Roger's. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered into the still night, closing his eyes and pressing his head harder into the metal. “I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I just… just want you to know I'll give my life before I let you get hurt. I'm so worried about your safety I let it turn into anger, and I took that out on you. That wasn’t fair, or right. You deserve someone better than me, Roger. Someone who will take you away from this blasted life.” He closed his eyes, too ashamed in himself to look at his young boyfriend.

 

Roger was silent for a moment before smiling and pulling his gun away. He shook his head softly as he wiped his tears. 

 

“Hey… It’s fine. I was being inconsiderate… I should have thought about your life and problems. I was being selfish. I shouldn’t have complained the way I did. I truly do trust you. And from now on, I will put my full faith into blindly from now on. I love you.” Roger smiles softly as he lies flawlessly. “I promise to be more considerate in our future. I’m truly sorry for how I’ve been acting… I mean… I punched you in the fucking nose… and I shouldn't have…. I'm so sorry for that…” He let the bear fall to the ground as he reaches up and gently brushes his finger against the sore nose, biting his lip softly. Worry and regret swirling in his eyes as the  _ truth _ slipped out effortlessly.

 

“Roger.” Brian grabbed his lovers hands in his own and looked into his blue dull eyes. “You’re lying to me.” He said softly, he let go of Rogers hand to grab the fallen bear. “Please tell me the truth. I shouldn’t have told you you were whiny, or that I didn't feel like you trusted me... “ Brian took a deep breath and looked up at the still dull eyes. “I… I got angry because I’m  _ so worried  _ about you. I’m so scared someone is going to take you away from me. That I’m not going to be able to protect you… That I’m not enough for you. That I’m going to  _ fail  _ you, and you're going to end up hurt!” He sighed looking away, so guilty he couldn't stand to look at that beautiful face anymore. “I’m so sorry, and half the shit I said to you was really about myself…” Brian chewed on the thought of telling Roger  _ what  _ today was and why he was so on edge. Instead he just handed the man the bear and pulled away, giving Roger space.

 

“You had full right to say those things to me, Brian. You don't have to back track or make up excuse. I'm  _ not _ lying, my love. You were right.” Roger gently pets the rough burnt fur of the bear. “I am whiny. I know that, Brian. And I promise to work on it. You're not going to fail me. And you're more than enough for me… I don't know how I deserve you…”  _ Because I don't  _ “But from now on, we both just need to work on being more considerate…”  **_I_ ** _ need to work on… _

 

“Beast…” Brian looked up at the man, his dull eyes making his heart ache. “The fire is gone.” He stated simply, earning a questioning look from Roger. “When you are lying to me the fire in your eyes dulls. Like when you stole my cookies last week, your eyes dull.  _ Please  _ tell me what's going on. We will work through it together. You are the  _ love of my life,  _ Roger. I could never do anything that hurts you and knowing I did is…” He shook his head and looked away, feeling sick with himself. 

 

Roger frowned slightly before looking down. He shook his head after a moment. Trying to blink the tears away.

 

“It's nothing that is relevant, Brian.” Roger says softly.

 

“It has to do to you so it is relevant, Rog..”

 

“It would just be me  _ complaining _ , Brian.” The blond snapped softly, the fire returning for a split second before he bit his lip and looked down. Quickly standing up, he clutched his gun and put it back in his pocket as he threw the bear back on the bed. He swallowed his anger quickly. 

 

_ Already breaking my promise to myself _ … 

 

“Let's just… go home and forget this, love?” He tries in a soft voice. Offering a small smile down to Brian. Trying to convince himself Brian would just let it go and skip along in life. But he knew better…

 

“No.” Brian shook his head, staying planted in his spot on the floor. “Tell me whats wrong. Yell at me, ‘complain’ to me, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours.” Brian said firmly, giving Roger a look that said he wasn't moving until they got to the bottom of this.

 

“I'm-.... I'm done with this… this endless circle of-....” He bit his lip. “Of everything, I guess. You were right. I was  _ slapped once _ … and the entire world has know. I just need to grow up. I don't want to  _ talk _ about it anymore. There's no use. I just want to go…  _ home _ …” He huffs softly. Looking away from Brian's gaze.  

 

“Roger, if that's how you deal with what happened, then that's how you deal with it.” Brian said softly, reaching his hand out for when the younger man looked back. “But… maybe we need to be honest with each other this way, about what we've been through. Then I know how you've been hurt and you know for me… If we talk about it, it might help us both cope with everything, we can depend on each other.” He kept his hand outstretched and grabbed the burnt bear with his free one. “Tell me everything, Beast.”

 

“My past is  _ nothing _ , Brian. It doesn't matter. The future, our future, is what matters. My past was similar to yours, I'm sure. Probably boring compared to yours, honestly.” Roger mutters softly, looking at the outstretched hand for a second before grabbing it gently. “Your past interests me more… with McCann and your family…”

 

“But  _ I want  _ to know about your past.” Brian said softly, bringing the back of the smaller hand to his lip. “Rog…” He sighed looking away. “I  _ know  _ I hurt you, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me, don't build a wall around yourself. We make mistakes, we’re human. I'll forgive you and let you back in when I need to, please do the same. Don't shut me out.”

 

Roger stared down blankly, all emotion gone from his face at this point. His mind was racing but kept a calm front.

 

“I was in training ever since I can remember.” His voice was cold and held no emotion as he spoke. “My father took me to many different gangs to learn. Before I was 10, I had many different skills. My body was  _ trained  _ to withstand almost anything thrown my way. Gunshot wounds, knife, assault, bombings, tight spaces, different climates. Anything they could find to  _ train _ me. When I was 12, Clare was 8. Our mother burned herself alive in this place. She left a briefcase of cash, names, phone numbers and  _ my _ gun. I got Clare to safety, but returned to my father to cover anything up. After that, my training only got harder. They used skill and performance enhancements on me to help me learn and demonstrate what I was  _ capable  _ of. My father gave me to Tim's father for safekeeping and to keep my training up. That man kept me up and taught me many things before passing me to Tim. I learned a lot from Tim and many of his colleagues. Then he pissed you off, and here I am. Learning all I can from you.” He finishes. His voice didn't stutter or pause once. Like he had rehearsed this type of thing before. Or like it was programmed in his head. Not going into any detail and keeping it short and sweet. 

 

Brian listened closely to everything that fell from his lover lips. He knew there was a lot more detail but he didn't want to push Roger at the moment. 

 

“Beast.” He said softly, pulling at Roger's hand. The younger man let himself be moved, settling into Brian's lap still looking blank. “Thank you for telling me, love.” He whispered softly pressing his lips to the top of Roger's head.

 

Roger only nodded. He didn't relax in his lovers warm arms or sweet touch.

 

“Your turn.” His cold voice said simply. 

 

“Well where to start.” Brian sighed. “As you know I was kidnapped at age nine because my godfather was an asshat. When McCann started to like me the first thing he did was teach me how to use a knife, then a gun and then every other weapon. He put me into serious hand to hand training, by the time I was 11 I could take down someone twice my size. He let his men have their way with me too, I wasn't treated kindly, most of them hated me because McCann liked me. So they would rough me up, rape me, try to drown me. It only stopped when I started fighting back and McCann wouldn't beat the shit out of me for it. I was 14 when McCann stopped, but it took another three years to get the men to completely leave me alone. They would jump me as groups and tie me down.” Brian sighed and looked at a far wall. “McCann also put me through school for accounting and business so when he left I would know how to run things. He taught me the different methods of torture, most of them demonstrated on me… I was taught anatomy so I know how to hurt people. I learned how to unwire a building and leave traps to set off bombs. Really anything he thought I could use he made me learn, there's so much it all gets lost until I need it. He will still send people sometimes to teach me new shit. Like three weeks ago… that man came to the house and taught me how to break someone's neck so you don't kill them, but they are paralyzed.” Brian trailed off still looking away. 

 

Roger moved so he could look up at Brian. A thin frown on his face and his blue eyes held a certain…  _ pain _ to them as he listened to Brian's  _ story _ . He swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat before making himself smile warmly and bring his hands to Brian's face. Cupping his cheeks and caressing them lovingly.

 

“That sounds awful, my love. I'm sorry you had to go through any of that…” He leans in a gives Brian a warm kiss. “Let's go home… you can continue to tell me anything, I want to hear it all… And I'll make you feel better when we do get home.” He bites his smiling lip softly before kissing him again. His fingers gently tracing his cheeks as he pulled back.

 

Brian still wouldn't look into Roger's blue eyes, keeping his gaze on the wall. He didn't know why he felt the need to be ashamed, but it had been drilled into him not to share what the men had done to him and had taught him. 

 

“Rog… I don't want sex…” Brian shook his head, now looking at the bear that sat in his lap. “Can I just…  _ hold  _ you? Keep you in my arms so I know you're safe?” He asked gently, his fingers still and frozen to where they sat on Roger's cheeks. 

 

“Of course, my love. Whatever makes  _ you _ feel better.” Roger's smile widens as his hands run down from Brian's cheeks, down his neck and to his chest. Grabbing the keys from inside his jacket before shooting up from the man's lap. “I'll drive.” He says sweetly before turning and leaving the room quickly. Making his way for the car. Slightly shocked to see Freddie's car, but shrugging and slipping into the drivers side and starting it up. Leaning against the seat, he let himself has the one moment with his swirling emotions before Brian caught up…

 

Brian slowly followed, he didn't understand why he felt…  _ like this.  _ He felt… sad, down… maybe even depressed. He hurt Roger and he knew his lover was covering his own pain. He wanted to make things right, but he didnt know how to get the younger man to open up once again. He felt… Brian shook his head as he tried to put his finger on  _ what  _ he was feeling. 

 

He made it to the car, the bear still clinched his his large hard. He slid into the passenger side and sat back, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see himself the the reflection on the window. 

 

_ Not even you can look at yourself, you're just a failure. Cant keep Roger safe and happy, your men are on edge because they are about to rebel. Your business is going up in flame. Freddie and John are always pissed at you. You have no one and you’re a failure, just like everyone told you you would be.  _

 

Brian's eyes slowly opened and caught his reflection, on instinct he threw a punch. His hand shattered the glass, shards went everywhere. His hand was cut and bleeding, large pieces sticking out of the flesh, he felt his face bleeding and looked down to see a 3 inch sliver of glass embedded in his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and quickly pulled it out, the pain sharpening his mind and making him calm. Pain was good, pain reminded him that there was still a life in his body that was worth fighting for.

 

“What the  _ FUCK _ , Brian?!” Roger exclaims. The fire returning to his body as he took Brian's bleeding hand.

 

_ Poor me _

 

He bit his lip. No more of that. No more. He glared up at Brian and flicked his bruised nose.

 

“You're a bloody idiot!!” He yells in a soft voice.

 

“ _ Pain  _ is good.” Brian whispered, somewhat confessing to being a pain addict.

 

“ _ Poor me.” _ Roger growls softly. “No more of this shit!! From either of us!! I'm fucking sick of it all!!” 

 

“ _ Sick of what?  _ That I can't keep my fuck business under control, that I can't keep you happy!? I know I'm a failure Roger! Please just… leave before I do and hurt myself more.” Brian sighed lifting his finger to his shoulder and pressing them into the wound, blood pour out and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, but it calmed him, make him feel like he could breath. “I'm losing  _ everything,  _ my men are under attack all the time and I can't find out why, I'm  _ terrified _ of someone taking you away from me. So just…  _ leave  _ before it's too late.” He pressed harder at the wound, this time a small cry leaving his lips.

 

“Brian, SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Roger yells out, slapping his hand away from the wound on his shoulder. “Are you pitying yourself just to pity?! Or are you just so blind?! You're under attack because you're turning into even more of a  _ threat _ !! Your men are just trying to find their footing in all this. Freddie and John are trying to help  _ you _ ! Your business is just growing and you're acting like a scared little boy! If McCann trained you so well then shut the fuck up and be the leader you were trained to fucking be!! Open your fucking eyes for 5 seconds and stop being afraid!!” He knew he should be taking advice from this as well. And he had every intention to. But right now Brian needed to fucking get it through his curly ass head. 

 

“Help me.” Brian whispered, the words leaving his mouth for the first time since he was nine year old. “Be… be my second and  _ help me, please.” _

 

“I am not  _ trained _ to be a second in command, Brian.  _ John _ is. Or Freddie. Be smart about this.” Roger says sternly. He wasn't meant for that kind of work.

 

“But I don't  _ want  _ them.” Brian slammed his bloody hand on the dash, the glass cutting deeper. “I want and  _ need you.”  _ He looked over at Roger, his hazel eyes on fire as they caught the blue. “You said you were here to learn, let me teach you as you  _ help me.” _

 

“Jesus fucking Christ. Fine. If it gets that pity dick out of your fucking mouth and stops you from being a fucking drama queen, then  _ Fine _ !” Roger rolls his eyes with a huff before taking the car out of park and putting it to drive. “You're also dealing with Freddie when he sees his fucking window.” He gives another huff as he pulls away from the crumbling home. 

 

“Okay.” Brian sighed, sitting back in the passenger seat. He closed his eyes and stayed quiet the while ride home, jumping out of the car as soon as they were in the drive. Freddie and John were waiting for them, their eyes widening when they saw him. The older of the two taking Brian by the arm and leading him into the house, while John marched to Roger, shoving him against the car he had just gotten out of. 

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ did you do?” John growled, holding roger down with his forearm against the older mans throat. When he only got a look of confusion he sighed. “Brian is a  _ pain addict,  _ he has been doing good for 2 years. Last time he looked like that he was nearly  _ dead _ trying to get his mind to focus enough, but like with any addiction he has to have more and more pain to get off. So why the  _ fuck does he look like that?  _ What is he upset about? Why is he trying to bleed himself dry?”

 

Roger let the man get all his words about before twisting his hand and grabbing John's arm. His leg sliding between John's and hooking around an ankle. Skillfully, he pulled and switched their positions. John's back against the car, one of his hands pinned between the John and the car. Roger pressed closer, hearing a small  _ crack _ . He brought his gun up and shoved it into John's mouth. His blue eyes cold and icy.

 

“Listen up,  _ Deacon _ . I'll take the pain shit from Brian. But I draw the line when it comes to you or anyone else. You  _ all _ think you know what the fuck pain is. And it makes me fucking  _ laugh _ . Poor Brian. A pain addict.  _ That fucking sucks. _ Maybe he'll learn and stop acting like this after I'm 2nd in command. So I dare you, Deacon. Try this again and your brains will be splattered all over your lovers pretty little car.” He hisses softly. Keeping his voice barely above a whisper before removing himself from the younger man and wiping his gun clean of the saliva. 

 

Turning simply, he walks in and to where he heard Freddie's voice. Without looking at him, he grabs Brian's hand and pulls him along, leading him up to their room. Closing the door, he barely glances at Brian.

 

“Bed.” He commands before disappearing in the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit, rubbing alcohol, and peroxide. Walking back, he kneels in front of Brian and takes his hand. Starting to remove the pieces of glass.

 

“No more of this. Fucking ever, do you understand me?” He says in a stern voice. Grabbing the peroxide and pouring it over the bleeding hand.

 

Brian had tuned out Freddie's well used speech, rolling his eye internally with each word. But when Roger grabbed him and man handled him upstairs he was shocked to say the least. He didn't flinch in the slightest when Roger began pulling the glass but he bit his lip for show. He actually enjoyed this, the tweezers digging in his skin, touching nerves, making his body flinch in reaction on it's own. But when Roger scolded him, he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered quietly, letting Roger do his work. “I won't do it again.” He promised, really meaning it this time.

 

“Good. Shirt. Off.” He commands as he takes some wrappings out of the little kit. He waits patiently for Brian to slip the shirt off. He works on his shoulder the same as the hand. Taking the smaller pieces out before pouring peroxide to clean it. 

 

He takes a cotton ball and soaks it in the rubbing alcohol before gently tapping the cotton around the wound. Repeating this with the hurt hand. He grabs a gel from the kit and rubs it over the bigger, open wounds before wrapping him up.

 

“There.” He sighs as he packs the kit up and stands.

 

“Thank you.” Brian sighs, laying back on the bed and lifting the shoulder to put his hands behind his head. Smiling softly at the pull of pain.

 

Roger glares down before smacking his elbow.

 

“Use your other arm. No more of that I said.” He hisses softly before walking to the bathroom to put the kit away. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked away.

 

Sighing, he stripped down and walked to the shower. Turning it all the way to the heat before slipping into the scalding heat and sighing as the warm water encased his body. 

 

Brian listened for a moment before going into the bathroom and slipping into the water behind Roger. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's hips and kissed his shoulder. 

 

“Are we… Are we okay?” He asked softly running his nose over Roger throat.

 

Roger jumped at the sudden touch and looked back quickly. Huffing softly. He arched an eyebrow.

 

“You're getting the wrappings wet, I'm going to have to redo them.” He sighs and shrugs. “I don't know what real relationships are like, so you're asking the wrong person… I'd say we probably are though… I could have shot you or something. We're  _ trying _ at least…”

 

Brian nodded, nuzzling at Roger's neck. “You can redo them.” He whispered, kissing up and down the shorter man's neck. “I  _ really  _ love you, and I am  _ so so  _ sorry.” He stayed there for a moment before pulling away with a soft smile. “I remember you promised me cuddles.” 

 

“Oh, did I?” Roger smiles softly, grabbing his shampoo and pouring it in his hands before lathering it in his golden hair before washing it out. He grabbed a rag and lathered it with his favorite body wash. 

 

He took his time to wash his body, trying his best to ignore Brian's gaze. Slowly, he looked back at his lover. Arching his eyebrow and smiling.

 

“Yes?” He asks softly, a small giggle coming from his throat.

 

Brian watched his lover quietly, his eyes skimming the thin body, feeling himself fall deeper and deeper in love. 

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered, admiring the mans stunning beauty. “Come now, I want to hold you.” 

 

“I still have to redo your bandages.” Roger hums as he rinses his body. Turning the water off, he shivers instantly at the harsh, cold air around them.

 

“Why do you keep this place so fucking cold…” He mutters, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his cold, wet form. Taking a deep breath, he ran out of the shower on his tiptoes, as if that would make him faster, and grabbed the first aid kit again before running into the room.

 

Brian giggled softly as he watched his lover run. He walked after him slowly, trying to keep from laughing fully. Before Roger could dress fully Brian wrapped his arms around him, immediately warming the cold skin. 

 

“I keep it cold so you have to stay close to me so you're warm.” Brian teased taking the towel and helping Roger dry off. 

 

Roger grumbled softly before pulling a large shirt over his wet hair. Shrugging it on so it fit comfortably. 

 

“Bed.” He says softly, taking the bandages out of the kit again as well as a small pair of scissors to cut the now wet ones off Brian. 

 

He sat by Brian and did just that. Cutting the bandages off him and reapplying the gel before rewrapping the wounds. Sighing softly.

 

“There.” He nods as he puts the wrappings back into the kit as he getting up to put it back in the bathroom.

 

Brian waited for Roger to come back. Once the man was close again he pulled him down onto the bed, spooning behind him and wrapping them in the warm blankets. 

 

“I love you, Beast.” He whispered, relaxing as he felt the younger man relax in his hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first thank you to everyone who has read this, Jess and I love you all. 
> 
> Second, for those of you who dont follow our tumblrs here they are @darb6226 is me Lion_62 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit is JessiDWalton https://i-am-the-gay-shit.tumblr.com/ Jessi inbox is closed at the moment but mine is open so feel free to leave ideas/comments/anything you like there. We also do some writing on our own on our tumblrs so leave a prompt and we will hopefully answer it. 
> 
> Third, we will not be updating this story for about 3 weeks. We have a lot of other Maylor story ideas we are doing together so each week we will be working on one of those while we post the story we worked on the week before. So here is the schedule   
> 1) Alpha/Omega ~ there are already 11 parts to this (This is the first thing we worked on together)   
> 2) Mafia (AKA Thrown In)   
> 3) High school (I will be posting the first chapter of this tonight)  
> 4) Top Secret Idea that everyone will have to read to see ;D
> 
> Jess and I are back to school and work this week so updates on chapters might not be as long, but we will try! We are also trying to do enough chapters in a week so there is an update everyday!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and hopefully we see you on tumblr!!


	9. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> Guys just.... This is gonna be a lot of angst this week! PLEASE KNOW THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TRIGGERS!!!! 
> 
> **BUT THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING**
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 1/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)
> 
> 5) Side Project Sundays

Brian hurried down the stairs of the house, coming to stop in the foyer where Clare and Roger waited. 

 

“Alright, go have fun you two.” He handed them each a roll of cash and Roger the keys to his new Bentley. He pulled his lover close, kissing him deeply before letting him leave.

 

It had been about two weeks since Clare had shown up at his home looking for her brother, she had stayed with them since, the siblings bonding once again. But now it was time for college to start and the woman had to move into her shared flat. So Brian was sending the siblings away to go shopping while he dealt…. Other things.

 

Brian watched the door shut before he turned to everyone else in his home. With sharp comments people began to move into place, his beefy men taking up heavy guns, while everyone else took up smaller weapons. 

 

“Who's coming over boss?” Shaw asked, cocking his machine gun. 

 

“Someone I don't want to deal with again.” Brian sat at his favorite pocket table and began dealing card. The air in the room was tense but relaxed slightly as time passed. Different members of his mob moved in and out, swapping weapons or filling drinks. John sat to Brian's right, while William sat to his left, the rest of his inner circle around him, except Freddie who was with his sister. 

 

There was a loud knock at the main doors, Shaws right hand man opening the doors. A man with golden blond hair and dark eyes came striding in, no one looked up at him, but Shaws second did lead him to Brian's table. The mob boss didn't look up but did deal in the man as he sat. 

 

“Leave.” Shaw instructed his second who was standing around awkwardly. 

 

“May.” The older gentlemen with golden blond hair spoke. His voice was stern and sounded like that of a businessman. The dark blue eyes were sharp as he fixed the collar of his suit. “McCann and I used to be rather close. I remember when he told me about you. He said that you seemed like a good kid… I couldn't understand why he wanted to take in a good kid, but. Here we are, I suppose.” He looks the young boss up and down. “I'm Michael Taylor.” He says simply, shaking his head as he looks around before sitting.

 

Michael looked straight at Brian. Smirking at the way the young man avoided looking at him.

 

“Do you think pretending to not notice my presence or ignoring me is going to make me mad or intimidate me? My. You were trained by Allen.” The older man scoffs, shaking his head again. “In fact. McCann gave me an entire list of your trainings. I must say… I'm rather disappointed in McCann. He could have trained a young man like you  _ much _ better. But again. You're at the top. Climbing even further up, so who am I to judge and think you were babied up?” He hums.

 

Brian waited for a moment more before looking into the deep blues. “Are you done rambling now?” Brian asked. He was so sick of old time mob bosses thinking it was still in fashion to spout off when they first entered someone's home. “I know who you are, that McCann trusts you, and that you know who I am. All that information was  _ useless  _ to me, and is minutes of my life I'll never get back.” Brian quickly laid down his cards, ignoring the game that continued around him.

 

“My.” Michael laughs, obviously not offended by the  _ boys _ words. “You see, there is an importance to my rambling,  _ boy _ .” He hums before pulling a packet out of his briefcase and opening it. “Let's see… You were drowned, beat, shot… Shot where exactly?” The man wondered as he looked through the files of Brian’s training.

 

Brian couldn’t help but smirk at the packet. He hadn't seen one of those in years, but it made him happy to know they were still floating around. When McCann had been handing over the business he had created the packets, they were full of true and false information about his training, life, skills and anything else McCann found funny or entertaining. The packet didn’t even scratch the surface of truth. He knows each page word for word. But… there was always a chance it was the  _ other  _ packet. This one was out of date, but it did have everything about him, all of it true. 

 

“I was shot multiple places, you will have to be more specific.” Brian hummed, picking up a cigarette and twirling it in his fingers.

 

The older man was very relaxed even in a place  _ very _ out of his element. Legs crossed as he gazed at the paper. Eyes flicker to Brian as he smiled. 

 

_ You don’t understand what kind of man he is, Brian… _ Roger’s broken voice from that night booms through Brian’s mind.

 

“For your trainings. All areas you were shot?” Michael smiles.

 

“Mmm let's see.” Brian held up his hand and began counting off. “Thigh, waist, arm, chest, hip, and most people’s favorite back of the head, they say the bullets still in there and that's why I snap sometimes.” Brian grinned, hitting his hand on the table and making the men round them laugh. “But… I'm not entirely sure if it is or not, guess I need to go through a metal detector.” Brian laughed, pushing his chair back on two legs. The bullet story had covered for a lot of his break downs. “What else would you like to know,  _ Mike?  _ Sorry, I just love nicknames.”

 

Michael laughed and smiled. Shaking his head. “Great. It says here that you were able to get back into training  _ 2 hours _ after you were shot. Wow.” He grins, looking straight at Brian. “McCann  _ sure _ does love his jokes. That’s one thing I miss about him. He loved making these packets.” He hums, laying the packet down. The page  _ filled _ with scratch outs and highlights. Notes and other writings. “I have quite the team though. Thankfully, with all the packets we had, we were able to pick the truths. You’re not much of a quick healer, come to find out. McCann must have been angry about that. A full 5 days until you were able to fully function again?” He tsks softly. “Your training was light. I must say… McCann had too much of a soft spot for you.” The older man shakes his head.

 

“ _ But _ . This training has a point. I’m looking for a weapon I hear is in your possession.” Michael’s smiling face, grows stern instantly. 

 

_ He’ll stop at fucking nothing to get what he wants… _

 

“Tsk tsk, so much homework. I thought a man of your…  _ wisdomed  _ age wouldn't be in school anymore.” Brian picked up the packed and flipped through it, Impressed to see a few of the lies called out, and the half information turned full. But McCann was soft on him, but his men were not.  _ Everyone  _ thought Brian was  _ trained  _ by McCann, but he wasn't. He was trained by survival. It wasn’t something you could put in a packet he had learned, it was all instinct. “Wee lamb, it took me 5  _ weeks  _ to come back to training. I was in a coma for 4 weeks and 2 days, but after I  _ woke  _ it took 5 days.” He saw Michael's smirk, obviously knowing this, this made Brian smile more. 

 

“But you do know a lot. I'm quite impressed.” Brian didn’t feel nervous at all, he still had many many cards up his sleeve that  _ no one  _ knew about, not even McCann. “But this weapon, I'm interested. What can I help you gain, and what is in it for me?”

 

“You can help me gain  _ my _ property back and, quite frankly, keep your life.” Michael smiles. Not flinching when guns were pulled and pointed at him. 

 

“Take my life please! I've been begging for the day to a God I don’t believe in. You’d be doing me a favor.” Brian smiled easily, taking his own gun and putting it in his mouth, taking Michael's hand and putting it on the trigger. He waited a few minutes, staring into the dead eyes. “Just as scared as the little boy you look for.” Brian grinned. “Roger Taylor, born July 26th, blond hair blue eyes, just like his daddy. Was Tim Staffell’s whore. Oh how he screamed and moaned as I stuffed his ass. You trained him well, doing everything I asked. Let man after man use him, he broke a few arms, and a crack shot. But when I found his sister, woo-wee those eyes cried and cried.” Brian watched as Michael's face fell at the mention of his daughter. “But I must admit, the way he laid over her as she bled out was even more beautiful, and when I made him rape her dead body,  _ fantastic.”  _ Brian grinned, playing the crazy part with ease. He could see Michael breaking ever so slightly. “But he became numb and useless after that, so I sold him to a glory hole, $13000. Since you did father him I don’t mind sharing the profits.” Brian smiled.

 

“Are you telling me…  _ You _ killed my daughter. Had that  _ thing _ defile her body. And sold him for  _ only _ $13000.” Michael hisses. “That  _ weapon _ could kill  _ all _ of these men  _ and _ you in this room in 5 minutes, and you-”

 

“But the pretty blond fell in love with the big bad mob boss.” Brian said in a mocking tone, his voice high and whiney. “One thing you can’t account for is emotions, lamb. If I asked him to jump, he asked how high. One kind hand can make a bad puppy sit. And after watching his sister die, he broke, just like the little puppet I made him to be.”

 

“Is that what you think. Because the  _ best _ dogs know how to act.” Michael stood.

 

Brian snapped his fingers and a video camera was brought to the table. 

 

_ “I'm sorry, Brian.” Roger whined, he knelt before the tall man. Brian's hand came down and slapped him, sending him flying across the room.  _

 

_ “Will you ever disobey me again?” Brian yelled, slapping him again.  _

 

_ “N-no, I'm sorry.” Roger whimpered, shying away as Brian hit him again.  _

 

_ “Who do you belong to!?” Brian screamed pulling off his belt. “Who do you listen to!” _

 

_ “You! You master! I belong to you, I listen only to you!” Roger sobbed as the belt hit across his back.  _

 

_ “Now go fuck your dead sister, and make me believe you enjoy it.” The belt snapped again, Roger letting out a heart jerking cry. _

 

“See, even the best can be broken.” Brian grinned.

 

Michael  _ laughed _ at the video before walking to Brian and leaning forward.

 

“ _ The best dogs know how to act. _ ” He repeats. “I’ve seen those eyes to know. You don’t fool me for a second. One command from me… and he  _ will _ kill you. Keep your  _ profits _ . Because I will find him, May. And  _ take _ him back. You’re the first man I’ll have him kill.” The old man smiles.

 

Brian leaned forward and licked up the side of Michael's face. 

 

“Wee lamb, you still love him. You didn't watch as I beat him, Rogers back was to the camera.” Brian grinned, turning and licking up the other side of the greasy face. “You taste just like him…. Maybe I should keep you here.”

 

“McCann and his  _ men _ trained you well, boy. But unfortunately, you don’t scare me. I’ve seen way more than you think.” Michael hums, unaffected by the insane act as he straightens back up. “I’m not expecting you to fear  _ me _ .” He turns. “But a  _ dog _ can turn in an instant.” He hums softly before walking out with no problem.

 

“WOOF WOOF!! AHOOOOO!” Brian yells after the man. The door shut and everyone stayed quiet until they heard the explosion outside. Everyone but Brian moved. “Leon, be a dear and go give Mr. Taylor a ride home, his car just blew up.” Brian said easily, beginning to shuffle his cards.

 

John looked around. Completely unsure of what the  _ hell _ just happened but was the first one to clear his throat and look at Brian. 

 

“...Was that a smart move…” The younger man speaks carefully to his boss.

 

“Probably not, but it was fun.” Brian says like he is talking about the weather. Eyes continue to stare at him. 

 

“Where did you get the video?” Williams asks after about five minutes of silence. 

 

“Roger is very kinky in bed.” Brian smiles cheerfully, taking a swig of the whiskey someone brought him. “Now.” He looks up to see his men all looking at him. “None of this gets back to Roger. Michael is angry, very angry, and his is going to endorse our greatest enemies. Even without Roger he would hate us, because McCann betrayed him, that's why he doesn't have a mob of his own. He’s the money and the brains, but he doesn’t have the manpower, so he’s going to go to someone he thinks he can overrule. Most likely Tim, as they have already done business, or  _ Paul.  _ Paul's too pig headed to let someone walk all over him, and that's their weak point. So be ready for some messy battles, everyone keep their guns loaded.” Brian stood and went up the stairs and to his room, immediately opening his planners and journals, writing down everything that had happened and the weaknesses he had seen.

 

John stared after Brian before shaking his head, slamming his hands on the table and following Brian to the room. He entered the room and folded his arms as he watched Brian write.

 

“ _ Don’t tell Roger. _ Is keeping secrets from him  _ really _ the best course of action with how  _ fragile _ his trust if with you  _ already _ ? And are we just going to ignore the fact that Michael referred to Roger as a  _ weapon that could kill all of us in 5 minutes _ ? Big talk or not, that’s a  _ little _ concerning.” John exclaims. “Michael is  _ also _ right. I don’t think Roger is acting on our side, but people trained to be fucking  _ weapons _ are quick to obey  _ familiar  _ command. Like a trigger or something!” He says as he thinks over everything that happened. “Brian, what the hell?”

 

“ _ Don’t tell Roger  _ is like throwing meat at a hungry lion and expecting him not to eat. I expect as soon as he walks through that door he will know everything. Then he will come asking questions and  _ I  _ can explain. It will be easier for him to trust me if he hears the same story from all of you as well as me, before he hears it from me.” Brian rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend. “Roger is smart, and if he thinks he can overthrow us or out play us then he deserves to. There are more of us than him. And he is a weapon, he has… told me bits and pieces of his training. But he’s also a weapon  _ we  _ can use. Michael said he would do anything to get him back, as much as I hate to say this about my lover, he is our bait. We are dangling him in front over hungry mouths so we can catch and kill easier.” Brian sighed, folding his arms. “You've never doubted me until now, why? Do you not want this life anymore? Because I can help you and Freddie out, you know I will.”

 

“I’m doubting you because what you just did was stupid! And your relationship with Roger is-” John heard footsteps and instantly shut his mouth as he looked back as was greeted with the pretty blue eyes staring at him from the doorway. He took a deep breath before looking at Brian, shaking his head, and silently leaving.

 

Roger watched as John quickly walked down the hall. He remained quiet. His head buzzing with everything he had heard. But as he looked back into the room, he only smiled at Brian and walked in. Slipping his coat off.

 

“I’m back. How was your day?” He asked sweetly as he set his coat down and began to unwrap his scarf.

 

“Quite eventful. I blew up your dad’s car and licked his face.” Brian said just as easily. “I am grateful you did not get his greasy skin.” Brian kept looking at his papers and opened up his arms. “Would you like to hear the whole story?”

 

The blond bit his tongue as he fought to yell and curse at the older man. As he kept back his hurt at being his bait and hurt that Brian did this even after his warning… But he kept his front up perfectly. Eyes shimmering, smiling sweetly. Tilting his pretty head with a small laugh.

 

“No, my love.  _ I trust you _ . You don’t have to give me the entire run down. I’m sure you scared the living hell out of him!” He giggles as he wraps his arms around the man. Looking down at him. “Plus, I really need to get back to my job on training our recruits, don’t you think?” He smiles softly.

 

“Beast.” Brian looked up at the man and pulled him into his lap. “I  _ know  _ you well enough, as much as you say I don’t, to know you are very very angry with me. And that you do want to hear everything, and that you are ready to shoot my head clean off. But before you do start yelling, I didn’t invite him over, he asked me. I have been putting it off for two weeks, since our big fight, and decided tonight was the best opportunity. I didn’t want to tell you until after, as I knew your worry and fear would make me worried. I don’t think I scared him, and I  _ need _ to tell you everything so you can help me judge his reaction and what his next move will be.  _ I need your help.” _

 

“Okay.” Roger’s pretty smile didn’t falter as he listened to his lover speak. “Tell me then! It’s my job to help you, so I will do the best I can.” 

 

“Not when you're going to happy ass me.” Brian said sternly. “I need  _ my  _ Roger, my beast, not this Roger who fakes it.” Brian stared at his lover, his lips drawn in a line, ready to wait and lick at his lover until he got the true Roger out from behind the scared fake one.

 

“My love, this  _ is _ me.” Roger laughed, shaking his head with a smile. “And I’m afraid I’m not going anywhere! So, just tell me.” He hums softly, tilting his head again. Not a hint of doubt his eyes eyes, voice, or action. His mind completely converted into the new act. Just as he was trained.

 

“Roger.” Brian said in warning. “Fine, wanna play this way. I told your dad the truth, that Clare was alive.” Brian immediately saw the flicker in the boys eyes, could feel the hands moving around his neck. “And I told him something I haven’t even told you, I let someone bang her ass.”

 

“And that’s fine.” Roger swallows any and all real emotion. “I trust you, remember. If that was the best course of action, I’m sure it was necessary and you knew what you were doing.” He couldn’t remember if it was more painful to be trained, beat by Tim, or here with Brian... 

 

“I told him how I tied her down and fucked her myself. How I left you alone in our bed one night and fucked her. How I held a knife to her throat and told her if she told anyone I'd make her watch as I killed you.” Brian growled, his heart aching that he was doing this to his lover, but he needed his Roger out of this trained mind. “How I'd put her and you in a house and light it on fire, just like mummy dearest.”

 

“My…” Roger giggled. “You… You’re an awful liar…” His blue eyes look down slightly. 

 

“Are you sure about that, Roger. Did you not see the red around her wrist tonight? Or are you just that awful of a big brother you didn’t even notice. Didn’t notice the fear in her eyes as she looked at me.” Brian grabbed a handful of Roger's hair. “Such an awful brother and son, couldn’t save your sister or your mother.”

 

“ _ Poor me _ …” Roger mutters with a little smile. Staring up at Brian with tear filled eyes, yet he held himself together. “I think the thing I didn’t notice was how similar you and Tim really are… and I’m really starting to feel right at home here.” His voice cracks softly, but he keeps his pretty smile. “I hope she’s as good of a fuck as I am. And I wish you would light me up like  _ mummy _ .” He pushed himself away from Brian’s hold. “But maybe to make your little lie more believable, you should let your men at me. I’d sure love that. Want to know how many dicks I can take at once,  _ lover _ ?” 

 

Brian stood and grabbed his lover around the waist, tossing him on the bed. “Roger, wake up!” Brian pleads. “Let this stupid false face go. Come back to me, I know  _ you  _ are right there!” Brian growls, seeing the fire return to  _ his  _ Roger's eyes. “Roger.”

 

“Why. What the hell could I possibly do or say?! I’m just doing what YOU wanted!! I’m trusting you! Keeping my mouth shut about negative shit! Can you please fucking choose what the fuck you want me to do?!” Roger exclaims. “I can only do so fucking much!”

 

“Roger, lover.” Brian says softly now, his hands moving to the mans face. “I thought we talked about this? I said things I didn’t mean, and that is my fault and I'm so sorry and am so stupid. I want you, Beast. The true raw form of you no one else gets to see, and I made a stupid stupid mistake by saying those things two weeks ago. I want you to trust me,  _ and  _ doubt me, but to talk to me about your doubts.” Brian rubbed at Roger's teary cheeks. “I  _ need  _ you, Roger. I need you to challenge me, and tell me when I have stupid ideas, like tonight was probably a stupid idea by blowing up your dads car, but I think I got Clare completely safe.”

 

Roger stared at Brian blankly. He wanted nothing more than to just crawl into another safe act. Brian’s words hurt him. He complained. He was negative. He knew he was. But he had a job… He needed to tell Brian his thoughts. He needed listen and give honest feedback… and he would. But that didn’t mean he had to share anything personal…

 

“Fine.” Is all the blond mutters. The happy aura crumbling, yet there was still a  _ large _ distance between the two as Roger made it obvious that apology really did nothing. “I’ll do my job properly, then. Tell me the stupid shit you did.”

 

“Roger!” Brian growled sitting up and moving away from his boyfriend. “I can’t even make one mistake! If you really don’t trust me and don’t want to be here, no one is forcing you! I will help you and Clare get somewhere safe, move you to America, if I must. But I cant keep walking on eggshells around you. I  _ need  _ a partner, someone to help me, and I fucking  _ want  _ that in you!” Brian took a lamp and threw it at the wall. “I can’t do this alone, and I feel so  _ fucking alone.  _ If I must I will get down on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness. But if it’s gonna do nothing then where the fuck do we go from here? I cant keep running in circles!”

 

“I guess I’m not the right partner for you…” Roger says with a small shrug, looking down. “You can’t very well expect me to live a normal life, so either shoot me or return me to my father. Either way.” He hums, standing up and folding his arms. “And yes. Typically one mistake is enough… I  _ trusted _ you and you questioned my trust because I was warning you about a man I know way more of… I told you things about my past-... I… I’ve never told anyone else… and… out of anger or not…. I can’t shake those words from you. I can’t just slip in and be  _ normal _ Roger. Whoever the fuck that is anymore…” The blue eyes look down.

 

“I don’t want or need  _ normal  _ Roger! I want the Roger who held a gun up to me the first time he was in my house!” Brian sighed turning his back to the man as he tried to breath. “And it didn’t feel very trusting when I told you I could keep you safe and you told me I was  _ wrong.  _ You were doubting me, as you've done before, and I doubted you for one split second and it's like I just killed Clare. I have tried so hard, Beast, to be enough for everyone my whole life. And the  _ first  _ person I  _ trust  _ and ask for the same back doesn’t trust me, makes me feel as though I'm not, nor will I ever be, enough to protect him. Do you realize you are the only person who knows things about me as well? That you are the only person I would be fighting to keep by my side? Because anyone else, they would be out. I don’t  _ trust,  _ Roger, I just don't, but I am trying to trust you. I know I can’t fix this over one day, but I'm  _ trying!  _ Can I at least get some credit for  _ trying!?” _

 

“I wouldn’t have doubted you if you told me to not underestimate McCann, who you personally know. I wouldn’t try and act like I could keep you safe… I would trust your judgment and plan around it… And  _ yes _ . You can have credit. You’ve tried. And I’ve tried to forgive you… I have, Brian. But at this point… I don’t know what the hell to believe in anymore. I don’t know how I should act. I don’t know how-... How to  _ be _ ….” Roger shakes his head. He was never given this much freedom during his training. He didn’t know what to do with it all and now it was just causing a mess… “And… and maybe you  _ shouldn’t _ trust me. I don’t even trust me… I trust you… but not me… and… I’ve just caused too much of a mess… This  _ isn’t _ my job!!” Tears stream down his face. “This isn’t what I’m meant to do! It wasn’t in my training and I don’t know how to go about it!”

 

“Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth. You said you don’t know what to believe, so ask and you will get the truth from me. Let's start there.” Brian moved closer to Roger. “If you ever don’t know what to do or believe just ask me, and I'll only tell the truth. As for your job… we will figure it out together if you like. I'll teach you, while you teach me your skills. But for now, ask me anything.”

 

Roger wanted to shake his head and refused. He just wanted to run. Like he always did when things got complicated. He wanted to do what he was originally trained to do. He wanted to be a pretty, perfect liar. To bat his pretty eyes and gain answers, or use his body. He wanted to be sent and take out a group of men per requested by his boss. He knew how to act like a thug and a goon. To work in groups. He knew how to talk to others. And how to take feedback. How to change his attitude to something those around him would prefer… He didn’t understand…

 

“I-... I tried to change for you after you got angry… and that only made you get more angry! I don’t understand! I-I tried to change again, and you don’t seem satisfied with that either! An-and I don’t know what else to do! Train me, teach me what to do, cause I do-don’t know!” The blond wraps his arms around himself, one hand resting on his pocket gun as he backed away from Brian. His head racing as he tried to connect the dots for himself.

 

“That's the thing Roger, I don't need you to change.” Brian whispered as if he were talking to a frightened animal. “I love  _ you,  _ not the you you are for your dad, or Clare or William or anyone else.  _ I love you!”  _ Brian moved forward slowly, until he could just touch Roger's arm. “I just want you.”

 

“Why… I don't understand… there's nothing special about me like that… I-I can change for you… be better….” He mutters, slightly moving away from the gentle touch. Thinking back to his  _ training _ and how hard he worked. Only for him now to be completely lost.

 

“Roger, that's what I love about you. Because everything you don't find special I do. I don't need you to change, I want you to be the best  _ you!  _ To be happy! To feel safe while your with me. I want you! The man who stood between me and Tim, the one you shot at cars while I drive, the one who likes cheesy dates. I want that, just  _ pure Roger.”  _ Brian whispered, his hand still out waiting for Roger to take it.

 

Roger gaze Brian a confused look before shaking his head and looking away. He felt… pathetic. Useless. Having acted in such a way… like a child.. 

 

“I'm sorry…” He mutters, looking away. “I'm sorry…. I'll… I'll try-.... I'll do my best…”

 

“There is nothing to try and do, Roger. Just…  _ be!”  _ Brian breathed finally letting his hand fall. “Just, I don't know… just be mine maybe?” He asked, seeing the struggle Roger was having.

 

“I can tr-...” Roger bit his lip as he knew that was wrong to say. “okay….” was all he could settle on eventually saying. He tried to think of the past few months he was with Brian. The adrenaline and pain of Tim just handing him over knocked him off his usual mind. He felt…  _ free _ then. He felt, for some reason, that he could  _ be himself _ . But now he was struggling. He should have been struggling like this from the beginning and not so deep into everything… But he couldn't force the mindset away like those past events had. He couldn't help it…

 

“It’s not going to happen today Roger, and I understand that. But we will figure it out together okay?” Brian asked softly putting his hand out again. “ _ Trust  _ me to help you?”

 

“I  _ do _ trust you…” Roger says in a soft voice as he slowly takes Brian with his own shaking hand. “I don't trust  _ him _ or  _ me _ … but I trust you…” His voice cracks softly and he keeps his eyes cast down. 

 

“Thank is all I need.” Brian pulled the smaller man into his arms and held him tight. “I will fix everything one way or another. I will make it so you know without a doubt you are safe. It might take me a few years but I’ll do it.” Brian hugged the man as tight as he could, finally feeling like they were moving forward once again. Finally feeling like he had his lover back. “Okay? I promise one day, we will be safe.”

 

“Okay…” Roger agrees quietly, laying his head on Brian's shoulder. “I-... I didn't mean it… you're not like Tim…” He mutters as he relaxes in Brian's arms. “I've… I've been stupid… took it too far and… I… I'll do better…”

 

“It’s-” Brian cleared his throat, Roger's comment had cut deeper than he cared to admit. “I understand. Its okay.” Brian hugged the man closer and rubbed the back of his head. “Are  _ you  _ okay?”

 

“... I'll  _ be _ okay… Are… are you okay…?” The blond slowly peeks up to his lover. Tears in his eyes, swirling with fear and regret. “Are you-... do you forgive me…?” 

 

“Well…” Brian sighed. “What you said was super shitty, and I should spank your ass because of it, but I said some not nice things too. We both need to do better, to  _ be  _ better for each other. So yes, I forgive you, if you can forgive me. Can you?” Brian asked, his thumb moving to rub Roger's cheeks.

 

“I…. I forgive you… I-... I do. I forgive you, Brian… You… You will train me to be better… right?” Roger leans into Brian's touch, gazing up at the taller man. A flicker of hope in his eyes.

 

“I will train you to be a better  _ second,  _ but I don't need to train you on anything else.” Brian smiled softly, he leaned down and softly kissed between the man's eyes. “Now, do you want to tell me how shopping with Clare was, or have me tell you about how my night went?” Brian's hand moved to the blond hair, scratching softly at the back of Roger's head.

 

“Your night…” The blond closes his eyes, leaning into Brian's touch. He knew if he was to  _ train _ , he needed to he act like a second in command. He  _ needed _ to hear what happened that night…

 

“Alright, but after I do what to hear what Clare thought of the penthouse.” Brian kissed his lover once again, taking a moment to let their tongues slide against each other before pulling away. He took Roger back to the desk and made him sit in his lap before going into detail about the night. He told Roger every word he said and the physical and facial reactions it got from his father. 

 

“He started to really lose his calm when I told him I killed Clare and made you rape her dead body.” Brian muttered as he finished, picking up his pen and taking a few more notes. “Is there something about her we can use against him?”

 

“We will  _ not _ use anything with  _ her _ .  _ She _ is out of this.” Roger snaps sternly before looking down. “By the sound of it, my father isn't buying your intimidation. He's too smart for that. He knows all the tricks. He's not going to fear you if you're going to use that on him. He will fear  _ action _ … but you also did the stupid thing of angering him. You should have just played his game and not create your own. I  _ know _ his game. Not yours. Nor how he will act with yours.” He huffs.

 

“I don't want to use her physically… more just… her name.” Brian explained, his hand rubbing that Roger's back. “And I don't know his game, I know mine and I can  _ teach  _ you mine. Plus I don't need to know how he'll react, I want to have an understanding of how he works… Roger… I need you to try and understand something for me. I've… I dont…  _ no one  _ knows this. Not John or Freddie, not McCann, not William's, I'm the only one who…” Brian bit his tongue, John's words putting the slightest sliver of doubt in his mind of if Roger was really on their side. “I want to share this with you… But I  _ have to know  _ you won't betray me… As I said before I don't trust easy…” He desperately wanted to share this information with Roger, to make him feel confident that Brian could  _ and  _ would keep him safe. There was a  _ whole world  _ of things no one knew he had… and he wanted to share, but his own training and John's words made him falter.

 

“I-” Roger's voice cracks. “I wouldn't…. _ Purposely  _ betray you, Brian… bu-but….” His head fell shamefully. “You shouldn't trust me…. Not while he's alive… you shouldn't…” He admits. Hating himself and his training. Hating it all… he could never be a good second in command… not like this. “You should never of trusted me or told me any of things you already have… You should cut my tongue out, honestly…”

 

“Love, you need to get out of that mind of yours. Your stronger than you give yourself credit for.” Brian lifted Roger's chin so they were looking at each other. Brian felt guilty for feeling relieved he wouldn’t have to tell Roger, it was stupid, he wanted to tell him. But he couldn’t stop the doubt. “Once I kill him, I'll tell you every secret I have. And you will tell me yours. We won’t have to live in fear of anyone ever again. It will be you and I against the world.” Brian leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Roger's. “Just you and I.” 

 

Roger averted his eyes sadly and nodded. “Okay…” He mutters. “After he’s dead.” He agrees in a soft tone. His fingers mindlessly curling a strand of Brian’s hair. “What else can I help with… that I can be trusted with?”

 

“I dont wanna talk about business anymore.” Brian sighed, letting his head fall to a Roger shoulder as he yawned. “Can we… go cuddle and you can tell me about the night with Clare? I just wanna fall asleep to your voice.” He yawned again as he ran his nose over Roger's throat.

 

“If that’s what you want.” The blond hums before slowly getting up. He ignored the throbbing in his head as he held his hand out for Brian. “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!!!! Here is the 4th and final part to our scheduled writing!!! We hope you all enjoy and hope to see you all in the comments and on our tumblr!! Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit.
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> For those who follow our other stories here is the schedule for once and for all!!
> 
> 1) Thrown In (Mafia)  
> 2) Start of Something New (High school)  
> 3) Not All Human (Hybrid)  
> 4) The Light In My Dark (Vampire)  
> 5) Side Project Sunday (Every sunday we will work on our side project/request/ideas we had through the week)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!!


	10. In The Middle Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else is not too happy with Brian. 
> 
> **kinda trigger warning**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys just.... This is gonna be a lot of angst this week! PLEASE KNOW THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TRIGGERS!!!!
> 
> **BUT THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING**
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 1/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)
> 
> 5) Side Project Sundays

_ Knock knock knock _

 

…

 

_ Knock knock _

 

…

 

Williams sighed softly and looked at his watch. It was around 8 am and  _ usually _ Brian, if not the both of them, was up. Though John said the two probably had an argument the night prior, so they were probably exhausted from that and their previous day…

 

He knocked again, looking down at the files in his hand before he heard a noise. The man took that as an  _ okay _ to come in and opened the door. He saw Brian’s form on the bed. His curly, tangled hair over the white sheets. The blankets covering some of his clothed bottom half while his bare chest was uncovered. He just just  _ barely _ make out the smaller figure curled up in the majority of the blankets beside him.

 

“Sir.” Williams called softly and waited for an answer before sighing again. “Brian. I have the documents you asked for. All filed and in order.” He says a bit louder. 

 

“Huggh!” Brian picks up the closest thing to him, the remote for the TV and tosses it blindly at the door. William's caught it and moved into the room, getting the files and remote on the desk, before leaving with an eye roll. Brian is far too awake now, and even more aware of his morning wood. Moving slowly, he reaches out for his lover, then down his body to the blonds own morning problem. 

 

“Roger.” Brian moans out, man handling the young man and himself until he was over the small man. Slowly he began to kiss from behind the ear, to shoulder, then his ribs, hitting all of the blonds most sensitive spots and pay extra attention to them. “Beast, you smell so good.” The dark haired man hums, running his nose over Roger's ribs, tickling him. “I could just eat you up.” He growls while grinning, before biting at the ticklish spot, feeling the still half asleep man jerk awake.

 

Roger let a small squeak out as Brian bit at him. His body shifting just slightly as his hands sleepily moved. Still very out of it, he moved his hands slowly and shakily before finding Brian’s shoulders. He let out a little sleep sound as his fingers traced the older mans bare skin. 

 

“Bri…” He mumbles, a little sleepy smile spreading on his lip as his lover plants a few more kisses along his chest. His own head moves side to side, trying to wake up more. Baby blue eyes slowly peeking open before letting out a little grumble and slipping back closed.

 

“Beast.” Brain muttered leaning up to fully kiss his lover, quickly over powering the kiss as he ground his hips down into Rogers. “Can I make love to you? Show you how much I want you?” Brian asked, already removing his own sleeping pants and Roger's big tee shirt. Reaching into the nightstand for lube. “Can I show you how I much I love you, baby?”

 

“Mmmmhm” Roger hums before yawning. Bringing his arms up, he stretches out and lets his eyes flutter open again. Squinting at the light before smiling at Brian softly. His blue eyes foggy and unfocused as he tries to fully wake up. 

 

“How are you-” _ Yawn _ “-So awake…” He mumbles sleepily as he rubs his eyes. Another yawn coming from his lips.

 

“Because we both have a bit of a problem.” He grabbed Roger's prick and gave it a few good strokes, until the thin hips were pushing up in his hand. “And I  _ of course  _ have to take care of my baby.” Brian grinned, he continued to pump his hand slowly, his other hand opening the lube and working some onto his fingers as well as sheets, he made a mental note change them. He quickly moved back up his lovers body, kissing him sweetly as he pushed into Roger's tight body with one finger. “Mmm so warm.”

 

Roger gasps softly as his body tensed at the sudden intrusion. He bit his smiling lip and relaxed almost instantly. A small moan escaping his throat as he wiggled softly. His body still felt sleepy, but it only made him more turned on as Brian handled him a bit more roughly. The older man having complete control over him… Roger could almost cum at that thought alone…

 

Brian slowly worked his lover open, leaving a trail of love bites anywhere his mouth could reach. He pressed into Roger prostate making the mans back arch in the most beautiful way. 

 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Brian whispered, his eyes watching as Roger's rapidly rising and falling chest. “You are the most beautiful  _ beast  _ that has ever walked this earth.” Brian leaned forward and captured Roger's lips, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up to Roger's entrance. “Do you know how lucky I am to have you?”

 

Roger snapped awake at the last comment. He looked up at Brian with clear eyes as he bit his lip. “I wouldn’t call it  _ lucky _ … So I don’t know… I think I’m more lucky to have you.” He admits with a small shrug as his arms wrap around the older man’s neck. Gazing up at his lover as the sunlight streamed in the room. His messy, golden hair shining and eyes shimmering in the light.

 

“No.” Brain shook his head. “I'm the lucky one.” As he said it he pushed into his love, his large size stretching Roger in a way his fingers couldn't. He sat himself completely, giving his lover a moment to adjust before he began to rock slowly, making sure he and Roger felt ever millimeter of movement. “Fuck, everytime feels like the first time with you.” Brian panted, trying hard not to lose himself and go buck wild.

 

Roger’s back arched as he was  _ stuffed _ with his lovers thick cock. His eyes already rolling back and mouth gasping in a breathy moan. He let his eyes flutter closed as he savored the full feeling. The way Brian moved  _ perfectly _ inside him. His hands slid down Brian’s neck and rested on the stronger biceps. Nails just  _ slightly _ scratching at the skin.

 

“Oooh  _ fuck _ , Bri…” He moans softly as his legs shift to try and wrap around his tall lovers waist. His chest rising and falling in a slow pace as he relaxed in the feeling.

 

The older man kicked the last of the blankets off his legs before helping Roger lock his ankles at the small of his back. Brian set up a steady rhythm, three quick hard thrusts then two slow dragging ones, making sure he ran over the bud of nerves deep inside Roger each time. He couldn't help but marvel as Roger high long whines and moans, the way his finger dug into Brian's bicep before moving to his curly hair and  _ pulling.  _ This made Brian lose his rhythm for a moment, lost in the feeling of Roger yanking at his hair. 

 

“Fuuckkk.” Brian moaned, his hips now snapping with vigor. He was just starting to feel Roger and himself coming to the edge when the door flew open. Before he could turn to yell at whoever it was two hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him from the bed, sending him sprawling on the floor. Brian used the momentum from the fall and rolled, landing on his feet, making him able to grab the fist that was coming to hit him. He flicked his own wrist, going to break the bone, but the hand was already pulling away, the opposite hand now coming to strike him in the ribs. As his attacker was off balance with the swing, Brian shoved his foot forward, connecting with a knee, as the punch landed on his ribs, he felt them immediately begin to ache, most likely cracked. 

 

Brian again rolled away, using the force of the punch, as he did he saw the red brown hair and brown eyes of his attacker. This only made him more angry, he let out a growl and plowed towards the man, hitting him around the middle with his shoulder, making them run into a wall, Brian quickly stood and punched the man in the face. His attacker swing his leg forward, trying to trip Brian, but at the last moment he pushed upwards the top of his head making contact with Brian's nose. This made the curly headed man stumble back a step, the pain making his eyes water as he began to bleed, but he still had ahold of his attacker shoulders and pushed him again into the wall, delivering a headbutt of his own to the man's nose. 

 

His attacker did swipe his feet this time, Brian skirted away. The intruder began to follow, so Brian did his favorite thing. He spun quickly and roundhouse kicked the attacker in the head. The man went flying to the floor obviously very very dazed, and trying to breath, the wind being knocked out of him when he hit the ground. 

 

Brian stood over the attacker and spit a glob of blood and saliva into him, feeling extremely angry. This was his home, and even if this man was someone important he had  _ no  _ right to intrude in his home, let alone his room while he was making love to his boyfriend.  _ His boyfriend.  _ Brian turned, immediately looking for Roger.

 

It took Roger a minute to completely come out of his foggy state of mind and connect what the hell was happening. The fight in front of him only lasted more seconds before he was up and to the side of the bed. Pistol in hand. 

 

In a flash he was pushing Brian to the side and stepping on the man's throat. His eyes a dangerous, icy blue color as he  _ glared _ down at the man. When the attacker tried to move, kicking his leg to get Roger off, the blond grabbed the leg without looking and gave a simple, sharp  _ twist _ before letting the leg go.

 

As the leg dropped, Roger slid down so he was straddling the man. Both the of the man's arms pinned with Roger's knees as the blond  _ shoved  _ the muzzle of the pistol down the man's throat and cocked the gun. Safety off.

 

“No no no no no no!” Brian quickly grabbed his boyfriend around the middle and pulled. “That's McCann! Roger!” Brian couldn't hide his arousal that his boyfriend had just taken down a very dangerous man. So he lifted the smaller man off of his old mentor and tossed him on the bed, immediately grabbing his legs and shoving his hard penis back into him. “Oh fuck, that was so hot.” 

 

“Really?” McCann yelled as he sat back up. “I'm right here!” Brian took another gun from his nightstand and pointed it at the older man. 

 

“Then enjoy the show.” He panted, his hips thrusting roughly into Roger. He leaned over the younger man and began mouthing at his throat, McCann sighed turned to the desk letting the boys finish what he had interrupted. 

 

Roger cried out as his back arched and eyes fluttered. Being taken again by his strong lover with no care of the other presence. A small smile danced onto his lips as he allowed himself to slip back into the pleasure with ease. Though, there was still an itch in the back of his head, making him want to shoot  _ McCann _ in the head. And he sure as hell would have if Brian just let him-

 

“Oooh  _ fuck _ ~!!” He cries out in ecstasy as Brian angles himself and thrusts against his prostate with powerful strides. His moans and whimpers of pleasure filling the room shamelessly as his lover continued the assault on his prostate. A series of curses and cries of Brian's name were all he could coherently make out.

 

“Ah yes.” Brian cried out as he felt himself tumble over the cliff of pleasure, Roger's walls tightening around him as he came as well. After a minute Brian sat up, his member still deep inside his lover, blood covering Roger's throat from his bleeding nose. Brian had to lick his lips and look away, he couldn't denied he enjoyed Roger looking completely satisfied on his cock, a gun in his hand, cum on his chest, and blood covering him. Brian stored this image away for a time Roger wasnt near to help him. 

 

“Stop with the heart eyes.” McCann snapped, turning back to his pupil. “You fucked up, Brian. Send the whore out so we can talk.” Brian raised his gun, letting off a shot that nicked McCanns ear. 

 

“Don't you  _ ever  _ call Roger that again.” Brian growled, his free hand moving to rub over Roger's thigh that was around his waist. 

 

“Brian!” McCann growled back, not moving to touch his bleeding ear. His eyes moved to the blond who was still impaled on Brians cock, coming down from his high. “Wait…. Roger… Roger Taylor? What!” McCann became red with anger. “I thought you sold him-”

 

“Ohh daddy dearest called you?” Brian laughed, pulling himself free of his lover his hand still rubbing the soft skin. 

 

“You little fuck.” McCann smirked. “Is his sister dead?” 

 

“Nope, starting college next week.” 

 

“Fuck Brian. I don't think he believes your story completely but you have him going.” McCann began to rub his head. He wasn't here for Michael, but someone else who cares about his kids more than their own life.

 

Roger kept the gun in his hand, still not fully trusting the older man in the room. Even while Brian was completely at ease. And  _ especially  _ after mentioning his father. Roger had seen McCann before and learned to never trust thoughts who mingled with his father.

 

So he laid there silently, enjoying the gentle touch of Brian yet still ready to jump up and shoot. He listened to them, finding that he agreed with McCann that his father wasn't buying the dramatic story Brian had laid out. 

 

But as he listened, he studied the man before him still. Remembering the man had been one of the men to help  _ train _ him at certain parts of his learning. Never had his hand been on Roger, but he had observed his training  _ and _ skills. And Roger didn't trust the man at all… he hoped Brian would trust information with him.

 

But then again… Roger wasn't truth worthy either… so who was he to speak out? It still pained him to think Brian trusted this man more than him, even though he knew Brian had good reason to  _ not _ trust him...

 

“Well, Roger it's nice to meet you face to face and in a place you can talk.” McCann said a little awkwardly. “I know your mum really well.” The mods boss turned to look at some papers on the desk, handing a few to Brian. “Oh, ahh sorry for your loss.” He muttered as if an afterthought. 

 

“Allen, what do you want? Why are you here?” Brian asked, pulling fully away from Roger, but covering his lover with a blanket. Roger may not mind other people seeing him naked, but Brian did. 

 

“I came to see what the fuck your plan was, if you had really killed Winnie’s kids-”

 

“Winnie?”

 

“Oh… that was what I call Roger's mother, Winifred.” McCann looked like he wanted to shoot himself but quickly covered it up. “How do you plan to take care of Michael? Why did you think fucking with him was a good idea?” 

 

“He wanted to hurt Roger-”

 

“Caring gets you nowhere!” McCann growled, glaring at the boy he would call his son. 

 

“ _ And!  _ And he is sitting on top of a lot of resources. Blue folder.” Brian huffed, moving to the closet as the older man looked over the paperwork. “He's been busy since you left the business to me. He's getting smaller mobs under him, promises of money, then killing the leaders and putting his own in charge. He's being the brain and letting others get their hands dirty, I don't think he’s ever really killed someone, just ordered someone else to. He's trying to prod into  _ my  _ network, gunning down a few of my clubs. He's starting small, but he will work up to more.” Brian pulled on his clothes and took an outfit to Roger, a sheer top with black tight jeans. “I know the Taylor's were friend of  _ yours  _ but I will not let old ties make  _ my  _ business fall. If I take him out sooner rather than later the…” He glanced at the door then Roger, his hand moving to touch the soft skin again, trying to sooth his nerves. “ _ War  _ that you started will more likely end with us as the winners.”

 

“But was it smart to tell him you killed his  _ daughter,  _ sorry Roger, but the one thing he really loves?” McCann asked glaring at him. 

 

“Yes, because it will keep him from looking for her. We both know he believed that from the time you killed his little brother.” 

 

“And what about Roger?” 

 

“I'll send him away if I have to-” Brian began but Roger quickly shot out of the bed and slapped the older man before glaring at Brian.

 

“ _ Roger _ is staying  _ right fucking here _ .” He growls. “You’re wrong Brian. My father  _ has _ killed with own hands before. Don’t underestimate him! I’ve already fucking told you before! And  _ you. _ ” His ice blue eyes snap back to the older man. “My  _ father _ doesn’t  _ love _ anything! Control and manipulation isn’t  _ love _ . You come here and try and act like a tough-love father. You have Brian wrapped around your fucking finger, but it will take  _ a lot _ more than your sympathy and use of  _ my mother's _ nickname to get me on your side!” Gun still in his hand, he presses the barrel to McCann’s forehead. “ _ Leave _ . And schedule a  _ proper _ meeting with  _ my _ boss. Show up like this again, I’ll remind you just what my training taught me.” The blond hisses. The man shifting slightly at his words as his eyes seemed to flash a darker blue. 

 

McCann hand shot out to grab Roger by the throat, but Brian quickly grabbed the hand and twisted his wrist. 

 

“Dont. Touch. Him.” Brian hissed, shoving the man out of the room, slamming the door behind him. “Roger.” Brian sighed, turning to look at his lover. “ _ That  _ wasn't a smart move.” Brian growled. There was too much Roger didn’t know about everything, making him act out before  _ really  _ understanding the consequences. He took a deep breath and let the anger and worry show on his face. “We can’t keep acting out to people the other knows better.”

 

Roger wanted to scream at the older man. Curse at him for getting on to him when Brian didn’t tell him what was going on. But he held his tongue. It  _ was _ his fault. He knew Brian…  _ couldn’t _ tell him everything. And it felt like a knife stabbing into his heart as he felt McCann knew so much more than he did. Looking down, he shook his head.

 

“You should send me away. It’d be easier. Probably safer too. If you have questions about my father, you could always just call me.” The blond shrugs softly as he turns and walks back to the bed. Slowly sitting and wrapping the blanket around his body. Partially because he was cold… but also because he just felt so…  _ naked _ … Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. “I could go somewhere quiet in north London. So I can still perform my duties and when you really need me I’m not  _ that  _ far. I’d be closer range to my father, but that may be smart… He’d never think to look for me there.” 

 

“The only way I'm sending you away is if I know you will be absolutely safe. Otherwise… I think you're safe here  _ beside  _ me.” Brian moved to the bed and stood beside Roger. “Beast… Are you okay? You look pale, and lost. What do you need from me?”

 

“Nothing. I’m fine… and I  _ don’t _ think the safest place for me is here…” Roger mutters softly, looking down. Now that he thought about it, he felt… well… not good. Nothing drastic or painful, but his stomach had an odd swirling feeling… Like it was upset. Which wouldn’t surprise him considering the stress around him. 

 

He bit his lip and shook his head before getting up. Keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and body. “I’m going to shower.” He says softly, walking past his lover and to their bathroom. Ignoring the way Brian’s eyes burned through him as he shut the door. 

 

Brian went to knock on the door but stopped, lowering his hand. Slowly he left the room, by passing everyone who tried to talk to him. He went to the back garden and quickly snipped some pink lily's. he ran back up stairs and lay them on the bed, quickly writing a note. 

 

_ ‘My Beast,  _

_ I know we haven't been on the most solid ground at the moment. But you  _ are  _ the most important person in my life. Let me take you out tonight, somewhere nice… but fun. Say ‘yes’ my love. _

_ My heart ~ Brian’ _

 

The mob boss left the flowers and note on the bed, before going down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	11. Don't Mess With Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night is interrupted, and not in a good way.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 1/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING!!!!** Angst lots of angst!!

“ _ Again! _ ” Roger snaps as a younger man is smacked down by another. “This time, if you fucking fall, I’m letting him  _ continue  _ his assault on you! Keep your fucking ground!!” He growls, the young man nods quickly, fear flashing in his eyes before he got up and got into a fighting position against the other trainee.

 

Roger sighed and shook his head as he scanned the area of young and old men. Some with knifes, some with guns. Hand-to-hand. Targets. Mapping. There was everything in his corner of training. He usually liked to keep everyone on the same focus, but today he thought to just let the men decided on what they thought they needed to work on and focus in on whatever  _ that _ was. 

 

Usually, he’d also be very proud of the hard work and improvement. But he found himself very distracted. Gently playing with the soft pink petals of the flower in his hands. He thought he must have been quite the sight to the men, walking in with a fucking pink lily instead of a gun, but he didn’t care… His heart ached everytime he would look up and only a few had passed. He just wanted to get to tonight… To try and put all this shit behind him and Brian, if only for a night… He wanted to feel trusted and loved. Like he had before that fight and before he had remembered his own skills and mindset…

 

He shook his head and glanced back up, seeing that the young man was keeping up and staying focused in his hand-to-hand. Roger gave a sharp nod to show his praise to the man before walking to another section and observing some shooters. Making small comments and tips before moving to the next section. Repeating this over and over and over and over… Until he lifted his gaze back to the clock and felt relieved. It was nearly 5 and time for the men to head out and do their jobs. And time for him to get his happy ass upstairs to find some decent to wear…

 

With a quick  _ Night _ , he left the men to clean up their sections and bolted through the large house and up the stairs. Wondering briefly if he should shower again.

 

Brian saw Roger run upstairs and grinned, excited to have the night with his lover. But for now he turned back to the news on the TV. 

 

‘ _ Doctors are finding even less men are being born with reproductive organs. In the last 100 years the number has drop from 30% of men to a mere 8%. Professional are trying as hard as they can to find the problem-’ _

 

“What would you do if you found yourself a baby bearing male?” William's asked still looking at the screen. “As a gay and all?”

 

“First I'm not gay, I'm bi. Second I don’t know-”

 

“Would you leave Roger?”

 

“No! Someone would have to physically drag me away from Roger before I left him for a baby bearing male.” Brian snapped glaring at the man. “Plus they have where you can have someone else carry it now.” Brian shrugged, his mind filled with having a baby run around. He couldn’t help but grin softly. Brian shook his head and stood moving to go up stairs and get his boyfriend for their date.

 

Roger tore off his 10th outfit and threw it off the ground in a small huff. Unsatisfied with the look as he dug through his drawers more. Trying to find  _ something _ to wear that he actually liked at the moment. He pouted as he pulled out different shirts and bottoms. Nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door.

 

“One minute!” He called, looking around him frantically. Snapping his gaze to the door when it opened. Sighing when Brian walked in. His hazel eyes slightly wide at the spread of clothes over the bed and on the floor by the dresser. “I’m… almost ready…?” Roger bites his lip and looks away. 

 

“Love.” Brian whispered, he smiled softly and moved closer to Roger. “Beast, wear something comfortable that you can get dirty.” Brian explained, grinning at Roger questioning look. “I want to take you… paint balling.” 

 

The blond blinked for a moment before looking down at his clothes and back up at Brian. “I don’t need to be prepared to get dirty. I won’t get hit. And I want to look damn good while I pumble someone else with paint bullets.” Roger says with the utmost confidence, looking back at his clothes in thought. Tapping his pretty nails on the floor beneath him. “Is it inside or outside?” He wonders. 

 

“Inside.” Brian grinned. “A few of the guys are meeting us there, figured you could show them a few things Then we are going to dinner.” Moving so his hands rested on Roger's hips, leaning down so their lips brushed. “It will be you and I, against the world.” He softly bit at Roger's lip before filling away. “But I did… get you something to wear for after.” Brian admitted, thinking of the new leather crop top jacket and velvet red high necked shirt.

 

Roger hummed softly before turning back to his clothes and biting his lip. His eyes lit up as he grabbed his faded blackish grey skinny jeans and slipped them on. The slim fit hugging his legs and  _ everything else _ perfectly. The hem of the jeans falling just below his belly button. He slipped a white belt on, not for support but pure style, before digging through his dresser and grabbed a white fabric. 

 

He stood as he slipped the thicker article over his head. The short sleeved, white crop-top was loose on his thin body and just barely kissed below his upper chest. He looked at himself in the mirror. Putting his hand on his hip and running his fingers through his hair as he looked himself over. 

 

“Hm… I guess this will do.” He shrugs simply. Turning to look at himself from behind before looking at Brian. “Good?”

 

“Very.” Brian grinned, stepping forward and kissing his lover. “Ready?” He took Roger's hand and lead him downstairs and to his car, opening all his doors like the gentleman he was. They took the convertible Jaguar, leaving it open as they blasted music. Brian laughed as he watched Roger dance and sing along, completely at ease. 

 

“Remind me to have music going the next time we make love.” Brian commented, watching those hips move deliciously in their seat. He let his hand move over Roger's thigh, rubbing it softly as the boy moved to the music.

 

The blond let out a laugh as he continued to move and shake. Singing loudly along with Mick Jagger, The Rolling Stones.  _ Paint it Black _ . It was a newer song, but Roger really liked it. He liked a lot of what The Rolling Stones were putting out, actually…

 

He giggled and just continued to sing. The wind whipping his hair everywhere, but it just added to his happiness. He loved driving.  _ Such a free feeling _ , he thought. It really let him kind of forget all the shit that was happening recently. And it took his mind off his aching stomach. 

 

The car slowly came to a stop. Parked in front of a huge building and Roger could only hum. He was excited to get in there and have a bit of fun. Though he didn’t want to have  _ too  _ much fun… He knew he had to keep himself in check and remember it’s only a game. 

 

“Took you all long enough to get here!” Shaws second in command, Andy, yells as a joke. Freddie, John, William's, Shaw and a few handful of others were there, including some of Roger's trainees. 

 

“Shut your fat mouth, Andy!” Williams yelled back, getting a few laughs. “Alright boss, we have the whole building, 3 levels of freedom. How many teams should we do?”

 

“Let's see…” Brian looked at his boyfriend and saw the exciting glint in his eye. “Roger and I against all of you.” 

 

“That's not fair! Put the two best aims on the same team!” One of the trainees whined. 

 

“Darling, its 23 of us against 2, if you think that's unfair you need to go back to school.” Freddie rolled his eyes immediately picking up his face mask and gun. Slowly the group all did the same, until they were all armed. 

 

“Alright, we all have two hundred paintballs. If you get hit in the chest, back, face or head your out. Roger and I are blue paintball, you all have pink. We have a minute head start. Team with the most still alive at the end of 5 minutes wins.” Brian yelled over the chatter of the group. He looked to the teenager who was behind the counter, looking bored. 

 

“Blue team goes in three… two… one.” A countdown clock started from a minute. Brian and Roger took off, both heading to the main stairwell to lead to the second floor. 

 

“Alright, Beast. Time to finally show me all these skills everyone's been telling me about, but I've never gotten to see for myself. Let's destroy these pussies.” Brian gave a devilish grin. “This isn't a game anymore. I want these idiots to shit paint for a week.”

 

Roger's blue eyes instantly switched to the familiar icy cold gaze. He filed his head as if to ask Brian if he was  _ sure _ about his decision, but waited for no reply as he turned and easily swayed down the hallway. Not having any fear of the 23 men soon to be upon them.

 

“I’ve got you from above.” His voice is monotone as he glances back to his lover before running toward the wall, practically climbing it before grabbing the windowsill and hoisting himself up. Turning and grabbing ahold of the higher staircase. Flipping himself up and running up into the darker floor. 

 

He found a decent spot where he could look straight down the floors and waited there patiently. Listening as he heard the 23 men barge in and start of the stairs in a loud rumble of feet. 

 

_ This isn't a game anymore  _

 

His body snapped into action, flipping over the staircase and landing on the second floor railing. Without looking up he fired twice, hearing the paint hit each of theirs targets in the head.

 

_ Two out _ .

 

He jumped from the rail just in time to miss a few fires and rolled out of the way before quickly darting down the hall. A quiet pair of footsteps following him. He smirked and smoothly entered a room. Looking around, his brain quickly formulated a small plan as he jumped onto of a tall wardrobe and waited.

 

The young man peeked in carefully. His eyes scanning the room before he slowly moved in and-

 

_ Pop! _

 

_ Three down _ . Roger thinks simply as he jumps down and slips from the room. He heard a small commotion and hurried over to the rail. Downstairs he saw Brian face to face with Freddie. His eyes narrowed as Brian's gun was on the ground, out of his hand and Freddie pointing his own at the boss.

 

Freddie pulled his trigger, and so did Roger. The pink ball was suddenly shot to the side in a blue blue. Painting the wall to the side of Freddie with blue and pink as Roger shot the other paintball with ease before shooting Freddie right in the chest.

 

He made eyes contact with Brian for a split second before quickly pushing himself from the rail and heading upstairs quietly. Once again disappearing in the dark floor.

 

_ Four down _ .

 

+++

 

After Roger had ran off at the beginning of the game Brian had moved to the wall and waited for the group to pass him, picking off four of the stragglers. The sound of his gun had drawn some attention but he was already making his way back downstairs. He hid in a corner, shooting two more before Freddie had found him. The older man had reflexively pushed his hand out, knocking Brian's gun to the ground. And the boss had been sure he was going to be out. 

 

But then his Beast came and saved him. 

 

Now Brian laughed at Freddie's cursing, running back down the hall where he had seen a group of trainees, he quickly shot them and moved on. Brian sweeped the ground floor before moving back up to the second. 

 

_ Ten down.  _ He thought to himself, he didn't know how many Roger had taken out and he didn't count Freddie as his own kill. He could see a few people standing around, looking grumpy. He moved up the stairs again where he saw Roger shoot Shaw right in the face mask. 

 

“Beast, how many have to killed? I've killed ten not counting Freddie.” Brian whispered as he came up to his boyfriend, gun at the ready.

 

“I've gotten 12 out now.” Roger says in a blank voice as he looks over Shaw with a cold gaze. He glances at Brian. “You got 10 out.” He says simply. “One more. I haven't seen John. Who would have thought he's a hider.” He mutters softly.

 

“He was picked as designated survivor, I heard Andy and one of your trainees talking about it.” Brian whispered. “I've completely cleared the first and second floor, that means he had to be up here. Is there a room you haven't checked yet?”

 

“No. This floor is clear. But I know exactly where he is.” The blond hums, walking past Brian calmly. Strolling down the steps. Not a single hint of paint on his body.

 

He made it to the first floor so walked down the left hall. Not minding that his footsteps were echoing. He actually kind of enjoyed it. 

 

As he entered the main living room, his eyes scanned the area before he moved forward. In the corner of the room was a large statue pressed against the wall. Yet there was just enough space between it and the wall for someone to slip between…

 

Roger simply walked up to the statue and peeked down. Greeted by two green eyes staring up at him with his hands up.

 

“You win.” John says softly, making the blond glaring.

 

“Out.” He says sternly. Gun pointed as John slowly slipped from his hiding place. Hands still up. They stared at each other for a second.

 

“5.” Roger counted. The younger man looked at him curiously. “4.” John seemed to catch on and quickly darted from the main room. “3.” Roger stayed in his place, even as Brian walked in. “2.” He looks at his gun. “1. He went this way. Go the way you came. We can corner him easily.” Roger hums. Walking slowly the way John had ran. 

 

Brian grinned and went the way Roger told him. He walked just as slowly as Roger, knowing this bottom floor was just a huge square, John would be trapped. The older man turned and continued down the next hall, as he came to the next bend John came around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks before turning to return the way he came, only to stop again. 

 

“Oh Johnny!” Brian laughed, his insane act he pulled while doing business coming forward. “Where ya’ gonna go Johnny boy? Your trip-ity trapped.” Brian could hear Roger's snort and loud footsteps coming from the hall he couldn't see. “Uh oh, the big bad wolves are coming to get the little pig!” Brian said in a mock sad tone, he raised his gun and shot once, hitting John in the chest. “Hey big bad wolf, how many times do you think we can hit Johnny Boy before out bullets are gone?” Brian yelled to his lover, still walking forward slowly.

 

“I only used 13 on my bullets. So, 187 times for me.”  _ Beast _ hums softly. Slowly stopped beside his lover. Looking at John's unamused face. “Don't look at us that way. Obviously you knew you wouldn't get out of this clean. Right?” He raises his gun and shoots twice. Perfectly hitting right above the heart. 

 

Brian aimed for the face masked and let a few bullets fly, creating a smiley face. 

 

“Fuck you guys!” John yelled. 

 

“Hey, turn that frown upside down!” Brian yelled, now shooting another smiley face on John's back when he turned around. “Oh don't be such a pussy, John! You wanted to be survivor! You knew this was coming!” Brian laughed, now shooting at the mans ass making him drop his gun to cover his ass. Brian began to laugh and just unloaded his gun as Roger did the same. John hopped and yelped trying to get away from the attack, but the duos aim was too good. 

 

As Brian laughed, Roger remains silent. Unloading the paint on John until he heard Brian's gun only  _ click _ . He looked over at his lovers laughing form as the man discarded the gun and walked to John. Patting the man's back. Roger felt a little pain in his heart. Deep down he knew not to be jealous, but at the moment…

 

Roger pointed his gun at Brian's back and aimed precisely before pulling the trigger. The older man letting out a shocked yelped and a little jump as the paintball landed right on his ass. Brian whipped around with wide eyes, staring at Roger. But the blond just shrugged.

 

“I wasn't out of bullets. Now I am.” He hums before turning and making his way toward the main doors. Discarding his own gun.

 

As he entered the main area of the building, he saw the other men in a corner bullshitting. He looked up at the countdown clock and saw it had stopped. They went well over 5 minutes.

 

_ Oh well _ . He thought simply as he walked toward the bathrooms. Purposely going into the women's to be sure he had privacy before he turned a faucet on to the hot water and splashed it on his face. Trying to clear himself of his current mindset and calm down.  

 

Brian followed his lover quietly, not caring that everyone laughed at his painted ass. He knocked on the door softly and waited for a quiet come in before entering. 

 

“You are a very naughty boy.” Brian grinned, trying to lighten Roger's sour mood by kissing his cheek, his hand instinctively rubbing Roger's bare stomach. “In the stall right there are your new clothes. I hope you like them.” He kissed Roger's cheek again before moving out of the bathroom to go change himself. 

 

Roger couldn't help but smile and wonder that Brian knew he would go to the opposite bathroom to avoid the others. With a small sigh, he opened the stall and saw a nice bag awaiting him. He opened the bag and smiled softly as he pulled out lovely silver chains and bracelets. 

 

But his eyes slightly widened as he pulled out a lacy black garment. A small smirk dancing on his lips as he shook his head. Eyeing the lacy black panties. 

 

“Fucking pervert.” He mutters, though not bitterly. He can't hide the smile as he sets them aside to look at the rest of the clothes picked for him. 

 

He quickly stripped himself of his paintless outfit before slipping the black laced panties on. A bit shocked at how well they fit considering he was a man. Almost like they were tailor made for him. 

 

_ Wouldn't surprise me _ . He thinks with a small shrug before taking the tight black skinny jeans and slipping them on as well. His hands running along the fabric on his hip where he could just barely making out the feeling of the lace underneath.

 

With a small smile, Roger continued and slipped on q lovely, soft velvet shirt with a high neckline. The silver chains would look beautiful over the dark velvety color he thought. But before accessories, he needed to finish dressing. 

 

His eyes sparkled as he pulled out a crop top, black leather jacket. One of his  _ favorite  _ styles. He quickly slipped it on and marveled at how the black looked against the velvet. With a giddy smile, he stepped into the dark brown combat boots left for him and finally slipped the silver bracelets and chains on as well.

 

Walking to the mirror, he fixed his blond hair. Keeping the slightly messy look, he shrugged and turned. Quickly getting his old clothes into the bag and walking out. The men were gone so Roger just decided to walk out to the car. Throwing the bag in the back before leaning against the car door to wait for Brian.

 

The older man came out to the car a few minutes later. He was wearing a white button down, most of it open to show his chest, with a black suit jacket over it. He had a long necklace that was wrapped around his throat a few times. His pants were a dark denim that were skin tight around his thighs and ass, leaving nothing to the imagination. His back combat boots were open slightly at the top, putting a carefree look to his outfit. 

 

“There you are.” Brian let his eyes rake over his lover. Roger looked absolutely stunning, not even in a sexual way, but naturally beautiful. His blue eyes shining in the setting sun, the metal of the jewelry reflecting the pink and purple of the sky. Brian wished he had his camera, because the way Roger stood against the fancy car made him look like a model, like this moment should be on the cover of a magazine. 

 

“You look….” Brian shook his head, not having words to express to his lover  _ how  _ amazing he looked. Instead he just smiled softly, his hands coming to rest on Roger's hips. “I'm so very very lucky to be able to say you are mine… but you are missing something.” Roger frowned up at him. The older man reached into the glove compartment of the car and pulled out a black velvet box. With a flick of his fingers he opened the box before Roger. 

 

“They call it the  _ heart.”  _ Inside was a  _ large  _ diamond necklace. The 2 carat diamond was oval shaped, connected to a strong but thin silver chain. “I got it because you are my heart, and you deserve to have something that shows what you mean to me. I hope you will always wear it… until I get you another at least. As long as you wear it you belong to  _ me.”  _

 

Rofer gasped softly at the lovely necklace. Though he never thought he’d enjoy such a feminine gift, He was so drawn and captivated by the beauty of and thought behind the gift. He gently took the necklace out. Handling it as if it were a newborn baby as he brought it closer to him. Marveling at the light hitting the diamond perfectly.

 

“It’s beautiful, Brian…” The blond mutters in awe. Never expecting or receiving such a gift. “You shouldn’t have gotten me such a thing. I’m not worthy, but I thank you…” He says softly, letting his fingers trace the oval shape. 

 

“Roger, you are worthy.” Brian whispered softly, stepping closer to the man, making the moment more personal. “You deserve the world Roger, and I plan on giving it to you. This is a trinket compared to what you deserve and are worthy of.” The older man took the necklace back into his hands and slowly pulled it from the box. “Turn around.” 

 

He waited until Roger was turned before unclasping the chain. Gently he reached over Roger's head and brought the chain to lay on his chest. The blond moved his long hair so Brian could clasp it, before turning and looking at him expectantly. The white of the diamond was stark against the red of the velvet, making it very easy to see. 

 

“Absolutely stunning.” The boss whispered, his thumb coming to rub Roger's cheek softly. “You are absolutely stunning, my Beast.”

 

Roger felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed for the first time since he was a boy. The deep red flushing his pale cheeks as he averted his gazes  _ shyly _ . His hand coming up and gently playing with the diamond around his neck.

 

“Thank you…” He mutters softly before looking back up hesitantly. Biting his lip softly, he couldn’t help but cast his eyes down again. “I really love it, Brian…” 

 

“I'm glad.” Brian smiled softly before leaning down and pressing a closed lip kiss to Roger's mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet, Roger arms around his neck and Brian's around Roger's middle holding him close as their lips moved against each other. The older man pulled back and gave a few pecks, smiling with so much love in his eyes. “I love you, Roger Taylor. I'm so happy your mine.”

 

“Don’t call me  _ Taylor _ …” Roger grumbles softly, pressing a small kiss to Brian’s lips. “And… I love you too, Brian May.” He hums softly before pulling away and opening the passenger door. Slipping in and gazing up at Brian. “Where to now, lover?” 

 

“To dinner, my Beast.” The drive was just as fun as the first one, Roger still moving his hips and singing to the radio. As they came to the restaurant Brian found, he saw a car he recognized, but shrugged it off and pulled to a parking spot. “I hope you like this place, it's a steakhouse but they have other options too. And they have a really nice red wine.” Brian smiled, thinking of one of Roger's favorite drinks. 

 

“A nice red wine sounds great.” The blond smiles softly as he unbuckles. Slowly slipping from the car. He fixed his hair as he waited for Brian and walked with him into the restaurant. Smiling as Brian held the door for him and treated him lovingly while ignoring the judging looks from the hostess and other customers. He wondered briefly how other people would react to them being part of a mafia. If that would change their judgemental looks…

 

But he couldn’t wonder for long for soon he was being pulled along with Brian to their booth. Hidden in one of the back corners, Roger was grateful for that. He slipped into the booth with ease, smiling to the hostess as she walked away quickly after setting the menus down. 

 

“What excellent service.” Roger hums sarcastically as he looks down to the menu. Mindlessly fiddling with the diamond around his neck. Scanning the menu slowly.

 

“Mmm, I can fix that later. If you like this place I'll buy it for you.” Brian muttered absentmindedly, looking over the vegetarian menu. He heard Roger hum back to him, making him look up, smile widely when he saw Roger fidgeting with the necklace. The waiter came to their table bringing them both ice water. 

 

“Well aren’t you two just dashing.” She smiled flirtatiously at Brian, batting her eyelashes. “Where's the lucky woman?”

 

“No woman here.” Brian glared, reaching for Roger's hand. The woman’s eyes tracked their hands before she immediately relaxed. 

 

“Oh thank  _ God _ !” She sighed, in a very happy tone. “I play for the other team as well, but flirting gets good tips.” She muttered under her breath. “Celebrating something special tonight?” She asked in a much more relaxed fun tone. 

 

Roger still gave the young woman a glare, but turned smile when she looked at him. He interlocked his hand with Brian’s before batting his pretty eyes up at her. “Just a date.” He says in a lovestruck voice. Mentally wanting to shoot anyone for being so flirtatious with his lover. No matter what the reason. Everytime the girl would turn his gaze from him, his smile would drop until he finally just shook his head and looked back at the menu.

 

He also had felt a bit uneasy initially walking into this place. Roger could quite put his finger on it, but as Brian engaged in conversation with the young woman, he let his gaze scan the area behind him until he saw someone looking directly at him. He also couldn’t help but notice the gun on the man’s hip… Calmly looking back, get gently kicked Brian under the table. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get the older man’s attention.

 

“Sorry, I’m rather hungry… I think we know what we want. Right, lover?” He smiles softly, his fingers tapping the table in an odd rhythm. 

 

Brian glanced at Roger with a frown before looking down. Roger's fingers tapping in Morse code

 

_ G-u-n  m-a-n 3  t-a-b-l-e-s  a-w-a-y _

 

Brian casually looked up, ordering his food and wine before looking at where Roger had directed. Brian's own fingers immediately began to tap. 

 

_ S-m-a-l-l  m-o-b e-a-s-y  t-a-k-e-d-o-w-n w-o-r-r-y  a-f-t-e-r k-e-e-p a-n e-y-e  o-u-t _

 

Brian looked back to his lover and gave a small smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. 

 

“Good eye, Beast. What would I do without you?” Brian lifted Roger's hand and kissed the back. 

 

“Whatever you’ve done years before me.” Roger hums simply, looking down shyly. “You act like you haven’t been able to live before me. And we both know that’s not true. You’ve always had a good team and good eye yourself…” He says factually. Refusing the compliment politely. “You have many skilled and talented men. You are an example of such a man, as well. I’d argue you’re probably more skilled than I.” He giggles softly, glancing back up to his lover.

 

“I was  _ coasting  _ before I met you, now I'm  _ living!”  _ Brian chuckled, knowing Roger had MANY more skill than he ever could. 

 

Brian looked back over the restaurant and caught eyes with a woman. Her mouth popped open and she began to hit her husbands arm. The couple was only about two table away from them, Brian could hear the woman’s squeal. 

 

“Brimi!” She was immediately out of her seat and pulling her husband with her. “Brian!” 

 

“Mum!” Brian grinned letting go of Roger's hand to stand. Nearly being tackled by his short mother as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She hugged him close for a moment before pulling away and smacking his arm roughly. 

 

“ _ Why  _ haven't you called or come home, mister?” She asked glaring at him, but before he could answer he was pulled back into a hug. “I've missed you so much!” 

 

“Sorry, I've been busy.” Brian muttered, letting his mother bear hug him before pulling away and hugging his dad. “Mum, dad, this is Roger.” Brian let go of his father and looked back at his date, with a warm smile.

 

Roger watched the  _ family _ silently. Glancing at Brian quietly before nodding to the older people. Something about the older man, Roger learned to be Brian's dad, seemed…  _ off _ to him. But he kept his mouth shut and just looked down instead on engaging in conversation.

 

“A handsome young man.” The older, gruff voice spoke. “Seems shy, perfect for you, Brian!” He laughs. Roger makes a small face.

 

_ I'm not shy.  _ The blond huffs mentally.  _ Families just make me sick.  _

 

“Mmm.” Brian narrowed his eyes at Roger worriedly, but did not comment. He didn't know if he should invite his parents to eat with them, or just if that would bother Roger.

 

“Oh, well excuse my boys rudeness.” Ruth huffed glaring at her two men before turning to the boy. “I'm Ruth, Brian's momma.” She smiled brightly, detecting Roger's nerves. “Can I ask how long you've known my baby boy for? Are you two… together?” She asked with an excited glint in her eye. 

 

“We've known each other for about 8 months…” Roger mumbles. Feeling the same motherly feeling he had felt…  _ years _ ago, making him shift slightly. “And… I'd like to think we're together.” He tries a little bit of humor, glance at Brian before looking down again. 

 

The waitress popped back up and Roger never thought he'd be so happy to see a woman. She smiled and set the wine down for them, along with glasses.

 

“Food should only be a few more minutes, boys.” She smiles before looking at Ruth and Harold. Flashing a smile before bouncing off.

 

“... would you two like to join us?” Roger wonders softly. Secretly wishing they'd decline, but this  _ was _ Brian's parents and he looked so happy…. He at least needed to be nice. 

 

Brian smiled at his lover, seeing his mother beginning to shake with excitement at being about to have a  _ double date.  _

 

“Oh thank you Roger!” She grinned so widely Brian thought her face might break. The older man scooted into the booth and wrapped his arm around Roger's shoulders, pulling him close, hoping this would help calm him. 

 

“Oh you two are just so sweet together!” Ruth gushed. Brian had every brought someone home before, and if they saw the man out in public he was always alone. Ruth had been  _ dying  _ to see her son happy with someone and now it looked like he was. “So Brian, how’s the transportation business going?” She asked smoothly, little did her son know how much she knew. 

 

“It’s good. Just signing papers and hiring drivers.” Brian lied. He continued to go into detail about his fake business, acting like he was struggling to keep afloat. 

 

“Oh I'm sorry, lamb.” Ruth fake pouted, her eyes kept snapping to the man tucked under her sons arms. “I'm sorry Roger, but I must say you look do  _ very  _ familiar to me! Is there any chance you are related to a Moore?”

 

Roger eyes snapped up and narrowed slightly. He took a sip of his wine and tried to cool the fire inside him. Moore was such a common last name in this area. There was no way he’d meet two people in the same day who would bring up his mother. 

 

“My mothers maiden name was Moore, but I doubt it’s of any relevance.” He mutters a bit bitterly. Taking another sip of his wine.

 

“Winifred Moore! Later Taylor. Is Winnie your mother?” Ruth asks excitedly causing Roger to almost choke on the bitter liquid. “Oooooh I knew it! You look  _ just  _ like her!!” She gasps. “If only she could see you now, she’d-” The older woman closed her mouth quickly before calming down. “I… I’m sorry for-”   
  
“For my lose, yeah I know.” Roger comes off a bit more rude then he intended as he averts his eyes. Suddenly hating that he was in the closed end of the booth. Hating that the world around him seemed to act like they knew more of his own mother than him. 

 

“You even talk just like her!” Ruth giggled softly, not offended by Roger's rude tone at all. “She and I grew up together, all through school until she married that bastard of a man! That  _ pig!”  _ Ruth huffed before covering her mouth again. “Oh Roger I'm so sorry, that is your father-”

 

_ A  _ **_lot_ ** _ more wine. _ Roger’s brain screams as he downs the rest of the glass and pours more of the dark red alcohol into his glass. Clearing his throat before speaking.

 

“Yes, I’m sure we all know my father is a pig from hell.” He hums before taking another sip from his glass. “And I’m  _ sure _ that you being such a good and caring friend tried your very hardest to stop her from marrying him. Yet, here I am. And here she isn’t.” He bites with a smile and shimmering blue eyes. 

 

“Oh dear, she didn’t want to marry him.” Ruth shook her head looking very confused. “Has no one told you what really happened? Her father made her marry him, she was going to run away with a man named Allen McCann.”

 

Roger had to physically hold himself back from  _ slapping _ the woman across from him. Fire burning inside him as his head and heart pierced with pain. “Has anyone told  _ you _ that  _ you _ and  _ Allen _ still could have done something to help _ her _ instead of being useless  _ bystanders _ .” He snaps angrily before easily slipping across Brian’s lap and out of the booth. Shoving Brian’s arms away as the older man tried to grab him gently. With a huff, he exited the restaurant, not oblivious to the men who followed him out, but right now he didn’t fucking care. In fact, he  _ wanted _ someone to shoot.

 

“Im sorry!” Ruth muttered immediately. Brian took out his wallet and put down some bills. 

 

“Have a good night, I love you guys, I’ll see you guys later.” Brian quickly followed his lover, finding him in the alley way. “Roger…” Before he could say anything more there was a click of a gun cocking. 

 

“My my my Brian May, why let your guard down.” The man from earlier whispered, holding up a pistol. In the blink of an eye there was a gunshot, Brian jumped in front of Roger. But the shot never hit him or Roger, they turned to see Brian’s father holding out a gun, the man on the ground. 

 

“Dad!” Brian hissed. 

 

“Shut up, Brian.” His father snapped. 

 

“Harold!” Now Ruth yelled. “Why did you do that! You couldn’t have got him more into the alley way?!”

 

“Mum!” Brian must have looked like a fish, his mouth hanging open. “What the fuck.”

 

“Brian, for a mob boss you aren’t acting like one!” Harold hissed, moving towards the body. “Grab his feet! We can dump him in the sewer behind you.”

 

Roger  _ knew _ there was something off about the man. Now he knew exactly what… He glanced at Brian and  _ glared  _ at Ruth before turning toward the sewer while the stronger men grabbed the dead body. He opened the sewer lid and let them dump the body inside before closing the sewer. He straightened up and looked between Brian’s still gawking face and the couple across them.

 

His eyes darted back at Brian before he cleared his throat softly. “Usually people tend to ask questions in this situation, Brian.” He huffs. His cold blue eyes flickering to his lovers parents.

 

“What the fuck!?” Brian yelled now. “What the fuck!? What the hell was that? Are you telling me you  _ know  _ about-?”

 

“Brian dear, calm down-”

 

“No! You know about this shit and you let me- You let that man- I was- I was beaten! I was raped! I was shot! And you knew about this life! I was protecting you! McCann said he would kill you! And you  _ knew.”  _ Brian grabbed his gun from his belt and pointed at his parents, but his hand was shaking. For the first time he realized he was crying. “How- how could you let that happen to me!? Do you not- did you ever- do you even  _ love  _ me? Or was I just bred to become this? Was I just- Fuck you!” 

 

“You were safer with McCann.” Harold said softly, not flinching as the gun was drawn on him. He frowned and held a certain sadness in his darker eyes. “As you know, your mother and I… we had a lot of debt. Partially our fault as we struggled to raise you… But also debt from just life before our family… We tried to get money… But one way or another, we always owed  _ someone _ money… If it wasn’t money to a school for student debt who would just continue to pile interest and eventually call us out, it was a more dangerous man who would hold a gun to our heads and kill us if we didn’t have the money… No matter what, it was just a vicious cycle of  _ who wants money now _ .” He shook his head, looking down.

 

“We wanted what was best for you. We wanted you to be safer and learn important skills. To go to school. To build your way up… and McCann… He was the only one who offered to give you a chance… granted, it wasn’t the greatest, but it was better than you being taken to a foster home or living on the streets in clothes soaked in your parents blood… McCann helped pay our debts in return to mentor you. He promised safety and education for you. And damn well, you got it. Everything your mother and I could never give to you. Yeah, it was shitty. But I don’t regret it. I still got to see you. I got to see you grow. And fuck it. If you’re going to kill me, I can die happy knowing you got more than I could ever give you. So do it. Pull the trigger.” Harold sighs softly, looking at the ground. Not bothering to reach for his own gun.

 

“You had McCann tell me it was my godfathers fault!” Brian screamed. “You couldn’t even take the blame for your own fucking actions! You say you die happy now but your a fucking coward,  _ Harold!”  _ Brian growled, unable to see from the tears heavily from his eyes. “You can live with the knowledge you saved yourself, not your own son.” Brian moved quickly passed his father and shook off his mother who tried to grab him. 

 

“Bri-Brian wait please!” Ruth sobbed, trying to run after him. 

 

“Get away from me!” Brian turned and screamed into his mother face. He felt… numb. So hurt and betrayed he couldnt breath. He quickly turned from his mother’s sobbing face, walking as fast as he could without running. His chest felt tight, like it was going to implode, his breathing was shallow and he couldn’t bring himself to try and even it out. He had to get away, he had to find a corner and drive a knife over his skin so he felt something. He need pain. He needed to feel the pain on his flesh so he could think. He moved to the car and reached in the center console, finding the butterfly knife he kept there.

 

Roger was slowly making his way to the car as he saw Brian reach for the console and pull a knife out. He came to a sudden stop, just a few feet from the car. Watching the man with a blank face.

 

“... You promised me you wouldn’t do that again… The pain thing…” He mutters softly, his own pain swirling deep inside but it wasn’t relevant. Not like his lovers who seemed to be in more pain. His hand gently came up and touched the diamond around his neck. “You-...” He shook his head and looked down. “You need space, I’m sure… To do  _ what you will _ …” His voice is slightly bitter. He knew Brian  _ promised _ … but promises were such empty words… weren’t they. “I’ll leave you to it.” Nothing he said, he knew, would change Brian’s mind about his future  _ actions _ . He tried before But if this was what Brian wanted to do… The man would do it. With or without Roger’s approval. 

 

The blond turned quickly and walked through the parking lot. Suddenly feeling just as bad as he did that morning… if not just as bad as he did two weeks ago. The lace against his skin no longer making him feel confident… just… gross. The outfit he had on brought him no joy. The diamond shining in the setting sun was only a reminder that, yes, Brian loved him… and was a small comfort at the moment. He wished to be back in that paintball building. Instead of paintballs, real bullets. Maybe he was hypocrite with Brian’s  _ pain _ … He craved the adrenaline of inflicting pain… why should he judge...

 

Brian blinked quickly, trying to clear his eyes enough to see where Roger had gone. He followed quickly, grabbing the blond by the arm and spinning him. He quickly pressed the knife into Roger's hand. 

 

“You're right, I-I promised.” He suddenly began to sob harder, falling into Roger's arms. He hide his face in the shorter man’s neck, his arms wrapping as tight as they could around the small body, holding holding onto Roger would keep him from breaking himself. “Ju-just… hold me.” He knew he sounded like a scared little boy, but he couldn't stop now that he had started. “Pl-please, I can’t breath. Roger I can’t breath, it hurts so much… but it's not the right kind of hurt.” He began to dig his nails into his own skin, hoping the small amount of pain would help him clear his mind. “R-Roger.”

 

“Oh hush now, you’re making it worse for yourself, you big baby…” Roger mutters, bringing Brian into his arms and gently petting the curly hair. He let Brian sob into his golden hair and clothed shoulder. His own reality swirling in his head until he shook it away. Focusing on Brian. “You were harsh, Bri…” He says slowly. “You can’t put all that hatred on your parents… They did what they thought was right… What they thought would help you. And that’s more than-... That’s more than a lot of other parents would do for their children…” His fingers gently thread into the thick hair. Massaging the scalp. “It may be a coward move… but he wasn’t trying to be brave. He was trying to get you to a better life, by the sound of it… Was it fair? No. But it’s obvious they love you and tried their best. Unless you think it would have been better for you to of been put up for adoption and going through that hell… Either way. None of your options were good… But the option you got gave you an education and skills… and led you to me…” He muttered the last part softly, knowing it was the less important and probably wasn’t Harold or Ruth’s intention for Brian to meet Roger… but he could still be thankful for it….

 

“Roger.” Brian tightened his arms around the younger boy, liking the last point most of all. He nuzzled closer to his lover, trying to calm down and stuff this all away. He knew crying over it wouldn't help, and  _ feel  _ wouldn’t either. Was was best just to stuff everything down, and not deal with it was his favorite thing to do. 

 

“I'm good.” Brian lied pulling away and wiping his eyes. “I'm good now.” He gave a soft smile to his lover, using his knuckles to rub his eyes. He saw the knife in Roger's hand, he took it gently looking it over. 

 

“I want you to keep this.” He took Roger's right hand by his wrist and put the warm metal into it, curling the fingers himself. “This is… this is the knife I use when I want pain… it's the only knife I'll use, I keep it as sharp as possible and clean. I want you to keep it… so if I  _ need  _ pain… I have to come to you and I can't lie… I- I  _ trust  _ you with this.” He looked into the blue eyes praying Roger would understand how important this was to him. He didn't let  _ anyone  _ touch this knife.

 

_ You don't trust me enough to tell me the truth about anything else at the moment or your true feelings…. _ Roger thinks bitterly but shakes his head and slowly accepts the knife. Looking down at the simple silver butter knife. 

 

“Okay…” He nods, tracing the edge of the knife with his finger gently. “I'll keep it.” His voice is soft as he keeps his eyes averted. The cracks this date was meant to mend felt like they only spread and Roger couldn't pinpoint of it could have been prevented or not… but what's done was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit


	12. Push Me To The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mafia is a hard and stressful life. Learning to cope is a must. Talking about your problems, not okay. Handling things on your own is something Brian must do........ Isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS BIG TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 1/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays

Brian lay on his back looking at the ceiling. 

 

_ “Get down, get down!”  _

 

He slowly brought his hands up to his face, they were still dripping with blood. 

 

_ Smoke and gun fire filled the air. Everywhere he looked there were bullets flying.  _

 

_ This is all because you can't run a mob.  _ Brian thought to himself as he let his hands fall to his chest. 

 

_ Brian looked over to see one of the young bouncers that worked for him get shot in the head.  _

 

The older man felt tears come to his eyes. He quickly swallowed a few times pushing the stress and pain down. 

 

His favorite club had been gun down. His friends and employees slaughtered. 

 

_ All because you can't run a mob.  _ The voice inside his head chanted. He looked at the ceiling blankly, trying to push all the emotions down. He was losing everything. This was the fifth gun down this month. His men were dropping like flies, luckily none of them high ranking, but he still felt like such a failure. 

 

_ You're going to lose it all. You've lost your parents, your losing your business, you’re going to lose Roger. Might as well kill yourself now, make it easier for everyone.  _ The voice inside his head chanted. Brian shook his head and stood going to the shower to wash the blood from his skin. 

 

++++

 

Roger had gotten in late. When he walked into the bedroom, Brian was sound asleep. His thick hair damp, making Roger smile softly. The blankets barely covering the older man so Roger moved over and adjusted the blankets over his lover.

 

He bit his lip softly as he stared down at his lover. Brian had been…. Distant since their last date… Always just… emotionally and mentally  _ off _ . And Roger had been trying to comfort the older man, but Brian  _ always _ insisted he was fine and would just brush it off.

 

Roger  _ hated _ it. Brian had  _ just _ gotten onto Roger for doing the  _ same  _ thing, and here he was. Now, the blond had  _ actually _ been trying… and Brian  _ wasn't.  _

 

He sighed softly and got up. Making his way to their bathroom and turning the shower on. He just wanted to wash everything away. The doubt of their relationship. The fear of his father. The anger and sadness for his mother. The sickness  _ still _ swirling in his stomach… Everything.

 

The hot water allowed him to instantly relax and his mind to clear. But only for a moment. His brain was soon plagued with the thought of Brian again. He had  _ tried _ to make Brian more  _ present.  _ Kissing him, talking to him, everything… Though Brian would flash a little smile, he would soon just be lost in his own thoughts again. 

 

_ I'll get him out of those thoughts.  _ Roger thinks. A little smirk spreading on his lips as he thinks about the black lacy panties Brian got for him and never got to see him in…. Those and one of Brian's button up shirts barely hanging off his body. Hair wet as Brian woke up to Roger straddling him… They could make love for  _ hours _ and then Brian could read one of his books allowed… and maybe they could finally  _ talk _ …

 

With a giggle, Roger suddenly felt excited. Excited to fix as much as he could and get them back on the right track. So with a giddy smile, he quickly washed himself and hopped out of the shower. Humming loudly as he wrapped a towel around himself. Not bothering to dry himself too much at the moment as he sauntered out of the steamy bathroom and into their bedroom to-

 

Roger _felt_ his heart _break_ as he paused. Staring at the sight before him. Eyes fixed on a _woman_ with her _hand_ pumping _Brian's cock_. A smirk on her lips as she mouthed at _his_ _lovers_ throat. The small groan from Brian _piercing_ his ears.

 

“ _ Roger… _ ” Roger heard Brian moan, the woman gasping in anger and  _ slapping _ the man she was  _ working  _ on.

 

“That's the  _ thanks _ I get?! Bastard!” The whore yells before storming out. Completely oblivious to the blond standing on the other side of the room.

 

Roger's eyes were  _ fixed _ on Brian as the older man struggled to get up and shaking his head. The red mark on his cheek looked like it stung and Roger wanted nothing more than to give him a matching mark on the opposite cheek. The team burning in his eyes as the hazel eyes locked with his.

 

“You….” Roger’s voice broke in anger and sadness. “You fucking bastard!! What the  _ hell _ ?!” He screams. “Am I just not fucking enough for you or something?! At least have the  _ courtesy  _ do leave  _ OUR _ bed and make sure I'm not in the NEXT FUCKING ROOM!!” Tears are streaming down his cheeks. Tears of anger and betrayal. He knew it was common in their line of  _ work _ but this… in their bed… with him  _ so _ close… 

 

“Wh-what?” Brian asked looking around, still more than half asleep. “What's wrong? What happened?” Brian took in his surroundings, his aching cheek and hard on. He had been having such a lovely dream of Roger riding him, then he had been woken suddenly. “Roger? Who was in here? What are you going on about?” Brian quickly stood and went to his lover who pulled away. “Beast, I was asleep. Whatever was just happening, I didn't mean to be a part of. As far as I'm aware you were the one touching me.”

 

Roger couldn't deny his lover looked startled. He wanted nothing more than to believe him… Biting his lip, he looked down. “Some… red headed woman.” He hisses softly. “Green eyes. Freckles.” Deep down Roger wants to believe Brian. His eyes glancing to the nightstand where his diamond necklace lay, sparkling softly. “Pretty face… big boobs…”

 

_ He loves  _ **_me_ ** _ ….. _

 

“Missy.” Brian whispered before turning to the door his face red with anger. “Missy! Get your whore ass up here  _ right now!”  _ Brian screamed, his shoulders raising and falling quickly, panic filling his soul that Roger would leave him. The red head  _ slinked  _ into the room, her big green eyes down cast. 

 

“Yes, daddy?” She asked in a sweet voice. 

 

“Do  _ not  _ call me that _!”  _ Brian growled. “Why the fuck are you here?” 

 

“You haven't called me in a while, nearly a year.” She looked up, her red lip trembling slightly in fake sadness. “I missed you and thought I'd wake you with a surprise-” The back of Brian's hand hit across the woman's cheek, his nails cutting the skin. 

 

“I'm in a relationship now, I don't need a whore. Don't come back here unless someone  _ else  _ wants you fuck you. Get out!” Brian screamed. He felt so out of control, like he didn't even have control of his own body anymore. But he shook his head and pushed that away, shoving it down like everything else. 

 

“See, Roger.” Brian turned to the blond, moving slowly forward. “She was the whore I would sleep with  _ before  _ you. I don't want anyone else. I didn't have her come. Please, Roger, I want you.”

 

“... Promise?” Roger mutters, obviously still upset. “Why was she in here?!” He suddenly exclaims. “How did she get past security?!” He yells angrily. Tears still in his eyes. He was mainly mad about the situation more than mad at Brian himself. 

 

“I dont- SCOTT!” Brian turned to the door again, the man over the morning security came running in. 

 

“Yes, sir?” 

 

“How the fuck did Missy get in  _ my  _ room?” Brian growled, moving to stand in front of his naked lover. 

 

“Oh- oh fuck- oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! I didnt even think about it. I'm do use to her just coming and going upstairs, I forgot you wouldn't want that stuff.” 

 

Brian immediately hit the man as hard as he could. His emotions where so out of control, he never acted out like this. He was the calm and collected boss, not the physical one. 

 

“Get out! I'll deal with you later!” Brian screamed, using his foot to push the man out of the room. Be tried taking a few calming breaths before turning back to Roger. “I'm sorry, beast…. I didn't- I promise you, I didn’t. I'm so sorry, my love.” He opened his arms slightly, offering himself to Roger.

 

“I-” Roger bit his lip and looked down. He could tell Brian was just as shaken about this as he was… He knew Brian better than this… At least, he liked to tell himself he did… His mind was swirling with so much now and all he could see was her touching  _ his _ lover… It made him nauseous. “.... I… I believe you…” He mumbles, not making a move to touch the older man. “I’m sorry, but… but will you… shower again… please…” Roger wanted every bit of that washed away and he felt like he could  _ smell  _ the woman’s perfume on him… She her fingerprints all over Brian’s body... 

 

“Yeah…. Of whatever you need.” Brian nodded. He moved past his lover and into the bathroom. He quickly turned the water as hot as it would go and stepped under. Steam billowed up around him, the water so hot it burned his skin. But he didn't mind, he enjoyed the pain and burn of the water. He scrubbed his skin until it was raw, making the water hurt more. Biting his lip, Brian turned the water to freezing the shock of the temperature making him cry out softly. Once his body started to adjust to the new temperature, Brian flipped it again. He waited again until he was used to the temperature before getting out.

 

Roger barely finished drying off before he couldn’t stand anymore. His head was reeling and felt sick to his stomach. He flopped onto the bed as he listened to the water running. His mood going back and forth between so many different emotions, he could barely keep up. He just wanted Brian… but he wouldn’t get it… Not the truth or trust… Not the importance. He would get a dazed Brian who was pretending to be fine… and it didn’t matter what he said. Brian would continue…

 

For a brief second, Roger thought about his mother. And everyone else. Every _ thing _ else. His father. Tim. Paul. Clare. But he didn’t have time to think of his problems… He needed to think of Brian…

 

Brian came out of the shower and looked at his lover on the bed. He quickly dried himself before moving to lay softly behind Roger. 

 

“Beast? What's wrong? Are you okay?” Brian asked softly, his nose moving to rub behind Roger's ear.

 

“I’m fine, lover… Just feel a bit sick.” Roger mumbles. “I’ve just been a bit nauseous these past few days, but I’ll be okay.” He looks back slightly with a small smile on his lips. Feeling slightly better know that Brian didn’t smell like  _ her _ …

 

“Do we need to take you to see a doctor?” Brian asked worriedly, his arms wrapping around his lover. “I don’t want you getting sick on me.” Brian's arms tightened at the thought of not having Roger by his side as he might be ill.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just regular nausea. At worst a little cold. If it gets worse in the next week, I’ll go see Jim.” The blond hums softly as he relaxes in Brian’s arms. His fingers twirling in his own damp hair as he gazed at the curtains around their window. He wanted to ask Brian… to make the man talk to him about everything… but he didn’t want to force it. And last thing he wanted was for this night to end with Brian at gunpoint being forced to lay his feelings out.

 

“As long as you're sure. But the first time you throw up we are going in.” Brian huffed, wrapping his arms even tighter around Roger. He felt like a small child, needing a stuffed animal to hold and to comfort himself with. Taking a deep breath, he tried to make himself relax, to sleep. He was running on about four hours for the past four says, but everything he closed his eyes the anxiety took over, so it was easier just to not sleep.

 

++++

 

Brian quickly made his way into the kitchen, a box of cookies under one arm and a cake in the other. He set them on the counter, flipping the lid to the cookies open and taking out as he grabbed a knife and plate. Be stuffed the treat into his mouth, quickly followed by another before opening the cake box. Inside sat a triple chocolate layered cake with chocolate icing. Brian licked his lips and pulled the cake free. 

 

“Hey Brian.” John smiled, entering the kitchen. The boss gave a quick smile before turning back to the cookies and shoving another in his mouth, taking the knife and cutting a large portion from the cake. “That all for you?” John asked worriedly. 

 

“Yeah.” The older man glared. 

 

“When was the last time you had a real meal?” John asked watching the man put the cake away and put it in  _ his food  _ cupboard. 

 

“I had…. I don't know, I'm sure I had something last night.” Brian huffed, eating another cookie quickly. 

 

“No, you didn't. We made spaghetti last night and you took one bite. The last time I saw you  _ eat  _ something was three weeks ago… the night before Missy came.” John crossed his arms and glared at the curly haired man who was shoving the cake into his mouth as fast as he could. “Since then you haven't eaten anything, then two days ago you went on a sugar craze… This is your what? Third cake?” 

 

“John!” Brian growled. “I'll do what I fucking please, and I'll eat how the fuck I like. I'm a grown ass man,  _ mom!”  _ Brian took his cake and box of cookies and went to the den to watch the news. 

 

John watched after him, he was becoming worried for the man. Since his date with Roger over two months ago he had become… different. He knew Brian wasn't sleeping, he was on edge, now he wasn't eating. Roger had complained to Freddie about their sex life a few days ago as well. Brian was either going at it like a animal or couldn't even get it up. John had only seen his best friend like this once before and it wasn't a pretty sight what followed.

 

Everyone could feel the tension around the older man, nearly able to cut it with a knife. The whole team was on edge, waiting to see where Brian would go off next or shut down and have someone else pick up the pieces. They had been so brutally attacked lately, the stress it was putting on the man must have been dragging him into the ground. The new recruits were talking shit, waiting for John or William's to step up and overthrow Brian, to take over, but neither man would. They were goons in an inner circle and that was it, Brian was a boss. Trained to kill and make the hard decisions, the one to see what was happening before anyone else could. He was just…. Off his game at the moment. 

 

The men that had been around since McCann knew this… So they protected their boss as much as they could. John knew he just needed to get Brian out of his own head, that had always been his greatest weakness, his own self doubt. John just had to find a way to make Brian  _ talk.  _

 

++++

 

Brian stood at the sink in the kitchen, washing dishes from making dinner. Only the closest men were here, John, Freddie, Shaw, Roger, William's, Andy, and a few others. Brian had wanted a quiet night of…. He didn't know, he felt so distant from everything. He wanted a quiet night away from  _ himself.  _ He knew he had a problem, and that he should open up to  _ someone  _ about how he was feeling… But it was terrifying. What if the way he was feeling wasn't okay and he needed to be put away in a mental home. Or, the most horrific thought, what if this was just him being  _ weak.  _

 

Brian shook his head and began scrubbing the pans again. Everyone had finished dinner, which he hadn't eaten, and was now just talking and laughing. No one had said anything when he stood and went to the sink, and no one had even looked up. Brian's heart clenched, his anger raising slightly. 

 

_ I'm the fucking boss, I should be the last one doing this shit! But no one gives a damn about me, they all just care if I'm not around.  _ Brian thought bitterly, glaring as the table laughed as some joke. Brian turned his head away from the group, trying to calm himself, knowing he was being irrational. 

 

After a few more minutes the dishes were clean, Brian wiped his hands on a towel proud of the work he had accomplished. But as he turned to head upstairs he heard the sound of a dish being set on the counter. The older man turned to see Andy putting his dirty dish in the sink, eyes still focused on the breakfast table everyone sat at. The boy moved back to the table, leaving his mess. 

 

Brian's anger flared, something inside him  _ snapped.  _

 

The mob boss grabbed the dirty dish from the sink and chucked it at the back of Andy's head. The glass shattered as it hit is target, sending the boy falling to the ground. Brian was on him immediately, turning Andy onto his back, Brian's fist making contact again and again with his face. The younger boy tried to fight back, Brian grabbed his wrist snapping it, the found of bone breaking filling the room. 

 

“Brian!” William's was the first to reach him, grabbing the boss under the arms. Usually he wouldn't be able to lift Brian, but the man was so malnourished and frail he had no trouble at all. “Brian stop it!” 

 

The mob boss pushed himself away from Williams, picking up a piece of glass from the ground and swinging it at the man. William's held up his hands and backed away slowly, Brian looked around quickly feeling like a caged animal. The eyes of his peers and employees looked back at him, it made him feel so much shame. Brian couldn't focus on one thing, he felt like he was drowning and was about to blackout. He needed to  _ focus _ . So he took the glass shard and jabbed it into his thigh, no flinch of pain crossing his features. 

 

“Kill me.” Brian looked back at William's, his eyes now despite and anger. “Kill me, please. You act like I'm not here anyways! If it wasn't for me you'd all be out on the streets! I give you a home, food, clothes and you all treat me like shit! You all have been second guessing everything I say, thinking you can all do better. But who the fuck makes every single plan and has to hold all your hands while you try to do one simple thing? Me! You are all a bunch of worthless piles of shit! So go ahead!” Brian felt angry tears come to his eyes, spilling quickly down his cheeks. “Kill me!” 

 

“Brian-” 

 

“Dont fucking  _ Brian  _ me!” The boss screamed, he could feel his body shutting down. “Just kill me! Put us all out of our misery. Make your lives end with mine! I'm the fucking idiot who's keeping you all here anyways, aren't I? The one who can't keep his men from being gun down in their own club! So just  _ kill me!”  _ Brian moved forward and grabbed a gun that was sitting on the counter. He was openly sobbing now. 

 

He felt so  _ broken.  _ His body was shutting down on him, he could feel his legs getting weak. His mind becoming foggy, the stress and strain he had been putting his body and mind through finally catching up. He took the gun into his hand, his opposite hand shoving the glass deeper into his thigh. Before anyone could move Brian put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. 

 

Nothing happened, the chamber was empty. John raced towards him and grabbing the gun. Brian shook him off and hit him hard across the face. John spun a full 360 degrees and grabbed his cheeks stumbling. Brian could do nothing but gawk, not believing he had actually just hit his best friend.

 

_ Worthless. You cant even keep from hitting John.  _ The bosses mind stated.  _ How are you not going to hit Roger.  _

 

Brian felt his body falling, everything finally taking its toll. In a last effort Brian grabbed a knife from the counter. He was moving it towards himself self when the world went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> GUYS!!!! I am loving all the messages in my inbox!!! Keep them coming!!!
> 
> ALSO!!!! We did warn you this week was to be FILLED with angst!!! But hopefully it will all be over soon....... or will it? 
> 
> Love y'all!! ~Lion_62


	13. Get Out Of Your Own Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian had a break down, how will the team and Roger deal with it..... and then when Brian finds out Roger cheated...
> 
> **Trigger warning**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 1/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays

Roger threw his hands up in defeat as he huffed out of  _ their  _ room. He had been  _ trying  _ and  _ trying  _ to get Brian to talk to him  _ ALL _ morning. And all the night before. And before that. Ever since Brian's little  _ episode  _ a few mornings ago.

 

Roger had been showering upstairs when he had heard the loud commotion from the kitchen. By the time he had run down, Brian was on the ground with a  _ knife  _ in his hand. John's cheek was  _ bruised _ . And Andy looked like a bear had gotten a hold on him. Freddie was also being held back by William's, looking like he was about to kill Brian. 

 

He had Shaw help him get Brian upstairs and ordered Freddie and Williams to get the other two to the doctor. As they got Brian into bed, Shaw explained how Brian just… went off. 

 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his lover. Shit. He'd been worried ever since Ruth and Harold came in and out of the picture… Roger had tried to ask what was wrong but Brian just shook his head and said he was fine…

 

_ Fine my ass. _ Roger hissed softly as he marched down the hall angrily.

 

Brian had woken only a few hours after going off and ever since he woke up he barely said a word, barely ate, and barely slept. Nothing. He wouldn't even make  _ eye contact _ with Roger. 

 

Roger had tried everything. Sweetly talking to him. Harshly talking. Worriedly talking. He even started crying and Brian didn't budge. Roger had tried to feed him, which didn't work. He even tried to give him a blow job as a last resort. And… nothing.. Roger couldn't take it right now. He was trying to help. But how could he if Brian wasn't willing to  _ get _ help. And when he, himself, needed help…

 

+++

 

It had now been seven days since what everyone was calling the  _ Break Down.  _ Brian had only moved from the bed to use the bathroom, otherwise he just lay there. He had begun to sleep, only waking to stare at the ceiling. 

 

Everyone but Roger had left him alone, and now even Roger was starting to come around less. Brian thought that was for the best, he was such a failure he didn't deserve to have the man close to him. When Roger tried to talk sweetly to him it made him want to scream, but he didn't have the energy to, so he just lay there. He heard a few men talking and there had been another gun down at a club, it made Brian want to disappear even more. But he couldn't, John had come and taken all the weapons out of the room, but Brian didn't have the energy to try anything anyways. 

 

He was just waking from 16 hours of sleep when John came into the room. His cheek was better, but there was still the yellow of a fading bruise. 

 

“Brian.” John growled, yanking the blankets off the mans naked body. “Get up. You've had that pity dick in your mouth long enough, get up.” Brian didn't move, just kept looking at the ceiling. “I'm calling McCann. How do you think he's going to respond to this?” 

 

Still not moving to get up, Brian reached to the bedside table and threw the phone as best he could. Which was only knocking it off the nightstand. John stared, Brian was usually the one who least wanted to call McCann, that he had given up this much was not a good sign. 

 

+++

 

Roger felt absolutely sick to his…  _ stomach _ as he stared up at doctor Jim. The man looked down at him and looked back at his screen.

 

“You've… you've got to be bloody joking.” Roger gasps making the older man shake his head. 

 

“I'm as serious as a heart attack, Rog. My tests don't lie.” The doctor says surely, pulling out his clipboard and jotting notes down. “By the looks of it, you're about 9 weeks in.”

 

“Ni-nine weeks?!” The blond gasps again. His jaw practically hitting the floor as he gawked up. “That's not possible!!”

 

“It's completely possible, Roger. You're 9 weeks pregnant. 8% of men still have this ability and you just so happen to be one of them. By the looks of everything, your tubes a smaller than a womans. Only a… well. A  _ larger _ man would be able to do the job and you are with Brian… so. It's pretty damn possible.” Jim finishes with a smile, looking down at the young man before him. “It explains your upset stomach and why you've been so sick as of late. Have you been smoking or drinking these past few weeks?” The man rolled his eyes at the scoff Roger gave. “Well, no more of that. A man's first pregnancy is very fragile.”

 

“Who said I want  _ it _ ?!” The blond exclaims. “I have to take care of Brian and he's a big baby already!! And  _ I'm _ not much better!!  _ And _ I'm in the mafia! Not exactly family friendly!!” He hisses.

 

“It's not your deduction alone, Roger. This is Brian's child too. Not only yours. He deserves to know and to have a say…” 

 

Roger bit his lip. He knew Jim had a point, but… How the  _ hell _ was he going to have a conversation with a man who didn't even breathe in his direction anymore…

 

+++

 

Suddenly the door slammed open, but Brian still didn't move, just continued to look at the wall. The man's beard had grown out, his hair was greasy and he smelled like death. His eyes were sunken in, his skin pale and chalky, his lips were cracked. Williams had forced water down his throat four days ago, having two goons hold him down while the doctor Jim Beach shoved a tube down his throat and forced water into his body. What made Williams more worried was that Brian didn't even fight the goons, just let the doctor do what he liked. When the trusted friend had threatened to let  _ certain  _ men into the room Brian had flipped the blanket off his ass, obviously thinking being raped would be better than fighting back anymore. 

 

So desperate times call for desperate measures. 

 

Williams still felt sick about this but…. 

 

He slammed the door open, a lower end goon following after him. The man was tall and meaty, his arms the size of Brian's head. But he was too big, it made him clumsy. He was also an idiot, just muscle for hire, he had no real value.  _ But  _ he did follow orders without question, so he was exactly what Williams needed at the moment. The goon, Avery, stepped into the room and looked back at Williams, who only nodded. 

 

Avery moved to the bed and stood in front of Brian, right in his line of vision. He then let out a rough laugh. 

 

“Thanks for the twink boss. He was such a good fuck, took my cock like no one else could. Since you are useless now I thought it would be okay if I used the piece of ass. He made such pretty sounds,  _ begging me  _ to breed him, telling me I made him feel like no one else could. He kept calling me  _ daddy  _ in that breathy moan. He was sobbing as I filled him full of my cum, if he isn't a baby bearing boy I bet he wishes he was now. He was screaming so loud, it was absolutely beautiful.” Avery let his hand move to cover his crotch as he let out a soft moan. “Tonight I'm going to make him watch as I fuck his sister, he told me he was excited. Excited to have a real boyfriend who listenes to him and the things he really wanted. To have a  _ man.  _ Im glad youre this worthless pile of shit now, because I get Roger and I can show him how worthless of a  _ lover you  _ are.” 

 

Williams flinched, ready for Brian to explode. But instead he got a loud heart wrenching sob. It was like a innocent child being kicked, Williams felt sick. Avery moved away from the bed quickly, he had expected something else as well but not this broken man. 

 

Brian felt the last of his fight leave him. Even Roger didn't want or need him anymore, the man who he thought would always stay by him was done with him. All Brian could do was  _ sob.  _ Crys that wrecked his whole body, making him shake and hyperventilate. He felt so  _ worthless.  _ He was worth nothing anymore, his business didn't need him, his parents had given him away for their own benefit, he had  _ obviously  _ never been enough for Roger. He was done. 

 

He was  _ done.  _ Nothing could save him now, he would not move until he died. And if someone tried to make him eat or drink he would find a gun and blow his own brain into the wall.  _ He was dead already.  _

 

+++

 

Roger sighed softly as he walked back into the huge home. He had spent the last day with his sister trying to calm down and  _ think _ . He hadn’t told Clare the news he received, because he… he didn’t know how to. Roger wanted Brian to be the first to hear… He wanted to know exactly what…  _ they _ were going to do with  _ it _ . 

 

Biting his lip, Roger shook his head and bee-lined up the stairs. Ignoring the other men he passed. He finally made it to  _ their _ room and slowly opened the door. His nose scrunching up as it smelled like a bear hibernating in a cave… The room was a  _ mess _ and the lump on the bed looked even more like a mess than the room…

 

With a sigh Roger walked over to the bed and sat beside the pathetic form. Resting his hand on Brian’s shoulder as he looked over the broken man.

 

“Jesus, Brian… You look like you need a nice hot meal. Maybe a soup? You need to eat, lover… Really. I could talk to the chef and see if he can make you… Hm… Chicken and Dumplings? You love that.” He hums softly. “Though, courtesy calls for a shower first.” His eyes scan over the body and he makes a small face. “A nice  _ long _ , thorough shower…” He mumbles softly.

 

“Come on, you big baby. I can’t carry you to the shower myself. You need to help me.” Roger sighs as he tries to roll Brian over a bit.

 

“Leave me. Go back to your new lover, Roger.” Brian whispered, rolling deeper into the bed. “I already know you have someone else. You don’t have to pretend anymore, I don’t need your pity.” Brian felt his heart  _ ache  _ as Roger touched him. This was the first time in… days he wanted to roll into the touch. He wanted to  _ beg  _ Roger not to leave him, but he knew he could  _ never  _ be the man Roger needed. 

 

“What in the bloody, blue eyed hell are you going on about.” Roger asked in shock. Shock that Brian was speaking, for one. But also shock at the words. “What new person do  _ I _ have? I think it’s appropriate that I get to meet this new fella. Cause I haven’t the slightly clue what you’re going on about, lover.” He huffs softly, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Wondering if Brian had a bad dream or something.

 

Brian just rolled further away and began to sob again his body shaking violently. Williams was passing the bedroom to check on his boss when he saw Roger there, his heart sank. He knew he had to tell the man what he had done, and it would not be pretty for him. 

 

“Beast, come here.” Williams called into the room, but when Roger didn’t look up his heart sank more. He  _ knew  _ he had to go in there and tell  _ both  _ men what he had done… but if he was honest, they both scared him. Slowly he slunk into the room, his head down. He could hear Brian sobbing once again, and feel Rogers annoyance. 

 

“Ahhh, I have something to admit.” He cleared his throat, getting Rogers attention and hopefully Brians. “I did it. I did it to try and pull Brian out of this, but it obviously didn't work and only made things worse. I told Avery to come in here, I gave him the speech, I told him how to say it so it would make Brian angry, but it all backfired.” 

 

Roger arched his eyebrow. Standing slowly and turning completely toward the older man. “What  _ exactly _ did you have… Avery… Is he new..? Anyway. What did you have him do that’s so bad?” He asks in a low voice. Eyebrow arching dangerously.

 

“Uh… Well… Yes, Avery is-” Williams began but cleared his throat as Roger’s eyes darkened toward him. Obviously not really interested in that bit of information. He looked down. “I… I had Avery come in and tell Brian that you… Well… That you… Turned to Avery for… A new lover. And how Avery took you and-”

 

A loud  _ bang _ made Williams nearly jump out of his skin. His eyes widening as he stared straight at Roger. Gun pointed right at him. He slowly turned his head as saw the bullet hole in the wall  _ inches _ from his head. Will swallowed the forming lump in his throat and looked back at the small blond.

 

“You. Did.  _ What _ ?” Roger hisses. Entire mind fogged in anger toward the man he once saved. Now contemplating on shooting.

 

“I-I was trying to get him to do  _ something.”  _ Williams voice shook softly, he had fucked up,  _ fucked up bad.  _ “I thought it would work, not make him worse. He’s so protective of you, I thought he would kill Avery, not give up even more. It looked like it was working until…. Until Avery said he was worthless to you.” 

 

“OUT, WILLIAMS! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF ZERO TO BE OUT OF MY SIGHT!!” Roger screams, the older man scrambling out of the door as a series of bullets went flying after him. “MOTHER FUCKER!” The blond yells as he runs out of bullets. Throwing his gun at the now closed, and shot, door. 

 

“God DAMNIT, Brian! Get the fuck out of this bed or I’m bringing the shower to you and it ain’t gonna be pretty!!” He huffs angrily. 

 

“Just leave me.” Brian sobbed, he had heard the conversation. He wanted to believe it, desperately, but Williams couldn’t have be that  _ stupid.  _

 

_ They are playing with you. You aren’t worth anything to them. They want you to be healthy when Roger leaves you, so you can suffer more.  _ The negative voice inside his head hissed.  _ You’re worthless to them, you’re worthless to the world. You’re better off dead.  _

 

“Brian Harold May, so help me god, I  _ will _ flip this mattress over with you on it and roll you to that fucking bathroom. Pregnant or not. So just  _ fucking _ work with me!!” Roger snaps.

 

“ _ Pregnant?”  _ Brians head lifted off the pillow slightly, his tear blurry eyes looking at Roger. “You’re pregnant…” Brian’s head fell to the pillow again. “Is it… his?”

 

“Jesus.” Roger rolls his eyes. “I’m  _ nine weeks  _ pregnant, Brian. I was pregnant, according to Miami, even during our last  _ date _ . If that can even be considered a date.” He grumbles. “And I  _ haven’t _ slept with  _ anyone _ but  _ you _ since I’ve met  _ you _ . But believe what the fuck you want, at this point! Believe I’m a common whore or whatever!” The blond huffs before turning and walking to the bathroom. Quickly going through the drawers for medicine for his aching head. He paused as he realized he didn’t ask what kind of medicines, if any, he could take while pregnant.

 

Brian suddenly felt very…  _ himself.  _ He was going to be a dad, they were going to have a baby.  _ Roger was pregnant with his child. _

 

With a bust of energy he pushed the blankets off of himself, dead skin flying everywhere. He hurried off to stand, but as soon as he took a step he fell to the floor with a loud  _ thump  _ and a cry of pain. 

 

“Roger. Roger wait.” He called in his hoarse voice. “Roger! Are we… Are we... ?” Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 

Roger hurried back in. Scoffing and rolling his eyes as he made his way to his downed lover. He knelt and help Brian sit up. “Are  _ we _ , no. Am  _ I _ , yes. Did you help? Yes. Are we keeping it? Who the hell knows. Should you shower before we continue? Definitely. Come on.” He huffs again. Using all his strength to help Brian to his feet. “You could help.” He grumbles. 

 

“Im… Im trying.” Brian muttered, his legs stiff and weak from not using them for so long. “I think… I think food might need to be added to that list… And… And opening up to you, telling you whats… whats wrong and not just  _ I’m fine.”  _ Brian looked at his lover, feeling like he really had to make a change and  _ try. _

 

“Oh do worry.” Roger scoffs. “We’re going to have a long conversation about that  _ after _ you’re in a better state.” He grumbles. Leading the weakened man to the bathroom and helping him to the shower. Undressing him and helping him to sit on the built in ledge in the shower wall. He turned the water on and made sure it was a hot temperature, but not scalding. With a satisfied hum, he let the spray go over Brian.

 

“I’ll let you… soak for a minute. It will make the actual cleaning process easier. You just relax right there and enjoy the water. I’m going to tell the chef to whip you up something and then I’ll come right back up to help you  _ scrub. _ ” Roger explains as he turned for the door. He pauses. “And if I come back and that water is changed to a scalding or freezing temperature,  _ I’m _ going to fucking leave and never talk to you again. Is that clear?”

 

“Okay.” Brian nodded softly and reached for Rogers hand, softly rubbing his thumb over the pale knuckles. Brian watched Roger walk away, his mind began to slip back into the mind set it had been before. The curly haired man shook his head and focused on the warm water. He made himself visualise all the pain and hurt on his skin. Every single bad thing that had happened or made him feel worthless was on his skin, turning him black and slimy. Slowly the water began to wash it away, the black running off his body and down the drain. 

 

Roger walked back in quietly. A small smile dancing on his lips as he saw Brian relaxed under the nice, warm water. He kept himself dressed as he walked into the shower. With a gentle hand, he reached down and caressed Brian’s cheek. Staring down as those hazel eyes snapped opened. Brian went tense but quickly relaxed as it was just Roger.

 

“The beard… It… It kind of suits you.” Roger hums before grabbing a shampoo and kneeling beside his seated lover. Without a word he poured the shampoo into his hands and lathered it into the messy, curly hair. He hummed a small tune as he washed the soap out, only to re-lather Brian’s hair again. He washed Brian’s hair a few times just to make sure it was nice and clean before grabbed a bath rag and lathering a nice smelling body wash into it.

 

Like his hair, Roger scrubbed over the older man multiple times. Making sure no dirt or dead skin was left. The water draining a clear color before he stopped. Lastly, he took the conditioner and worked it into Brian’s hair. Slowly working out the bad tangles. He helped the conditioner rinse and shut the water off. He was slightly wet himself, but paid no mind as he got a towel and wrapped his lover. 

 

Urging Brian up, Roger led the man out and into their bedroom. Smiling as he saw a plate of beans and toast by the bed. He helped Brian sit on the bed and took the towel. Drying the older man as best as he could and throwing the towel over Brian’s sponge like curls.

 

He sighed in relief as he looked at the slightly cleaner room. He had run into John on his way to the kitchen and asked the younger man if he wouldn’t mind changing the sheets. Thankfully John was nice enough to take the dirty sheets and clothes from the room as well as put a fresh set on the bed.

 

_ That man needs a raise _ . Roger thinks as he grabs a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a clean shirt for Brian.

 

“Can you put these on alone or do you need my help?” Roger wonders as he walks back to his lover.

 

“You’re pregnant you shouldn’t be helping me at all.” Brian muttered softly, looking up at Roger with gentle eyes. Brian was able to slip the shirt on, but every time he stood he fell back to the bed, his legs were shaking from the effort. “I'm sorry.” Brian sighed, putting his head in his hands. He felt like such a burden to Roger. 

 

“Oh, hush. And you better get out of the mindset of just because Roger is pregnant doesn't mean be can't do anything or help his lover, you understand?” Roger says sternly before leaning and pecking Brian's lips. A little smile forming. “After you eat… we're brushing your teeth.” He decides before helping Brian up and into the boxers and sweats. 

 

He sat beside Brian and took the plate into his own hands. Looking at Brian softly. “Can you eat?” He asks gently. Not exactly wanting to hurt Brian's pride anymore by offering to  _ feed _ him. 

 

“Yeah.” Brian nodded softly, taking the plate from Roger and putting it in his lap. As soon as the first crumb hit his lip he couldn't stop. He shoveled the food into this mouth as fast as he could. He used his bread to make sure he got every scrap of food on the plate up, leaving the dish sparkling clean. 

 

“I… I was  _ really  _ hungry…. I could honestly go for another plate.” Brian felt stronger already, it also didn't hurt to talk as much either. He didn't think he could go down the stairs yet, but he could hopefully move to the bathroom by himself. “Can I have more?” He asked looking at Roger with his best puppy dog eyes. 

 

“I admire your enthusiasm.” Roger giggled but shook his head. “I think it's best you just wait for lunch. Allow that food to settle and pass. We don't want to bite off more than we can chew. I don't want you getting sick…” He explains, setting the polished plate aside. “For now, let's brush your teeth and lay you down to rest… Kay?”  

 

“Alright..” Brain slowly moved into the bathroom, letting Roger walk beside him and hold his arm. He quickly scrubbed his teeth and then did it again. “I need to shave…” He hummed, looking at his cheeks.

 

“I don’t think so… I kind of like the beard on you.” Roger smiles softly. “Plus, you haven’t the energy for that right now. Come on. You need to lay down, lover.” He hums, gently tugging at Brian’s arm and leading him back to the bedroom. Helping him into bed before leaning back and grabbing the plate.

 

“I’m going to put this in the kitchen and then I have some questions for Miami… You get some rest, my love. I’ll be back after I get my answers.” He says softly. Leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to Brian’s forehead.

 

Brian grabbed Roger's arm, panic over taking him. “N-no, don't leave, please don’t leave.” Brian felt so  _ weak,  _ he should be fine with his lover leaving his side for a moment, but he wasn’t. It filled him with complete fear that would leave him for good, never come back. “We can have Miami come in here….  _ Please.” _

 

Roger stared at Brian before sighing and shaking his head. “Fine, I’ll call him up.” He says as he moves from Brian’s grasp and uses the landline to call down to their little clinic. Asking for Jim before hanging up and starting to really clean around their room. Normally he wasn’t the one to do such things, but right now the clean one was  _ healing _ . So he picked everything up and made sure their room looked clean.

 

A knock at the door made Roger alert and he moved over. Opening the door and smiling to Jim. Asking his earlier question about medicine and  _ relieved _ to find out he could take tylenol. He also filled the doctor in with how Brian was feeling and that he ate. And what he ate. And how much…. All that jazz. Finally, Jim took his leave and Roger almost tripped over himself to get to the bathroom. Taking two tylenol happily in hopes his awful migraine would finally be gone…

 

With a sigh, he slowly made his way back and flopped on the bed beside Brian. His hand over his flat stomach as his other arm draped over his eyes. He was already ready for a nap… 

 

Brian let his hand slowly drift to Roger's stomach, his his fingers moving under the fabric of his shirt to rub the warm skin. 

 

“You… you never said you were born with a womb.” Brian muttered moving so he was laying beside his lover, his large hand covering all of Roger's stomach. “Why didn't you tell me? I… would have used a condom or something…” He remembered Roger's earlier comment of how he didn’t know if he wanted to keep the baby.

 

“I didn't know. I just found out the other day… Miami said that my tubes are small than a woman’s and it was a rare chance of me getting pregnant in the first place, but your…  _ size _ made it possible.” Roger explains as his eyes slip closed. Finally feeling some peace in his head.

 

“Oh…” Brian nodded, looking over Roger's profile. “Can…. Can I kiss you?”

 

Roger’s eyes fluttered open and he moved his head to the side to face Brian. His eyebrows knitted together. “My love, you don’t need to ask to kiss me.” He says softly, leaning forward slightly and pressing a small kiss to Brian’s lips. 

 

Brian kissed Roger softly, his eyes closing at the softness of the other man's mouth. Soon his heart was clinching, his hand moved protectively to the blonds hip, holding him close. As they were about to pull away Brian choked on a sob. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He muttered, pulling away hiding his face in Roger's neck. “I'm so  _ broken.”  _ Brian felt a deep swell in his chest, the words coming out before he could stop them. “How could my parents do that to me? How could they just… let all this shit happen to me when they promised to me everyday when I was little to take care of me. They  _ abandoned me.  _ I held on to the thought that they were safe while everything was happening, thinking I was doing it to keep them safe, but really they were protecting themselves. 

 

“I'm so stressed, I  _ know  _ gun downs happen in this line of work, but this many in this short of time? Someone is coming after us, and I can't figure out who. I've looked in every way I can think and each time it's someone else. My men are stirring, I can feel their uneasiness with each command I give, they think I'm going to fuck up. And if I crack down on them that's only more stress for me. So I try and give some leeway by letting John and William's and Shaw lead and that only fucks me over  _ more!  _ Every step I take is  _ wrong  _ to someone. But I feel so…  _ lost  _ that I don't know where to go. I know I have the resources to take care of everything but I can't  _ share  _ that with the people I trust most because they might betray me. But having so much doubt and  _ knowing  _ there is no need for it is… like trying to eat fire. I could blow everyone's minds, but I can't because they might betray me! 

 

“And I have you, but I don't want to burden you with my shit! You have faced so much, have lived through so much my shit looks like a walk in the park. How can I tell you all of this when you are so much stronger than me. I should be  _ better  _ than this. I need to be better. But it's just  _ too much!  _ I would rather just go to sleep for good than wake up. But sleep is terrifying because if I sleep I'm wasting valuable time when I should be using to find who's fucking me over. And sleep is horrible because what nightmare will wake me clawing at my throat trying to get phantom hands to stop choking me! 

 

“And now I have a baby I'm probably going to fail!” Brian began to breathe erratically. “I'm going to fail, I'm going to mess up. I can't do this, I can't do this. I'm better off dead.” Brian flipped on his back and tried to calm himself as tears stung his eyes.

 

Roger listened silently before sitting up and resting against the headboard. He stared at the ceiling quietly before speaking.

 

“Let's start with issue A. Your parents. Brian…. Yes. They were protecting themselves. But they were protecting you too… Think about it. What would have happened if they didn't give you to McCann? What would have happened if another gang came to collect their money. Killed them? Killed you? Taken them? Taken  _ you _ ? A gang where it would have been  _ far _ worse. Where you couldn't see your parents again. No form of hope. No kindness. Nothing…. Your parents love you… They didn't see many options and they chose the safest one in their mind… You would do the same for your child, wouldn't you…?” Roger speaks gently. His fingers fumbling together.

 

“I'd send you and the baby away. I borrow more money and send you to some unknown place with new names and I'd face the gang myself.” Brian thought, his fingers reaching out to grab Roger's ankle as an anchor.

 

“That wouldn't work. You see, there are so many gangs and people who know us both. So many people who would be so quick to turn on us for a quick buck. No matter what, we'd be found, Brian. In the future. Without your protection. I'd probably be killed and our child would be in a worse position.” Roger points out in a soft voice. Silently counting the marks on the ceiling.

 

“Then I'd send the child somewhere else. Somewhere the mafia couldn't touch, a monk home or nuns church. Or ship them across seas to a nice home. I wouldn't let the mafia touch them.” Brian hissed, his thumb rubbing the bone that poked out.

 

“You're thinking like a  _ mafia boss _ , Brian! Not a scared parent who barely has enough money as it is and is frightened and not thinking this deeply!!” Roger huffs. Hoisting himself off the bed and crossing his arms. “They were scared! You of all people know not everything is clear when a person is scared!! They thought they did what was best! I'm sure my mother thought it was best to kill herself because she was scared and it was a way out! She thought it could protect at least  _ one  _ of her kids!” He hisses, going to the window and biting his lip.

 

“Whatever…. You can think that your parents don't love you or that they abandoned you. But they love you… and did what they could  _ at the time _ with their given situation…” He mumbles. “Anyway… issue B…” Roger stares out the window for a second, recollecting his own thoughts. “About the gang… and all that, right…?”

 

“Roger, I don't want to upset you…” Brian muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We can… we can drop this… but I  _ will  _ think about what you said about my parents. I am thinking like a boss who  _ has  _ money… not a terrified parent who had nothing.” Brian moved to walk to his lover, but his legs gave out again, making him fall to the ground. “Fuck this!”

 

Roger rolled his eyes and moved to Brian. Helping the man back on the bed.

 

“Brian. You can't tiptoe around this shit with me. Damned if it makes me upset!!  _ We're  _ partners. If you continue with that mindset, we're never going to progress in our relationship!” Roger huffs, glaring at his lover before shaking his head. “And I'm only upset because I keep trying to help or show you the opposite side. A side maybe you’re blind to and you're not keeping an open mind. I'm trying to share my thoughts and even experiences with you. Mostly sharing what I  _ saw  _ and  _ heard _ from your father… When you were blinded by rage and you couldn't see it for yourself.” He pulls away from Brian's grip slowly.

 

“No!” Brian grabbed Roger's hand, not letting him pull away completely. He knew he was being childish and dumb but he  _ couldn't  _ be away from his Beast right now. He needed the man close. “Okay, I'm sorry. I see what you're trying to do… You're playing devil's advocate. I'll try to remember that…. Yes, B was the gang…” He looked up at his lover, his hand gripping tight to Roger's. “Please… don’t pull away. I… I  _ need  _ you.”

 

Roger only hummed. “I think you're having so much trouble because there's too many people directly under you. Your gang is too big.” He points out simply. “ _ I  _ think you need to split your gang up. Into subdivisions. Keep yourself as the head of course. But you have enough men to station throughout the city as small gangs. Help state your dominance and power. Keep an eye on everyone else… Branches of the main gang but with their own leaders, who will still report to you… Like John. Past due for a promotion if you ask me. And I think he'd like to spoil Freddie. Maybe even Shaw. Other men you trust to be the  _ bosses _ . It will lighten your load to have some space but still the ability to keep an eye on everything…

 

“Plus…” Roger hums, slowly slipping to Brian's lap. Looping his arms around the older man's neck. “It allows  _ us _ to really start building an  _ empire _ for ourselves… it shows everyone else we mean business… it will intimidate others fucking with us. It will allow  _ us _ to grow. It will show the one fucking with us…. My father… that even while he does this, it doesn't bother us. We're growing no matter what he does.” He smirks softly. A dark glint in his eyes.

 

Brian's hands slipped up the back of Roger's shirt, feeling his soft warm skin. His heart racing with excitement at the dark glint in Roger's eye. 

 

“This is why you're second in command.” He smiled. “Once I'm… better we will start up six new clubs and give one to each. We will start them in small houses, but then let them build for themselves. Do what McCann did to me, start out small and make me work. They have the training and skill I suspect in the next 3 months they will have a large name for themselves… We should let them keep their own names, not saying they work for us. But when shit happens we can leave  _ my  _ mark with theirs, so we are more allies than employees…” Brian's mind was already racing, new plans forming quickly. “You are absolutely  _ brilliant,  _ my Beast.”

 

“Well.” Roger smirked. “I think we need to be more dominant. Giving the term… ally out… isn't smart. Giving  _ our _ men too much power. That's dangerous… They're  _ ours _ . I agree they can have their own name…. But that's their freedom… otherwise it will bite you in the ass quickly…. But. We can put more thought into that later.” He hums.

 

“Issue C. You could  _ never _ be a burden on me… We've both been through shit, Brian… it's not fair for me to sit here and be childish. Saying I had a harder life. We both had hard lives. Neither of us will ever understand what the other went through. But that doesn't matter. If we continue to try and understand… we'll get nowhere… but as long as we have someone we can  _ talk _ to and get comfort from…  _ no matter _ what it is…  that's what's important. We could sit here and try to compare our lives and argue about who had it harder.  _ Or _ we could come to each other when we need comfort because of our haunted parts. Not to hear ‘I understand what you went through’ or anything… but to hear ‘Talk to me’ or ‘It's okay. Cry about it’... No more comparing… No more  _ understand.  _ Just being there for each other to listen…” Roger mumbles softly. Looking into his lovers eyes as he twirls a curly strand through his fingers.

 

“Okay… you're right.” Brian nodded, leaning into Roger's hands at the back of his head. “No more comparing, I promise.” 

 

“I promise, too.” Roger smiles softly. “And Issue D… You fall asleep forever, I'll wake you up and kill you.” He huffs. “No more losing sleep. Our plan of splitting the gang should take a lot of stress off. My father is behind the shootings. He's a puppet master behind a lot of gangs… It only makes sense. As for these nightmares, tell them to  _ go away _ !” Roger giggles, kissing Brian's nose. “Picture me. Wake me. Keep me in your arms, my love. We both have nightmares, I assure you… and I want you to wake me when you have them… as I will start to do to you. And we can comfort each other.” He smiles warmly before frowning softly.

 

“As for our child… you're not going to fail, Brian. It's  _ both _ of us going into this. And I know we're both going to make sure we succeed. Learn from our past mistakes and look to the future with no more negativity… Right?” Roger offers another small smile. Tilting his head.

 

“Alright…” Brian nodded slowly, now kissing Roger's nose to make the man giggle. “And… if I fail you? If I can't be what you need or keep you safe.”

 

“I just said no more negativity.” Roger pouts. “If I think you could improve on anything, I'll tell you. Just as you should with me. Communication is our new best friend, Brian. If we're upset about something, we  _ talk _ about it. And as for safety…. We're in the mafia Brian. Safety isn't… guaranteed. Nothing is predictable. You will keep me safe, I have no doubt. Over the things you can control and prepare for… but there are things we can't be ready for. And we just… have to come to terms with that.” 

 

“...And if I don't wanna?” Brian asks softly before pulling Roger to his chest and holding him close. “I just want us to be safe and happy and have our baby… Sometimes I wish we had normal lives where I worked a nine to five job and we had date nights and a sex schedule…. Normal people have sex schedules, right?”

 

“Brian, I… I know we'll be happy and have our baby. And once our gang grows big enough, no one will be able to touch us and we'll be safe… but that will take a while… and…” Roger smiles sadly. “That sounds… amazing. But that's not our life, Brian… maybe in some alternate universe we live like that… but not this one…  _ this _ is our lives. We didn't have a choice… and it'd be too hard to switch. We're stuck. But at least we're together…. And as for a sex schedule, I don't think that's…. Normal. And if it is, I don't want it. I like being kept on my toes. It's exciting.” Roger brings his smirking lip. His voice deep and raspy as he whispers the last part. Eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“Mmm, I like it better when you're on your back… or hands and knees.” Brian grinned, catching Roger's lips in a heated kiss. He tried to flip them, his hip barely lifting off the mattress, he was still much too weak. Brian let out a growl and huff, breaking the kiss to glare down at his useless body. “Don't even say it. I know it's my own fault, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.”

 

Roger giggled and shook his head. “You're too weak for this anyway. We should just lay back and rest.” He hums softly as he gently kisses at Brian’s neck. Slowly training up to his ear. “Though… I can't wait to be on my hands and knees while you shove my face into the pillow… pounding my ass~” He whispered, biting at Brian's ear gently. “Can't wait till you're fully better,  _ daddy _ .”

 

“Oh baby boy.” Brian growled, taking Roger's hips and pulling them down. He used what little strength he had and began making Roger grind against him. “Daddy can't wait to fuck you, until you're begging to cum, for daddy to fill you full of cum and plug you. Making you walk around for  _ hours  _ with my cum locked in that pretty ass. Is that what you want, baby boy?”

 

“Yeah…” Roger moaned out. Eyes rolling closed as he continued to roll his hips down against Brian's. Not caring how  _ teenage _ it seemed. Brian's words just made him so…  _ hot _ … “ _ Fuck _ , daddy~ I can't wait.” He bites his lip and nuzzles his face to the crook of Brian's neck. “You know… Miami said sex is a good stress reliever and relaxer for both  _ mother _ and baby… and my hormones will be crazy… you're going to have  _ a lot _ of…  _ things _ to take care of~” He hums. 

 

“Hmm, sex also helps release serotonin and dopamine… helps with  _ depression.”  _ Brian swallowed thickly, that was the first time he had admitted out loud what he had always known he had had. “So it looks like this little family is going to be breaking a few beds.” Brian chuckled, trying to move past his last comment. “Daddy can't wait to see you bounce on his cock… Baby, didn't you say it was because of daddys big cock you got pregnant… Because daddy could fill you up so nice, his load so big.  _ Breeding _ you just right.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ , daddy,  _ yes _ .” Roger whines as he kisses at Brian's neck. Trying his best to keep his lust down and a clear mind. “Lover, you need rest.” He pouts. “So you can get better and  _ do _ this to me… To help me relax and to help  _ you _ as well. Kill two birds with one stone.” He smiles softly. Not full on confronting Brian's depression comment, but letting him know he heard. He didn't want Brian to feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed, but to know Roger cared and acknowledged him. “Let's rest, lover.”

 

“Nugh!” Brian whined. He was so hard now, for the first time in weeks, truly feeling aroused and wanting. “But… baby?” Brian tried, only getting a stern look from Roger. “Fine.” He pouted, but still leaned forward for a kiss, keeping it soft and harmless. “I love you, Roger Meddows… May.”

 

Roger's eyes widened and filled with tears as the  _ name _ sunk in. A small smile spreading on his lips. “I…. I love you too, Brian Harold May…” 

 

“This… this isn't a proposal, but would you want to become Roger May?” Brian asked, his mind already racing with excitement and worry at being denied. “Would you want to marry me someday?”

 

“I-I want to marry you  _ yesterday _ !” Roger laughs as tears slip from his eyes. “I would love to be Roger  _ May _ , Brian!!” He looks down shyly as he can't stop the tears. “I would love it…”

 

“Good to know.” Brian grinned, lifting his hands to wipe away Roger's tears. “But, I will ask you in a much… nicer setting I promise. Not when I'm in sweats and can hardly feed myself.” He brought Roger's face to his, kissing him softly. “We will be a  _ family,  _ I promise… I  _ vow _ to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> THE ANGST IS OVER........ for now MOHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA


	14. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AND FLUFFY!!!!
> 
> **READ END NOTES IF YOU READ OUR OTHER STORIES!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of JessiDWalton and my scheduled Maylor Fics. This is story 1/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> 1) Mafia (Thrown In)  
> 2) High School (Start Of Something New)  
> 3) Hybrid (Not All Human)  
> 4) Vampire (The Light In My Dark)  
> 5) Side Project Sundays
> 
> **READ END NOTES IF YOU READ OUR OTHER STORIES!!**

“Yeesh!!”

 

“I told you it was cold.”  _ Doctor  _ Jim  _ Miami _ Beach chuckles softly at the shocked squeak Roger let out as he applied the gel on the flat pale stomach. It had been about a week since Roger had told Brian he was pregnant. Since  _ he _ found out he was pregnant… Roger was now around 10 weeks and Miami insisted on a proper ultrasound. So here Roger was. Laid back with his shirt pulled up as the doctor prepped him. Brian right beside him, holding his hand and gazing at the screen with a certain excited glint to his eyes that made Roger’s heart skip.

 

“Excited?” Jim asks with a smile, having heard Roger’s heart stray from it’s normal beat. The blond averted his eyes shyly. Embarrassed Jim could hear his heart skipping for his lover…

 

“Er… Yeah.” Roger half lies. He is excited, so he plays the heart-skip off as just that. He let out another sound of surprise as Jim began to move the transducer probe around his lower abdomen. Spreading the gel as he went. The doctors (and Brian’s) eyes  _ glued _ on the screen while Roger couldn’t take his eyes off his own stomach… He couldn’t believe that he could be pregnant. It was still a shock to him… What if he wasn’t? Would Brian go back into depression…? Would he-

 

“Ah! Would you look at that.” Jim exclaims softly. A small smile spreading on his lips. “There’s your womb. Annnnd…. There… is… Your baby!” He points at the screen, outlining the forming shape. “Little heartbeat and everything.”    
  
Roger  _ gawked _ at the screen now. Looking back and forth between his belly and the  _ moving _ picture.

 

Brian couldn’t stop grinning! There was their baby. Safe and sound inside his amazing BRILLIANT lover. Brian's hands was squeezing tight to Roger's and tightened more when Miami turned on the speakers. 

 

_ Whish whish whish whish whish whish _

 

The sound of the little heart filled the air, thumping fast in it's safe little home. 

 

“The heartbeat is strong and good.” Jim smiled. Brian couldn’t stop himself from giving a little dance, jumping up and down slightly and wiggling his hips. His face  _ ached  _ from grinning so much, but he didnt care. 

 

“Roger! That's our baby!” Brian's voice shook softly he was so excited. “You are carrying  _ our baby!”  _ Brian looked down at the younger man, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

Roger was still in his own little world of shock, but his lips kissed Brian right back before going back to parting in disbelief. Suddenly many of his fathers slurs and comments made more sense to him… So his father  _ knew _ . He had to.

 

“Well.” Jim hums as he sets his equipment down and uses a towel to wipe the gel off Roger. “I have prenatal vitamins for you and a few other things that wouldn’t hurt for you to take. Both of you need to look and listen to me though…” He clears his throat and fully faces the men. “Obviously the amount of men with this ability is very low. It’s definitely rare. Your wombs aren’t as strong as a woman’s. A lot of the time… The first pregnancy has a 70% chance of… Failing. It’s a very fragile thing… It’s mostly natural, but stress doesn’t help. For the 30% of this pregnancy to be a success, Roger I  _ highly _ recommend that you really just sit on the back bench. I don’t want to see a gun, cigarette, or glass on alcohol in those pretty hands of yours. You’ll need plenty of rest and to eat regularly.”   
  
Roger’s heart sank at the thought that the  _ child _ inside of him had such a… little chance of making it. And his mind screamed as he thought about not being able to  _ work _ . He was  _ trained _ to work! To kill! To handle a gun! What the fuck was he supposed to do?! He bit his lip as he also thought that Brian promised to  _ train _ him to be…  _ normal _ . So maybe… Maybe this what that time? 

 

“We… its us, Beast, we can make anything work.” Brian leaned down and kissed Roger's forehead. “We both know there was a slim to none chance of us meeting, but here we are. We will keep this baby safe.”

 

“Right…” Roger nods slowly as he fully sat up. Jim moved to a cabinet and pulled out a few different medicine bottles before putting them in a bag. He handed the bag to Brian.

 

“These are his vitamins. Make sure he takes them daily, preferably after he has something in his stomach. If you both have any questions for me, just call. I’m happy to answer anything. Of course, Roger, no sleeping on your stomach.” Jim smirks at the grumbling blond.

 

“Yeah.” Roger huffs angrily as he pulls his shirt down and gets up. Walking out of the room and back to the main building of their home. The sky was grey and swirling, a storm coming in. And by the looks of it, it was coming quick. The thought of heavy pouring rain and dark skies made Roger calm.

 

With a little smile, he walked into the home and up the main staircase. Listening as Brian’s footsteps grew louder behind him as the older man came to catch up to Roger. The blond hummed softly as he turned and entered their room. Bullet holes still in the wall and door from the past week. Roger made a mental note to have someone fix that soon…  

 

Brian followed close behind his lover, they had been nearly inseparable since Brian had  _ woken up.  _ Roger had been taking care of him, making sure he ate and  _ talked  _ if something was wrong. They had grown more into a team, becoming closer and sharing secrets, building trust. They trusted each other now, and that made Brian smile more. He still hadn't told Roger about all of his resources and Roger didn’t want to know until his father was taken out. For safety, so Roger couldn’t be used against him. 

 

Brian leaned against the door frame as he watched Roger move around their room. He was changing into more comfortable clothes, aka Brian's shirt and looser pants. But as he moved to slip the fabrics on the older man moved behind him. Brian let's his fingers ghost over Roger's hips and flat stomach, feeling goosebumps rise. 

 

“You said sex was good for mom and baby…. Does that include… rough sex?”

 

“Well. I did some research, with Doctor Jim’s help. The amniotic sac and the strong muscles of the uterus protect the baby. And a mucus plug thingy protects against infection. Also, during intercourse, the penis doesn’t  _ reach _ the womb. So the baby is completely safe with whatever we do. I just think as long as you’re not throwing me around or  _ beating _ me, which you never do, we’ll both be fine.” Roger hums softly, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle touch of Brian’s cold fingers along his stomach. 

 

“Mmm so I can still put you on all fours and fuck you like an animal? Or you can ride me? Or I can spank your perky little ass?” Brian hummed, his fingers slipping under the waistband of Roger's underwear. “Or you could show  _ daddy  _ the panties he got you. Daddy wants to see you all wrapped up in pretty black lace, a precious present for him to unwrap and play with?”

 

Roger smirked and gazed up at Brian. Biting his lip with a little shrug. “I’d love to show daddy how I look in the lacy gift he gave me. I must say, it’s like you had the custom made for me.” He arches an eyebrow as his smirk widens. Pushing away from Brian’s touch he swayed to the bathroom and shut the door. Finding the black lacy panties in a drawer, hidden away. 

 

He hummed softly as he stripped himself and slowly slipped the panties on. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was very satisfied with his look. Extremely glad Freddie had talked him into shaving not long ago. He had fallen in love with the smoothness of his skin and also loved the extra look it gave him in  _ these _ . 

 

With one more look at himself, and a little toss of his hair, he began to walk out before pausing. A little sparkle on the counter catching his eye. He smiled and took his diamond necklace into his hand and clasped it around his neck. He had left it off for the ultrasound, but thought it would be a nice touch to add for the moment. 

 

Roger examined himself one final time before opening the door and waltzing out. Standing before Brian with his messy blond hair and bitten lip. His hands at his sides before slowly trailing up his own thighs and resting on his hips.

 

“Well?” He asks in a teasing voice. Tilting his head and batting his pretty blues.  

 

“One  _ beautiful beast.”  _ Brian hummed, his eyes raking up and down Roger body and the  _ show  _ it was putting on. Roger was always stunning, absolutely gorgeous, but in these moments where he teased he was drop dead  _ sexy.  _ Brian lifted his hand to Roger's cheek before moving it down his throat, to the necklace, across his chest and to his hip. With ghosting pressure he pulled the boy forward until they were nearly touching. 

 

“How did I get so lucky to have you as  _ mine?”  _ Brian wondered, still not touching Roger, but mere millimeters away from it. He leaned so he was close to Roger's ear, his hot breath landing on the delicate skin. “Oh how I want to unwrap you, lay you out on the bed and  _ worship  _ your body. Find all your hidden spots until your panting for more, begging me to fill you. But I'll only continue to worship you like the God you are, touching you everywhere but the one place you  _ need _ me. The one place that could fill you with so much relief. And finally when your sobbing in need I'll touch you. I'll make you cum in my hand before I stuff you full. I'll slowly rock into you,  _ dragging  _ over your prostate with every thrust, giving you so much pleasure you can't see straight. And when your right on the edge, about to tip over, I'll pull away, only to begin worshipping you again. Because my  _ prince  _ deserves to know how special he is, how much I love him. After all, you’ve been such a good boy for your king. I'll fuck you hard and raw just the way you like. How does that sound, my prince?”

 

Roger  _ threw _ himself at the taller man. Arms latching around Brian’s neck and  _ pulling _ him down for a feverish kiss. Pressing their bodies together making him whine at the rough feeling of Brian’s clothed body. Their lips moved together messily and with a heated passion before Roger felt Brian’s lips start to move away and force his head to the side. He let out small gasps and moans as his neck was  _ attacked _ by his  _ hungry _ lover.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , my  _ king _ , that sounds fan-fucking-tastic.” Roger moans as he tangles his hands in Brian’s thick curls. Gently pulling as Brian bites and kisses all over his jaw and neck. “I would be mo-nngh… more than happy to do whatever my king, my daann… daddy wants. Just give the  _ command _ and I’ll do it~” He gasps softly. 

 

“Mmm.” Brian hummed against Roger's throat. He sucked and bite until Roger's whole neck was purple and blue, covered completely in different hickeys and bites. “My prince, always such a good boy for me. I can't wait until I have you  _ dripping  _ in jewels and silk. I have so many gifts for you, so many things for you to wear, so everyone knows your mine. New furs to cover your lovely ivory skin, new lace panties of all colors, silk robes for me to slip off of you. But I also got you new knives, that sparkle nearly as much as your eyes. A new gun to keep in your little hidden pocket. Because only my  _ good sweet little  _ prince gets such wonderful gifts. And you are my best little prince.” Brian grabbed Roger's thighs and lifted him. He moved them to the bed and softly tossed Roger down, so he bounced comically. “Hmm such a delicious looking snack.” Brian let his hand run over Roger's lace covers ass. “I could eat it all day long. Should I eat your ass, my prince? Or should I make love to you in the hot and filthy way you love?”

 

“Fuck…” Roger gasps, clearing his mind for a second. “As much as I would  _ love _ you between my legs  _ all day _ … I think we’ll have  _ plenty _ more opportunities for that another day. Right now I  _ need you _ in the hottest and filthiest way possible.” He hums with a smirk. Reaching up and grabbing Brian by the collar of his shirt and dragging him down into another messy kiss. Diving in tongue first. Hums of contentment coming from his throat, mixing with the sound of their lips smacking together.

 

Roger’s fingers quickly worked at the buttons of Brian’s shirt. Fumbling until he was able to strip the clothing away and drag his hands over Brian’s broad chest. Letting his nails gently rake down, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make the older man shiver.

 

“ _ Daddy _ ..” He whines softly, taking the charge this time. Moving his lips down Brian still deliciously bearded cheek, loving the rough feeling against his lips and imagining how it felt rubbing against his neck earlier… “I’m  _ so _ pent up, daddy! I haven’t done  _ anything _ for  _ days _ . Almost  _ two weeks _ , daddy.” He pouts against Brian’s neck. “I  _ need _ you, Brian.”

 

“My poor baby boy.” Brian whispered, moving his hands over Roger's hips to palm at his hard cock. “Let's fix that, yeah? Daddy cant have his sweet baby suffering.” Brian slipped his hand under the lace, bypassing Roger's cock and going straight for his hole. He rubbed the hole, not pushing in no matter how hard Roger pushed his hips down and whined. “Nh huh, daddy doesn’t want to hurt his prince, let me get some lube.” Brian quickly reached for the nightstand, coating his fingers as he moved back. He pushed the black lace to the side and softly pressed his finger into the younger man. “Can daddy fuck you while you still wear his gift? Still have you wrapped up nice and pretty while he makes you feel like the world belongs to you?”

 

Roger gasped out and his eyes fluttered closed as the finger pressed into him. He wasn’t lying when he told his lover he hadn’t done  _ anything _ for the past two weeks. His body was tighter and more tense than normal. But it just  _ added _ to the moment and pleasure. 

 

“Ye-yeah, daddy.” He moans softly. “Please fuck me like this. While I’m in your gift. Moaning for you. Only you, daddy. Make me  _ your _ moaning, begging mess.  _ Please _ , daddy~” Roger begs, a small moan leaving his lips as he feels the finger  _ twist _ inside him. 

 

“Yes, baby boy. Anything you want.” Brian leaned up and kissed his lover sloppily, all clicking teeth and hot breath. He slowly worked his lover open, taking his time and listening to each small gasp of pain. He didn’t want to hurt Roger, he would rather go so slow they would be there for hours. He let Roger adjust with each new finger and the deeper he got, praising him and kissing over his body. “Alright baby boy, you have four fingers all the way inside. Do you think you're ready for daddy’s cock? Or do you want me to still finger you?”

 

Roger moaned softly.  _ Loving _ the feeling of Brian’s fingers… He always loved how Brian fingered him, but right now… He  _ needed _ more and thought it would be cruel to make Brian wait. Brian needed this just as much, if not more, as Roger did.

 

“I’m ready, lover.” The blond hums softly. Whining softly as the fingers pulled out with ease. He let his eyes open and he focused on Brian as the older man stroked himself. Spreading the lube over his aching cock. Roger sat up slightly, watching his lover. “Want me to ride you? On my back? Knees?” He wonders. 

 

“On your back.” Brian whispered. “I just wanna be able to see you, so knees up.” Brian moved so he was between Roger's legs and lined himself up. He slowly pushed into his lover, holding himself back from just pounding into the younger man. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good!” Brian panted, seating himself. His head fell to Roger chest, eyes squeezed shut so he didn't do something to hurt his lover, mouthing at Roger's chest.

 

Roger’s mouth fell open as he gasped. The feeling of his lover  _ stretching _ him open was all he could focus on. His eyes squeezed shut as his fingers gripped  _ tightly _ at Brian’s hair. Small moans and gasps left his lips as he adjusted to his lovers size. He missed the full feeling so much and was  _ so glad _ to have it back.

 

“Fu- _ fuck _ , daddy… Yo-you’re so big… Filling me up  _ just  _ right, daddy…” He mumbles with a shaky voice.

 

“Oh, my prince, you feel so good.” Brian muttered again, slowly rolling his hips. He took ahold of Rogers thighs and pulled as he moved to the edge of the bed, standing on the ground. Their bed was the perfect height to be able to fuck Roger while standing, giving him more levage. The older man moved Rogers legs over his shoulders, making the boy lock is ankles behind his head. This was Brian’s favorite position as it let him  _ see  _ his lover, hit his prostate dead on, and had the best feeling for him. He slowly began to pump his hips, ever so slowly building his fast rhythm. “Oh fuck, baby. I’ve missed being in here, inside you, so much.” 

 

Roger was already turning into a moan mess under his lover. Eyes half lidded as he stared up at Brian, keeping complete eye contact as he moaned and squirmed. His eyebrows knitting together and lips parted with every  _ little  _ sound. His pale arms up beside his head while his hair was fanned beneath him like a golden halo. A thin layer of sweat on his brow and a few strands of hair bouncing with each thrust. Rocking along with the bed. 

 

“ _ Oh _ , Brian!” He cries out in pleasure as he feels his prostate hit perfectly. His eyes rolling back and breaking their eye contact. “Fuck, love! R-right there, again… Pl-please.” He begs softly.

 

Brian grinned, beginning to plow into his lover. He could see from Rogers body he was too worked up to last long anyways, so the older man didn’t hold back. He fucked into Roger like it was the last time they would be able to touch. He moved his hand down to the blonds prick and pumped fast and hard, feeling Rogers walls tighten as he came, pulling Brian over the edge with him. Usually Brian would be embarrassed about how quickly they had finished, but it had been so  _ long.  _ And the last time they had made love they had both been in sour moods. But today they were happy and content with each other and their lives, so who cared if they had a quickie. 

 

Roger laid back, panting and gasping softly. Eyes closed as a small content smile spread on his lips. His body limp and relaxed. Enjoying the feeling of being filled to the brim with his  _ lover _ . 

 

“That… was perfect, love.” Roger pants out, forcing his eyes open to look up at Brian. Blue eyes sparkling as he flashes a pretty white smile. “I wish you could just keep me locked away like this forever… I love it.” He giggles softly as his ankles unlock from Brian’s neck and his legs are placed down, dangling off the bed. “I love  _ you _ , Brian.” 

 

“I love you, Roger.” Brian smiled softly, leaning down to kiss his lover. Without pulling his softening cock out of the blond, Brian reached to the nightstand and grabbed something. He again lifted one of Rogers legs over his shoulder, pulling out quickly and stuffing a large buttplug into the boy, locking his cum inside Rogers body. Brian let the leg fall again, leaning down to kiss at Rogers navel, leaving a large hickey. “ _ Mine.” _

 

Roger hummed loudly as the warm feeling was locked deep inside him. His fingers raking through Brian’s hair and scratching at his lovers scalp. “Mmm  _ all _ yours, my love.” He confirms happily. Biting his lip and gazing up at his lovers handsomes, bearded face. “Your beard is  _ really _ starting to grow on me. The rough feeling feels  _ so good _ , ya know? And it makes you about 10x more charming than normal.” He comments. 

 

“Mmm, does it?” Brian asked with a chuckle, moving slowly up Roger, peppering kisses as he went on the ivory skin. “And what  _ possibly  _ could I charm my way into with his beard?” He moved his right hand under his pillow, searching blindly. “Could I charm someone into letting me take all their money? Or charm my out of trouble? Or better yet charm my way  _ into  _ trouble?” He grinned brightly as Roger giggled, his small hands playing with his hair. But Brian suddenly became very serious. “Or… Could I charm you into agreeing to marry me?” Brian moved his right hand out from under his pillow and held out the black velvet box. 

 

Roger grinned and looked at the small box. Arching an eyebrow at Brian. “What happened to a  _ nicer setting _ ? Granted you’re  _ not _ wearing sweats and you can now feed yourself.” He giggles before sitting up.

 

“Nothing could be nicer than you and I, in love, together.” Brian whispered, opening the box to show a silver ring. The diamond was large, with a halo of smaller ones around it. There were two light blue jewels on either side of the middle setting. “I got the blue because they reminded me of your eyes, and I thought you would like something that wasn't  _ like everything else. _ It's different and unique, just like us.”

 

“Yes, lover. Just like us.” Roger smiles, his heart skipping like an eleven year old girl. “It’s so beautiful… an-and the silver is just… God, Brian. When did you find the time to get this? We’ve been together nonstop for the past week.” He giggles, biting his lip shyly as he looks up from the ring.

 

“At the same time I got you all the things I mentioned earlier.” Brian smiled, reaching down under the bed to pull out boxes and boxes of gifts. “New furs,  _ that aren’t real fur thank you, _ silk robes, panties, knives, guns, jewels, everything. You are the love of my life Roger, and you deserve to have everything your heart could ever wish for. And I plan on getting you  _ all of that.  _ I want us to be together and happy and have a family. Im looking into new homes for us too… In a place close to a park and in a good school area, but still in the middle of the new teams.”

 

“You’re trying to make me into one of those mafia boss wives from the movies.” Roger giggles, biting his lip.

 

“Maybe… If you want to walk around in panties and a bra with a fur coat, I would  _ not  _ mind.” Brian growled softly, he had to admit the thought of Roger dressed like a woman made him hard once again. 

 

“I’m not complaining. Sounds like a luxurious life!” Roger laughs softly. Gently cupping Brian’s hands with his own. Looking down at the ring. “Yes, Brian. I would  _ love  _ to marry you. Together, we’ll  _ run _ London. Fuck. We’ll take England.  _ Make _ it safe for our children. Fuck the Prime Minister and Queen. We’ll be in charge, my love.” He grins.

 

“A marriage to a  _ empire. _ ” Brian grinned. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Rogers finger. “Do you like it?”

 

“Oh, my love!” Roger gasps happily, bringing his left hand up to look at the ring. He had to bit his lip to keep from smiling ear to ear. The ring sparkling in the rooms light as any natural light was blocked out by the heavy rain clouds outside. “I  _ love _ it. It even matches my necklace, in a way.” He says in a fake, girly voice while he bats his eyelashes. Giggling before shaking his head.

 

“Really, my love. All jokes aside. I love it. Not as much as I love you, though.” Roger hums happily.

 

“Good, because if you loved it more than me, we will have a problem.” Brian growled with a smile. “I love you, Roger May.” 

 

“I love you too, Brian May.” Roger sighs happily, gazing at his ring again. Boiling with happiness. Shaken out of his thoughts as a loud  _ boom _ came from outside. The room lighting up with a natural light from the skies. Roger let a shocked yelp out before laughing as he realized it was just thunder. “I think the heavens are trying to speak to us.”

 

Brian’s arms had instinctively moved around his lover, trying to protect him. “Oh, and what are the heavens saying?” He stood from the ground, manhandling the younger man up the bed and under the covers. His hand moving to rest over the invisible baby bump. “Or are they trying to cheer us for finally getting our heads out of our asses and moving past our-  _ my  _ shit?”

 

“They’re happy we’re finally out of  _ our _ shit.” Roger hums. “And encouraging us to take over the world together.” He giggles and snuggles to his lover. Eyes slipping closed as he completely relaxed. Gently playing with the ring on his finger. “And warning us that the road ahead isn’t going to be easy… But… At least we’re together… Right?” He peeks his eyes open and looks up at his lover.

 

“We will always be together. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are right beside me.” Brian hummed, his hand moving to Rogers hair. “You will always be by my side, my prince.”

 

“Now lover… Let us use proper vocabulary… I think I’m more suited to be a  _ Queen _ soon, my king.” Roger hums as if it were nothing more than a simple fact. A little smirk on his lips as he closed his eyes again. The next thunder clap making him jump slightly as it boomed through the area.

 

“The King and Queen of an empire.” Brian agreed, his arms tightening around Roger. “But right now, it is time for the Queen to rest. Go to sleep Beast, you are now taking care of two. I'll be right here when you wake.” Brian rubbed his lovers back, trying to get him to relax more. “I'll keep the thunder quiet and keep you safe, forever and always.”

 

“I trust you, my liege.” Roger hums sleepily. Already slipping into a relaxed state of mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> Here is the last chapter for the next few weeks!! Tomorrow we will be updating Alpha/Omega!
> 
> Next week we will be updating Start Of Something New (High school)! See y'all in the comments there!


	15. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Four days of work on pure SMUT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES MAFIA!!!!
> 
> Alright so this week we spent so long on the smut that there are only two more chapter!!! So I will update Wednesday and Friday!!

Brian looked at his four leading men. John, Shaw, Williams and Chadwin. Roger had been against Williams since the stunt he had pulled when Brian was down, but the man was his best. Brian trusted him nearly as much as he trusted John. It had been a week and a half since he had asked Roger to marry him, the couple working together to get everything in place. They had split London into four groups, John and Williams having the the biggest chunks. Roger and himself would be moving into a smaller home, but that was surrounded by buildings Brian owned, it was basically a compound. The buildings around them would be made into a training, medical, weapons and extra housing. They would be the homebase, but most of the work would fall on the other four man, all the planning being done by Brian and Roger.

 

“Williams, you will be over the docks, you know a lot of people so I’m keeping you by the thames.” Brian said simply, handing each man a folder. “Everything still goes through me, but it's like a job, quick decisions are on you, major ones come to me. You fuck up, you are punished. We are creating an empire boys, lets all be kings.” Brian moved next to Roger, his blue eyes watching him, his left hand laying on his shoulder to show his ring. 

 

“When do we start?” Chadwin asked. 

 

“Now.” The house they had been living in had been emptied, everything moved into their new houses. “Next few weeks are going to be hard, trying to get the men to answer to you, and used to this new adjustment, but I have faith in all of you.” Brian took Rogers hand and lead everyone out of the room and house. As they came to the end of the driver, Brian turned back to the house, everyone doing the same. There was a loud  _ boom  _ before the house exploded and was left in flames. Brian merely smiled, leaning over to Roger and kissing him softly. 

 

“Ready to rule the world?”

 

“It's what I was made to do.” Roger smirks, kissing Brian right back before looking up at the ruined building. “It's what  _ we _ were made to do… Now… we have a few more stops, don't we?” His eyes sparkle dangerous as he plays with his own detonator. “Time to show we're in power and everyone else can go fuck'em selves.”

 

With a little hum, Roger twirled on his heels and happily walked to the car. Slipping in easily and leaning back against the seat. Playing with the device in his hands with a wicked smile on his lips. 

 

Brian moved into the vehicle and pulled away from the burning building, heading to their first destination,  _ Tim _ . Brian reached and ran his hand over Rogers belly before taking his small hand. “How are my babies doing?” He asked softly, giving Rogers hand a tight squeeze, knowing there were hearts in his eyes. But he didnt care. Roger was pregnant with his child, was going to marry him, and be his for the rest of their lives. Brian couldn't help but feel so much love for Roger, he was giving Brian everything he had ever wanted in life. “Are you warm enough?” He asked concerned, knowing Roger was always cold, even in his heavy fur coat. 

 

“Plenty warm, lover.” Roger smiles softly. Giving a small squeeze back to Brians hand before looking out the window. He watched the buildings zoom by peacefully. “You know what sounds good…? Deviled eggs… nice and creamy, but a few chunks… smooth from the mayonnaise but just the right amount of kick from the mustard… dash of paprika on top…” He speaks mostly to himself. His free hand rubbing his stomach mindlessly.

 

“We will get them after, I'll make them for you.” Brian smiled, finding Rogers cravings adorable. “You haven't had as bad morning sickness, so that's good, hopefully you will keep this down.” Brian let go of the boys hand and rested it over the boys stomach and his hand. “Is this baby going to come out loving deviled eggs? This is the second time you've craved them.”

 

“Deviled eggs and pickles… OH! We need more pickles.” Roger remembers suddenly, having ate the rest of the pickles the morning before… along with the pickle juice… “I was able to keep most everything down this week. Except for that Tilapia… but I think that was just because of the smell. Maybe the batter… I don't know. It was something. But that curry Freddie made the other night was  _ AMAZING! _ I need to get the recipe… and by  _ me _ , I really mean  _ you.” _ He continues to ramble on while he gazes out the window. His hand occasionally gesturing off as he speaks aimlessly.

 

“Yes, I'll get the recipe.” Brian nodded, stopping the car outside the club he had been at months ago and met Roger. “Would you like to do the honors?” Brian asked, looking at the device in Rogers hands. This was the first of many places he and the four new teams would hit today. Brian had taken the bombs, as Roger and him could stay in the car, keeping their family safe, leaving the dangerous things to John and Williams. “Also I was thinking we should do some shopping for the baby after this.” Brian hummed casually, like they weren't about to kill people, because for them, this was normal. 

 

“Shopping for the baby?  _ This _ early? Lover, we should wait until we know the gender.” Roger giggles before happily pressing the button. Unflinching when the loud  _ boom _ and screams filled the air. Keeping his eyes on Brian. “For now, I think we should just stick with the pregnancy books. Oh, oh! There's this type of yoga that's supposed to be good for everything. Maybe you could join me! Miami also said something about  _ birthing classes _ ? Could be interesting. And you could be more involved.” He smiles, knowing Brian wanted to help and be as involved as humanly possible.

 

“Birthing classes?” Brian asked with a small laugh. “Yeah, of course I want to come.” The men turned to see the fire trucks arriving, Brian turned down the next street, driving past the burning building. “And… ahh… There  _ might  _ be some things at our new house when we get there tonight.” Brian knew he was someone who spoiled the ones he loved, he would get Roger anything he wanted, as well as their child. “There… was this  _ huge  _ teddy bear… and I  _ couldn't  _ not get it…”

 

Roger's eyes glimmered as he giggled softly. It had only been a week but Brian was absolutely  _ shining _ . He was like a new man. No longer tense or constantly worrying about one thing. It was like he had a clean slate… and that really helped Roger. To see his lover like that. It helped him settle back into his role beside Brian. Not worrying about being  _ perfect  _ and what not. 

 

Not to mention, during the past week, Brian has been dead set on giving gifts to him. New fur coats, clothing, guns with his initials inscribed. Everything in only a week… it made him giggle at the thought of being given a  _ teddy bear _ now. But he loved it. Absolutely, unconditionally, loved it. He felt a bit nervous to be spoiled in such a way… but part of him told him to just let it happen. To let Brian put him in the place he needed him to be.

 

“I can't wait to see it! Is it soft?? Oooohhh could it be a better snuggle-buddy than you~?” He teases with a smirk, glancing to his lover.

 

“I will light that thing on fire! You are my cuddle partner.” Brian fake growled, his hand moving down to Rogers thigh. “Its… 15 feet tall, light brown. It weighs a ton! It took John and I both to get it inside. Honestly, the baby could use it as a bed.” Brian hummed, turning down another street to a wearhouse. Every single person, even Roger, had worked all last night to place these bombs in multiple locations. They were showing their dominance today, and Brian was excited. He would be able to spend time with Roger during the pregnancy, be able to be there for each appointment and time he throws up. He would take care of Roger, until the boy wanted to kill him he was hovering so much. He knew he hovered and spoiled but he wouldn't stop. “There is other things there as well, I got you a new set of blankets and pair of slippers.”

 

“More blankets is  _ always _ good! Especially since  _ someone _ keeps the house below freezing.” Roger glances over at Brian with an arched brow. Clicking the 2nd button on the detonator. The warehouse blowing up right as they passed it safely.

 

They continued on their path. Holding small conversation as the drove and blew up others property. The sky began to darken as dark rain clouds moved it making Roger grin ear to ear. He  _ loved _ dark and rainy days. It was the perfect excuse to lay in bed… cuddle… kiss… listen to the rain. Just…

 

“ _ Perfect… _ ” He says softly, under his breath, to himself. His blue eyes gazing above them.

 

“What was that, Beast?” Brian asked softly, taking the remote and setting off the last bomb as the rain began to fall. He turned the car and moved them back towards central London, where their new house sat. The ride was quiet, the raindrops pattering on the roof, but stopping as Brian pulled into the underground car park of one the buildings near their home. The new house was still  _ large  _ but smaller than their old one. There were three levels and a basement. The top level was a master bedroom, a large bathroom, and a small nursery off to one side. The second was filled with bedrooms and bathrooms. The last was the kitchen and living area, the library and study. As well as a theatre room to watch movies in. The basement was unfinished, and Brian would be using it for meetings with his four teams. 

 

The older man hurried out of the car and to his lovers side, helping him out of the car. “I was thinking of ordering in for dinner. How does that sound? I'll also make you deviled eggs, and I'll send someone to get you pickles.” He wrapped his arm around the youngers shoulders. 

 

“Sounds perfect, my love.” Roger smiles softly before yelping as a  _ large _ thunderclap  _ boomed _ through the air. Right after, the rained began to  _ pour _ down on the couple. Roger let out a loud laugh as him and Brian ran toward the home door. Both of them  _ soaked _ just from the walk from the car. As they pushed into the home, Roger was laughing but shivering as the ice cold water mixed with the cool temperature of their home ran through him. His blond hair dripping and sticking to his face. “Th-that was uncalled for…” He giggles.

 

“Maybe a little.” Brian laughed, pulling Roger in for a quick kiss. “How does a bath sound?” The older man pulling Roger to the stairs. He turned on the water and began filling the bath, putting lavender bath soap into the tub. When Brian had seen the tub he knew Roger would love it, as it was  _ large  _ and had its own water heater. “There you go.” Brian smiled as his beast, who was already pulling off his cold clothes. “May I join you?”

 

“By all means, be my guest!” Roger exclaims, not waiting a second more before happily stepping into the large tub and slowly relaxing into the warm water. A small relaxed moan leaving his lips as his eyes slipped closed. His shoulders relaxing and head leaning back. The lavender smell bringing a new wave of peace over him. “Fuuuuck… feels amazing…” He mutters in content.

 

Brian smiled, watching his lover relax. His heart was so full of love, he couldn’t take his eyes off Roger. He stripped quickly, stepping up to the tub and touching the pale shoulder. “Sit up for me, yeah?” Sitting behind Roger, he pulled him back down to lay on his chest. Without thought, Brian's hands began to move Rogers shoulders, his thumbs digging into the soft flesh and hard muscle beneath. The blond melted into him, sighing as his eyes fluttered closed, his hands moving to rest on Brian's knees. The man continued to rub, feeling and seeing Roger relax and the tension leave his body. “What are you thinking about, baby?”

 

“Oh… Just thinking about this article I read in a pregnancy magazine earlier… Though, you probably don’t want to hear it.” Roger giggles, absolutely relaxed against Brian’s body.

 

“Mmm I want to know every single thing, Beast. Whatever you read or see that you find interesting I want to know. I want to be involved in every single way with your  _ pregnancies. _ ” Brian hummed, easily implying he wanted more than one child with his lover.  __

 

“Well.” Roger giggled. “I read about this woman who got into a hot tub while with child and it practically cooked the baby.” He says simply, with a small shrug. “Doctors don’t recommend long, hot baths for the babies safety.” He exclaims, fingers tracing Brian’s knees.

 

Brian paused, blinked, his fingers stopping their movement. 

 

“Nope!” He quickly stood, pulling Roger with him. “Out, no more baths. Not until the baby is born. Nope, nope, nope.” He quickly unplugged the tub and stepped out, forcing Roger with him. “Only showers for you.” He lead Roger to the shower and turned the warm water on, making sure it wasn’t too hot, which was much colder than normal for the younger man. “No cooking of the baby on my watch.” Brian huffed, pulling Roger into the water and wrapping his arms around him. “No!”

 

Roger was laughing uncontrollably at Brian’s reaction to the article. Allowing himself to be pulled along with his lover. “Brimi, please make it a bit warmer? The water is freezing!” He exclaims softly, trying to stop laughing. He leaned against Brian and looked up at him with his baby blues. Another loud thunderclap echoed through the bathroom making Roger jump in shock and cling closer to Brian. His stomach pressed to Brian’s. For the first time as they pressed to each other, Roger noticed there was a slightly, sliver of a space between them. Looking down, he could just barely make out the starting of a  _ bump _ between them.

 

Brian held Roger close, his arm moving to his lower back and pulling him close. Brian frowned, Rogers stomach pressing into him harder than normal. Looking down he saw the ever so slight swell of stomach. He gasped loudly before dropping to his knees, his hands coming to hold the thin hips. 

 

“Roger!” He gasped, his mouth pressing to the smooth skin. “Our baby!” 

 

“It’s like it grew overnight!” Roger gasps, looking down at the slight bump. “Holy  _ shit _ …” He whispers as his own hands gently run over the bump. “Like…. Holy fucking shit, Bri…. Seriously, though. Holy shit this water is cold.” He grumbles suddenly. Reaching over and adjusting the spray to his normal temperature.  

 

Brian stood and turned Rogers back to the spray. “No cooking the baby.” Brian huffed but he was smiling hugely. “Our baby, they are growing so good! All because of you!” The older man, leaned forward and kissed his lover softly, but it soon turned needy. His arms wrapped around Rogers back pulling him close. “I love.. You.” He muttered between kissing down Rogers throat. 

 

“Mmm… I love you too, Bri.” Roger hums softly, moving his head to allow Brian more room on his neck. Absolutely relaxed between the hot spray, Brian’s arms around him and lips on his skin. “Let’s wash up so we can go cuddle, huh lover?” He suggests and blindly reaches for the hair wash. Giggling as Brian continued to cling to him through the shower. Helping each other wash their hair and bodies. Brian’s hands running along the slight bump of his stomach.    
  
Roger hummed and laughed as Brian barely let him an inch away. He bit his lip each time the rough scruff of Brian’s unshaven face rubbed against his softer skin. He never thought he would have liked Brian with a beard, but it suited the older man. Though he  _ did _ love his lovers clean shaven face as well.

 

With a content sigh, he shut the water off and was able to slip from Brian’s embrace. Grabbing his fluffy robe and quickly wrapping himself before grabbing a towel for his hair. He quickly padded over to their connected room and hummed happily as the carpet was beneath his bare, cold feet. 

 

“Sooooo cold!” He squeaks as the thunder roars outside.

 

Brian let out a growl and followed after his lover. He waited by the bathroom as Roger brushed out his hair and finished drying himself. Brian then hurried over and grabbed the boy, pulling him into his arms. “Mine!” He growled, turning the man in his arms as he grabbed his thighs and lifted him. His heart was racing, pushing blood south, as he moved them to the bed. He had many ideas on what he wanted to do, his and Rogers kinks coming to mind, most of them things they hadn't done in a while. “Rough? Please?” He asked permission, not wanting to do anything that would make Roger uncomfortable. 

 

“Fuck,  _ please _ .” Roger gasped softly before leaning in and kissing the older man deeply. Giving a small hum as Brian’s beard rubbed against his chin and lips. His own heart starting to race as he felt Brian’s arousal radiating off of him. Excitement and want bubbling deep inside. “ _ Want you _ …” He mutters between kisses. “ _ Badly _ …” His hands grip at the wet curls as he bites at Brian’s bottom lip, giving a small tug at both the hair and lip.

 

Brian kissed his lover for a moment more before pulling his mouth away and throwing Roger onto the bed, making him bounce comically. The older man  _ stalked  _ towards the bed, crawling up and grabbing Rogers ankles, forcing his legs apart. He ran his slightly cold hands up and over the inside of the thin thighs. 

 

“ _ Baby…”  _ He growled, untying the knot of the robe and forcing it open. “Hmm I think you've been naughty. I think I should…” Brian moved his hand up and lightly grabbed Rogers throat, giving a gentle squeeze. “How should I make you begin to be a good baby boy? Spank your butt, torture your prostate.” Brian grinned as he remembered the time he pressed and pressed his fingers into the bud of nerves. Roger crying at the pain and pleasure. His whole body  _ shaking,  _ Brian continuing the torment as he spanked his ass, painting it in light bruises. “Would you like that, baby boy? Daddy torturing you?”

 

Roger gasped softly at the light squeeze to his throat. His eyes fluttering softly as he  _ loved _ when Brian had such control over him. He knew the older man would stop if he tapped the bed or his arm. Or if he could manage the safe word. But  _ boy _ he didn’t need a safe word right now. And Brian’s voice…  _ God, _ Brian’s voice and words made Roger harden even more. 

 

“Ye-yes, daddy. I would like it  _ very, very _ much! Pl-please punish your naughty boy. Make me be a good boy, please~” He manages to beg out in a whiny voice. Batting his pretty eyelashes up at the older man. 

 

“Naughty naughty beast.” Brian hummed, giving one more tight squeeze to Rogers throat before letting go. Brian hurried off the bed and found their  _ toy box _ , pulling out a few different items before going to back to the bed. “Turn over, naughty boy.” Brian instructed. 

 

He watched the boy quickly take off the robe and roll over, laying in the middle of the bed. Brian took the leather band and put it around Rogers throat, buckling it down to a comfortable tightness, not cutting off air, but just a nice pressure. He then took Rogers wrist and put leather bands on each, matching the one around his throat. 

 

“Roger, safe word is  _ Rhapsody.  _ Okay?”

 

“Okay, Brian.” Roger acknowledges Brian’s words clearly. His eyes fluttering closed as he enjoys the pressure around his throat. He listened to Brian shuffle around behind him. Patiently waiting for his lovers touch or a new command. He shifted on his knees a bit to get the pressure off them for a second. “What are you doing, daddy?” He asks after a minute. His impatient curiosity taking over.

 

Brian's hand came down hard on the round backside. He had been waiting for his impatient lover to break. “Bad boy!” Brian hissed, spanking the other cheek. “You need to wait and listen for daddy to command you what to do.” Brian grabbed Rogers hips and yanked him to the foot of the bed, leaving his chest on the mattress, his feet falling to the ground. Brian used his foot to make Roger spread his legs, Brian pressing his pointer finger hard into the puckered skin dry. “You are going to need a worse punishment now, baby boy.”

 

“ _ Ooof!  _ Daddy...” Roger whines, knowing he should have just remained quiet instead of walking straight into Brian’s trap. He gave a small whiny moan as the tip of the finger slipped in harshly. “You’re mean, daddy.” He pouts softly. Squeaking out as he felt a  _ slap _ against his ass. “Daddy…” He whines softly with a mix of a moan.

 

“Baby.” Brian growled, pulling his hand away from Rogers hole, instead bringing it back to spank Roger as  _ hard  _ as he could. A welt immediately followed, purple following close behind. “Fuck, that’s beautiful.” Brian  _ loved  _ when Rogers ass was painted in his hand, the flesh jiggling with the impact. Rogers legs were shaking, and shook harder when Brian spanked his other cheek. He grabbed the tail of the leather band around Rogers throat and  _ yanked,  _ forcing Rogers head back, his back arching. The older man put his hand on the middle of Rogers back, not allowing him it stand as he pulled harder at the band. “Such a naughty, bad boy, disobeying daddy.”

 

Roger gasped softly as the pressure tightened around his throat. “Da-daddy…” He chokes out, feeling Brian slightly let up on his grip. “I-I’m sorry, daddy. Forgive your naughty boy, daddy. I’ll be a good boy for you. I promise, daddy.” He says in a breathless, innocent voice. “Let me make it up to you, daddy. However you want. Let me be your good boy. Please?” 

 

Brian let go a little more of the belt, before letting it go completely to grab Rogers blond hair. He pulled the boy up, so he was standing, turning him so they were face to face. 

 

“How will you make it up, naughty thing? It better be something good, not some cheep blow job.” Brian hissed, even when he did  _ love  _ when Rogers blowed him. “Will you get dressed in the slutty clothes daddy got you and give him a lap dance? Or will you do something else. Tell me, pet, what will you do for me?”

 

“I-I… uh…” Roger stuttered as he bit his lip. The look of  _ I-didn’t-think-I’d-get-this-far _ was all over his face as he thought quickly. “I’ll do whatever daddy wants me to do. I just want to be a good boy for you, daddy. Want me to get all dressed up for you? Show you what a little slut I can look  _ and _ act like for you? I’ll let you ruin the lace with your cum. Bet I’d look better like that too~ Covered in lace and cum.” He purrs softly. Licking his lips and glancing up at his lover. “You want me to be your little cumslut tonight? To beg for each load? To wear those pretty girly clothes for you? Maybe you can try and give me twins~” He teases, knowing perfectly well that’s not how pregnancy works but hell. It was worth a shot.

 

“Fuck!” Brian cried out, his hips snapping forward into nothing. He gave another growl, grabbing Roger's face to kiss him. “My little slut.” Brian would  _ never  _ call his lover something like that outside of this moment, Roger was perfect, too perfect to be called such things outside of foreplay when they were being kinky. “You would do anything to get  _ my _ cock up your ass, wouldn't you. Be to filled with cum, to have it down your throat, in your hair, covering your face. Such a cumslut, my perfect little whore. You want me to breed you, stuff you full of babies, fuck you so hard you can't  _ walk!”  _ Brian pulled Roger in for another kiss, his hands moving to unbuckle the leather on him. “Go put something on, some panties and a corset bra. I'm going to  _ defile  _ you in the best way possible.” Brian again spanked Roger ass. “You have 15 minutes, not too much makeup I like being able to see  _ you.”  _ Brian pecked the pink lips, giving Roger a kind loving smile. “Go, my good boy, I'll be waiting.”

 

Roger quickly rushed from Brian and into the bathroom. Closing the door before looking around. Biting his lip, he took the leather choker off along with the similar ones around his wrists. He looked at his body and instantly pouted. 

 

_ 15 minutes… _ He chewed at his lip before nodding to himself. Deciding it was enough time. He quickly grabbed a razor before plugging the tub back up and filling it slightly. He took his time, but still hurried, to shave his legs, underarms and pubic area. Keeping his eye on the clock, he was rather pleased with himself to finish in about 8 minutes. Leaving 7 to continue dressing. He quickly dried himself and drained the tub before grabbing a sweet, warm vanilla scented lotion. Rubbing himself down to ensure an extra smooth, soft touch. 

 

_ 4 minutes, shit… _ He looked around frantically before opening a drawer where they kept his more… scandalous clothing in the bathroom. Picking a baby pink corest bra, as Brian requested, and a matching pair of lacy underwear. He threw it on quickly, making sure  _ everything _ was in place in the custom made lingerie, and grabbed his diamond necklace and wedding ring. Putting them on quickly.

 

With one minute left he hastily fixed his hair to look a little tousled but sexy as well as grabbing a pink, cherry lip gloss and spreading it over his already pink lips and adding a touch of mascara to his eyes. He wasn’t too worried about make-up since Brian rathered his natural face. But he spent an extra second to make sure he looked presentable before nodding and slowly opening the door. Walking out to greet his  _ daddy _ . 

 

“All ready, daddy… What do you think…?” He asks  _ shyly _ . Innocently batting his eyelashes up at Brian. Biting at his glossed lip softly. Fully knowing that he looked  _ damn _ good. 

 

Brian was sure he had just cum, there was no way he couldn't have. His hips jerked and he let out a deep moan, his cock twitching and aching painfully. Roger looked like a wet dream, the best and most expensive porn on the market, and he was  _ all Brian's.  _

 

“Holy shitty fuck!” Brian gasped, clenching his fist at his sides, knowing if he were to touch his cock even slightly head be done for. He let his eyes wander all over Roger, the necklace and ring standing out the most to him. “Come here, my good boy, let me see you up close.”

 

“Yes, daddy.” Roger purrs softly as he slowly sways to his lover. Giving a little twirl as he got closer. His confidence growing faster and faster at the look he was receiving. “Do I look good, daddy? Like a good little slut for you?” He coos as he settles between Brian’s parted legs. Looking down at the older man seated on the bed as his hands gently run over the broad shoulders. “Wanna touch me, daddy? I’m soft and smooth, just for you~ The lace feels rough against my body, I can’t imagine what your beard would feel like~”

 

“Nugh!” Brian cried out softly, his hands moving to the gap between the bra and underwear, Roger's silky skin soft against his palms. “Baby-” Brian hips once again jerked. “Baby, you look delicious, good enough to eat.” Brian licked his lips, his eye catching the shimmer on Roger's own lips, the gloss making him lean forward. As their lips met, Brian moved one of hands to Roger's belly, feeling the soft swell, and the other to his thigh, the softly shaved skin making him groan. 

 

“Fuck, baby boy.” Brian hissed pulling away. “Now you're a different kind of naughty, a kind that makes me weak at the knees. Do you know you have this effect on me, Beast?” He smoothed his hands over Roger's hair, lust filling his eyes for his love. “So damn sexy.”

 

“Really, daddy~? Do I have that effect on you~?” Rogers purrs as he slowly slips to straddle the older man. His hands running through the thick curls. “What does it make you want to do to me, daddy~? What do you want me to do to you~ What do  _ you _ want, hm~? Your baby wants to know everything his daddy wants~” He coos, gently grinding down against Brian stiff, leaking cock. 

 

“Ahh, baby!” Brian bucked his hips slightly into the younger man. “Can daddy have a strip tease? Watch you slowly undress as you touch yourself. Then daddy wants you to finger yourself open, let him watch as you talk about how good it feels, how you wish it was his fingers inside your ass, while you sit on my lap. Fingering yourself until you cum, making a mess of my stomach. Can you do that for me, baby boy? I want to go as long as I can, you've always been better at cumming multiple times.” Brian let his finger trail over Roger's thighs. “Then you can ride me? Bounce on my cock until I’m about to cum, only to pull off and suck to finish, my hot seed sliding down your throat. Then daddy will turn you over and fuck you like an animal.”

 

“You want me to strip after I got all pretty for you?” Roger pouts, slowly slipping from Brian's lap and standing. Taking a few steps back as he reached behind him and slowly unclipped the corset. Giving his hips a little wiggle. “You want to watch me, daddy? Want me to tease you with every drag of my finger~” He hums, slowly letting the corset fall to the ground before running his hands up his body. Over the small, growing bump and to his perked pink nipples. Biting his lip as he gently tugged, making him whines softly. 

 

“You say  _ I’m _ naughty, but so are you, daddy~ Wanting to watch your pretty boy touch himself…” The blond smirks as his hands slowly run back down his body to hook his fingers around the hem of the pink lacy panties. With a simple yank they were soon on the ground with the corset leaving him naked, all but the jewelry and makeup, and his smooth skin on full display. He let his hands run down his thighs before slowly tracing back up. His fingers ghosting over his own skin making him shiver and bite at his lip.

 

“Daddys are allowed to be naughty when it comes to their babies.” Brian hummed, looking over Roger's pale skin, seeming to glimmer in the lamp light. “Come sit on my lap, Roggie.” Brian smirked at nickname, he only called his lover by that when they were doing age play. “Come sit on daddy's lap and finger yourself open.” Brian held out his hand, his fingers wiggling slightly as his eyes locked on the blue ones.

 

Roger made his way back onto Brian lap. Giving a small wiggle, making Brian groan. He smirked softly and brought his fingers up to his own, glossed, lips. Sucking and licking at the digits, coating them and getting them wet while he kept his eyes locked on Brian’s. With a small  _ pop _ , he took his fingers out and reached behind himself. Letting a small moan escape his throat as he pressed the first finger in. He bit his lip and leaned his head back. Slowly pressing the digit in fully before quickly adding a second finger and starting a scissoring motion. His mouth hung open slightly as a small wave of pleasure went through him.

 

“Fuck… Daddy~” He moans softly, rocking his hips against his own fingers. Slowly adding a third. 

 

“Come on baby.” Brian moaned, watching Roger bounce on his own fingers, his face twitching with pleasure. “How does that feel baby? Does it feel as good as my fingers, or does it make you want more, make you feel empty.” Brian ran his hands over Roger's thigh. “Touch your cock baby, jerk off while you finger yourself, imagine its daddy doing it. Tell him how good it is when he does it to you, how much you miss him and wish it was him.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” Roger moans, slowly wrapping his free hand around his aching cock and beginning to stroke himself. “I-It doesn’t feel as good as your fingers, daddy…” He whines softly. “I wish it were you, daddy. You fucking into my tight hole. Fingers, tongue, cock,  _ anything _ as long as it’s  _ you _ !” He gasps as his fingers hit his  _ spot _ . His hips and hands faltering for a second before continuing. “I want you fucking me into next fuck week… next year, even! Making me cum untouched, as only you can, daddy~” He moans, thrusting his fingers deeper and tightening his grip on his own cock. “Fuuckkk…”

 

“Faster baby, I want you to cum right now.” Brian squeezed Rogers thighs painfully tight. “Cum, right now, all over my chest. Right! Now!” He reached his hand around this lover and spanked his ass as hard as he could.

 

Roger moaned out loudly before whining. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was Brian touching him instead. Trying to urge his orgasam closer and not keep his lover waiting. A few whines and whimpers leaving his lips. “Da-daddy…” He whines, quickening his pace. “Ne-need your touch… Pl-please, j-just a little touch…” He begs softly.

 

Brian smiled softly, loving that Roger needed him. He brought his left hand to Roger's throat, squeezing tightly. His right moving to Rogers hole, yanking his fingers out and shoving his two of his own inside. He quickly hooked them, rubbing hard and fast at the boy prostate, giving no mercy. 

 

“Cum, or I'll lock you in a cockcage.” Brian growled, his left hand tighten more around the narrow throat. “Don't be naughty, baby boy.”

 

Roger gave a choked moan as his body tenses. His eyes rolling back as he came over his hand and Brian's chest. His body shivering as the orgasam rocked through his body, making him a whimpering and moaning mess. Muttering incoherently as his mind fogged and got disorganized from the pleasure.

 

“ _ Da-daddy _ … Th-thank you, daddy…” He pants out breathlessly. Tears in his pretty blue eyes. 

 

Brian's cock jumped more, watching as Roger spilled all over him. He finally had to look away, knowing he would cum himself. 

 

“You're welcome, baby boy.” Brian moaned, waiting for Roger to open his eyes before swiping his finger through the mess on his chest and bringing it to his mouth. He hummed, sucking the cum off his fingers before gathering more and licking off. But instead off swallowing he leaned forward and shoved his tongue into Roger mouth, forcing him to take what was on his tongue and swallow. 

 

“Cumslut.” Brian chuckled, taking more of Roger load into his mouth and swallowing. “You were such a good boy, how could daddy ever want someone else. You are absolutely perfect, even when your naughty.” Brian smiled, before leaning forward and sucking a large bruise under Roger's jaw. “ _ My _ beautiful perfect naughty cumslut.  _ Allll mine!”  _

 

Roger moaned softly. His eyes flutter closed as he leaned his head back for Brian to suck more on his neck.  _ Loving _ his lovers words. He let his fingers run through Brian's hair slowly.

 

“All yours, lover.” He assures. “Only yours, daddy. I'm glad I could make you proud~ But I want  _ your _ cum, not mine.” He pouts softly, batting his eyelashes up at Brian. 

 

“Then ride me till I'm close, then wrap your pretty pink mouth around my cock so I can cum down your throat.” Brian smiled, still kissing along Roger's throat.

 

Roger bit his lip and nodded. He looked around for lube before just shrugging and spitting into his own hand, not wanting to waste anymore time. He reached down and stroked Brian's cock, slicking it with his spit, before slowly positing himself over.

 

He  _ slowly _ seated himself on his lovers cock. Both of them letting a low moan out at the different feelings. Roger took Brian easily, stretching around the large intrusion, before starting to raise off of him and slip back down. Working slowly to build up his pace. He began to moan more and more as his pace quickened, until he was bouncing perfectly on his lovers lap. His hair bouncing along his shoulders with every movement.

 

“Ooohh,  _ daddy _ ~~” He moans out. Gasping loudly as the next bounce drove right into his prostate. “F _ -Fuck!!” _

 

“Good boy, just like that.” Brian gasped, taking hold of Rogers hips to help his movements. He had been denying himself for so long he knew he wouldn't last long, so he made the most of it. He quickly planted his feet and snapped his hips to meet Rogers, forcing himself deeper into the blond. He had to squeeze his eyes shut at the tight feeling, as Roger worked his own muscles to clinch. “Shi- baby boy! Roger! That feels too good, you're going to make me cum too soon.” 

 

Roger moaned out before biting his lip and slowly lifting himself off of the older man. Giving a little, breathless laugh at the groan Brian made at the loss of his touch. 

 

With a hum, he sunk to his knees in front of Brian and quickly took the aching cock straight into his mouth and down his throat. Sucking harshly and bobbing his head. The lewd, wet sounds echoing through the room as he worked his lovers cock with a feverish want. His teeth grazing the sensitive skin  _ just  _ slightly. Wanting to make his lover cum and feel good.

 

“Rog-roger!” Brian cried out his hips snapping up, making his member it the back of Rogers throat. The feeling of Roger choking around him was too much, his vision went white and his eyes snapped shit. His hands flew to Rogers head and held him down, not letting the boy pull back at all as he came,  _ hard.  _ He could hear someone screaming but couldn't tell who it was. 

 

“Mmmppf…” Roger moans around the cock down his throat as he drank down the thick substance. Struggling a little but able to get it down. He kept himself down, as Brian's hand were still  _ tight _ in his hair, only able to pull away as the older man's grip loosened. 

 

Roger hummed softly, pulling away completely before licking the softening member clean and licking his own lips. Glancing up at Brian who was panting softly, coming down from his high slowly.

 

“People get mad at me for being loud.” He giggles, his voice slightly more raspy than normal thanks to the blow job he just gave. “Feel  _ that _ good?”

 

“Baby you always make it feel good.” Brian panted, pulling Roger up to kiss him softly. “That was brilliant. Your mouth could cure cancer.” Brian giggled, pushing Roger onto his back and crawling over him. Brian kissed down his chest and to the very small, slight swell of his belly. “Hi there, little one.” Brian grinned, kissing over the baby for a moment before moving back up to suck a deep bruise at Rogers throat. “Hmm, what do you want now, my good boy? What can daddy do for  _ you?” _

 

“Hmm…” Roger hums as he thinks. Tapping his finger on Brian's shoulder. “Well… one of two options sounds nice. Daddy could flip me over and absolutely pound me into the mattress until I'm a moaning, drooling mess… or a more simple approach of you down between my legs. But I can't quite decide.” He thinks out loud, his fingers tracing along Brian's muscles.   
  


“Hmm, that is a hard decision.” Brian nodded, tipping his head from side to side as he acts like he thinking about it. “I have a suggestion, baby boy. Why not both? I could eat you until you are a sobbing mess, then plow you into the mattress so nice and hard you can’t walk for the next week. How does that sound?” Brian asks simply, already moving down Rogers body, letting his rough beard rub against Rogers sensitive skin. 

 

Roger gave a small moan at rough feeling. He surely had no complaint with Brian’s suggestion and happily gave the control to his lover. Relaxing as he felt Brian move down his body. His large hands gently running along his sides before parting his legs. Roger gave a small content hum as the warm hands gently rubbed his thighs and down to his ass. The sudden rough feeling of Brian’s beard making him squeak out slightly.

 

Brian chuckled softly, letting his hairy cheek rub over thigh and smooth skin of his bum. Without another warning, he attached his mouth to the open hole, his tongue pushing in has far as it could. He felt Roger clench around him, so he pulled free, rubbing his rough beard on the sensitive skin, laying down open mouth kisses as he went. He sucked softly at Rogers balls before letting his cheek scrap over them. 

 

“Is this what you wanted, baby boy? To feel daddys rough beard on your bum and cock? Naughty thing.” Brian dived back down and began sucking and licking at the hole, two of his long fingers working their way inside. 

 

Roger moaned out loudly and his back arched slightly. A small shiver running through his body as Brian eagerly licked and sucked at him. Those long fingers quickly working into him and barely having to stretch him. Moving in easily and brushing against his prostate, making him moan even louder. The pleasure of his fingers, tongue, mouth, and rough beard altogether making his knees weak and legs tremble. His hands reaching down and gently tangling into the thick curls. 

 

Brian closed his eyes, finding just as much pleasure in the act as Roger was. The boys loud cries and moans doing just as much for him as anything else would. Brian suddenly pressed  _ roughly  _ at Rogers spot, the boys back arched and he gave a loud cry. 

 

“That's for being so naughty.” Brian chuckled, his two fingers moving to either side of the bud of nerves and pinching slightly. He then began to rub softly for a moment before again pressing hard. Brian had a pain addiction, yes, and it seemed to come out in a different way when with Roger. He  _ loved  _  and found an outstanding amount of pleasure in pushing Roger to the edge of pain with something that was meant to feel good. He loved torturing the younger man, hearing him sob in frustration as Brian held him over the cliff of too much pain. Brian bit Rogers thigh as he again pressed as roughly as he could into his prostate, letting his nails scrap lightly. 

 

Roger let out a small cry at the sharp pleasure like pain. His hips jerking slightly from the touch. He received a small kiss at the spot Brian had bit. The fingers inside of him letting up slightly and rubbing in a soothing motion before returning to the harsher touch, making him moan and whine loudly. Brian switching back and forth between a more pleasure filled touch and the harsher touch.

 

“Da-daddy…” Roger moans out. His grip in Brian’s hair tightening and legs practically turning to jello from the pleasure coursing through his body. His hips thrusting up against Brian’s fingers and tongue, wanting more as he moaned loudly.

  
  
  


“Yes, baby boy?” Brian asked, now kissing up and down Rogers thigh, feeling the flesh quiver under his lips. “If you want it to stop baby, you just need to say so and we will be done. But I think you can be my good boy and keep taking it. Letting me torture you, making you feel good and right on the edge.” Brian gave a quick jab to the bud of nerves, watching again as Rogers back arched and his heels dug into the bed, trying to pull and push onto his fingers. “Such a sweet thing, my good boy. Letting me do as I please, taking it all so good and nicely.” Brian freed his fingers but began to mouth at the hole, giving Roger his best performance, using every single trick he knew, making the boy moan and cry, his prick bouncing against his stomach. 

 

Brian kept up his work, then without warning he pushed his fingers in and pressed into the sensitive spot, chuckling as Roger screamed in pain and pleasure. “So good, baby boy.” Brian kept rubbing as hard as he could at the bud. “I’m not stopping until you are  _ sobbing  _ for relief, the need to cum and the need for the pain to end.” Brian growled, lessening the pressure to pleasurable. 

 

“Brian~!!” Roger moans out, his eyes closing tightly. He couldn’t stop the series of moans from leaving his lips as the older man continued his abuse inside of him. The moment he would start to whimper and jerk his hips slightly, Brian would immediately switch to a softer touch until Roger was able to take the overwhelming edge once again. Tears began to well up in his eyes as the pleasure continued to wave through him and Brian quickened his pace. 

 

“Fu-fuck! Brian! Lover,  _ please _ !!” He cries out, trying to grind into his touch and jerk away at the same time.”Pl-please, I-I want more! Please, daddy, give me more~!” He begs. His voice shaking with pleasure.  

 

“Let me see those pretty blue eyes cry, naughty boy.” Brian growled, pressing hard into Roger's prostate, biting where tactical and thigh met. “I want you sobbing  _ and  _ begging, baby boy.” Brian quickly pumped his fingers, fucking Roger on them, before  _ dragging  _ his fingers roughly over Roger's prostate.

 

Roger cried out loudly, his entire body arching. His hands dropping to the sheets and gripping them tightly, his knuckles turning white. He moaned loudly as Brian continued his assault. His hips grinding onto the fingers as they pumped into him. 

 

“Oooh fuck, fuck, FUCK, Brian!!” He cries out in pleasure. The tears beginning to stream down his face. Starting to struggle with not cumming without permission. The pleasure and pain wrecking through his body making him cry out. “ _ Please _ !!” He whines. “Fu-fuck, please, Bri~!! I need, nngg!... need you, please! I want you inside me, lover, please!”

 

Brian smiled softly and removed his digits from the warm heat, kissing the boys hip. He slowly crawled up the thin body, his mouth catching Rogers in a sloppy mess. “You are so sexy like this.” He hummed, his hands touching everywhere they could. “How much seeing you cry in need makes me want to gently make love to you, only to turn you over and fuck you so hard you begin to cry again.”

 

Roger whined softly against Brian’s lips. His lower body  _ aching _ . The abused areas still  _ throbbing _ with the touch. His body trembling softly as Brian’s hand continued to trace gently. “Bri-Brian, please…” He whines. His hips grinding up just slightly. “Please… I need you… St-stop teasing me, so…. Please…”

 

“Alright, baby. Only because you asked so nicely.” Brian kissed the younger man again, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. He used his free hand to line himself up, pushing only the head of his aching member inside the tight heat. When the blond began to try and grind down, Brian slapped his hip softly. “Ah ah, none of that. Daddy is in charge right now, you better listen. Now, you can tell daddy what you want and he  _ might  _ give it to you. Fast and rough, or slow and love making?” Brian asked, his mouth moving to suck hard at Rogers throat, keeping the boy stuck on his penis. 

 

“An-anything, daddy. Ju-just… nngg… just need you. Please…  _ please _ , move” Roger begs softly, tightening their entwined fingers. Tears in his eyes as he tried desperately not to move his hips despite his  _ heavy _ want. He bit as his lip and nuzzled toward Brian. Small whines and moans filling the air as he stretched around the older man.

 

Brian chuckled softly, finally letting his hips snap forward, seating himself completely into the younger man. He heard Roger cry out softly, the high whiny voice making him shudder, his hips snapping violently a few times. “Hmm baby, you don’t know what that pretty voice does to me. It drives me absolutely wild.” He moved their entwined hands to his head, letting go of Rogers hand. “Pull my hair, baby, scream and moan as loud as you can for me. I’m going to fuck you so hard and fast, you won't see straight.” Brian growled, his hips already moving at a brutal pace. 

 

Roger’s hands instantly gripping and yanked at Brian’s curls. His back arching and legs wrapping around the older man’s thighs. He moaned out loudly as Brian pounded into him. His eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open as the pleasure  _ ripped _ through his body. His moans growing louder and louder and his words incoherent. Almost  _ screaming _ as Brian struck his prostate  _ perfectly. _ His entire body almost falling limp, but his hands yanked and pulled on the curls as he tried to stay slightly aware of his surroundings. 

 

Brian's hips faltered as Roger screamed and yanked at once. He could feel himself falling over the edge, so he reached between them and grabbed Roger's penis, stroking fast and hard as he spilled himself inside his lover. His body shook violently, his arms straining to hold himself up, his face buried in Roger's throat. His own moans were loud, so he bit at the pale column of skin, trying to keep from hurting Roger's ears. Another rope of cum pulsed from his prick, his arms giving out as Roger clenched around him. His vision whited out, the only feel he could focus on was Roger's nails in his scalp and back and the feel of his dick deep in the warm channel.

 

Roger moaned out as he came  _ hard. _ His entire body shuddering at the violent pleasure. The warm feeling of Brian filling him up was almost enough to make him hard all over again. But his exhausted body fell completely limp as the orgasam continued to shock through his body. Everything around him canceling out, he couldn’t even heard his own labored breathing, as his eyes fluttered closed. He couldn’t bring himself to move, talk, or anything. Just to lay under his lovers warm, strong body.

 

When Brian finally opened his eyes again, his breathing had evened out, but his penis still sat safely inside his lover, having yet to soften all the way. He shivered and moaned as he lifted himself up slightly, their sweaty skin making them stick together. Brian held himself up with one hand, his free one moving to rub up and down Rogers chest, his lips moving over the pale shoulder. 

 

“Beast.” The older man called softly, nose nuzzling behind Rogers ear. “Beast… My love… that was brilliant, that was the best orgasm I've had in a long time… I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard on a second round.” Brian moved his hand to Rogers face, rubbing his cheek waiting patiently for him to come down from his high. 

 

It was still a minute until Roger was able to peek an eye open and glace up to his lover. A small smile dancing onto his lips as he leaned his face into the gentle touch of Brian’s warm hand. His own hands weakly went up and run through Brian’s hair, down his shoulders before dropping down to his own body. Resting on his stomach. He made a small face as he felt the stickiness upon the bump.

 

“‘M need to clean ‘em off…” He mumbles softly, something inside him hating the fact that their childs bump was covered with his own cum. With a little, deep sigh he tried to shift Brian’s weight from himself to sit up. Pouting as the older man refused to budge.

 

“Nope, you stay here.” Brian leaned and kissed between Rogers eyes. “You just stay here and relax, I'll go get a rag and clean you up.” Brian smiled sweetly down at his lover, knowing full well he had heart eyes. He pulled himself free, hesitating for a moment, should he plug his lover? He shook his head and went to the large bathroom. With a warm rag he wiped the blond down, taking extra care at the small bump and the used hole. 

 

“There, all clean.” The curly haired man leaned down and kissed the bump a few times, then Rogers lips as he moved to lay beside the pregnant man. “Hi there.” He smiled, feeling so full of love he couldn't think of anything other than Roger and his baby at the moment. “You're so beautiful.”

 

Roger giggled sleepily at the comment. Placing a lazy kiss upon Brian’s chin as he snuggled closer to the older man. His body and mind completely relaxing as the larger, warm warms pulled him into a tight, comfortable embrace. For a moment, Roger  _ almost _ felt like they were a  _ normal _ family. Not caring to think of the fact that they blew up how many places earlier or that the next day they’d be back to work. Right now, in this moment, they were normal.

 

“I love you… So  _ so _ much, Brian…” He mutters softly against Brian’s jaw.

 

“Good, because you are stuck with me.” Brian hummed, kissing Rogers lips again, one of his hand moving to play with the blond hair and the other moved to the large diamond necklace. “Go to sleep, Beast. I'll be right here when you wake, I'll keep you safe all night.” He smiled, getting lost in the big blue eyes staring up at him. If he could kiss those pretty pink lips and look at those big blue eyes for the rest of his life he would be happy. He smiled more as he thought of their baby having the same blue eyes, with wild blond curly hair. “I'll keep you both safe.”

 

Roger flashed a sleepy smile before snuggling impossibly closer to his lover. His eyes having no problem with shutting and finding sleep with ease. Completely relaxed and warm in  _ his _ spot beside his lover.

 


	16. Deck Of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's a boss ass bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Killing, murder,

* * *

****

Roger sighed softly as he sat on Brian’s lap, straddling the older man. They sat at a large circle table with about 7 other guys. Some had cards in their hands, some had drinks, but no cigarettes in sight. Brian had threatened each man with their lives if they dared to smoke in front of his pregnant lover.

 

The blond was bored out of his mind as Brian played his game. Chattering and making deals with the different groups at the table. But Roger sat silently. Fumbling with a card that looked to be from the deck, but no one dared to push Brian to have his lover return the card to the table for proper play. Instead, they all silently tried to figure out which card the blond had and work. But right when they thought they figured the card out, the would deal again and be faced with the card they thought. It was a never ending guessing game.

 

Rog had also pouted when he couldn’t have a drink, but Brian being the  _ genius _ he was had the cartender whip him up a shirley temple in a nice glass so Roger could at least  _ feel _ like he was drinking. And, like a child, it worked. Roger happily sipped at the pink cherry drink. The drink and fumbling with the card was about as much fun as he was having. 

 

His eyes flickered at each of the men and then to Brian’s cards.

 

_ Yikes. _ He thought as he saw the shitty hand. But he didn’t let that across his face. Instead, his blue eyes seemed to shimmer and widen at the cards as if Brian had the absolute best hand he could have been dealt. He smiled and bit his lip, looking up at his lover and snuggling to him proudly. His lips gently moving along Brian’s neck as the card stilled in his hand for only a moment before beginning to fumble again.

 

“Monster.” Brian chuckled, tapping Rogers bum softly in a mock spank. “You have a terrible poker face.” He moved the cards in his hand, the queen of hearts helping him have a full house. Brian took a pile of his winnings and pushed half in. The men around them groaned and lay down their cards, giving up. The mod boss waited a moment more before taking his spoils. There was a folding knife, grey until it caught the light, changing to rainbow. The handle was a soft polished metal, but wasn't so smooth it would slip from your grasp. Brian took it in his hand, feeling the balance before looking at Roger. 

 

“Something pretty for someone pretty.” Brian cooed, his large hand running over Rogers arm as he held out the knife. “For you, my little monster.”

 

Rogers blue eyes flickered to the knife, but continued to play with the card in hand. His fingers barely brushing the edges and mainly handling the face of the card. With a little hum, he slowly sat the card face down on the table before taking the knife and looking it over. Flipping it open to examine the blade.

 

“It is quiet a pretty decoration.” He muses. Catching the group seat in front right of them shift slightly. Obviously growing annoyed and impatient. Roger flipped the knife closed and set it beside the card before lifting the card back into hand.

 

“Are you done playing  _ house _ .” One of the men from the group growled. Another man tapping his fingers and practically glaring Roger and his  _ card _ down. Annoyed by his all around presence and stealing from the deck, though no one really saw him take the card.

 

“Who says we are  _ playing? _ ” Brian asked in an easy tone, his eyes still locked on Rogers face, watching him study the knife. The men here were from another mob, and if a  _ woman  _ was in Brian’s lap, there would be no questions asked. “You are in my  _ house.  _ And I’m here with my soon to be husband. So how is this  _ playing?”  _ Brian asked casually, his hands moving to take the knife into his own hands. “If I want to give Roger a present that I just won for him, I can.” Brian opened the knife and ran the blade against his finger, testing its sharpness. 

 

“We came to play a card game, not watch you make goo goo eyes.” The leader of the group growled. 

 

“I invited you to my house to play a card game. I never said there wouldn’t be goo goo eyes, lamb.” Brian took the knife tip and ran it softly down Rogers throat, just brushing his skin, the cold metal leaving goosebumps. Brian smiled, his pants tightening at the sight of Roger shivering. 

 

Roger bit his lip as he gazed up at his lover.  _ Wishing _ he would do more with that knife… He wasn’t huge with knife play, but there were times it excited the ever living fuck out of him. But he knew it was a fat chance that Brian would do any such thing while he was with child… Didn’t mean it couldn’t still excite him. 

 

“You’re little  _ coquette _ can be put aside while you  _ work _ . With child or not, you treat him like a baby. Spoiled. I’ve even heard some talk that  _ he’s _ actually in charge. Do you let you  _ woman _ pull the strings.” The main man hisses, eyes burning straight at the couple. Roger’s eyes flickered to the older man and back to Brian. Feeling the hostility radiating off the group and the other groups tense behaviour. He stopped fiddling with the card, letting it rest in his fingers as he judged the atmosphere. 

 

“Oh, you are one to talk, Jayson.” Brian chuckled, his mood not being dampered by the other men. He had seen mobs ran by lovers and not the boss, his was not one of those. If anything he and Roger ran everything together. “Wasn’t your  _ late  _ wife the one who told your men to try and kill you?” Brian laughed again, his hand moving up Rogers thigh, turning the knife in his hand. “Baby boy?” Brian tilted his head at the man, giving him a side smile. “How good are you with knives? You are one hell of a shot with a gun, but what about a knife… or card?”

 

Roger stared up at Brian, unflinching. Not caring to look at the men. “Which one?” He asks simply, arching his eyebrow. 

 

“Big mouth.” Brian smiles sweetly, nodding to Jayson. “I think he deserves it.”

 

Without batting an eyelash or even looking over to judge his aim, Roger lifted his hand with the card. With a precise, simple flick of his wrist the card went spiraling toward the group and cutting clean through Jayson’s throat. Knowing how, unlike with a gun, if he were to of went with for the head with the type of knife he had it wouldn’t have done much damage. The blood gushing out as the card stuck inside. The man was only able to widen his eyes and try to choke on a word before his body fell forward lifelessly.

 

Roger finally looked over with a neutral face as he studied the now dead body. His eyes ran over the shocked faces of that group before looking at the equally shocked faces of the men around the table, staring at him. He gave a small shrug and reached in his pocket, pulling another  _ card  _ out and simply began to fumble with it again. Having not taken a single card from the deck like the men had thought.   

 

Brian grinned, leaning forward to kiss Roger's cheek. “Well done, that was impressive.” Brian leaned back, grabbing Roger's thighs to pull him closer. “You need to teach me that.” Brian pecked his lips before standing, Roger in his arms. He immediately turned and sat Roger back in his chair. “Now the rest of you here that were under Jayson.” His face turned hard. “You fucked up.” Brian reached under the table and pulled out a police baton.

 

“Now, now, lover.” Roger hummed softly. Scanning the mens faces of fear. “Must we punish them for being under an asshole? Now, I understand punishing them for running their mouths, but we should teach them more then punish. Like say, have them  _ directly _ under our care and watch for about a month. If they don’t straighten up, we kill them. Those who do behave, we send to be under John or one of them. No sense in using the baton just yet. Especially on perfectly good bodies.” He points out. His hand on his slowly growing stomach, gently rubbing little circles.  

 

“Hmm point made, Beast.” Brian hummed, looking over the men. “But, I will send them to William's, he is on new recruits since his…. Idiot idea.” Brian slipped the baton back under the table, picking up the knife. With a flick of his own wrist the blade went sailing into one of the men's eye sockets. The man screamed in pain as Brian looked over the rest. “You work for me now, one wrong step and your fate will be worse.” Brian turned to Roger, opening his arms in the offer to carry his pregnant lover. 

 

Roger’s eyes lingered on the man with the knife in his eye for a moment before looking toward their own men. “Get him to Miami. Can’t have him dying on us.” He gives a slight glare to Brian before starting to stand up. His eyes widening slightly and hands flying to his bump. Flopping right back down as his head snapped down to look at the bump. He was dead quiet as he stared down. His hands gently running over his clothed stomach.

 

“Roger? Roger, what's wrong?” Brian quickly knelt before his lover, worry filling him. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” The older man looked at his lover, fear in his eyes. “What's wrong?”

 

“Take… Take me to our room…” Roger whispers softly so only Brian could hear him. His hands securely on his stomach, even as Brian began to immediately help him up and into his arms. The older man wasting no time to get his lover to his desired destination. 

 

As they entered their room Roger was quickly sat on the bed before Brian turned to shut and lock the door. He was back and kneeling beside Roger in seconds. His worry emitting off his entire body.

 

Without a word, Roger grabbed Brian's hand and lifted his own shirt. Gentle placing the large, warm palm on the bump. He continued to stare down intently, as if he were expecting something. After a long minute, there was finally  _ something _ .

 

A little movement under the shell of skin made Roger's gaze snap up to Brian, as if he were trying to see if Brian  _ felt  _ it too. 

 

“Did…! WAS THAT?!” Brian looked up wide eyed at his lover, only to fall down to his stomach again. “Did the baby just...?” Brian couldn't believe he had just  _ felt  _ his baby move. 

 

“Ye-yeah.” Roger nodded breathlessly. His eyes flickering from Brian to his stomach. There was another  _ squirm _ . Nothing too heavy but definitely a sort of movement. Roger couldn’t tell if it was a nice or nauseating feeling. “I-it… it feels so… weird…”

 

“I bet.” Brian laughed, moving his hands and kissing the warm belly. “Roger, that's our baby.” 


	17. Who Want To Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GONNA FIND OUT THE GENDER OF THE BABY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING!!!!** I know I usually put what the trigger is but I dont want to spoil the chapter!

Time had been moving so…  _ quickly. _ Between moving commands, getting their new  _ law _ set around, and everything else Roger could barely keep up. So sitting here in Miami’s clinic once again by the ultrasound machine but now about 20 weeks pregnant instead of only 9… Roger couldn’t believe it. And especially since he was sitting here to figure out the gender…

 

He bit his lip as Jim spread the cool gel on the growing bump. Roger was really showing now. There was absolutely no hiding the fact he was pregnant, even under his clothes. And outside his clothes, he  _ definitely _ had a lot to show.

 

As the gel was spread and smoothed, Roger couldn’t help but giggle at the annoyed little wiggle from inside him. The babe obviously hating the cool feeling as much as Roger did. But kept himself still and focused on the monitor. Starting to hear the small  _ thump thump _ of the heartbeat. Roger couldn’t tell if it was his heartbeat or the babies, but it was clear.

 

Miami found the babies position without problem. Smiling as he pointed everything out to Roger. The large looking head. The little feet and hands. Roger couldn’t help but smile softly. Watching  _ and _ feeling the babe shift slightly inside him making him giggle in awe. He couldn’t remove his eyes from the screen until he heard the door of the room open with a loud and fast click. He glanced over and saw Brian breathlessly gazing at the screen. Out of breath but smiling as he looked over their child. The way Brian’s hair was messy and how breathless he was made Roger giggle even more. Noting that he literally ran from the meeting the moment it had ended.

 

“Come look at our child.” Roger coos softly. A soft smile gracing his face as he gazes at his lover. “Miami was just about to try and see the gender.” He says, reaching a hand out for Brian to come to him.

 

Brian  _ had  _ ran from his meeting, a few of the men had wanted to talk but Brian had left too quickly. he smiled softly as he saw his lover on the bed, his blond hair a halo around him. Brian moved to the man’s side, taking his hand quickly as he kissed him. 

 

“Alright.” Jim smiled at Brian before moving the wand more. He paused for a moment before zooming in. “And it’s a girl, and she's is very proud of it.” The baby had  _ her  _ legs open wide, but closed and crossed them as soon as Jim moved the wand slightly. “You're having a little girl!” 

 

“A girl!?” Brian breathed before looking down at Roger. “Beast, we are having a baby girl!”

 

Roger grinned. If truth be told, he really wanted a boy for some reason, but not Brian. Oh no. Brian had been wanting a little  _ Angel _ . A little princess. Baby girl to spoil. But Roger was thrilled nonetheless. Excitement shooting through him as he started to imagine the cute outfits, how pretty she would be. If she would maybe, somehow, look like Clare. Just…  _ beautiful _ .

 

“We’re having a little Angel, lover.” Roger giggled and bit at his lip before looking back at the monitor. “ _ Angel _ . It fits.” He muses.

 

“Our Angel, being brought into this world by an angel.” Brian grinned, kissing Roger's head, nose, eyelids, cheeks, then lips. “ _ Angel _ is going to be perfect, just like her mother.” The older man took the towel from Miami and began cleaning off his lover swollen stomach. “We should go celebrate!”

 

“Celebrate?” Roger giggled, watching his lover wipe down his stomach of the gel. “How on earth are we going to celebrate, pray tell?” He hums, arching his eyebrow at the older man. “Drinking shirley temples until we kill over?” He says sarcastically as he pulls his shirt down. 

 

“Yes.” Brian laughed back. “Or virgin pina coladas. I don’t care, I just wanna tell everyone! We are having a baby girl, Roger! I want to tell Freddie and John, Shaw and Williams. I want to take you to my nicest club and let everyone shower you with affection and gifts! It can be like a baby shower. Yeah, Clare and Kish will wanna do a  _ real  _ one for you, but… I don’t know, let me take you to celebrate. Please? We can play a card game and win everything, or move some tables and dance for a minute. You can sit in my lap and we'll watch our men, like a king and queen on their thrones.”  

 

Roger laughed and shook his head as he stood with Brian’s help. He nodded his thanks to Miami before walking out alongside his lover. “Alright, alright. We can go to the Reverie. It’s been a hot minute since we’ve been to one of our finer spots.” He hums softly, thinking of the high end club. Personally loving the area restricted only for him and Brian, as well as  _ invited _ guests. And he always felt so… indescribable at those clubs. The way people would look at them and whisper. The way he could  _ happily _ full on grind and make out with Brian without a shred of shame. At their lower clubs, Roger still did. But he could always feel the crummy gazes of the men there. But at the Reverie, the gazes were more envious and encouraging. Roger quickly bit his lip and looked down. Realizing he was grinning ear to ear upon his thought process. Hoping Brian didn’t quite catch on to his exact thoughts.

 

“Okay!” Brian took Rogers hand and led him to their house and up the stairs to their room. He sat his pregnant lover down and made sure he was comfortable before moving to the phone. “John?... Get everyone together. We are celebrating at Reverie, Rogers having a  _ girl!”  _ Brian grinned into the phone as he heard Freddie scream and begin planning. He worked out the details with the older man, who had taken the phone from his lover. “Alright, see you in an hour Fred, no smok-”

 

“ _ Yes, nothing harmful for Roger or the baby, I will make sure of it. _ ” Freddie said quickly into the phone. “ _ Dress him in something nice, something he’s comfortable in.”  _

 

“Of course.” Brian hung up and walked to the younger man, dropping to his knees and kissing his round tummy. “Hi Angel, are you excited to come see your papa and I? We are so excited to see you, to hold you.” Brian hummed against Rogers warm skin, feeling the baby move excitedly at the sound of his voice. 

 

Roger leaned back and let Brian have his  _ tummy time _ with Angel. He gazed up at the ceiling quietly. He felt a mixture of joy and love, but deep down there was a sense of… dread. He couldn’t shake it either. He knew there was plenty to fear. Between his father and Tim… namely his father. It had been a few weeks since they had taken it upon themselves to show their power and they haven’t heard a peep from the man… It was eerie. Brian seemed to brush it off slightly, but Roger knew better. But there was no sense in pushing it. He was safe under the layers of their growing mob. Any hint of his father would be reported well in advance of them actually having to deal with him… right…?

 

_ Maybe we should stay in. Not make any big appearances until the babe is born… Until she’s older…. Actually, just until… never… _ He thinks, lost in his own thoughts. Chewing at his bottom lip.

 

Brian spent a few more minutes talking to his  _ little girl  _ before sitting up and kissing Roger, getting his attention. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Brian asked, seeing Rogers concentrated face. “What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? Are you tired? Hungry? I can have go make you whatever you are craving while you rest. Do your feet hurt?” He knew he was hovering but he didnt care, if Roger wanted something from Russia, Brian would fly there to get it. “What can I do?”

 

“No… I’m fine. Just-... Just thinking…” Roger mutters softly. His gaze flickering back to the ceiling. “Just feeling… nervous, I guess… We haven’t heard a peep from my father… and it’s… it’s scaring me a bit… But I know I shouldn’t be…” He giggles in a fit of nervousness. “Right…?”

 

“Hmm…” Brian thought for a moment. If he was honest he felt nervous too, but he wanted to put on a brave front for Roger. If the man became stressed it could hurt the baby, so anything that would make Roger worry Brian had been keeping on the down low. There had been another gun down last night, but Chadwins team had been there to stop it. Williams team, who was over torture, had been able to get a few names out of the surviving men. Tim, Michael, and Paul. Those were the men who had been hiring smaller mobs to attack Brian. 

 

“I think… I think you have a right to worry. We both do. Until I can slit your father’s throat and watch him bleed out, we have a right to worry.” Brian said honestly. “I know telling you to not worry will only make you worry more… So… yeah, be worried, but have faith in me, that I will do any and everything to keep you  _ and  _ Angel safe. I promise, as soon as I get my hands on your father, he will be dead. You know our plans to attack him soon. We are going to end this war, and you  _ will  _ end up  _ by  _ my side.” Brian promised, his hand pushing Rogers blond hair back. “Keep worrying and giving me all the information you can, so soon we can kill your father and rule our empire in peace.”

 

Roger didn’t look or  _ feel _ satisfied with Brian’s answer. He knew there were things Brian had been hiding from him since he got pregnant. Not wanting to  _ stress him out _ . But it was stressing him more to  _ not _ know. He just looked at Brian before shrugging and shaking his head. Looking down at his baby bump. The feeling of dread began to surface over the joy. He was starting to think this was  _ all _ a bad idea. But Brian still seemed confident. He would just have to blindly follow him. 

 

“Let’s get ready.” Roger says softly, not wanting to talk anymore on that subject… Or at all honestly… He just wanted to lay back and sleep…

 

“Alright.” Brian kissed Roger softly, trying to push all his emotions of love and happiness towards the younger man in the kiss. “I love you so much Roger, thank you for carrying our baby.”

 

“I love you too, Brian…” Roger manages a small smile. Only slightly averting his eyes before getting up with Brian’s help.

 

+++

 

Roger couldn’t help but giggle as he sat upon Brian’s lap. Sipping on his third shirley temple… or was it his fourth… maybe fifth… Shrugging, he just snuggled closer. As closer as he could with  _ Angel _ between them. Brian was playing cards against Williams, Shaw, Chadwins, and John. All having a good time. The air much more light than the card game a few weeks ago. Roger was thankful. His mood starting to shift back to good, though dread still underlined everything. It wasn’t as bad. 

 

His blue eyes peeked at Brian’s amazing hand making him bite his lip and sip at his drink. Pouting as he reached the end of the sweet cherry drink. He usually wasn’t overly fond of such sweet things, but for some reason he just couldn’t get enough of these. 

 

He stared into the empty glass. Looking at one of the cherry’s sitting upon the ice before smirking to himself. As Brian laid his hand down and everyone groaned and threw their own cards down, Roger fished the cherry out skillfully with his straw. Bringing the cherry to his lips before turning Brian’s smirking, victorious face over and pressing the cherry in his own mouth to Brian’s. His blue eyes flickering from the cherry between them, separating their lips, to Brian’s slightly stunned yet hot gaze. 

 

Brian growled softly before smashing his lips to Rogers, the cherry becoming crushed and mixing with their sloppy kiss. 

 

“Naughty little monster.” Brian chuckled, tapping Rogers ass softly. 

 

“Ew, stop eye fucking, he’s already pregnant enough.” Shaw huffed while chuckling, throwing a handful of peanuts at the couple. Brian looked the man in the eye and shoved his hand down the back of Rogers pants, squeezing tightly. 

 

“ _ No!”  _ Brian laughed, he kept his hand down his lovers pants and picked up his cards, showing them to his lover. Brian won another three rounds before Andy, Shaws second come running to Brians side. 

 

“Boss- he’s here.” He panted, looking to the door. Michael was already striding up to the head table, his eyes gazing at the partying going on around him. Brian grabbed Rogers hips, lifting him so the blond was straddling him. He then grabbed the blonds hair in one hand and slapped him hard across the cheek with the other. 

 

“Fucking little slut! When I tell you to suck me off, you fucking suck me off.” Brian again slapped the blond before shoving him off his lap, onto his knees under the table. “Now do it!” 

 

Roger stared up at Brian in disbelief and hurt before his eyes caught the familiar icy  _ glare _ of his fathers. His entire being was over ran with intense fear. He felt dizzy and like he was about to throw up as the man  _ scowled. _

 

“Sold him for $13000, huh?” Michael growls.

 

“Turns out the little slut was pregnet with my child, so I bought him back.” Brian lied, he grabbed Roger by the hair and forced him to look up. “Do as you’re told, or I'll put you back in the whore house.” He growled looking onto the blue eyes trying to say  _ I’m so sorry  _ before spitting in Rogers face. “Worthless pile of shit.” He pulled Rogers head into his lap, keeping his fingers loose in his golden hair. “After he gives birth you can have him back. He’s a worthless to me after that. I don’t want him, but I want the baby.”

 

“You take me for a ripe old fool, don’t you, May.” Michael narrows his eyes down at the indeed  _ pregnant _ boy on his knees. “ _ Roger. Up. _ ” He spits. Smirking as he watched the young man pull away from Brian in an  _ instant _ . Standing up and facing his father. Roger bit his lip and balled his fists. Trembling slightly. Disgusted with how easily he followed his father’s words.

 

“Tell me,  _ Roger _ . Is he telling me the truth?” Michael questions simply. Eyeing at the way Roger averted his eyes and chewed at his lip. “Huh. You’ve almost broken him. If he were as trained as I left him, he might have been able to line straight to me. But he can’t. Not even then could he truly lie to me. But now I see you’ve taken a great weapon such as that and made him back into the worthless thing he was to begin with.” He spits. Looking his  _ son _ up and down.

 

“Or maybe he learned to listen to a new voice.” Brian grinned lopsidedly at Michael, his hand gently touching Rogers back. “Here’s the thing Mickey Poo, you have so much faith in yourself, you forget to doubt yourself.” Brian stood and moved so he was right in the older mans face, leaning over him until they were nose to nose. “I don’t want that worthless pile of shit, I want the baby, that's it. I’m the boss here, and I'll tell you the truth. The easy fuck there has told me  _ all  _ about you, all your resources, everything after your last little visit. I thought I wanted him, until I heard what you had. I want to join teams with you, we can rule London. I was going to give your stupid little  _ weapon  _ back to you as an offering once the baby was born, along with his very alive sister. Roger is just a  _ thing  _ to me, I can find someone just like him in a minute. But you, McCann was wrong not to get you closer. You have resources and power.” Brian pulled away and grabbed Roger by the hair, pulled him forward, the boy stumbling. “Take him, I dont give a fuck. I'll get his sister for you tomorrow. But if you do we have a deal. You will work  _ for me.”  _ Brian moved his hand down to Rogers neck. 

 

I-T-S  O-K T-R-U-S-T  M-E P-L-A-N He tapped out quickly in morse code. 

 

Brian shoved Roger into Michael’s arms. “Decide now and take him, or think on it and come get him later.” Brian moved back to his seat, sitting down and picking up his card. He glared up at the old man who didn’t say anything. “ _ Decide!”  _

 

Michael smirked as he  _ gripped _ Roger’s shoulders. Staring deep into the blue eyes. “Your  _ lover _ thinks he has this entire thing figured out, doesn’t he?” He  _ coos _ to his shaking son. “You know better. But does he listen to you? Ha, ‘course not. But….” He leans forward so he could whisper in Roger’s ear. “I’ll keep you here. Right here. And let you live out this little lie for a moment longer… But don’t get too comfortable.” He hums before  _ shoving _ Roger harshly to the ground and kicking him in the face. 

 

“Farewell, then.” Michael smirks as he caught Brian’s eye. “Can’t wait to see what you all come up with next time.” He hums before walking out.

 

Brian kept his eyes on his cards and himself planted firmly in his seat until the door closed. As soon as it clicked shut he was up and beside Roger, pulling him into his arms. “Rog, Roger I’m so sorry!” Brian gripped tightly to his lover, petting his hair as his heart hammered in his chest. “Are you okay? Roger, I didn’t mean any of that. I’m so sorry.”

 

Roger began to sob and tremble in his lovers arms. His face beginning to bruise and a little string of blood coming from his lip where his father's boot caught him. He shook his head and his body trembled violently. Shrugging for a proper breath between the hysterical sobs. “Yo-you h-he kn-knows! W-we shou-shouldn’t have li-lied like th-that! H-he knows! He knows, Bri!! We shouldn’t have- shouldn’t have continued!! L-lying makes it worse!!” He sobs loudly. The club completely quiet at the scene. The men looking down and anywhere but the couple. 

 

“Shh, Roger.” Brian soothed, letting the boy clutch at his hair and shirt. Brian rocked his lover until the blond calmed some. “Roger, I’m going to send you home with Williams. We have been planning for this to happen. Yes, I didn't think it would happen yet, but we've been expecting this. I need you to go to home and get some sleep for me, I’m going to need your help tomorrow and I need you clear minded.” Brian explained. They had been waiting for Michael to show up, knowing the older man couldn't stay away for long. They had been hoping he would be hot headed and prideful enough to pull something like this. Brian had just hoped it hadn't been while Roger was around. “You need to rest, for you and the baby, then tomorrow I will fill you in on everything.”

 

“Brian, please, please don’t do this! He wants you to follow him!” Roger exclaims.

 

“Baby, we aren't following him.” Brian explained, soothing Rogers hair. “We aren't going to attack for a while, yet. But we do need to start the first phase of our plan, and I need your help with that. But I need you rested and calmed down. You and Angel are my first priority, and I can't keep you safe without your help. I’m not planning on just going in and killing him. I’m going to bleed his resources dry, make him have nothing, shame him, then I’m going to let  _ you  _ kill him. I’m going to let you slit his throat and make him see  _ no one  _ has power over you and I. Not when we are together.” Brian kissed Rogers head. “Following him now would be foolish and what he expects, I’m not that stupid.” 

 

“Something feels  _ wrong _ , Brian…” Roger whimpers softly, keeping his head down. Both Williams and Shaw slowly walked up and looked at Brian cautiously. “Brian… whatever we do now will be  _ stupid _ … he wants us apart… he-....” Roger chokes on his words and shakes his head. Looking down. His golden hair hiding his face.

 

“He needs rest.” Shaw says softly. Williams nodding along.

 

“We’ll care for him… I’ll get him home. Shaw can drive ahead or behind me as extra protection?” Will offers.

 

“Okay.” Brian nodded up at his men, Williams who he trusted completely and Shaw who had always been a friend and never done anything to make Brian question him. “Roger, I’m just going to load up all your gifts and give some orders. I wont be more than five minutes behind you, I promise.” Brian ran his hand over Rogers hair and to his belly. “We will sleep tonight away, then in the morning start our plan for real, okay? I will only be a moment behind. Williams will take care of you.” Brian knew the man would treat Roger better than probably Brian could. The two had always had a bond since the time Brian had been in America and Roger was hurt. 

 

Williams nodded and gently took Roger from Brian. Helping him to the back so they could get in the cars safely. Both him and Shaw had their guns drawn just in case. Roger looked back at Brian with tear filled eyes before bowing his head and disappearing behind the corner with the two men.

 

“Brian.” Freddie says sternly, looking over the man. “That wasn’t part of the plan.” He hisses softly, John’s hand on his shoulder as if to try to keep him from flying off the handle.

 

“I dont give a fly fuck what the plan is anymore!” Brian yelled, standing. “I want Roger safe and nowhere near where his father can get to him. I trust Williams just as much as I trust John, Williams will keep him safe for five minutes while I get shit in order.” The mob boss moved to the poker table and flipped it in anger. He then began shouting orders, getting the first part of his plan underway, even if there was some differences. 

 

“John.” He pulled the younger man close. “I need you to take Kash and Clare to the safe house on the coast. You and Freddie.” Brian moved to his car where someone had loaded all of the baby gifts into it. He quickly pulled into the streets and to his home, where he hoped to find Roger in bed, waiting of him. 

 

Once he got to the home, it was dark. Brians heart began to ran as he moved out of his car and to the door. 

 

“ _ Be careful who you trust”  _ was spray painted on the door, making Brians heart sink. Williams immediately came to his mind as he didnt see the mans car. Brian pulled out his gun and moved into his home. Tables were tipped and glass was broken, obviously there had been a fight. There were claw marks on the doorway into the kitchen, blood sprayed across the floor by a knife. Roger had obviously not gone easily, making it difficult for Williams to take him. Brians heart sank more when he saw the diamond necklace tossed on the ground, the chain broken. The older man moved into the kitchen and saw a form on the ground, a small puddle of blood around their arm that had been slashed. 

 

“Shaw!” Brian moved to the man’s side, turning him over. But instead of the Shaw he saw Williams, who was beginning to wake. “Will!” 

 

“Roger…. He took Roger.” The older man grunted, trying to sit up. “Tim… he was waiting, Shaw helped him. He… Shaw is working for Michael, thats where he’s getting all his information. Shaw betrayed you.” Williams swayed slightly. “I tried to stop them, Roger did too, but… They threatened the baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...... see y'all in 4 weeks on this one MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> PLEASE let us know what you think!! We miss the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is story 4/4, each week we post or updated a story that we worked on the week before.
> 
> For those who follow our other stories here is the schedule for once and for all!! 
> 
> 1) Thrown In (Mafia)  
> 2) Start of Something New (High school)  
> 3) Not All Human (Hybrid)  
> 4) The Light In My Dark (Vampire)  
> 


End file.
